Wolfgang Fine Art Academy
by Lunamyx Voldy
Summary: Une très grosse pincée de folie et d'art, une louche de rivalité et d'amitié voir d'amour, un soupçon de noblesse et de guerre des classes. Et n'oublions pas la touche nouvelle venue. Le tout donne une académie d'art un peu barrée avec les persos de Pandora Hearts. Bienvenu à Wolfgang Academy! Et puisse le sort t'être favorable, nouvelle recrue. Surtout si tu es privilégié(e)...
1. Prologue

_**Titre:**_ Wolfgang Fine Arts Academy (Pourquoi ce titre parce que Ludwige Van Beethoven et Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. C'est juste un pendant que mon cerveau étrange à fait qui montre la rivalité entre ces deux écoles et leur esprit aussi. L'une étant plus stricte et logique, l'autre plus fantasque et bien sur ça n'a aucun rapport avec Pandora Hearts.) =P

 _ **Genres :**_ Humour, Absurde, Art school fic ( oui j'invente des sous genre.), Aventure, Angst

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Pairing:**_ Oz/Alice,Gil/ ?,Elliot/ ?, Ada/ ?Vincent/ ?, Break/ ? (Certains sont encore secrets car dévoilés au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de ma fic. Ben oui sinon c'est pas drôle )

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Pandora Hearts, Alice aux pays des merveilles ainsi que le film Alice in Wonderland appartiennent respectivement à Jun Mochizuki, Lewis Carrol et Tim Burton je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnes de PH et m'inspirer de ces œuvres!

 _ **Musique:**_ OST de Pandora Hearts et celle de Alice in Wonderland

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_

Avant tout je tiens à préciser que cette fic est un peu un délire issu de ma pauvre cervelle décérébrée et que je décline toute responsabilité si vous la lisez. Sinon vu la fin de Pandora hearts on va dire que les persos méritent un peu de répit et de réconfort.x) Ou pas vu certaines situations dans ma fanfic. D'ailleurs ici ils sont tous vivants et ressuscités ( oui je suis dieu... Mais juste pour la fic quoi.U_u ) Je tiens aussi à dire en dernier avertissement que j'ai un humour particulier des fois et que si vous n'aimez pas trop les oc, ça tombe bien, le mien est très loin d'une mary sue c'est même l'inverse.

* * *

Il y a plusieurs années maintenant à Reveil. Une académie d'arts et de lettres à vu le jour. Construite et faite pour concurrencer Ludwige et offrir une éducation moins stricte ainsi que portée exclusivement sur les arts aux grandes familles de la noblesse.

Elle fut ouverte , environ il y a deux ans à quelques élèves de la bourgeoisie pour la rendre moins élitiste et montrer son ouverture d'esprit par rapport à Ludwige. Ces deux établissements se concurrençant avec rage pour donner la meilleure image possible. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu y entrer grâce aux concours organisés pour donner sa chance à quelques rares personnes de ma classe sociale.

Vu comme ça, c'est bien et même idyllique. Seulement j'étais loin de me douter dans quoi ça allait m'embarquer...

Si on m'avait dit ce qui m'attendait jamais je n'aurai foutu les pieds dans cette académie, prestigieuse ou pas !

Une école en même temps exigeante mais au système bizarre et malgré tout sélectif, une fabrique d'artistes délirante mais sévère ou la concurrence qui y règne est féroce. Un établissement lugubre et hanté ou encore un ancien asile reconverti avec rumeurs de disparitions d'élèves mystérieuses... Avec en prime un traitement de faveurs réservé aux nouveaux venus.. C'était souvent en ces termes peu rassurants voir délirants qu'on me l'avait décrite me faisant redouter le pire à venir.

Chose encore plus encourageante certains rejetons de la noblesse faisaient partie de l'élite de cette école. Autant dire que j'avais la pression surtout que mes très bons résultats aux épreuves me firent échouer directement parmi les élèves privilégies. Et pour couronner le tout cela faisait plusieurs années consécutives que les élèves choisis par concours échouaient ou bien abandonnaient leur cursus en plein milieu de l'année. Le tout pour des raisons soi disant inconnues et mystérieuses...

Tout semblait fait pour vous décourager malgré cela je compte faire de mon mieux.

Je m'appelle Stella Luciani, petite bourgeoise émigrée et future recrue de Wolfgang.

Et puise le sort m'être favorable* comme le dit leur devise...

* * *

Tadaaaam !

Si tu as lu jusqu'ici cher lecteur ou lectrice, merci à toi!

Alors, oui c'est court mais les prologues c'est pas mon fort et pas censé être très long. D'ailleurs c'est seulement le deuxième que je fais pour mes fics. Habituellement je n'en fais pas. Par contre j'ai transformer les persos de PH en étudiants en art pour changer des habituelles school fic. Je voulais en écrire une depuis longtemps et du coup ben c'est avec ce manga que je le fais.

*Mouahha j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher la devise de Hunger games mais ça colle bien à mon histoire et un peu le contexte mais vous comprendrez pourquoi par la suite.


	2. Une nouvelle morue, euh recrue!

_-J'y crois pas nous revoilà à devoir accueillir une nouvelle non mais quelle idée stupide, y en a marre à la fin! Combien de temps ça va encore durer cette mascarade_! Râla une personne

Son interlocuteur scrutait le paysage et son attention se porta sur quelqu'un qui semblait perdu plutôt que son voisin râleur.

 _-On dirait qu 'une des futures recrues vient d'arriver..._

 _-Eh bien ce n'est pas moi qui vais l'aider ou l'accueillir._

 _-Tu dis ça maintenant mais quand ça ira mal pour elle, ton côté chevaleresque parlera pour toi._ Plaisanta l'autre amusé, ce qui fit se renfrogné son compagnon.

Une jeune fille vêtue de violet et de noir du bout des cheveux jusqu'à ces pieds tentait de trouver son chemin depuis un moment déjà. La pauvre semblait paumée au vu des coups d'œils inquiets qu'elle jetait aux alentours et sur les papiers dans ses mains. Il faut dire que le groupe d'élèves avant l'avaient plus paumés qu'autre chose en sachant que c'était une nouvelle. De plus celle-ci trimbalait une grosse valise noire rayée qui trônait à ses côtés ainsi qu'un panier à chat en osier en équilibre instable dessus. Les animaux étant admis ici.

Un miaulement plaintif se fit ouïr.

 _-Oui oui tu vas bientôt être délivré promis dès que je trouve cette foutue chambre_.

Quelques voix plus loin attirèrent son attention, la demoiselle en détresse voulut demander de l'aide mais le groupe composé de quatre jeunes filles ne l'entendirent jamais. Trop occupées à glousser sur un sujet passionnant :

- _Oz-sama est si mignon, dommage qu'il est avec cette... furie._

 _-Il reste Gilbert ou Elliot sama mais j'ai une préférence pour le second._

 _-Ou aussi Vincent-sama_! S'exclama une autre ce qui fit s'exclamer en chœur et se pâmer le groupe entier sous le regard circonspect de la nouvelle qui se demandait où elle avait bien pu tomber.

Finalement après avoir errer encore un peu, trois jeunes garçons habillés avec ce qui semblait être un uniforme et tous en noir lui vinrent en aide du moins tentèrent...

 _-Tu es nouvelle ici ?_

 _-Euh oui et je cherche mon dortoir vous pourriez m'aider ?_

 _-Oui bien sur c'est quel bâtiment ?_

 _-Le B et c'est chambre 04*._ Lut-elle sur sa feuille un peu beaucoup froissée.

Il y eu un gros blanc pendant lequel les trois se regardèrent. Puis l'un d'entre eux devenu un peu pâle osa lui répondre :

- _Tu es sur que ce n'est pas une erreur, tu devrais demander à un professeur ou un surveillant peut-être..._

 _-Mais pourquoi ? C'est ce qu'il est mit là, pourtant._ Montra t-elle pour étayer ces propos.

 _-Il n'y aucune chambre quatre dans les dortoirs et ceux des privilégiés n'y coupent pas._ Expliqua le seul qui parlait, les deux autres semblaient mal à l'aise.

A peine cette phrase dite qu'ils filèrent tous vite et très loin de la brune qui n'avait pas compris pourquoi un tel comportement de leur part tout à coup.

Elle les regarda partir ahurie.

 _\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ Murmura -t-elle à voix basse.

Un soupir de dépit lui échappa et c'est avec une certaine flemme qu'elle reprit sa route toujours aussi chargée et pas plus avancée.

 _-Il aurait pas pu faire cette école un peu plus grande encore, histoire de s'y perdre à jamais._ Grommela-t-elle dans sa barbe inexistante, alors qu'elle tentait de s'y retrouver tout en posant sa valise derrière elle pour se reposer.

Mais quelque chose attira son attention un peu plus loin, une forme semblait gésir au sol. Ce qui en soit n'était pas normal.

En se rapprochant la jeune femme put voir que c'était un jeune homme plutôt mignon et lui aussi était habillé comme-ceux rencontrés précédemment. Une longue veste noire l'enserrait où quelques plastrons dorés la décorait ça et là. Les seules choses ressortant étaient ses cheveux blonds et sa peau fort pâle.

 _-Un évanoui, c'est bien ma veine tiens, je fais quoi maintenant ?_ Marmonna la secouriste improvisée

Elle voulut le secouer pour voir si il vivait encore et c'est comme ça que son regard rencontra des yeux vairons. A la différence que ceux-ci étaient rouges et or au lieu de brun et ambre comme elle.

 _-Ça t'arrive souvent de parler toute seule ?_ La questionna une voix endormie

 _-Haaaaaaa!_

En plus de sursauter elle faillit tomber à terre et tenta autant que possible de garder la face. Mais son teint tout à coup très pâle la trahissait en plus de se tenir au mur le plus proche.

 _-Oh pardon je t'ai effrayée._ S'excusa son étrange interlocuteur avec un petit sourire tout en se relevant.

- _Qu'est ce que tu fais à terre, tu as eu un malaise ? Je croyais que tu étais évanoui_.

- _Non je me suis juste endormi, enfin je crois._ Expliqua le blond l'air de réfléchir.

 _-Tu es narcoleptique*?_

 _-Oui c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle, il me semble._

 _-Oh d'accord je vois..._

 _-Toi par contre tu sembles nouvelle, je ne t'ai jamais vue ici._

 _-Oui c'est flagrant apparemment._ Répliqua-t-elle.

 _-Il faut dire que les nouvelles recrues ne sont pas courantes, ni légion ici_.

 _-Sûrement..._ Marmonna la concernée sans trop faire attention et fixant quelque chose en particulier dans le petit jardin qui s'offrait à sa vue.

Un blanc se fit mais ce fut la demoiselle qui osa le briser en s'exclamant :

 _-Tu as vu là bas comme moi?!_

 _-Quoi donc ?_ Questionna sa nouvelle rencontre tout en baillant et affichant un air fatigué.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse au lieu de ça, la nouvelle venue attrapa ses affaires et semblait sur le point de partir.

 _-Tu pars déjà c'est dommage on a rarement de nouvelles têtes à qui parler ici._

 _-Désolé mais je dois trouver où je dors avant la fin de la journée et j'aimerai déposer mes affaires aussi._ S'expliqua-t-elle

 _-Au fait je ne sais même pas ton nom... Moi c'est Vincent._ Se présenta le jeune homme avec son drôle de sourire, trop affable pour être vrai.

 _-Euh, enchanté, je m'appelle Stella._

 _-Moi de même et ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Stella._

 _-Moi aussi._ Répondit la noiraude mal à l'aise à cause du blond pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Ce qui lui fit oublier de demander où se trouvait son dortoir.

-oo000oo-

Les lieux étaient en soi très beaux et faisaient penser à ces grands campus aux architectures anciennes et gothiques . Cela rendait l'endroit encore plus spécial mais solennel aussi. La demoiselle traversa ainsi une autre cour avant de tomber sur un beau et grand parc avec une fontaine au milieu. Ce jardin était apaisant et parfait pour lire ou dessiner voir méditer.

En fait depuis son arrivée ici, Stella avait aperçu un lapin noir habillé de rouge qui apparaissait et disparaissait de façon aléatoire. Pour une raison inconnue elle était persuadée qu'il la guidait.

Finalement et après maints détours, celle-ci revit le petit lapin qui se trouvait devant le fameux bâtiment recherché mais pour s'en assurer. La jeune femme tenta de trouver quelqu'un et vit son salut dans une silhouette fort sombre qui demeurait dans le fond du parc où elle avait atterrit.

Mais au fur et à mesure que celle-ci se rapprochait, quelque chose clochait avec cette personne ou alors elle avait deux têtes car d'où se trouvait Stella. Ça donnait une vision étrange. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à environ un mètre que tout s'éclaira la drôle de silhouette s'avérait être... Un corbeau sur l'épaule de son propriétaire, qui partit en croassant bruyamment la faisant sursauter pour la deuxième fois de la journée . Ce qui fit aussi se retourner une personne bien humaine.

 _-Il t'a fait peur, désolé._ S'excusa une voix masculine.

 _-Ce.. Ce n'est rien j'ai pas l'habitude puis c'est moi qui l'ai fait fuir._ S'excusa t-elle à son tour en rougissant.

Il faut dire aussi que son vis à vis était tout sauf moche. Le genre brun ténébreux qui doit attirer pas mal de filles. Qui plus est semblait avoir un talent certain pour le dessin. En attestait l'esquisse à moitié ombrée d'un corbeau qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

Puis contrairement au blond de là tantôt son sourire n'était pas bizarre et sincère. Par contre lui aussi portait une longue veste noire d'où ressortait un jabot et une chemise blanche. Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention fut son regard étrangement doré.

 _-Tu cherches quelque chose ?_

Sa voix la sortit de ses pensées et la fit se reconnecter avec la réalité.

 _-Hein ? Euh oui en fait je cherche le bâtiment B ainsi que ma chambre._ Expliqua Stella légèrement embarrassée.

 _-C'est celui qui est juste derrière toi pour ta chambre je peux te montrer le dortoir si tu veux._ Lui indiqua le noiraud tout en se relevant du banc ou il était.

 _-Je, euh... Me... Merci._ Bafouilla-t-elle ne s'attendant pas à autant d'aide après ces déboires.

 _-C'est normal vu que tu es nouvelle tu as du galérer pour t'y retrouver voir te perdre._ Plaida-t-il.

 _-Ah parce que toi aussi tu as eu des élèves t'expliquant que ta chambre n'existe pas quand tu leur as demandé ou elle se trouvait? Et un gars bizarre qui dormait par terre ou encore un lapin qui jouait à cache-cache ?_ Énuméra la jeune femme tout en attrapant ses paquets, puis rougissant à nouveau en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

 _-Tu as rencontré mon frère on dirait et B-Rabbit aussi. En plus d'être victime d'une blague idiote._

 _-Qui est B-Rabbit ?_ Questionna-t-elle perplexe en faisant abstraction de la fin de sa phrase.

 _-Le lapin de Oz, il le laisse aller n'importe où et se plaint après de le perdre._

 _-Alors on a vraiment le droit d'avoir un animal de compagnie ici?_

 _-Oui et plusieurs d'entre nous en possède un: Oz a un lapin, Alice et Ada ont un chat, mon frère avait un loir mais j'ai bien peur qu'il se soit enfuit... Il n'y a que Sharon, Break et Echo qui n'en ont pas et Elliot aussi je crois._ Énuméra -t-il sous l'air perdu de son interlocutrice qui ne connaissait pas la moitié des personnes citées...

 _-Et le corbeau de tout à leur c'est le tien ?_ Questionna celle-ci curieuse et pour changer de sujet.

 _-Oui, il s'appelle Raven._ Répondit le noiraud perplexe devant son air tout à coup émerveillé.

 _-C'est génial tu as réussi à apprivoiser un corbeau..._ S'extasia Stella des étoile dans les yeux.

Mais un son étrange vint interrompre la conversation, un miaulement sourd et plaintif se fit entendre alors que Stella venait d'empoigner la boite avec son pauvre chat toujours prisonnier. Et cela fit se figer de peur le brun à côté d'elle ce que la jeune femme ne remarqua pas tout de suite.

 _-C'est bon Elly je vais te laisser sortir de là, deux secondes._

 _-Non laisses le dedans !_ S'exclama-t-il en lui sautant presque dessus pour l'empêcher de délivrer l'animal.

 _-Mais... Mais pourquoi ? Tu es allergique ?_ Demanda- t-elle ahurie et effrayée par une telle réaction alors que le chat miaula une seconde fois aussi fort. Finissant de terroriser le jeune homme qui mit une distance de sécurité entre lui et cette maudite boite.

 _-Euh oui c'est ça ..._ Tenta vainement de s'expliquer le phobique des chats qui paniquait.

 _-C'est pas vrai c'est surtout qu'il en une peur bleue! Pas vrai Gil ?!_ S'exclama une voix forte et claire sortie de nulle part.

Cette dernière phrase laissa perplexe la jeune brune qui dévisageait le susnommé quelque instants puis finit par éloigner sa boite de lui. Alors que le nouveau venu se faisait apostropher pour sa brillante déclaration.

 _-Oz je croyais que tu avais une pièce à répéter ?!_ S'exclama Gil légèrement rouge et irrité d'être passé pour un fou ou un idiot au choix...

 _-Alice ne veut pas faire Juliette, elle dit que c'est nul et ne veut pas jouer le rôle d'une amoureuse suicidaire._

 _-Ça ne m'étonne même pas de cette stupide lapine, elle devrait plutôt jouer Macbeth ou le roi Lear, ça lui irait tellement mieux !_ Renchérit le noiraud sarcastique en oubliant presque sa peur.

 _-Pourtant ça aurait été génial !_ Déclara le nouveau venu des étoiles dans les yeux et des petits cœurs flottants autour de lui.

Un peu en retrait Stella considérait le duo d'un air suspect en se demandant où elle était tombée. Et si les rumeurs n'étaient pas fondées sur la santé mentale défaillante de ceux qui fréquentaient cet endroit...

L'autre jeune homme qui répondait au nom d'Oz était d'un blond solaire et l'exact opposé de Gil. De plus il était même un peu plus petit qu'elle. Qui pourtant faisait un peu moins d'un mètre septante sans compter ses bottines à talons. Celui-ci avait un air juvénile tout comme elle et plus l'air d'un adolescent que d'un jeune adulte. Contrairement aux autres personnes qu'elle avait vu auparavant il était habillé non pas d'une longue veste noire mais d'un simple gilet par dessus sa chemise ainsi que d'un short. Le tout dans des tons verts foncés, à croire que chaque personne avait sa couleur dédiée ici...

 _-Tu t'appelles comment ? Tu es nouvelle ? Moi c'est Oz et lui Gilbert..._ L'assaillit de questions et de mots, le blondinet qui semblait monté sur ressort tout à coup. Cela fit revenir sur terre la nouvelle.

 _-Oz, ne l'agresses pas comme ça tu vas lui faire peur._ Cru bon de le prévenir son ami l'air affligé.

 _-Pour une fois qu'on a quelqu'un de nouveau ici, ça fait près de deux ans que plus personne n'a été retenu ou n'est resté._

 _-Moi c'est Stella... Aie! Hey Elliot reviens ici !_ S'exclama la susnommé qui avait finalement délivrée son chat qui feulait méchamment dans sa cage en plus de tout griffer à sa portée.

Elle même en fit les frais. Gil pas rassuré du tout et livide, recula encore de quelques mètres allant même jusqu'à se cacher derrière son ami. Histoire ne pas subir la colère de l'animal. Alors que Oz regardait la scène amusé.

 _-Son chat s'appelle Elliot..._ Répéta-t-il d'un air pensif, chose qui finit par le faire sourire très amusé.

Alors que la jeune femme partait à la poursuite de son chat en plantant tout là.

 _-Elliot reviens ici, stupide chat !_ Cria t-elle après lui alors que l'animal disparaissait au détour d'un couloir.

Après avoir passé quelques autres couloirs et une cour. Elle avisa un garçon à la tignasse noire et aux yeux étrangement violacés et dorés qui nettoyait sa paire de lunettes rondes sur un banc, s'est essoufflée qu'elle lui demanda :

- _Dis... Tu n'aurais pas vu Elliot ?_

Cela lui valut un froncement de sourcils surpris et une question en retour :

 _-Qui es-tu ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu ici._

 _-Je cherche mon chat, tu ne l'as pas vu passer ? Je suis nouvelle c'est flagrant apparemment..._

 _-Oh je vois, Elliot vient juste de passer il y a quelques minutes._

 _-Merci !_ Répliqua-t-elle en repartant.

Elle n'aperçut pas le sourire un brin moqueur du jeune homme qui la regardait partir en courant tout en reprenant son livre.

Une nouvelle fois elle s'était perdue et son chat ne semblait pas vouloir montrer le bout de son museau. Histoire de bien faire comprendre qu'avoir été enfermé autant de temps dans une petite boite était inadmissible pour lui.

 _-Elly où tu es, minou minou_!Cria -t-elle après l'animal.

Aucune réponse, Stella ne vit pas la boule de poils blanche qui la toisait cachée dans un arbre. Elle passa devant l'appelant de plus belle :

 _-Elliot allez reviens_.

Ce n'est qu'après dix minutes que la jeune femme l'aperçut et lui fonça dessus. Mais le félin bien plus agile sauta rapidement et s'enfuit une fois de plus trouvant ce jeu décidément très amusant. Sa maîtresse à ses trousses lui criant après toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux.

Trop occupée à courir et tenter de rattraper l'animal. Elle ne vit pas un jeune homme blond, mains dans les poches, venir dans le sens opposé et lui fonça dedans.

La collision fut inévitable ainsi que la chute toute aussi douloureuse.

Stella voulut s'excuser mais sa victime l'engueula copieusement tout en se relevant et se frottant le dos vu qu'il avait tout amorti.

 _-Non mais ça va pas la tête, tu ne sais pas regarder ou tu vas ! C'est trop demandé peut-être ?!_

 _-Désolé mais je courrais après...Elliot !_ L'interrompit-elle en voyant son chat venir se frotter contre le blond en colère.

Sa réaction fut immédiate et il s'empourpra pour finir par s'énerver un peu plus.

 _-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend à crier mon nom comme ça t'es pas bien ? En plus on ne se connaît même pas !_

 _-C'est mon chat..._ L'interrompit-elle gênée en pointant le félin à côté de lui. L'animal vint enfin se réfugier près de sa maîtresse en ronronnant.

Alors que le dénommé Elliot affichait un air renfrogné et fusilla même du regard l'animal.

 _-Tss quelle idée d'appeler son chat comme moi._

 _-Pourtant c'est joli comme prénom._

Ce qui finit de mettre mal à l'aise le pauvre blond qui pour cacher sa gêne. Déclara d'un ton péremptoire tout en se relevant et tournant les talons :

 _-La prochaine fois regardes ou tu vas surtout !_

Laissant ainsi Stella un peu hébétée avec son chat dans les bras qui ronronnait toujours. Mais surtout c'est ce qui suivait le blond comme une ombre qui la fit écarquiller les yeux puis pouffer...

-oo000oo-

Pour retrouver sa route ce fut un peu laborieux mais la jeune femme réussit à retrouver le fameux dortoir B dans le labyrinthe de couloirs. Et sans l'aide d'un quelconque lapin cette fois...

Lorsqu'elle arriva là bas, plus de traces du duo étrange. Gilbert semblait avoir disparut, la perspective de voir à nouveau un chat avait du le faire fuir. Oz s'était aussi volatilisé. Mais une nouvelle venue se tenait près de sa valise. Ce qui la surprit beaucoup

Plus petite qu'elle, des cheveux courts d'un blond quasi blanc. Et vêtue d'une robe fort courte à la coupe étrange bleu foncé et noire. Qui là aussi avait des plastrons à croire que c'était en vogue ici...

 _-Euh, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?_ Questionna Stella étonnée

 _-Vous êtes Stella-sama ?_

 _-Oui c'est moi._

 _\- Je suis Echo, Gilbert et Oz-sama m'ont demandés de vous attendre ici ainsi que vous montrez votre chambre. Suivez-moi._ Expliqua d'une voix monocorde la petite blonde.

 _-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais les suffixes c'est assez gênant Echo c'est ça ?_

 _-Si c'est ce que vous voulez._ Répliqua-t-elle tout en attrapant la valise et ouvrant la marche.

La nouvelle jeta un regard ahuri à la jeune fille qui partait devant elle. Sa façon de parler et son attitude la faisait ressembler à un robot. Le trajet se passa dans le silence où Echo n'avait pas voulu lâcher la valise de l'étudiante prétextant que c'était son travail. Finalement les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent à la chambre de Stella.

 _-Tu peux lâcher ma valise, Echo et merci à toi._

Pour toute réponse celle-ci s'inclina et partit. Laissant la noiraude perplexe sur cette autre situation étrange. Elle se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre pour pouvoir enfin poser ces affaires. Mais en l'ouvrant ce qu'elle vit la fit hurler et ça s'entendit dans tout le dortoir.

Il y avait de quoi aussi... Ça n'était plus une chambre où alors une bombe atomique avait du tomber ici par hasard. Un bordel monstre régnait et des vêtements, chaussures, livres, cahiers, plumes et d'autres choses non identifiées gisaient dans une bonne moitié de la pièce. Allant même jusqu'à envahir l'autre partie réservée à quelqu'un d'autre.

 _-C'est toi qui vient de crier comme ça ?_ Demanda une tête brune étonnée surgissant de ce qui devait être une salle de bains.

 _-Ou...Oui..._ Stella semblait figer devant la porte.

 _-T'es la nouvelle coloc ?_ _Je pensais que tu arriverai plus tard d'où l'éparpillement._ Expliqua la jeune femme comme-ci c'était normal, tout en ramassant de ci, de là des affaires.

 _-Oh je vois ce n'est pas grave... Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi c'est Stella_. Se présenta la dite coloc poliment et en reprenant ses esprits..

 _-Alice._ Rétorqua énergiquement l'autre tout en continuant son rangement.

Ce qui lui valut un regard perplexe de la part de sa colocataire qui semblait ne pas oser rentrer dans la pièce. Ne sachant pas choisir entre écraser un livre ou ce qui avait du être un morceau de tarte sans poils...

 _-Tu peux entrer, je ne vais pas te manger, je n'aime pas encore la viande humaine !_ S'exclama sarcastique Alice.

 _-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais vu un tel chancre de ma vie... Surtout avec autant d'O.N.I.P.*_ Expliqua l'autre brune qui n'en revenait pas.

Personne ne lui avait dit que sa future chambre serait un rendez vous en terre inconnue et que les Alices Morfalis était une espèce en voie d'expansion. Mais surtout colonisait les dortoirs d'académie !

 _-Hey j'y peux rien si je m'étale moi_.Se défendit la représentante brillante de son espèce trop méconnue.

Cette Alice semblait avoir un fort caractère, Stella espérait juste qu'elle ne serait pas trop envahissante. Elle qui était une pacifiste maniaque, allait devoir cohabiter avec une morfale bordélique. Ça promettait...

- _Tu veux peut-être un coup de main, ça ira plus vite_. Proposa t-elle.

Ce qui sembla ravir la brunette qui accepta. Non vraiment... Stella n'aurait pas du proposer ça ! Sa colocataire était une paresseuse en prime. C'est donc elle qui avait du se taper presque tout le boulot. En plus de ranger ses propres affaires. C'est d'ailleurs avec un certain soulagement qu'elle avait reçue de la brune, un double de la clé de leur chambre mais surtout des clés pour ses armoires !

 _\- Oh un chat, il est à toi ?_

La voix d'Alice la surprit , Stella ne s'attendait pas à ce que celle-ci la dérange dans son repos de guerrière bien mérité. Son chat en ayant profité pour venir se coucher près d'elle.

- _Euh oui, il s'appelle Elliot._

 _-Le mien s'appelle Cheshire._

 _-J'espère qu'ils s'entendront bien alors._

Le dit Cheshire sembla savoir qu'on parlait de lui car, celui-ci sortit d'on ne sait où et vint à la rencontre du gros matou blanc qu'était Elly. Sauf que tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, le chat d'Alice semblait aussi envahissant que sa maîtresse, voir était d'un caractère peu amical. Vu qu'il feula et tenta de griffer son peureux voisin félin qui alla se réfugier chez Stella, penaud.

 _-Ton chat est un asocial en puissance on dirait..._ Releva la jeune femme l'air blasé.

 _-C'est juste qu'il n'aime pas les faibles et les idiots._ Répliqua sa maitresse en haussant les épaules et sortant de la pièce avec son horrible chat à ses trousses.

Stella ne releva même pas et décida que dormir était une activité parfaite après un tel début de journée. Quand elle émergea un carillon émettant une jolie mélodie, venait de la réveiller. La brune put constater que midi était déjà bien entamé. Et que manger était une option intéressante.

En avisant son plan pour retrouver la cantine ainsi que son horaire, quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'interpella :

 _-Eh bien qu'avons-nous là, une nouvelle._

 _-Hein qui me parle ?_

Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne du moins pas physiquement... Ce qui fit halluciner la pauvre demoiselle qui croyait encore dormir sauf que...

 _-Non tu ne rêves pas, je suis réel ! Enfin quelqu'un d'autre qui me voit et à qui parler !_

 _-Tu... Tu... Tu es..._

 _-Un fantôme, un ectoplasme, un revenant, une âme, un spectre, une apparition ?_

Au lieu de hurler Stella considéra la dite apparition quelques instants pétrifiée. Et s'enfuit en courant, livide aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient la porter.

 _-Ça promet dis donc, pas vrai Emilie ?_ Commenta la silhouette en partie transparente.

 _-Quelle trouillarde surtout ! On a même pas pu lui dire qu'on est humains en plus._ Renchérit ce qui semblait être une poupée.

* * *

*Le chiffre quatre en japonais peut se prononcer " _shi_ " qui signifie _mort_ et vu leur côté superstitieux ça porte malheur apparemment. A tel point que dans les hôtels et hôpitaux, il n'existe pas de chambre avec ce chiffre. A noter qu'un tel phénomène existe aux USA où là c'est le chiffre 13.x)

*Narcolepsie: maladie très handicapante vu que celui qui en souffre s'endort n'importe où et quand sans raison apparente comme Vincent sauf que lui c'est à cause de sa chain.

*Objets Non Identifiés et Paumés. Ben oui y a pas que des objets volants qui peuvent être non identifiés.:p

Voili voilou ( Flanders sort de ce corps!) J'espère que ce que mon imagination débile et folle à pondu vous à plut. Une petite review? Ah on me dit que non je n'y ai pas droit parce que j'ai martyrisé et me suis moqué d'Elliot en plus d'avoir donner son nom à un chat. Bon j'aurai essayer... Pour ceux qui sont rebutés par les oc eh bien ici le mien va s'en prendre plein la tronche c'est limite le souffre douleur des persos. Au moins on pourra pas la traite de mary sue, ma Stella.x)


	3. Des cours et des cas

"Regardes son tableau de bord"... "Vois" Deux reviews! "saute partout".=D

Merci à Rafa78 et Mélusine78 de m'avoir ajouter en favori.=) Et aux lecteurs fantômes de m'avoir lue aussi. (Ça ne sert à rien de vous cacher je vous vois, grâce aux stats de visite, avouez ça fait peur.°-°)

 **Rafa78 _:_** Ben j'ai envie de dire pourquoi pas, je pense pas encore avoir vu de school art fic.x) Tant mieux parce que toute ma fic est comme ça. xD

 **Lol:** Elle arrive surtout que ma fic est écrite à plus de 60%, donc j'ai pas d'excuses sauf celle de pas avoir tout le temps accès à internet( connexion pourrave oblige.-_-)

* * *

Après sa course improvisée ainsi que cette rencontre des plus flippantes l'étudiante réussit à trouver la cantine. Il faut dire que le flot d'élèves migrants vers un point précis aidait bien. Ce fut donc plus facile cette fois à trouver.

Épuisée par son sprint, cette dernière alla s'échouer sur la table la plus éloignée voir carrément à l'écart, dans le fond de la pièce près des fenêtres pour tenter de se remettre de ses émotions. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que celle-ci était réservé seulement aux privilégiés. Du coup la demoiselle récolta des regards circonspects et curieux mais n'y fit pas attention, trop occupée à cogiter sur ce qu'elle avait vu.

 _-Oh t'es déjà là avant nous, t'es rapide dis donc. En plus tu as trouver en un coup notre table._

L'interpellée releva la tête vers son interlocuteur qui n'était autre que Oz.

 _-C'est quoi cette histoire de table ?_ Demanda t-elle intriguée voir perplexe à cause de cette idée.

 _-Oh juste qu'on a la chance de ne pas devoir se mêler aux autres étudiants, ce coin nous est réservé._

 _-C'est ...bizarre comme façon de faire, non?_

Mais le blond lui coupa la parole en lui demandant au vu de son teint livide :

 _-Ça ne va pas tu es toute pâle ?_

 _-Ça va très bien... Je viens juste de rencontrer un ectoplasme... Et aussi j'ai du ranger la chambre d'une morfale paresseuse et essuyer la colère d' Elliot le dragon*. Mais c'est cool tout baigne..._ Énuméra-t-elle d'un air fatigué et traumatisée. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que sa façon de parler changeait en dehors d'Alice peu de gens parlaient aussi cavalièrement.

 _-Tss si rien qu'avec ça, tu as déjà du mal le premier jour, tu ne tiendras jamais._ S'immisça de façon très encourageante sa voisine de chambre un plateau débordant de nourriture à la main.

 _-Stupide lapin, on ne t'a rien demandé ! Puis toi aussi tu n'en à pas mener large au départ !_ Intervint Gilbert en s'asseyant à côté d'Oz.

 _-Qu'est que tu en sais d'abord, c'est pas un trouillard comme toi qui va me faire la leçon !_ Rétorqua la brune d'un air supérieur alors qu'à côté d'elle le blond mangeait tranquillement, semblant avoir l'habitude.

 _-C'est vrai, s'est hanté cette école alors? Y a vraiment les fantômes des élèves disparus qui rôdent dans l'établissement ?!_ S'exclama la jeune femme en se prenant la tête entre les mains, l'air terrorisée. Et ne faisant même pas attention aux deux autres qui se disputaient.

Un poc puis un autre suivit d'un double bruit d'impact se fit ouïr faisant bouger la table et relever la tête de l'éplorée. Qui vit Alice et Gil assommés et gisants sur la table ou dans leur plateau. L'étudiante dévisagea apathique les deux victimes en n'ayant pas conscience du danger que représentait la petite rousse à l'éventail qui venait de faire irruption.

 _-Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez l'aider ou la rassurée !_ Intervint une voix féminine mais sévère. En attestait son regard qui lançait des éclairs et promettait une mort douloureuse au petit groupe.

 _-Tu t'appelles comment ?_ Demanda la folle armée et violente, d'un ton plus doux.

Ce qui fit déglutir le seul restant et conscient c'est à dire Oz Mais pas Stella qui la considéra d'un œil morne et curieux.

 _-Euh Stella et vous ?_

 _-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, je m'appelle Sharon mais je préfère Sharon onee-chan ou seulement onee-sama._ Déclara la nouvelle venue qui était armée d'un éventail en bois décoré de dentelles violettes. Ainsi qu'une robe dans les même tons. La rouquine était la première fille en robe, qu'elle rencontrait vu qu'Alice semblait préféré les shorts et vestes longues rouges et noires

 _-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_

 _-C'est juste que depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans cet établissement il ne m'arrive que des choses bizarres. On m'avait déconseillé de venir ici et je me demande si je n'aurais pas du écouter ce qu'on me dit pour une fois..._

 _-Cette école est un peu spéciale c'est vrai. Elle fait même peur parfois mais après on s'habitue tu sais, on est tous passé par là. Il faut un petit temps d'adaptation._ Expliqua Sharon d'une voix douce et posée.

 _-Alors les fantômes existent bien ici ?_ Questionna la brune encore à l'ouest d'avoir parler à ce qu'elle croyait être un spectre.

Cette question lui valut un grand moment de solitude vu que personne ne dit rien et resta comme figé de consternation. Jusqu'à ce que la psychopathe à l'éventail ne prononce qu'un nom l'air furieuse:

 _-Xerxes !_

Puis sortit précipitamment du réfectoire dans un tourbillon de froufrous sous le regard blasé de certains ou moqueurs d'autres. L'albinos allait en prendre pour son grade, c'était certain...

Ce qui sortit tout le monde de sa torpeur même les autres étudiants dans la cantine qui ne disaient plus rien. Car curieux de savoir quelle bizarrerie les élèves privilégiés avaient inventés surtout pour accueillir la nouvelle et pas qu'eux... Et avoir de quoi discuter accessoirement.

- _Qui est Xerxes ?_

 _-Oh tu as rencontré Break tout s'explique alors._ Commenta Gil l'air blasé qui venait d'émerger et avait la pommette droite qui virait bleue.

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-C'est à cause de lui qu'on passe pour bizarres voir givrés. Avec ces petits tours de magie stupides._ Expliqua Vincent en devançant tout le monde et qui sortait dont ne sait où.

 _-Mais d'où tu sors Vince ?_ Lui demanda son frère l'air ahuri, il n'y avait pas que lui...

 _-Je dormais sous la table_. Expliqua l'autre l'air de rien et comme-ci c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

- _Et après tu t'étonnes de passer pour givré, c'est sur dormir sous une table est normal..._ Répliqua Alice sarcastique qui avait une excroissance étrange dans les cheveux, vestige d'un coup d'éventail et de la nourriture aussi.

 _-A la limite dessus c'est déjà mieux._ Cru bon de rajouter Stella qui ne semblait pas trop incommodée par l'absurdité de la situation.

Le même carillon qui avait réveillé la nouvelle mit fin à cette conversation passionnante et un peu absurde. Et fit partir les élèves dans un joyeux brouhaha vers leurs cours de l'après midi.

 _-Génial en théâtre, je vais pouvoir jouer Roméo._ S'extasia Oz alors qu'à côté de lui, une certaine brune tirait la tête vu qu'elle était avec lui pour ce cours. Et devait subir ses déclamations enflammés.

 _-Alice tu veux bien être ma Juliette ?_ Demanda le blond une rose rouge qui sortait dont ne sait où dans les mains.

 _-Hors de question que je joue ce rôle de faible !_

 _-S'il te plaît, ça t'irait tellement bien._ Pleura le blond à côté d'elle à genoux, alors que celle-ci rougit.

La dernière phrase sembla finir de décider la brune.

 _-En plus je pourrai t'embrasser._

- _Jamais !_ _Et tu m'embrasses assez comme ça !_ Hurla Alice exaspérée tout en repoussant le Vessalius à coups de pied.

Le tout sous le regard ahuri de la nouvelle recrue qui se demandait pourquoi il se laissait martyriser par cette harpie sans broncher. Finalement Gilbert vint à son secours mais récolta aussi quelques insultes et coups à son tour. Pour finir par en venir aux mains pour extirper le pauvre blond de la poigne de la furie rouge. Cela lui valut d'être deux fois plus martyrisé...

Stella finit par les abandonner à leur sort affligée et se mit à chercher la salle où se déroulait son premier cours de la journée.

L'académie Wolfgang marchait par ateliers principaux il y en avait six en tout : dessin, théâtre, arts décoratifs, sculpture, scénographie, musique. Qui eux même se déclinait en options secondaires et cours généraux ou élève normaux et privilégiés étaient mélangés.

La jeune femme avait été admise d'office en dessin mais pour ces options on lui avait laisser le choix. Celle-ci avait prit horlogerie notamment, peinture et pâtisserie qui pour une raison étrange faisait partie des arts décoratifs.

Mais pour l'heure c'était en dessin et selon son horaire c'était ce qui remplissait le plus son emploi du temps. Lui faisant faire de l'intensif au vu des dix heures par semaine. Le cours de scénario aussi et celui d'illustration venant se disputer la deuxième place.

Un gros soupir lui échappa si on l'avait admise ici ça n'était pas pour rien, elle se devait donc de faire honneur à ceux qui l'avaient choisie.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la bonne classe avec une dizaine minutes de retard. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà là et chacun avait choisit sa place. La seule restante étant tout au fond à côté de...

 _-Gilbert..._ Souffla la nouvelle étonnée ce qui lui valut d'être dévisagée bizarrement par le restant des étudiants en particulier les filles et déclencha des rumeurs et messe basses. Le concerné lui ne capta rien du tout trop penché sur sa table et son travail en cours.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant près de lui qu'elle remarqua avec étonnement qu'il avait des bouchons dans les oreilles pour une raison inconnue qu'aussi incongrue. Le professeur arriva finalement et fit cesser le brouhaha qui allait crescendo dans la salle malgré qu'il n'y ait qu'une vingtaine d'élèves.

 _-Bien je vois deux nouvelles têtes. Je suis le professeur Oswald Baskerville et serait votre titulaire et référent pour tout votre cursus_. Expliqua le brun à l'air austère d'une voix grave qui intimait le respect.

 _-Veuillez donc vous présentez que nous puissions connaître les nouveaux venus_. Dit-il tout en scrutant le fond de la classe.

La concernée se leva et déglutit ayant tout à coup quinze paires d'yeux la dévisageant son voisin compris. Celui-ci ayant aussi abandonné son dessin et la dévisageait l'air neutre.

 _-Je m'appelle Stella Luciani, j'ai 24 ans et viens de Noctis qui est à un mois de bateau de Reveil... Si je suis ici en dessin c'est grâce au concours annuel de Wolfgang que j'ai remporté._

 _-C'est donc toi la gagnante de cette année , j'espère que ce n'est pas trop de pression d'avoir été directement admise parmi les privilégiés ?_

 _-Euh tout de même... Bien que je ne sache pas encore trop ce qu'est un privilégié._ Expliqua l'étudiante déstabilisée autant par son prof que par les regards curieux ou admiratifs voir méprisants des certains élèves.

 _-Tu apprendras bien vite ce que c'est et le travail que ça demande_. Termina le Baskerville d'un air sérieux tout en faisant taire la rumeur naissante. Et lui mettant une pression supplémentaire sur les épaules. Cet Oswald était aussi joyeux qu'une porte de prison semblait-il.

Un autre élève se présenta et contrairement à elle, il était issu d'une bonne famille et donc les moyens de payer son année voir son cursus entier. Albert de machin chose, son nom n'étant pas sa préoccupation première.

 _-Pssst. Gilbert._ Tentait pour la quatrième fois de l'interpeller sa voisine. Sans succès.

Lassée d'essayer de lui demander quelque chose, Stella attrapa sa gomme et dans un élan de folie... La balança sur la tête de son voisin qui se retourna enfin vers elle l'air ahuri.

 _-Mademoiselle Luciani veuillez laissez, monsieur Nightray tranquille et vous concentrez sur votre travail, une gomme ne sert pas à attaquer son voisin de table..._

La voix quasi d'outre tombe du professeur eut le mérite de lui faire peur en plus de lui faire se taper la honte. Si elle avait put la noiraude se serait cachée sous sa table mais ça n'était pas très adulte comme comportement.

Mais ce qui la perturbait le plus était l'attitude si renfermé du brun qui semblait presque inatteignable ainsi. Drapé dans un silence froid et ignorant tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir d'ennui pour la peine. Encore plus en rencontrant les regards peu commodes de fans du brun. Son premier jour et elle s'était déjà faite des ennemies...

 _-Dis tu sembles connaître Gilbert-sama ?_ L'interpella une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges et à la voix éraillée

Ce qui fit sursauter et se retourner Stella qui avait quitter la classe pour prendre l'air à l'une des fenêtres d' un couloir adjacent. Celle qui venait de lui parler, n'était pas seule un groupe de quatre autres filles la suivait et se tenait un peu plus loin.

 _-Euh non pourquoi ?_

 _-Pourtant tu avais l'air.._ Insista-t-elle

 _-Je voulais juste lui demander un truc c'est tout sinon, on se connait à peine._ Répliqua vivement et mal à l'aise la demoiselle

 _-Oh dommage._ Répondit l'autre déçue tout en tournant les talons suivie des autres filles.

Ce qui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement à la jeune femme qui n'avait pas tout saisi sur le pourquoi de ce court interrogatoire. En plus de la laisser perplexe et pensive.

La deuxième heure de cours sembla plus longue à Stella n'ayant pas son matériel, celle-ci dessinait des schémas et croquis sur des feuilles volantes en particulier sur ces nouvelles connaissance rencontrées depuis le début de la journée. Vu que c'était le thème de son projet à rendre. Pour finalement abandonner son occupation au bout d'une heure et scruter la classe. Il faut dire que les conversations la déconcentraient pas mal et lui faisait perdre le fil de ses idées. La brune put remarquer mais surtout comprendre pourquoi son voisin se dotait d'un masque de froideur et de bouchons.

 _-Tu crois qu'il est toujours célibataire ?_

 _-Oui j'en suis certaine!_

 _-Mais et cette fille tu crois que ?_

 _-Non elle l'a dit elle même._

 _-Ça serait dommage, c'est un bon parti._

 _-Elle doit être sa servante peut-être..._

 _-On s'en fiche, elle n'a aucune chance de toute façon !_

Cette conversation fit grimacer la noiraude et plaindre mentalement le Nightray.

Les filles de toute à l'heure ainsi que la rouge se retournaient souvent vers lui tout en parlant. Elles semblaient être ces fans les plus acharnées. Alors qu'une autre avait sûrement du le prendre comme modèle vu qu'elle était tourné dans l'autre sens et était occupée à dessiner et détailler sa victime.

Son observation passionnante dura un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un regard trop insistant sur sa personne. Elle comprit qu'à son tour on l'avait prise comme modèle vu qu'une garçon aux cheveux aux étranges reflets bleus la fixait avec un air peu rassurant, sa cicatrice qui barrait son œil droit n'aidait pas ainsi que son cache oeil. Cela lui fit une occupation nouvelle qu consista à refaire son portrait à son tour sous les traits d'un pirate saltimbanque.

Lorsque le cours se termina Stella se hâta de sortir et espérait juste que le prochain cours serait plus amusant et moins morne. Puis qu'il y n'y aurait rien d'autre chose pour lui taper sur les nerfs...Alors que la jeune femme avisait une nouvelle fois son horaire qui ne ressemblait plus à grand chose si ce n'est une boule de papier froissé. Quelqu'un la bouscula lui faisant perdre sa feuille et finissant de l'énerver pour de bon :

 _-Hey tu sais pas faire attention, à cause de toi j'ai perdu ma feuille, je fais quoi maintenant ?!_

Le fautif la dévisagea surpris de se faire houspiller d'une telle façon. et sembla la reconnaître

 _-Désolé je n'avais pas remarquer que c'était toi._ S'excusa-t-il.

 _-L'ours polaire autiste !_ S'exclama-t-elle puis se ravisa gênée d'avoir dit tout haut le surnom idiot qu'elle lui avait trouver.

 _-Ours polaire quoi?_ Lui demanda le concerné ahuri, qui n'avait pas tout capté

 _-C'est rien oublies et désolé tu fuis tes fans et puis j'ai pas à passer mes nerfs sur toi._ S'excusa-t-elle rapidement et rouge de gêne en plantant là un Gilbert plutôt déboussolé et paumé.

-oo000oo-

 _-Scénario.._.Lut tout haut une certaine étudiante en violet et noir. Enfin arrivée à destination après quelques pérégrinations pour trouver le local.

 _-C'est bien tu sais lire c'est déjà ça de gagné._

En se retournant pour voir l'auteur de cette remarque, elle reconnut :

 _-Le dragon !_ S'exclama-t-elle pour finalement se pincer les lèvres nerveusement et se gifler mentalement d''avoir dit tout haut autant d'idioties en moins de dix minutes.

 _-La folle au chat... Hey qui traites-tu de dragon ?!_ Réalisa le concerné.

 _-Toi tu es Elliot le dragon._

Ce qui sembla achever la personne à côté de lui qui éclata de rire. Et fit enrager un peu plus le concerné accessoirement.

 _-Oz ..._ Reconnut Stella étonné de le voir là.

 _-Arrêtes de rire, nabot !_

 _-Non ça te va vraiment trop bien !_ S'exclama le dit nabot les larmes aux yeux sous le regard courroucé de l'autre.

 _-Il n'y a qu'un Vessalius pour rire à une chose aussi idiote._ Pesta le jeune noble irrité, les bras croisés dans un maintien rigide et droit _._

 _-Hey !_ S'exclama celui-ci outré.

 _-Tu es toujours aussi sérieux ?_ Questionna la nouvelle en le détaillant curieuse.

 _-Je n'aime juste pas qu'on se fiche de moi._ Rétorqua l'autre l'air renfrogné.

 _-C'est pas méchant juste pour rire un peu, ça ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps_. Intervint le petit blond avec un léger sourire.

 _-Si tu trouves ça drôle libre à toi mais fais le aux dépends de quelqu'un d'autre._ Répliqua l'autre étudiant pas content et l'air bougon.

La jeune femme qui avait eu sa dose d'ennui, décida de les laisser se chercher des noises et alla se poser un peu plus loin. C'est quand ils faillirent en venir aux mains à cause d'une raison futile que leur prof cru bon d'arriver, cela fit cesser la joute. Mais les deux continuaient à se lancer des regards noirs.

 _-Je vois que nous avons une nouvelle arrivante, viens donc te présenter._ Lui indiqua le professeur à l'impressionnante queue de cheval blonde.

Elle s'exécuta en rougissant, n'aimant pas trop devoir parler devant des gens. Une fois cela fait le prof l'interpella à nouveau :

 _-Oh je suis distrait et oublie de me présenter. Je suis Levi Baskerville professeur en scénario et théâtre aussi._

- _Une dernière chose. Voudrais-tu bien te mettre entre eux, ça nous évitera quelques interruptions impromptues. Une présence féminine pourra peut-être les adoucir. Puis tu m'as l'air d'avoir la capacité pour les faire taire._ Lui expliqua t-il tout en pointant Oz et Elliot avec un sourire en coin.

 _-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix..._ Murmura la pauvre élève tout en essuyant les regards noirs des deux concernés.

Cela n'empêcha pas le Vessalius et le Nightray de se lancer des piques de temps à autre. Sous le regard blasé de Stella qui dessinait tranquillement.

Finalement Oz se lassa de ce petit jeu et s'intéressa à ce que faisait sa voisine.

 _-Qu'est ce que tu dessines ?_

 _-Des gribouillis_

 _-Sur quoi ?_

 _-Quelqu'un_

 _-Qui ça ?_

Elle soupira et attrapa son carnet pour le mettre sous le nez du blond. Il put voir des esquisses le représentant lui entrain de consoler un Gilbert éploré qui avait des oreilles et une queue de chat. Bien que lui même était affublé d'oreilles de lapin... Un personnage esquissé mais qui ressemblait furieusement au plus jeune des Nightray avec des cornes, regardait la scène blasé. Chose qui fit pouffer le Vessalius.

Elliot lui lança un énième regard blasé et attrapa un dessin qui venait de glisser de sous le carnet et le scruta

 _-Hey mon dessin..._

 _-Pourquoi tu as dessiné cet élève ?_

 _-Je m'ennuyais et ce gars faisait aussi mon portrait._

 _-Cyan._

 _-C'est son prénom ?_

 _-Oui, il a failli devenir privilégié mais ne le mérite pas._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Il est énervant et prétentieux en plus de se prendre pour un roi alors qu'il n'est qu'un noble de second rang. Puis traiter comme un chien son valet c'est inadmissible, il dévalorise la noblesse avec un tel comportement._ Déclara le Nightray catégorique. Stella n'osa rien dire, pas très à l'aise avec ce sujet et pour le peu qu'elle avait vu de cet élève, il paraissait peu amène, méprisant et d'une froideur mortelle. Cela lui fit se demander pourquoi il l'avait dessiner.

 _-Pourquoi Gilbert à t-il autant de groupies ? Est ce le cas pour vous aussi ?_ Changea de sujet la demoiselle l'air pensif et les yeux rivés sur son dessin.

 _-Peut-être parce que c'est un idiot trop gentil, ça plaît aux filles._ Plaisanta celui censé être son ami.

 _-C'est surtout stupide cette histoire de fan club._ Rétorqua Elliot qui ne semblait pas supporter qu'on s'attaque au noiraud, autant qu'on lui parle de ça.

 _-Tu dis ça parce que tu n'en as pas_.Rajouta Oz railleur.

 _-Qu'est ce que tu en sais d'abord ?_

 _-Y a pas beaucoup de filles qui osent te parler..._

 _-Vous ne savez jamais rester dans la même pièce sans que ça dégénère en dispute ?_ Souffla la jeune femme fatiguée.

Quand elle sortit de ce dernier cours pour la journée. Stella s'effondra contre un mur l'air épuisée et souffla même un « _tous timbrés ici_ ». Le tout sous les regards circonspects d'Alice, Gilbert, Sharon et Break qui était redevenu plus consistant.

- _Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'elle finisse comme ça ?_ Questionna Sharon un éventail à la main comme menace.

 _-Rien du tout._ S'exclama Oz pour sa défense.

- _Déjà que te supporter plus d'une heure c'est dur._ Renchérit l'autre fautif.

- _Parce que toi tu es plus facile à vivre peut-être_. S'emporta le blond piqué au vif.

 _-Je peux comprendre que tu finisses dans cet état après deux heures passées en leur compagnie._ Intervint quelqu'un en ayant au préalable frapper les deux parties adversaires.

 _-Léo !_ S'exclama le Vessalius tout en se tenant le crâne où on l'avait frappé.

 _-Non mais ça ne va pas de me frapper comme ça, on ne traite pas son maitre de cette façon !_ Protesta Elliot en faisant pareil.

 _-Un serviteur doit pouvoir remettre son maitre à sa place de temps en temps. C'est fait pour ça aussi_ Rétorqua le brun avec un petit sourire.

 _-La prochaine fois, n'hésites pas à les frapper quand tu en as marre, puis ça leur remet les idées en place_. Conseilla-t-il à Stella qui le dévisageait ahurie.

 _-Serviteur? Tu es le servant du dragon ! Comment tu as fais pour l'apprivoiser?_

 _-Raah mais arrêtes de me surnommer comme ça j'ai un nom, je te signale._

 _-Pourtant ça te va plutôt bien._ Se moqua Léo amusé.

 _-Parles pour toi, tu es encore pire que moi en colère._ Ronchonna le blond cendré en plantant là son ami à la tignasse folle qui le rattrapa. Laissant ainsi tout le monde en plan et plus de calme aussi.

 _-Dites ça ne vous dirait pas d'aller manger ?_ Proposa l'estomac sur patte qu'était Alice.

Ce que tout le monde sembla approuver.

Stella regardait d'un air absent son assiette et n'entendit pas qu'on l'appelait.

- _Hey, tu m'entends !?_

 _-Hein ? Quoi ? Oh pardon tu me parlais Alice ?_

 _-Je voulais savoir si tu ne manges pas ta viande, je peux l'avoir ?_ Indiqua la brune tout en montrant la seule partie remplie du plateau compartimenté qui l'intéressait : c'est à dire le milieu où devait se trouver le plat principal.

 _-Oh bien sur, tiens._ Répondit la jeune femme tout en repoussant plateau et assiette vers elle.

- _Fais gaffe elle va te redemander tout le temps après._ La prévint Oz.

 _-Ce n'est rien je n'aime pas trop la viande de toute manière et n'en mange quasi pas._

Ce qui lui valut certains regards surpris et un bruit de chute...

 _-Alice qu'est que tu as ?!_ S'écria son chevalier servant blond.

 _-Je crois que cette idiote de lapine n'arrive pas à concevoir que quelqu'un sur cette terre n'aime pas la viande..._ Expliqua un certain brun l'air lasse tout en jouant avec ce qu'il y avait sur son propre plateau.

 _-Dis moi au moins que tu aimes les bonbons ?_ Questionna un jeune homme aux cheveux étrangement blancs et dont certaines mèches semblaient former des oreilles de chat*. Ainsi qu'un unique œil visible rouge.

- _Oui j'adore ça et le chocolat surtout._

 _-Au moins on pourra bien s'entendre sur ce point_. Sourit-il tout en sortant une boite à bonbons de sa manche et la secouant. Pour finir par la délaisser parce qu'elle était vide.

 _-Il me semble que je t'ai déjà vu..._ Lui demanda Stella tout en réfléchissant.

 _-Oui c'est moi qui t'ai fait peur la tantôt._ Répondit-il tout sourire.

Ce qui fit grimacer la pauvre et rougir.

- _Désolé mais c'est bien trop tentant d'effrayer les nouveaux comme ça et vu qu'il y en a peu. Je ne rate jamais une occasion._ Déclara-t-il tout en souriant moqueusement cette fois-ci.

 _-Tu es Xerxes Break ?_

 _-Lui même tu peux m'appeler Break c'est ce que tout le monde fait sauf pour Alice. Là je suis le clown ou Pierrot._ Expliqua -t-il tout en mordant dans une sucette sortir de nulle part.

 _-Et ça te va très bien !_ Répliqua la concernée qui venait d'émerger, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel d'un certain clown.

 _-Elle n'a pas tort..._ Marmonna à voix basse Stella qui pinça les lèvres un énième fois et baissa la tête.

 _-Tu disais ?_ La questionna Break tout en lui tendant un bonbon rouge, le regard inquisiteur.

 _-Rien du tout._ S'empressa de répondre la jeune fille tout en attrapant la friandise. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il puisse entendre ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Après le repas vint l'heure du repos bien mérité, ce qui enchanta la nouvelle. Épuisée de sa journée riche en rencontres et choses bizarres.

C'est avec toute la grâce d'un éléphant de mer qu'elle alla s'écrouler dans son lit et s'endormit du moins après le boucan que faisait Alice ne cesse.

* * *

*Elliot le dragon c'est un dessin animé j'ai trouver que cet animal irait à merveille à Elliot vu sa propension à s'énerver facilement.^-^"

*Je ne suis sûrement pas la seule à avoir remarquer que certains personnages de PH ont comme des oreilles de chat dans leurs Détail inutile en soi mais amusant à constater. x)

Oui j'ai oser comparer Elliot à un dragon et je n'ai pas honte. Mon oc est une lanceuse de gomme compulsive aussi dangereuse que Sharon armée d'un éventail en bois, c'est normal... J'espère que ça vous à plut et si c'est le cas eh bien dites le soyez pas timide, je ne mords pas. Enfin sauf si on me fait une leçon de français au sinon je suis gentille. xp


	4. Langue de vipère et Bandy!

Une matinée ensoleillé en cette fin de septembre se présageait à l'horizon sur le campus de Wolfgang. Tout était plutôt calme et tranquille et dans une chambre en particulier. Quelqu'un venait d'émerger et se préparait à faire sa toilette matinale quand...

 _-Haaaaaaaaaa !_

La plupart des étudiants en cet automne plutôt doux et clément, étaient en chemise ou pull. Mais une irréductible avait déjà revêtue une tenue presque hivernale. Stella avait en plus d'un gros gilet en maille, une écharpe et des guêtres le tout en violet.

Elle tenta de faire abstraction des regards et pour rien au monde n'abandonnerait son attirail.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son nouveau cours : Histoire de l'art. Les élèves faisaient un certain boucan et parlaient tous en même temps. La jeune femme avisa sa classe et remarqua que plusieurs de ses nouveaux camarades se trouvaient dans ce cours.

Sharon et Break discutaient dans le fond de la salle. Alors qu'Oz ennuyait Gilbert qui semblait râler sous son couvre chef noir le tout sous le regard amusé d'une jeune fille blonde qui lui était inconnue. Vincent somnolait juste derrière elle et plus précisément sur un cahier rose qui ne devait pas lui appartenir. Alice assise près de la fenêtre, regardait dehors, l'air songeuse. Tandis qu'Echo à côté d'elle, fixait droit devant sans quasi ciller et d'un air absent. Elliot et Léo parlaient entre eux.

 _-Tu as attrapée froid ?_ La questionna-Sharon alors qu'elle venait de s'échouer sur un banc éloigné du petit groupe et juste devant elle et Break.

 _-Non j'ai juste tester l'eau froide grâce à Alice._ Déclara l'air sombre Stella tout en dégageant des ondes négatives vers la fautive qui ne les capta pas du tout.

Cela fit ricaner l'albinos et valut à Stella un bonbon gratuit de sa part pour la réconforter. En plus de quelques remarques moqueuses en prime.

 _-Si ça pouvait me réchauffer ça serait parfait._ Marmonna-t-elle tout en tirant sur les manches de son gilet pour cacher ses mains.

Le bruit des conversation cessa tout à coup, ce qui fit lancer des regards étonnés à Stella aux alentours n'ayant vu personne entré.

 _-Bonjour tout le monde, tiens vous êtes nouvelle mademoiselle ?_ Demanda un jeune homme blond, qu'elle n'avait pas remarquer tout de suite. Lui aussi portait une longue veste noire à plastrons à croire que c'était un uniforme ici. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez rapidement et la toisa. Le détail qu'elle retint fut surtout la paire de boucles d'oreilles* qu'il avait. Là aussi ça semblait une mode spéciale et propre à cet endroit mais réservé aux garçons.

 _-Euh oui._

 _-Je suis Reim Lunette professeur d'Histoire de l'Art et de musicologie aussi. Vous êtes ?_ Questionna l'enseignant tout en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, une seconde fois.

 _-Stella Luciani. J'ai..._

 _-La gagnante du concours. Oh je vois j'espère que vous vous en sortirez ici._ La coupa t-il tout en retournant vers son bureau.

Le cours se passa plutôt tranquillement hormis le fait que Break prenait un malin plaisir à ennuyer ce professeur qu'il semblait connaître. Le pauvre était plutôt gentil mais pas très doué pour faire régner l'ordre.

Stella de son côté ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ça faisait le troisième enseignant qui lui disait ça. Plus le fait que cela faisait parait-il une éternité qu'aucun élève n'avait réussit à rester longtemps parmi les privilégiés. Ce terme d'ailleurs ne lui plaisait pas trop. Et lui fit se demander ce que cela pouvait cacher pour que certaines personnes aient l'air effrayé à sa mention.

Après ce cours l'après midi était plus cool car c'était quartier libre. Vu que le second n'était qu'à seize heures pour une raison inconnue. Stella s'étant retrouvée seule parce qu'elle n'osait pas trop rester avec le groupe de privilégiés. Vu que celle-ci connaissait à peine ses membres depuis quelques jours et ne voulait pas s'imposer de trop. Cela lui permit d'aller chercher son matériel car l'étudiante ne possédait pas encore grand chose.

Elle avisa la liste que lui avait remise le professeur dépressif* comme l'avait-elle surnommé et écarquilla les yeux.

 _-C'est vraiment pour une année tout ça..._ Gémit-elle tout haut. La mort dans l'âme le brunette partit en quête de son matériel et du local qui pourrait le lui fournir.

Elle passa devant trois personnes dont une l'interpella mais celle-ci ne capta pas tout de suite. Si ce n'est après de longues minutes et un second passage.

 _-T'es sourde ma parole, ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle en plus de passer deux fois devant nous!_ S'exclama un certain blond déconcerté par une telle étourderie.

- _Hein ? Oh désolé j'étais perdue dans mes pensées._ S'excusa-t-elle un peu gênée en se grattant le crâne.

 _-T'es encore pire que tête d'algue quand il est occupé._ Rajouta une lapine sarcastique.

 _-Qui tu traites de tête d'algues stupide lapin ?_ Déclara d'une voix irritée son voisin tout en expirant de la fumée. Ce qui fit tousser la jeune femme à côté de lui.

 _-Je devrais rajouter lama aussi._ S'exclama celle-ci en le fusillant du regard totalement hors propos pour ne pas changer...

Stella dévisagea le dit lama à tête d'algues qui offrait une image très loin de ça avec son chapeau noir et sa cigarette au bout des doigts.

C'est Oz qui la fit revenir sur terre en plaisanta aux dépends du brun :

 _-Si tu continues à dévisager Gil comme ça, il va finir par s'évanouir._

 _-Pas du tout !_ Protesta le concerné en s'étouffant avec sa cigarette.

 _-Pourquoi tu es aussi rouge que ma veste alors ?_ Renchérit Alice avec un sourire presque sadique

 _-Tais toi, on ne t'a rien demander d'abord !_ Répliqua -t-il vexé tout en abaissant un peu plus son chapeau comme pour se cacher.

Cela fit sourire l'étudiante qui trouvait le trio plutôt comique.

- _Au fait pourquoi tu allais vers le bâtiment des professeurs ?_ Questionna le Vessalius.

 _-Je dois aller cherche mon matériel et vu qu'on a du temps libre ça me permettra de rattraper mon retard_.

- _Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne, vu qu'on sait où c'est, puis tu dois avoir pas mal à porter._

Surprise par cette proposition la nouvelle s'apprêtait à décliner mais le blond la coupa.

 _-Non tu peux pas refuser puis on a rien à faire en particulier. Pas vrai Gil, Alice ?_ Interpella-t-il les deux autres.

 _-Ça sera sans moi_. Déclina Alice catégorique et les bras croisés l'air de dire je campe sur ma position. .

 _-Pourquoi pas, je n'ai rien à faire aussi._ Accepta Gil à l'instar de la lapine.

Oz supplia la brune en lui faisant les yeux doux. Celle-ci accepta finalement sous le regard surpris de Stella.

 _-Comment il fait ? Cette fille semble une brute tyrannique et lui arrive à lui faire faire presque ce qu'il veut ?_

Remarque qui fit sourire le grand brun qui marchait à côté d'elle.

 _-Alice a beau être stupide et brusque, elle ne peux rien refuser à Oz ou rarement alors._

 _-Ils sont ensemble en fait ?_ Osa demander la jeune femme.

 _-A mon plus grand malheur..._ Marmonna le Nightray pas très content

- _Trooop mignon_. S'extasia -t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux et des cœurs volants autour d'elle.

Ce qui sembla faire un peu peur au noiraud à ses côtés. Il ne semblait pas trop apprécier ce qui était romantique ou mignon peut-être.

 _-Qu'est ce qui est trop mignon ?_ Demanda l'un des deux tourtereaux.

 _-Vous deux._

Ce qui fit rougir Oz et le rendit encore plus mignon selon Stella. Mais aussi Alice qui s'énerva,et déclara qu'elle n'avait rien de mignon. Celle-ci ne semblait pas trop appréciée qu'on la qualifie comme ça.

Le bâtiment réservé aux professeurs et au personnel administratif était le plus ancien de l'académie. En attestait l'intérieur aux salles voûtées et aux impressionnants plafonds décorés et charpentés. L'architecture gothique rendait le lieu bien plus beau ainsi.

 _-Comment tu sais que c'est aussi vieux._

 _-Les cours d'architecture et de littérature ça aide._

 _-Il y a aussi ces cours là ?_

 _-Oui mais certains sont seulement donnés en second semestre, ça dépend des années._

 _-Dommage... Note, il y en a tellement que c'est dur de choisir..._

 _-Au fait dans quel atelier tu es ?_

 _-En dessin j'y ai été admise d'office._

 _-Moi je suis en théâtre et Alice aussi, du coup tu dois être avec Gil peut-être.._.

Oz et Stella ne cessaient de parler alors que derrière eux c'était un silence de mort qui régnait voir de calme avant la tempête... Alice la terreur rouge faisait semblant de rien alors que son ennemi à tête d'algues regardait ailleurs ou la fusillait du regard de temps à autre.

 _-Nee-san ! Gilbert !_ Cria tout à coup deux voix appartenant respectivement à la jeune fille inconnue de ce matin et Vincent qui fondirent sur les deux interpellés.

- _Ada qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

 _-J'accompagne Vincent il a encore cassé ses ciseaux et moi j'ai besoin de nouveaux pinceaux._

De son côté le noiraud tentait de se défaire de la prise quelque peu étouffante de son frère.

 _-Dis tu devais pas le lâcher je crois qu'il est sur le point de mourir d'un trop plein d'amour fraternel._ Cru bon de préciser Stella tout en avisant le manque de couleur de l'étouffé avec inquiétude.

La jeune femme délaissa les deux frangins Nightray pour détailler celle qui devait être la sœur de Oz. Habillée d'une longue robe prune en velours. La dite Ada lui faisait étrangement penser à une sorcière surtout avec le tour de cou qu'elle portait qui devait être une fiole à parfum ou poison. Chose qui contrastait étonnamment avec ses cheveux blonds et son visage avenant voir angélique.

 _-Tu es la grande soeur de Oz ?_ Osa questionner la nouvelle.

 _-Non en fait je suis sa cadette. La plupart des gens pensent que c'est l'inverse à cause de sa taille._ Répondit celle-ci amusée en ébouriffant les cheveux de son aîné qui affichait un air pas content et protesta plus pour la forme.

 _-Ce n'es pas indiscret si je demande quel âge vous avez tous les deux ?_

 _-Je viens juste d'en avoir 18 ans et Oz 23_.

Ce qui valut au Vessalius d'être dévisagé longuement et de façon étonné par l'étudiante.

- _Quoi j'y peux rien si j'ai eu un retard de croissance._ Cru bon d'expliquer le concerné en haussant les épaules.

 _-Je vais rien dire parce que j'ai un peu le même problème._ Expliqua la brune en souriant

 _-Pourquoi tu as quel âge ?_ Demanda Vincent qui jusque là ne semblait pas plus intéressé que ça par la conversation, trop occupé à ennuyer son frère.

- _Je viens d'avoir 24 ans._ Déclara d'une toute petite voix Stella

- _Quoi on pensait que tu était plus jeune que nous !_ S'exclama Oz surpris.

- _J'ai l'air d'une gamine quoi que je fasse, t'as vu ma tête aussi._ Répliqua-t-elle tout en pointant son visage aux traits juvéniles, l'air blasé.

 _-Ahaha ça veut dire que tu fais partie des plus vieux d'entre nous._

 _-Hein, comment ça plus vieux ?_

 _-Break et Sharon sont en quelque sorte les plus vieux, on ne sait pas bien leur âge juste qu'ils sont plus âgés que nous_. Intervint Gil

 _-Et toi tu as quel âge ?_ Lui demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui.

 _-22 ans et mon frère 21._

 _-Elliot à 19 ans et, Léo ainsi qu' Alice ont le même âge que moi_. Cru bon de rajouter Ada

 _-Mais vous êtes tous plus jeunes que moi, je me sens âgée à côté._ Se lamenta la plus vieille du groupe.

 _-Hey on a qu'un an de différence d'abord. Mais tu es notre doyenne_. Plaisanta Oz pour l'ennuyer.

 _-Gamin insolent va un peu de respect pour ton aîné d'un an non mais !_

Après cette découverte et une joyeuse dispute sur son statut d'aîné, Stella se retrouva une nouvelle fois seule. Mais cette fois la jeune femme l'avait voulut puis les autres semblaient aussi avoir à faire de leur côté. Oz voulait aider Alice pour une dissertation en littérature ce qui ne semblait pas gagner. Vincent avait kidnappé son frère aîné et ne voulait plus le lâcher, ce dernier l'avait donc suivit sans broncher. Ada était partie avec eux. Quant aux autres ne les ayant pas vu ils devaient aussi vaquer à leurs occupations respectives.

Alors qu'elle venait de se trouver un coin tranquille et idéal pour débuter son premier travail. Celui-ci consistait à dessiner de façon la plus créative et donc libre toutes les nouvelles connaissances que Stella avait faites en arrivant ici.

Ces croquis étaient étalés dans la pelouse lorsqu'une patte blanche puis deux passèrent dessus.

 _-Elliot ! Mais où tu étais... Hey chat iconoclaste , mes dessins ne les écrases pas !_ L'engueula sa maîtresse tout en attrapant le félin.

Celui-ci se mit à ronronner, distrayant ainsi sa propriétaire de sa tâche qui en profita pour câliner un peu son chat.

Un certain brouhaha se fit entendre en plus du carillon annonçant la fin des cours de la matinée.

D'où elle se trouvait la jeune femme pouvait voir quasi toute la cour qui entourait le parc. Mais elle était aussi en partie cachée par de gros buissons. Ce qui était autant un avantage qu'un inconvénient...

 _-Aaah enfin bon sang qu'est ce que ce cours est barbant !_ S'exclama quelqu'un.

- _Ouais puis ce prof est dingue t'as vu ce qu'il nous à mis comme boulot !_

 _-J'ai envie de dire bienvenu à Wolfgang ma vieille !_ Ricana une autre personne.

Un groupe venait de se poster pas très loin de Stella qui avait repris son travail en n'y faisant pas plus attention que ça. Jusqu'à ce que ces oreilles sifflent.

 _-Vous avez vu la nouvelle privilégiée._

 _-Quoi la petite brune étrange qui parle toute seule._

 _-Oui ça se voit que ce n'est pas une noble !_

 _-T'as vu ces vêtements, ils sont bizarres, elle n'a pas de goût !_

 _-En plus depuis son arrivée ici elle arrête pas de les coller tout le temps pire qu'une sangsue ou un petit chien !_

 _-Peut-être qu'ils l'ont prise comme nouvelle servante ou quelque chose du genre._

 _-C'est vrai que je la vois mal faire partie de l'élite avec une telle dégaine..._

 _-En plus c'est une étrangère._

 _-Ça peut expliquer bien des choses._ Intervint une personne qui se fit aussi tôt rabrouer par le reste du groupe.

 _-Hey tu oublies que le professeur Barma en est un aussi !_

Ce qui engendra une dispute stupide et futile sur ce sujet ô combien passionnant entre harpies fanatiques

Après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre la brune du se faire violence pour ne pas craquer. Et fit tout son possible pour ne pas fondre en larmes... Le crayon dans sa main gauche finit briser. Stella déserta les lieux en laissant tout en plan pour ne pas entendre plus d'horreur à son sujet.

L'étudiante parcourut plusieurs couloirs et bâtiments en courant comme une dératée, menaçant plusieurs fois de se rétamer au sol. Son chat à ses trousses la poursuivait. C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait trouver pour se calmer un tant soi peu. Puis n'étant pas du genre violente, frapper ces idiotes ne lui auraient apporter que des ennuis.

Elle du cesser sa course à bout de souffle et avisa l'endroit où ses pas l'avaient menés. Les talons de ses bottines élimées sur le carrelage noir et blanc étant le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre.

L'endroit lui était inconnu en plus d'être désert. Il est vrai que cette académie étant grande et fort étendue. La jeune femme s'assit sur une banquette en cuir rouge qui semblait l'attendre. Contrairement à l'aile B ici tout était en rouge et en bois. Alors que là bas le bleu nuit était partout. Cela donnait un côté moins froid et plus sympathique à cette aile-ci.

Un froissement de tissu lui indiqua une présence à sa droite près d'une tenture. Un matou blanc en sortit

 _-Elly tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici ?_

Le chat miaula puis vint se frotter à ses pieds pour finir par tout à coup partir vers un lieu bien précis, le poil hérissé et la queue ayant doublé de volume.

 _-Hey tu m'abandonnes..._ Dit-elle tout en voulant attraper le félin.

Mais un feulement et des exclamations la firent se figer dans son geste et sa phrase. Elliot le chat partit en courant et miaulant de peur vers l'opposé.

 _-Minou minou revient ici !_ Cria quelqu'un d'une voix trop aiguë pour que ça soit un adulte ou un adolescent.

Des bruits de pas et de course se fit ouïr pour s'arrêter proche d'elle.

 _-Oh tu es qui toi ?_

Devant Stella se tenait une fillette blonde d'environ onze-douze ans qui la pointait du doigt à ses côtés se trouvait un énorme chien presque aussi grand qu'elle.

- _Euh une élève d'ici et toi ?_

 _-Je suis Lili et voici Bandy*_. Déclara la petite tout en montrant le molosse tacheté de noir qui bavait.

 _-Enchanté Lili... Et Bandy, moi c'est Stella._ Répondit l'interpellée pas très à l'aise à cause du chien.

En fait la noiraude n'aimait pas du tout les chiens surtout depuis qu'un des leurs l'avait mordue. Elle en avait une peur phobique. En attestait son teint fort pâle tout à coup.

 _-Tu es la nouvelle dont tous le monde parle_ ! S'exclama la petite blonde.

- _Oui c'est moi et c'est gênant d'ailleurs. J'entends toutes sortes d'horreurs à mon sujet c'est... Instructif_.Termina la brune amère.

 _-Oh tu t'y feras vite c'est un peu comme... Être une Baskerville c'est pas évident mais pour finir on s'y fait malgré tout._

- _Tu es une Baskerville ?_

Comme réponse Lili hocha la tête positivement, ce qui laissa pensive la jeune adulte. Mais c'est la voix de la plus petite qui la fit revenir à la réalité. Alors que son énorme chien était entrain de renifler la pauvre Stella qui suait à grosses gouttes de peur et n'osait plus bouger.

- _Dis tu ne voudrais pas être mon amie ?_

 _-Si tu veux mais tu ne voudrais pas dire à ton chien d'aller plus loin s'il te plaît?_ Fut la seule réponse de la brunette qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

 _-Pourquoi il te fait peur ?_

 _-Oui un peu il est vraiment grand et gros aussi_. Osa répondre la paniquée en avisant les dents pointues du molosse et serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler de peur.

 _-T'en fais pas il n'est pas méchant sauf si on lui veut du mal ou que tu ne lui reviens pas._ Cru bon de préciser Lili.

Alors que sa nouvelle amie tentait de trouver par où fuir ce monstre et cette gosse étrange. Son salut vint de la part de quelqu'un interpellant la petite blonde

 _-Lili, qu'est ce que tu fais là, on te cherche partout !_

 _-Lottie, regardes j'ai trouver une nouvelle amie... Hein...Bandy non ici !_

De son côté Stella ayant prit la poudre d'escampette, croyait fuir ce si mignon chien... Mais celui-ci l'avait pris comme cible pour une raison inconnue et lui courrait après.

 _-Bandersnatch viens iciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !_ Hurla la gamine après lui de tous ces poumons.

C'est d'un pas rageur et dans un état d'esprit proche d'Hiroshima en devenir que Stella retourna vers sa chambre et sans se perdre. Il faut dire qu'après avoir fait le tour de toute l'école avec un énorme chien à ses trousses. Ça faisait de l'entraînement. Son prochain cours allait avoir lieu, elle en soupira de dépit mais un détour s'imposait au vu de sa robe trempée et en partie déchiquetée. Tant pis pour le retard elle avait l'excuse d'avoir fini dans une fontaine à cause d'un molosse pour le justifier .

C'est avec pas mal de retard donc... Qu'elle arriva au cours de Littérature moderne et ancienne. L'accueil fut des plus particuliers et froid. Un efface tableau se dirigea droit vers elle. L'étudiante dut son salut à ses bons réflexes, de ne pas finir assommer par le projectile.

 _-Vous êtes en retard de treize minutes._ Déclara ce qui devait être le professeur le plus détesté et craint de Wolfgang.

Plutôt grand et vêtu d'une longue veste blanche bien évidemment à plastron. A l'instar de la plupart des autres professeurs qui étaient en noir. Ce qui tranchait avec sa longue chevelure rouge. Trop abasourdie pour répondre et en plein observation, Stella bafouilla des excuses et voulut se présenter mais fut coupée.

 _-Vous êtes la nouvelle élève , ça ne sert à rien de vous présenter je sais qui vous êtes. Je suis le professeur Barma mais vous devez le savoir n'est ce pas ?_

Un hochement positif fut la seule réponse de l'étudiante qui rêvait de s'asseoir et se faire oublier aussi.

 _-Dites moi plutôt pourquoi un corbeau ressemble-t-il à un bureau?*_ Lui demanda le professeur d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux. Après quelques minutes de réflexion pourtant Stella osa répondre :

 _-Euh... Ce n'est pas très logique comme question... C'est comme-ci on demandait pourquoi Oz ressemble à Break. Vu que ces deux personnes n'ont aucun point commun et que chacune est différente d'une autre. C'est valable pour les objets._

 _-Citez moi six choses impossibles* que vous avez faites depuis que vous êtes arrivée ici._

 _-Hein mais c'est quoi ces questions stupides !_ S'énerva peu à peu la noiraude qui commençait à avoir son quota de trucs énervants et étranges voir humiliants.

 _-Vous ne savez pas répondre ?_

 _-Bien sur que si dans cette école de timbrés et de vipères y a moyen ! J'ai réveillé le bel au bois dormant, ai parlé avec un supposé fantôme, vu un noble qui aimante les félins. Rencontré l'homonyme humain de mon chat, essuyé le venin d'une bande de vipères snobs et fait la connaissance d'un Bandersnatch qui m'a couru après! Ça vous va ?_

 _-Bien... En fait vous êtes aussi énervante que ce Vessalius. Non seulement vous avez répondu mais en plus vous arrivez à trouver à ces sentence parfaitement illogiques, quelque chose de censé. Et ça je ne l'avais pas prévu !_ Débita le roux l'air contrarié en lançant un regard noir transperçant derrière l'éventail qui cachait le bas de son visage.

Stella lança un regard perplexe à la ronde, puis un autre noir à l'enseignant qui lui tapait sur les nerfs. La classe entière la dévisageait ahurie autant par ce qu'elle avait dit que par la réaction de l'enseignant qui était connu pour ne perdre son sang froid que rarement.

 _-Allez à votre place et que je n'entendes plus parler de vous_.Lui ordonna-t-il sèchement tout en montrant une place vide à côté de Oz.

L'étudiante s'exécuta sans un mot mais tout de même perplexe de s'être attirée sans trop comprendre comment les foudres de ce type aussi bizarre qu'énervant.

Le reste du cours se passa dans un silence certain, il faut dire que contrarier le professeur Barma revenait à se faire frapper par un éventail volant ou assommer aussi. C'était donc risqué...

La nouvelle s'était réfugiée dans un mutisme rageur et ne répondait même pas quand on essayait de lui parler. Celle-ci poussa même la chose à déguerpir en courant la première du cours.

Ce comportement mutique et fuyant dura plusieurs jours où la jeune adulte se cachait ou fuyait littéralement les autres privilégiés dès qu'elle les voyait. Voir faisait semblant de ne pas les connaître. Ce changement avait de quoi dérouté.

 _-Elle a quoi bon sang, on a rien fait de mal cette fois-ci contrairement aux autres élèves les dernières fois_.Soupira Oz ennuyé.

- _C'est quoi son problème,je lui ai pourtant rien fait et ne l'ai même pas menacée._ Renchérit Alice qui était connue par les autres élèves de l'académie comme terreur numéro une.

 _-C'est sûrement à cause du duc de Barma, il nous la un peu trop traumatisée et énervée. Il faut dire qu'elle a fait fort avec son énumération, personne ne s'y attendait._ _Elle a réussi l'exploit de l'énerver._ Ajouta avec un sourire en coin l'albinos et terreur numéro deux des élèves.

 _-Des élèves désapprouvent son statut de privilégiée , trouvant qu'elle n'en est pas digne..._ Déclara Sharon au courant de tous les potins de l'école.

 _-C'est pour ça qu'on ne doit pas la lâcher, pour une fois quelqu'un de divertissant et qui ose tenir tête au prof le plus aimé de cet établissement. En plus d'être détesté ça nous fera plus de point commun._ Déclara Break d'un air nonchalant tout en croquant dans une sucette qu'il venait de sortir de sa manche.

 _-Ça peut expliquer pourquoi elle nous fuit alors..._ Renchérit le petit blond.

- _En tout cas elle a l'air aussi trouillarde que les autres._ Formula Alice catégorique qui n'avait rien dit jusque là.

 _-Tout le monde n'est pas un lapin hargneux qui terrorise les autres dès son arrivée... Mais ce n'est pas en faisant des suppositions qu'on saura ce qu'elle a, il faut aller lui parler_. Intervint Gilbert qui n'avait rien dit jusque là. Et qui récolta un regard outré de la part de la concernée.

 _-Tu es la voie de la sagesse._ Se moqua Break ce qui lui valut un regard noir du Nightray.

Pendant que le petit groupe parlait d'elle. De son côté l'étudiante avait raturer un certain nombres de feuilles et ne cessait de dessiner autant pour avancer qu'évacuer sa rage. En particulier de jolies caricatures de harpies et fans ou d'élèves de sa classe mais pas que...

Une averse de pluie intempestive l'obligeant à rentrer se mettre à l'abri. Stella avait trouver refuge dans un coin reculé de l'immense bibliothèque de l'académie. Les rayonnages étaient si longs qu'on voyait des livres reliés et colorés presque à perte de vue et jusqu'aux hauts plafonds voûtés.

La pièce était toute décoré de bois et d'un vert forêt soutenu ce qui rendait les lieux plus paisibles encore et propice à la lecture ou l'étude. Son travail était étalé devant elle, cela faisait presque deux heures que la jeune femme dessinait sans relâche. Et une nuit presque blanche n'aidant pas lorsqu'elle fit une pause, cela devint une sieste improvisée.

Léo qui passait une grande partie de son temps libre dans cette même bibliothèque, reconnut la nouvelle. Encore plus parce que dormir ici n'était pas conseillé et peu de gens osaient le faire dans un tel lieu. Il voulut donc la réveiller mais en avisant ce qui traînait sur la table et plus particulièrement un dessin. Le jeune homme ne le fit pas tout de suite et attrapa la feuille qui l'intéressait.

Celle-ci représentait son ami Elliot facilement reconnaissable jusque là rien de particulier. Mais ce qui l'amusait et l 'intriguait c'est pourquoi l'avoir dessiner en une sorte de dompteur de lions aux cheveux hirsutes. Lui même était représenté dans le même style et surtout en hypnotiseur, ces lunettes reflétant des spirales violettes et dorées. Ce qui le fit sourire largement car la demoiselle avait plutôt viser juste dans ces dessins.

* * *

*Je suis la seule à avoir remarquer qu'avec d'étranges excroissances capillaires les persos masculins de PH ont des boucles d'oreilles ( Vincent, Reim, Jack même Gil!)

*Oswald/Glen semble avoir une certaine joie de vivre... Ou pas.x) Après il a des circonstances atténuantes aussi.

*Surnom de ce si mignon animal qu'est le Bandersnatch avouez vous voulez le même.°-° Moi oui surtout celui dans le film d'alice il fait grosse peluche !*-*

*Cette citation usée et sur employée un peu partout, issue du film alice in wonderland. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je voyais trop le duc de Barma dire ç

* Ça aussi ça provient du film quant Alice affronte le bandersnatch, elle cite six choses impossibles.

Rufus Barma... Tout comme Oz ce perso m'insupporte dans le manga donc je me venge un peu. Ça lui va bien d'être un prof sévère et très irritant pour ne pas dire ch***t.U_u

J'espère que mes petites annotations ne sont pas trop barbantes aussi.^-^" Je me dis que c'est toujours utile ou intéressant même comme la première qui est totalement inutile.x)


	5. Où la pâtisserie se fait dangereuse

Ce n'est que le surlendemain que Stella avait remarquer que trois de ces dessins avaient mystérieusement disparus. Elle avait retournée sa chambre, été voir au différents endroits où elle s'était rendue mais rien. Ils demeuraient introuvables.

Finalement la jeune femme les retrouva d'une façon particulière. Et en un comité d'accueil plutôt inattendu.

 _-Ça ne serait pas ça que tu cherches ?_ L'interpella-t-on.

 _-Elliot ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

Ce dernier tenait ces dessins égarés à la main, son autre était occupé par une canne noire qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué les autres fois

- _Tiens Léo m'a demandé de te rendre ceci. Tu les avais oublier à la bibliothèque apparemment_

 _.-Oh merci beaucoup je les cherchais partout !_ S'exclama -t-elle surprise mais aussi soulagée.

.A ses pieds la jeune femme remarqua son chat qui semblait apprécier son homonyme humain.

- _Mon chat t'a adopter on dirait..._

 _-Si tu pouvais le reprendre ça m'arrangerait aussi. Il me suit partout comme celui d'Ada._ Râla le jeune homme.

 _-Au fait j'ai remarqué que tu fuyais les autres depuis plusieurs jours._ Lui rappela le blond d'une voix plus sérieuse alors que la jeune femme allait partir, ce qui la fit se figer.

 _-De... Comment tu sais ça ?_ Lui répondit-elle étonnée en se tournant vers lui.

Elle n'eut qu'en retour un regard froid. Ce qui lui fit détourner les yeux mal à l'aise et fixer le sol.

 _-Tu oublies que j'en fait partie aussi et tout ce sait dans cette école._

Elle soupira et finit par répondre un peu désabusée :

 _-Alors tu as du entendre ce qu'on pense de moi..._

 _-Si tu prêtes attention à ça alors tu n'arriveras jamais à rien._

 _-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, peut-être que toi ça ne t'atteint pas mais moi si. Et puis je ne veux pas m'immiscer de trop. J'ai l'impression... De faire un peu tâche dans votre groupe._

- _Tu es idiote ?_ Demanda l'air le plus sérieusement du monde le Nightray

- _Quoi mais.. Mais non pourquoi !?_ Répondit-elle ahurie

 _\- Si tu es aussi stupide que les autres qu'on a eu auparavant._ Renchérit-il l'air affligé.

Ce qui finit de dérouter complètement Stella qui ne suivait plus trop ce que lui disait le jeune noble.

 _-Si tu as été choisie c'est que tu as ta place ici et parmi nous. De toute façon si tu restes seule, ça sera encore plus dur à supporter. Surtout si déjà quelques remarques t'atteignent, ils n'attendent que ça que tu t'isoles._

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on est souvent ensemble?_

 _-Je n'en sais rien... Vous êtes amis de longue date je suppose._

 _-Il y a n'a pas que ça c'est aussi pour supporter ce genre de choses..._

 _-Je vous connais à peine et ça me fait bizarre en fait. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que les gens viennent vers moi comme ça._

 _-Tu t'y feras surtout avec des cas comme Oz. En attendant tu devrais éviter de rester seule._ _Et de laisser traîner ce genre de dessin aussi._ Lui conseilla Elliot tout en pointant un en particulier qui était une caricature plutôt féroce du professeur Barma.

Le carillon qui annonçait le début des cours mit fin à leur conversation. Stella se rendit aux siens pensive et loin de la réalité. Ce n'est que quand elle se prit la dernière marche qui mena à l'atelier de dessin. Que son esprit se reconnecta au moment présent. Ses affaires gisaient un peu partout ainsi que ses dessins et esquisses vu que sa farde avait voler un peu plus loin.

 _-Tu devrais faire plus attention où tu marches. L_ ui conseilla-t-on.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête dans son champ de vision, se trouvait une main gantée de blanc et on l'aida à se relever.

 _-Me.. Merci._ Parvint-elle à bafouiller.

Son sauveur lui tendit aussi sa farde à dessin. Ce qui la fit rougir encore plus quand elle remarqua qui c'était et détourner les yeux. Celui-ci lui tourna le dos pour s'engouffrer dans la pièce qui n'était pas encore remplie de groupies... D'élèves et encore moins de professeur.

L'étudiante entra à son tour et se dirigea vers la table qu'elle avait la dernière fois. En s'y asseyant elle vit Gilbert accoudé à l'une des fenêtres entrain de fumer. Ce dernier portait le même genre d'uniforme que celui des professeurs ce qui était plutôt bizarre. Finalement après plusieurs longues minutes de silence et d'hésitation, elle osa l'interpeller :

 _-Le... Le professeur n'est pas encore là ?_

 _-Non il absent aujourd'hui._

 _-Hein mais pourquoi on a cours alors ?_

 _-Parce que c'est moi qui le remplace._

La dernière phrase eut le mérite de non seulement lui faire perdre ses mots mais aussi dévisagée de façon ébahie son interlocuteur.

 _-Euh... Ma question doit être stupide mais... Comment ça se fait ?_

 _-Je suis son stagiaire et remplaçant, la plupart des privilégiés le sont c'est aussi pour ça qu'on l'est._

 _-Ça doit explique ta côte auprès des élèves féminines de cette classe alors._ Constata Stella amusée ce qui fit grimacer le noiraud qui ne semblait pas apprécier ce fait.

 _-Je suppose que ça aggrave le phénomène_. Répondit-il en soupirant et l'air tout à coup angoissé.

L'arrivée de grappes d'élèves en majorité féminines mit un terme à la conversation. Le cours fut plutôt calme hormis le fait que le pauvre Gilbert se faisait interpeller par nombre d'étudiantes pour soi disant avoir de l'aide pour leur dessin ou autre excuse quelconque. Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour qu'il reste près d'elles. En particulier le groupe d'une certaine rouquine qui avait questionner la nouvelle au premier cours.

Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui vint à son secours.

 _-Monsieur Nightray, vous pourriez venir s'il vous plait._ L'interpella -t-elle ce qui lui valut d'être dévisager par l'intéressé interloqué mais aussi sa horde de fans.

Le prof remplaçant vint près d'elle l'air fatigué et un peu hagard aussi.

 _-Tu peux me tutoyer j'ai l'impression d'être vieux ainsi_. Répliqua-t-il une fois à sa hauteur tout en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté d'elle en soupirant.

 _-Tu peux regarder mes dessins et dire ce que tu en penses, s'il te plait ? Comme ça tu auras un peu de répit_. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Gilbert s'exécuta mollement, le pauvre semblait vidé de ses forces mais en avisant plus en détail le travail de la demoiselle cela le réveilla tout de même un peu.

 _-Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

 _-Le travail que m'a demander Monsieur Oswald. Je dois représenter des gens de mon nouvel entourage et c'est libre. Du coup vous êtes devenus mes cobaye_ s. Expliqua t-elle.

 _-Pourquoi c'est un cirque macabre ?_ Lui demanda -t-il l'air peu assuré.

Il faut dire que certains dessins n'étaient pas rassurants entre les peluches sans yeux, les deux comptines macabres parlant de tête coupée et de giclé de sang ou encore sa propre représentation qui lui donnait des airs de vampire et ne parlons pas d'Alice en lapin carnivore... C'était tout un programme réjouissant. Le brun se dit qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec Ada.

 _-J'aime bien ça m'a toujours fasciné... Puis c'est ce que m'inspire, certains d'entre vous._

Ces fameux dessins en dehors du fait de leur thème un peu flippant et parfois sarcastique. Étaient ceux dont Léo et Elliot avaient parlés hier. Mais quant le noiraud vit de lui même les différentes représentations, cela lui parut flagrant. Cela lui faisait penser à ces manifestes interdits qui dénonçaient de façon aussi grotesque que virulente la noblesse. Par contre il lui conseilla de camoufler ces sarcasmes sous peine d'être sanctionner par le professeur.

 _-Est ce que c'est comme ça à chaque cours que tu donnes ?_ Demanda Stella une fois le cours fini alors que Gilbert semblait sur le point de défaillir pour cause de surmenage et sollicitation abusive.

 _-Hein ?_ Questionna le Nightray qui n'avait pas fait attention tout à ces pensées.

 _-Oui heureusement ce n'est pas trop souvent que je dois le faire._

- _Vu ton air ça a l'air pénible, je me trompe ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle amusée malgré tout.

 _-Non ça dépend mais cette fois-ci ça l'était un peu moins que d'habitude._ Souffla le pauvre étudiant épuisé par tout ça. Stella fit une partie du chemin avec lui mais le quitta au détour d'un couloir, ce qui étonna le brun.

 _-Tu ne veux toujours pas venir près de nous ?_

 _-Si mais je dois remettre mes affaires dans ma chambre c'est encombrant._

 _-Pourquoi tu ne les laisses pas en classe ?_

 _-Ça peut paraître parano mais je ne préfère pas qu'on me fasse le coup du travail qui disparaît ou de l'abîmer par « inadvertance »._

 _-oo000oo-_

Lorsqu'il arriva à la cafétéria Gilbert fut presque le dernier hormis Stella et Ada à s'asseoir à leur table. S'effondré dessus serait plus juste dans son cas. Ce qui lui valut des protestations d'Alice et l'attention des autres.

 _-Vu ta tête, je parie que tu as du remplacer le prof de ton atelier._ Le charria Oz amusé.

Le hochement de tête positif de son ami le lui confirma.

 _-Ça été moins pire cette fois, Stella a fait diversion en quelque sorte et m'a permit d'être moins collé par ses filles._ Répliqua le Nightray tout en se relevant pour aller chercher de quoi manger avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien.

Une fois parti, une discussion s'engagea à son sujet...

 _-Tiens elle lui à parlé ?_ Le questionna Sharon tout à coup intéressée.

 _-Sharon je te vois venir mais c'est peine perdue avec lui, il finira vieux garçon._ Commenta Break.

- _Hey ! Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça !_ Protesta Oz pas très content qui ne récolta qu'un ricanement moqueur de l'albinos.

 _-Je te parie un mois de bonbons et sucreries en tout genre qu'elle ne voudra pas de lui_.Nargua même celui-ci

 _-Ça marche mais si je gagne tu me les payeras ces bonbons et n'auras pas le droit d'en manger durant ce laps de temps!_ Répliqua le Vessalius avec un air de défi.

 _-Pourquoi pas j'ai bien réussi avec vous deux._ Répondit la rouquine l'air rêveur, et des cœurs flottants autour d'elle, tout en ignorant les deux autres qui pariaient de façon éhonté sur le pauvre Nightray.

 _-Laissez cette fille tranquille en plus vouloir la casser avec tête d'algue franchement je la plains !_

- _Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Alice. Ça sera juste la cinquième prétendante possible et à part le traumatisé lui, à chaque fois c'est tout ce que ça fait._ Appuya Oz qui n'aimait pas les manies de conspiratrice de la Rainsworth et voulait sauver son ami de ces manigances.

 _-En plus de ça elle vient juste d'arriver, il vaut mieux attendre et voir tu ne crois pas Sharon ?_

 _Puis la pauvre risque de finir en pâture pour fan de cet idiot voir le fuir à cause de son comportement d'incapable. C'est risqué tout de même._ Tenta Break pour la raisonner, bien que tout ça semblait l'amuser au plus au point.

 _-Tant qu'elle ne se rend pas encore compte et puis je trouve qu'ils iraient bien ensemble. Mais tu as raison, on verra..._ Éluda la rouquine pensive et affichant un air inquiétant.

Oz et même Alice soupirèrent de concert et plaignirent mentalement Gilbert qui allait souffrir mais surtout Stella. Ayant eux même étés victimes des talents de marieuse de la jeune femme.

 _-Après tout, seul le temps nous le dira si elle est la bonne._ Termina l'albinos d'un air amusé.

De son côté la brunette qui ne savait pas ce qui se disait et tramait dans son dos. Avait remisée ces affaires et sortait de sa chambre quand une musique lointaine se fit entendre. D'abord n'y faisait pas attention celle-ci se fit plus insistante et aiguë comme-ci le vent portait ce son vers elle.

 _-Qu'est ce que c'est..._ Murmura t-elle étonnée en essayant de trouver d'où provenait cette mélodie qui faisait penser à une boite à musique.

Ses pas la menèrent proche du bâtiment C. Celui où elle s'était perdu et avait rencontrée Bandy et Lili. Mais au moment où la jeune femme voulut rentrer dedans la musique cessa. Un feulement lui fit tourner la tête pour voir.

 _-Cheshire hey sale bête laisse ce chat tranquille !_

Le chat D'Alice semblait aussi gentil que sa maîtresse et terrorisait un chat blanc que Stella n''avait encore jamais vu jusque ici.

Après avoir fait partir le félin noir qui étrangement lui obéit sans broncher. L'autre chat vint près d'elle comme pour la remercier. C'est comme ça que la jeune femme vit que c'était une chatte du nom de Dinah. Du moins c'est ce que le nœud bleu autour de son coup disait.

 _-Oh tu as trouver mon chat_. L'interpella quelqu'un qu'elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite.

 _-En fait un autre l'ennuyait donc je l'ai chasser._ Expliqua Stella.

 _-Je te reconnais tu es Stella c'est ça et le gros chat blanc qui colle Elliot c'est le tien ?_

 _-Oui c'est ça._

 _-Il t'a aussi fait remarquer que ça l'ennuyait ?_

 _-Oui c'est bizarre pourquoi les chats le collent ainsi ?_

 _-En fait il les adorent mais n'aiment pas le montrer, ça nuit à son image selon lui_. Fit remarquer la blonde amusée.

Tout comme son frère, Ada était sociable et sympathique bien qu'un pressentiment lui disait que ça ne collait pas trop avec sa tenue qui lui donnait l'air d'une sorcière.

Finalement les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent à la cantine alors que celle-ci était pleine à craquer.

 _-Tu reviens parmi pour finir ?_ Lui demanda Break tout en faisant disparaître le dernier macaron de son assiette.

 _-Euh oui en fait j'ai du vous paraître bizarre à fuir comme ça_. _Je voulais m'excuser._

 _-Pourquoi tu nous fuyais ?_ Lui demanda Sharon tout en sirotant une tasse de thé avec un léger sourire.

 _-On te fait peur ?_ Lui demanda avec un grand sourire Alice et un couteau en main ce qui la rendait très rassurante...

 _-Non pas du tout..._ _C'est surtout que je n'ai pas l'habitude. Les gens ne viennent jamais spontanément vers moi et on tendance à me fuir._ Expliqua la nouvelle pas très assurée en se grattant l'arrière du crâne nerveusement.

 _-Ceux auparavant ont eu pour la plupart peur de nous et de notre façon d'être mais toi ça ne semble pas te choquer. C'est le fait de te sociabiliser qui t'a fais fuir c'est amusant._ Releva Break tout en la fixant ce qui mit mal à l'aise Stella.

 _-Ça me rappelle quelqu'un._ Intervint Sharon tout en donnant un léger coup d'éventail à l'albinos, ce qui le fit rire bêtement.

 _-Arrêtes de lui faire peur avec tes phrases pseudos psychologiques._ Renchérit Oz l'air blasé.

 _-Ne fais pas attention, il fait ça avec tout le monde, soi disant c'est un test. Il a réussit surtout à terroriser tous les élèves qui étaient dans ton cas_. Déclara Gil.

 _-Même toi tu as eu peur._ Répliqua le décoloré qui semblait se fiche que tout le monde soit contre lui ou presque.

 _-C'est faux ! Tes phrases stupides et sans queue ni tête ne me font rien !_ Protesta le noiraud l'air courroucé.

 _-C'était de la philosophie tu es trop fermé pour comprendre._ Soupira l'autre l'air faussement déçu.

 _-C'est surtout que pour supporter tes idioties il en faut et beaucoup_. Renchérit le brun l'air sarcastique

 _-A moins que toi tu n'y sois plus réceptive ?_ Poursuivit-il tout en ignorant la remarque ainsi que le regard noir et assassin du Nightray, et s'adressant à l'étudiante en face de lui.

- _Tu sais tu peux t'asseoir c'est gratuit_. Lui conseilla Alice alors que la brunette était toujours debout.

 _-Merci... En fait je ne suis pas certaine d'en avoir la capacité..._ Répliqua la jeune femme tout en s'asseyant où il y avait de la place. Elle se retrouva à côté de Gilbert. Alors qu'à sa droite se trouvait Sharon et en face Break.

 _-Oh si tu acceptes déjà pas mal de choses qui sont ici tu en à plus la capacité que tu ne le crois.._ Lui répondit le drôle de personnage avec son sourire aussi étrange que Vincent. Stella trouvait qu'il avait un sourire cassé.

-oo000oo-

L'après midi c'était pâtisserie pour Stella et deux autres élèves. Celle-ci eut la surprise de trouver Gilbert mais aussi Alice dans cette option. Pour la morfale qu'était la brune ça pouvait se comprendre mais pour Gil peut-être moins ou alors il avait un penchant sucré tout comme Xerxès Break. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs été interdit de cours parce qu'il passait plus de temps à goûter aux préparations qu'à les faire. Étrangement il y avait nettement plus de garçons que de filles dans cette classe-ci. A tel point qu'en dehors d'une autre fille, Alice et Stella étaient les seules.

 _-Ah mais qu'avons-nous là . Une nouvelle et mignonne recrue féminine._ Déclara un sosie plus grand et âgé de Oz tout en venant vers elle avec des petites fleur voletant autour de lui. La nouvelle s'étant mise à la seule place restante c'est à dire à côté d'Alice qui se trouvait tout à l'avant de la classe.

Le clone en question en plus d'être nettement plus grand avait aussi une interminable tresse blonde et une tenue faisant penser plus à un chevalier de conte de fée, surtout avec sa veste verte émeraude et ses chaussures à boucles... Qu'à un professeur.

 _-Comment vous appelez vous jolie demoiselle?_

 _-Stella Luciani._ Répondit celle-ci un peu mal à l'aise et rouge. Il faut dire qu'il donnait plus l'impression de lui faire la cour que des présentations. Allant même jusqu'à lui faire un baise main ce qui rendit cramoisie la jeune femme. Celle-ci voulait juste qu'il lâche sa main et la laisse tranquille.

 _-Oh je vois la nouvelle privilégié. Je suis Jack Vessalius et la pâtisserie ainsi que l'horlogerie font partie de mes nombreux talents. J'espère que vous vous plairez ici et ne partirai pas trop vite ça serait dommage._ Termina-t-il tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil et retournant vers son propre poste de travail en lui rendant sa main qu'il n'avait pas lâcher durant son petit discours. Cela fit comprendre pourquoi il y avait peu de filles dans cette option.

 _-C'est quoi ce type ?_ Demanda la pauvre noiraude ahurie à Alice.

 _-Un parent à Oz mais il est un peu trop enjôleur. Il fait ça avec toutes les filles_. _En dehors de ça il est gentil._ Répliqua celle-ci l'air blasé.

Le cours débuta par une recette plutôt simple ou il fallait faire un gâteau de son choix, tant qu'il y avait du chocolat dedans.

Alice opta pour une forêt noire et semblait plus appliquée que jamais sur son travail. Et ô miracle la nourriture qui constituait ses ingrédients était toujours entière et bien là.

Stella préféra faire une génoise à l'orange et au chocolat avec de la cannelle pour rehausser le goût.

Quant à son voisin qui n'était autre que Gilbert il avait choisit une pâtisserie au chocolat blanc et aux framboises. Et semblait avoir fait ça toute sa vie au vu du résultat.

Ce qui était étrange c'est le calme olympien qui régnait entre deux partis qui en temps normal se disputaient tout le temps quand ils étaient dans la même pièce plus de deux minutes.

 _-Dis donc tu as des talents cachés, ça a l'air délicieux ton gâteau_. S'extasia la jeune femme en voyant l'allure d'œuvre d'art que prenait la préparation de son voisin de droite. Alice n'était pas en reste son gâteau semblait tout aussi appétissant et joliment décoré.

 _-J'ai appris assez jeune quant j'étais au service de Oz._ Expliqua le jeune homme.

Ce qui lui valut un regard surpris de la brunette.

 _-Oh et tu es encore à son service ?_

 _-Non plus depuis plusieurs années._

Stella n'osa pas demander plus par peur d'être indiscrète avec ces questions. Celle-ci se concentra sur ce qui lui restait à faire. Bien que bon son gâteau était loin d'égaler la qualité des autres, il lui semblait même avec son joli glaçage au chocolat en forme de toile d'araignée.

Pourtant le professeur sembla penser le contraire et trouva que l'idée de mélanger orange et chocolat était merveilleux voir aurait été parfait avec de la mandarine. Son dessert finit donc dans ceux qui seraient au menu du lendemain.

 _-C'est quoi cette histoire de menu ?_

 _-Les gâteaux jugés les meilleurs sont repris pour être proposés au menu de la cantine. On en choisit cinq la plupart du temps parfois plus ça dépend. Comme ça il parait que ça gaspille moins._ Lui expliqua Alice tout en mangeant un restant de sa ganache au chocolat.

Le cour se finit ainsi que la journée dans un calme relatif.. Jusqu'à ce qu'une dispute entre Gil et Alice n'éclate et ne tourne en bataille de ganache au chocolat noir contre celle au chocolat blanc. Stella évita de justesse les cuillères et autres objets volants pour finir par se réfugier sous son plan de travail. Les autres élèves peu courageux et encore moins téméraires partirent en courant de la classe pour échapper au massacre.

La stupide lapine narguant la tête d'algues sur le fait que sa préparation était meilleure et aurait plus de succès. Jack Vessalius ne fut d'abord pas d'une grande aide vu qu'il pariait sur le premier qui n'aurait plus de projectiles. Il les départagea tout de même en les obligeant à nettoyer tout le local sous la garde de la pauvre nouvelle qui n'en demandait pas tant.

Celle-ci les observait intriguée et inquiète en se demandant quand et comment ça avait dégénérer de cette façon. Et tenta comme elle pouvait de contenir les deux partis. Il vit donc arriver Oz avec un soulagement certain ou presque car ce dernier se prit un fou rire au vu du résultat final.

Après s'être reprit et sous le courroux des trois autres, il vola au secours de sa bien aimée qui avait plusieurs cuillères dans les cheveux et autres choses comme du biscuit et de la crème aussi. Gilbert n'était pas en reste et Stella l'aida autant que possible à retirer toute la nourriture que sa tignasse bouclée pouvait contenir.

 _-Ils sont tout le temps comme ça ?_ Demanda-t-elle au blond après avoir finit sa tâche.

 _-Ça dépend mais si ça n'était pas le cas, ça ne serait pas très amusant._

Ce qui la laissa perplexe et fit grogner Alice et râler Gil qui ne semblaient pas apprécier que le Vessalius se moque d'eux.

* * *

Tadaaa deux chapitres , oui c'est jour de fête puis comme ça ça fait passer le temps pour les prochains" tousse".

Jack Vessalius ou le stéréotype du prince charmant pas net, ça m'a fait bien marrer d'écrire ce chapitre avec lui notamment ou encore la bataille de bouffe entre Alice et Gil. ^-^ Je ne dirai qu'une chose à vos reviews si vous trouvez ça bien ou nul ou autre( genre une suggestion, etc..). Et surement à dans un mois pour deux autres nouveaux chapitres, ça risque de devenir le rythme pour cette fic.=)


	6. Trauma visuel et pervers!

Qui dit nouveau mois, dit nouveau chapitre youhouuuu... Vu mon accès limité à internet eh bien je poste sporadiquement mais quand même. Bon trêve de racontage de vie, je vous laisse lire! Bonne lecture à vous aussi visiteurs fantômes ainsi qu'aux autres.=)

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que la nouvelle avait déposée bagage et chat à l'Académie réputée la plus dure et dingue aussi accessoirement de Reveil. Et ça ne se passait pas trop mal du moins en l'occurrence...

En dehors de quelques incidents étranges et mineurs. Comme le fait d'avoir été à nouveau et ce à plusieurs reprises poursuivie par Bandy. Les autres l'avaient retrouvés cachés dans la tour du carillon et de l'horloge, l'après midi venue. La deuxième fois c'est perché sur le haut d'une statue à l'effigie du héros de la tragédie de Sablier qu'Ada et Oz la trouvèrent. Ou encore qu'une mélodie étrange l'amenait et la perdait dans des endroits jusque là inconnus. Voir cet incident à cause d'un excès de sucre et sûrement d'une substance planquée dedans à son insu. Tout ça l'avait rendue malade mais aussi si euphorique... Qu'elle semblait tout droit sortie du pays des bisounours et des télétubbies réunis. La plupart des garçons s'en souviennent vu qu'elle les avait tous poursuivi pour les câliner jusqu'à l'étouffement ou les embrasser seul Vincent et Break y avaient échapper.

La jeune femme avait aussi fait la connaissance des divers animaux de compagnie du groupe. Celle-ci en connaissait déjà quelques uns. Mais celui de Léo lui fit tellement peur que ça lui fit faire des cauchemars et fuir aussi. Jabbie* était un énorme vautour noir, chose déjà spéciale et ressemblait à une créature fantasmagorique plus qu'un oiseau. L'étudiante put aussi voir que certains professeurs avaient eux aussi des compagnons. Notamment Cheryl Rainsworth qui avait une chouette blanche et grise. Ou encore Jack qui avait aussi un lapin noir comme celui de Oz. Ces animaux semblaient d'ailleurs avoir un effet certain sur les mâles Vessalius qui gaga tisaient à leur contact.

Puis ce fut l'occasion de connaitre les profs qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu et vu... Comme Oscar Vessalius ou la grand mère de Sharon. Ceux-ci étaient plus reposants que Rufus Barma du moins d'un certain point de vue. Elle en retrouva certains comme Jack Vessalius en horlogerie ou encore la patriarche des Rainsworth en illustration et confection. Mais l'oncle de Oz lui paraissait le prof le plus normal ou presque par rapport aux autres. Il était professeur de peinture et titulaire ainsi que de sculpture. Le frère de Gilbert était son remplaçant et stagiaire pour ce deuxième cours d'ailleurs.

La plupart des professeurs avaient un remplaçant mais aussi deux cours à leur charge. De ce fait les stagiaires n'avaient le droit que de remplacer pour un seul cours qu'ils avaient choisi au préalable. C'est comme ça que Stella sut que Break était en confection de costumes, Oz en théâtre, Sharon en illustration, Elliot en cours de musique alors que Léo était en écriture et scénario. Alice avait héritée de la pâtisserie à sa plus grande joie et Ada de la peinture.

-oo000oo-

Ce matin d'octobre était pluvieux et frais du moins c'est ce que montrait la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés de sa chambre. Stella bailla et soupira en avisant le lit bordélique à l'autre bout de la chambre aux couvertures et couette dans tous les sens, un coussin gisait même à terre. Encore endormie la brune ne vit pas les vêtements à terre encore moins que certains n'étaient pas féminins.

C'est quand elle se leva et fouilla dans sa garde robe que le bruit d'un objet qu'on brise se fit entendre en provenance de la salle de bains. D'abord n'y faisait pas attention, la jeune femme se rapprocha de la porte.

 _-Alice tu fais quoi ?_

Aucune réponse de sa part ce qui étonna la demoiselle mais ne la fit pas plus s'en faire sur ce qui se passait dans la salle d'eau. Celle-ci repartit en haussant les épaules vers son placard pour se trouver de quoi s'habiller.

Finalement après plus de dix minutes d'attente et comme la squatteuse semblait sourde à ces appels. Puis la patience devenait relative quand on avait envie de faire pipi comme-ci on s'était enfilé trois lires d'eau... Ce qui finit par agacer la demoiselle qui alla à nouveau frapper à la porte en rogne :

 _-Tu as bientôt fini ? J'aimerai bien aussi me laver..._

Sauf que la porte n'était pas fermée et s'ouvrit un peu pour laisser entrevoir à Stella un spectacle des plus gênants : Une Alice peu vêtue, entrain d'embrasser sauvagement Oz. Ce dernier n'ayant plus grand chose sur lui aussi et plaqué contre le rebord de l'évier ...

D'abord choquée et figée pendant de longues minutes, Stella réagit finalement. C'est plus vite que Buzz l'éclair qu'elle s'habilla et prit de quoi faire une toilette sommaire en espérant que ses voisins seraient plus coopératifs. Car vu la situation les deux squatteurs n'étaient pas près de lui céder la pièce de sitôt !

En sortant il y avait le couloir puis deux portes qui se présentait à elle.

 _-Quelle aubaine, je dois aller demander à mes voisins pour aller me laver et pisser génial !_ Grommela-t-elle avec élégance dans ses dents tout en frissonnant à cause du froid et les joues rosies de ce que ces yeux encore vierges avaient vus.

En frappant à la première porte elle n'eut aucune réponse malgré une attente. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait personne. C'est donc dépitée que la Luciani alla frapper à l'autre en espérant qu'il y aurait quelqu'un sinon elle était condamnée à rester sans se laver toute la journée chose horrible pour elle en bonne maniaque. Mais surtout se taper dix couloirs et se perdre pour trouver des toilettes.

Finalement la porte s'ouvrit sur...

 _-Vincent !_

 _-Oui c'est bien moi. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

 _-Euh comment dire... La salle de bain de ma chambre... Estsquattéepardesobsédés._

Elle ne récolta que le regard surpris du blond :

 _-Je n'ai pas tout compris mais il y a un problème dans la salle de bain de ta chambre c'est ça ?_

La noiraude opina de la tête, rouge et l'air embarrassé. Ce qui fit rire légèrement le Nightray et la traumatisa à vie. Vincent était encore plus flippant quand il riait...

 _-Je crois savoir quel genre de problème c'est._

 _-C'est possible d'emprunter la salle de bains_? Demanda -t-elle ayant retrouver un semblant de courage à cause de sa vessie la rappelant à l'ordre.

 _-Oui mais par contre il va falloir attendre un peu._ Lui expliqua t-il tout en l'invitant à rentrer.

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que mon frère est dedans_.

Stella était planté au milieu de la pièce et n'osait pas bouger à cause de ce qui jonchait le sol... Des cadavres de peluches éventrés gisaient ça et là ou des têtes aussi et d'autres morceaux. Chose pas super rassurante voir creepy. Elle hésitait entre rester ou partir en courant de cette chambre des plus bizarre. Mais c'est finalement le blond qui la fit choisir de rester.

 _-Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais. C'est mieux et n'est pas interdit._

 _-Oh, euh... Merci_. Répondit-elle en cherchant ou oser se mettre pour finir par s'asseoir sur le bord d'un des deux lits tout en triturant ses affaires.

Ce n'est qu'après quasi dix minutes que Gilbert sortit de la salle de bains une serviette autour du cou ainsi qu'une autre autour de la taille, et les cheveux encore humides.

 _-Herm ni-san on a une invité_. Rappela gentiment son frère en lui souriant

 _-Hein qui ça ?_ Demanda le concerné surpris pour finalement apercevoir Stella qui fixait le sol obstinément aussi écarlate que sa robe et maltraitant les affaires qui étaient sur ces genoux. L'esprit perverti à jamais successivement par Alice, Oz et Gilbert.

 _-Qu'est ce... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_! S'exclama le brun en se retournant et tentant de trouver de quoi s'habiller dans son armoire lui aussi rouge tout à coup.

 _-Je crois que tu peux y aller maintenant._ Déclara Vincent tout en cachant son frère et s'adressant à la brune qui fila dans la salle d'eau rapidement.

 _-Tu ne m'as pas répondu pourquoi elle est là ?_ Redemanda le noiraud en affichant un air mécontent qui se battait avec sa chemise.

 _-D'après ce que j'ai compris un couple squatte sa salle de bains comme je le fais parfois..._

Pour toute réponse Gil soupira un « _je comprends mieux_ » et tenta de dompter la crinière bouclée qui lui servait de cheveux, après avoir enfilé une tenue plus décente. Peine perdue à part les emmêler ça ne changeait pas grand chose à d'habitude. Après cet incident plutôt gênant , elle sortit de là et remercia les deux frères pour partir vers sa chambre aussi vite que possible où il n'y avait plus personne...

-oo000oo-

Oz Vessalius était sur un petit nuage en attestait son air niais et béat. C'est ce que vit Stella en s'installant à une table voisine. Alice semblait introuvable depuis ce matin par contre. Elle le fusilla du regard pour finir par lui lancer sa gomme mécontente.

 _-Hey ça ne va pas de me lancer ta gomme comme ça!_ S'exclama le blond ahuri tout en se frottant le crâne. Et après avoir trouver l'auteur potentiel d'un tel affront.

 _-C'est pour ce matin._ Répliqua la lanceuse de gomme plutôt remontée, regard noir à l'appui.

Ce qui fit rire de façon gêné le Vessalius mais aussi s'excuser.

 _-C'est pas ma faute, Alice m'a sauté dessus c'est dur de lui résister._

 _-Je ne veux rien savoir ! La prochaine fois faites ça ailleurs non mais !_ S'exclama la la jeune femme gênée. Ce qui amusa le blond et lui fit poser la question fatale :

 _-Tu n'as jamais eu de fiancé ou d'amant que ça te gêne tant que ça ?_

 _-Ça... Ça... Ne te regarde pas!_ Lui répondit celle-ci déroutée et de plus en plus rouge ce qui la faisait ressembler à Gilbert quand il était énervé ou gêné.

 _-Il s'est passé quoi ce matin ?_ Questionna Break en sortant de nulle part et la sauvant des questions indiscrètes.

 _-Haaaaaaaaaa ! Mais... Mais ça va pas d'où tu sors ?!_

 _-De l'armoire juste à côté de toi._

Ce qui valut à l'albinos d'être dévisager comme un martien. Et un allé retour visuel se fit entre lui et l'armoire d'où il provenait, cela dura quelques minutes le temps que la nouvelle digère cela.

 _-Tu sors des armoires... On va faire comme-ci c'était normal..._ Déclara-t-elle l'air fatigué mais toujours remonté.

 _-Tu ne m'as pas répondu par contre._

 _-Si c'est pour que tu te fiches de moi, non merci, je sais le faire, toute seule._

 _-Dommage mais c'est vrai que tu sembles battre des records question malchance et à part Gilbert, je ne connais personne d'autre qui à autant le chic pour se mettre dans des situations stupides._

 _-C'est gentil de me le rappeler... A choisir entre un clown givré et une bande de vipères. Je préfère te le dire. Comme ça je n'ai qu'une personne dont j'essuierai les sarcasmes._ Râla la concernée pas contente de se faire moquer.

 _-Tu m'en vois ravis._

 _-Pourquoi je continue à te parler..._ Déplora l'étudiante déprimée.

 _-Parce qu'en vrai tu m'aimes bien malgré tout, non ?_

 _-Dans tes rêves albinos trépané du cerveau._

 _-Dommage parce que moi c'est le cas surtout que_ t _u es la plus inventive pour ce qui est des injures farfelues._ Releva le dit trépané avec un grand sourire amusé. Ce qui la fit soupirer de dépit et se dire que le cours serait long avec lui comme voisin de table. Encore plus quand c'était Reim Lunette comme professeur.

Finalement et bien que le cours ait commencé, Break réussit à force de tannage particulièrement efficace et exaspérant à faire avouer sa mésaventure à Stella.

 _-Tu sais que tu as réalisé le fantasme de plein d'idiotes de cette académie._ Répliqua -t-il après que la brunette lui ait expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé.

- _Quoi c'est de rentrer dans la chambre de Vincent ?_ Demanda celle-ci ahurie.

 _-Notamment mais voir Gilbert presque nu aussi. Bien que le rat d'égout qui lui sert de petit frère est aussi populaire._

 _-Elles ont quoi ces filles avec ces deux-là. Gilbert d'accord mais Vincent... Pourquoi rat d'égout ? Il a plus une tête de fouine non ?_

Remarque qui fit ricaner l'albinos et répondre de façon vague et mystérieuse:

 _-Disons qu'on a eu par le passé quelques rancunes tenaces voir irréversibles et impardonnables..._

 _-Ça n'explique pas pourquoi toutes ces filles les collent._

 _-La maison Nightray dans quelques années va changer de chef et ces deux-là sont célibataires. Cqfd._

 _-Hein ? Euh j'ai pas tout saisi là._

 _-Tu es trop stupide et naïve toi ! Le premier des deux qui sera fiancés pourra devenir duc, voilà pourquoi elles leur courent après comme ça c'est gros lot assuré_.Lui expliqua d'un ton docte Emilie

 _-Mwouais en gros c'est juste pour avoir un titre et de l'argent. C'est atroce en fait je les plains quand même. Pourquoi tu te trimballes... Une chose aussi laide et qui parle?!_ S'exclama la brunette horrifiée de constater que la dite chose en tissu sur l'épaule de son voisin vivait.

 _-Ton empathie te perdra ou alors ta naïveté j'hésite..._ Conclut l'albinos avec son éternel petit sourire moqueur et en ignorant sa remarque.

- _Hey tu te crois plus jolie peut-être à part ta cervelle c'est tout ce qui te sauve, la chose en question est une poupée et je m'appelle Emilie._ Invectiva la marionnette pas contente et de sa voix aiguë.

 _-Te cacher derrière une immonde poupée pour dire ce qu'on pense vraiment n'est pas très courageux_. Déclara la jeune femme moqueuse.

 _-Ce n'est pas très gentil d'insulter comme cela Emilie voyons, excuse toi au moins tu l'as vexé maintenant._

 _-Hors de question je n'adresse pas d'excuse à un bout de tissu moche et que tu fais parler... Je ne veux même pas savoir comment !_ Répliqua-t-elle irritée par les absurdités du borgne.

 _-Tss quelle manque d'éducation après ça ne m'étonne même pas avec quelqu'un d'aussi peu dégourdi et trouillard._ Commenta la poupée outrée.

 _-One-san tu as finis d'ennuyer Stella-chan avec Emilie._ Intervint Sharon d'une voix douce mais promettant quelques coups d'éventails.

Stella retint de justesse un cri en voyant la rouquine s'asseoir à côté de Break et sortant dont ne sait où. Elle décida de porter son attention ailleurs mais ce fut une mauvaise idée car Vincent et son frère étaient assis pas très loin, ce qui lui fit piquer un fard. Celle-ci tenta donc de se faire oublier et évitait soigneusement de tourner la tête à sa droite.

Après cette matinée désastreuse car en plus d'avoir eu cet incident peu glorieux la brunette dut une fois de plus essuyer la joie de Bandy. Chaque fois que l'animal la voyait, ce dernier lui courait après pour une raison inconnue, encourager par les cris de Lily, chose qui n'aidait pas. C'est comme ça que Oz, Alice et Gilbert virent passer Stella en courant devant eux, qui criait à l'aide.

 _-C'est moi ou ce chien semble l'aimer un peu beaucoup._

 _-Si elle ne courrait pas aussi il ne ferait pas pareil. Ce canidé idiot croit qu'elle joue._

 _-Quelqu'un devrait peut-être lui dire non ?_

 _-Ou pas c'est plutôt amusant._

 _-Parles pour toi, ce n'est pas toi qui te fait poursuivre par un molosse._

 _-C'est vrai que tu as de l'expérience là dedans Gil, sauf que c'est les chats pour toi._

Ce qui fit taire mais aussi râler le concerné qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle sa phobie insolite.

Pendant ce temps-là la pauvre étudiante avait finit par semer ce stupide chien qui la prenait pour un jouet ou un chat. Et se retrouvait dans une aile qu'elle n'avait pas encore visiter plus que cela mais connaissait tout de même.

Ici tout était dans les tons verts et bruns ça faisait penser à la bibliothèque c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que la jeune femme reconnut quel bâtiment s'était. L'aile D réservé plutôt au théâtre et à la musique.

Elle parcourut plusieurs couloirs pour finir par déboucher sur un attroupement plutôt conséquent dont pas mal de filles mais pas que. Cela fit se demander ce qui pouvait provoquer ça et c'est en entendant des notes de piano qu'elle comprit. Les élèves agglutinés écoutait quelqu'un jouer.

D'abord ne prêtant pas attention à la mélodie jouée qui semblait se finir. Stella passa son chemin mais arrivée proche du groupe et de l'entrée d'où provenait la musique elle reconnut sans peine ce que la personne jouait. Ce qui la fit se figer et faire demi tour.

Lorsqu'elle repassa la demoiselle reconnut les mèches cendrés et blondes ainsi que le maintien rigide et droit du plus jeune des Nightray. Celui-ci semblait ailleurs et se fiche du groupe d''étudiants qui l'écoutaient jouer. Voir y semblait habituer.

 _-Elliot..._ Souffla la brunette ne s'attendant pas à le voir ainsi. Elle tenta de se frayer un chemin parmi les admirateurs du blond et finit par y arriver sous leurs regards aussi étonnés que leurs murmures réprobateurs. Celle-ci poussa même la chose jusqu'à s'approcher de lui et du piano pour lui demander :

 _-D'où connais tu cet air ?_

 _-Il n'y a que toi ou Oz pour venir m'interrompre en plein milieu d'un morceau._ Souffla -t-il exaspéré tout en continuant à jouer.

Mais Stella n'y prêta que peu d'attention trop surprise qu'il connaisse cette mélodie.

 _-C'est Léo qui l'ai composé, ça s'appelle Lacie._ Lui expliqua le jeune noble quant il eut finit le morceau faisant en même temps se dissoudre le groupe de curieux.

 _-Lacie..._ Murmura-t-elle pensive .

 _-Tu as déjà du entendre ce son au moins une fois ?_ L'interpella la voix du jeune homme.

 _-Oui mais comment tu le sais ?_

 _-Parce que Oz à une montre à gousset boite à musique avec cette même mélodie. A chaque fois qu'il l'ouvre tu peux l'entendre._

Le visage de Stella s'éclaira ahurie pour finir par sourire. Découvrir la raison pour laquelle on pouvait entendre cette musique n'importe où presque la soulagea. La faisant même rire ce qui lui valut d'être dévisager étonné par Elliot.

 _-Qu'est ce que ça à de drôle ?_

 _-Parce qu'avec toi on dirait que tout à une explication logique et simple_. Répondit -elle spontanément en souriant ce qui déstabilisa quelques instants le Nightray qui ne savait pas trop comment le prendre.

Après cet intermède musical, la jeune femme mourrait de faim étant donné qu'elle avait raté le rassemblement de morfales à la cantine. C'est donc seule qu'elle s'y rendit mais rencontra en chemin quelqu'un d'esseulé et qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme.

 _-Oz tu as été abandonné par Alice ou Gil ?_

 _-Non ils sont juste dans des cours différents._ Répondit ce dernier tout en jouant avec un objet rond non identifié.

 _-Des fois on peut se demander comment tu fais pour les supporter tout le temps_ Appuya Stella amusée.

 _-C'est surtout qu'Alice aime bien ennuyer Gilbert, ou le chercher dès que possible. En dehors de ça ils sont supportables._ Fit remarquer le blond avec un sourire amusé

- _Pourquoi les autres élèves ne viennent jamais vous parler c'est bizarre ? On dirait qu'ils ont peur, pourtant vous êtes des humains comme les autres... Bien qu'un peu excentriques parfois._ Déclara-t-elle pensive, ce qui fit soupirer la personne à côté de lui.

 _-Ils sont trop attaché aux conventions sociales, du coup ils n'osent même pas nous adresser un mot et ce n'est pas avec le statut d'élève privilégié que ça va arranger ce fait. C'est au point que plusieurs d'entre nous ont des fans clubs, c'est idiot._ Expliqua le Vessalius l'air agacé.

 _-Hein comment ça ?_

 _-Nos noms de famille ne te disent rien ?_

 _-J'en connais très peu et pour ceux que je sais non. En fait je ne connais pas grand chose à la noblesse de ce pays._ Avoua t-elle un peu gênée.

Chose qui fit rire le blond et surprit son interlocutrice :

 _-Ça te fait rire?!_

 _-Tu dois être la seule personne de cette académie à ne pas savoir ce que nous sommes._ Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- _Hey ça change quoi que je le sache ou pas! Rien du tout!_ Se défendit l'ignorante un peu vexée.

La réponse de la jeune femme fit s'agrandir son sourire

 _-Au moins tu nous considère en fonction de ce qu'on est et pas de ce que nous représentons._

Ce qui laissa plutôt perplexe et songeuse Stella qui ne voyait pas trop où il voulait en venir.

 _-Est ce que vos noms vous ont aider à devenir privilégié ?_

 _-Pas du tout pour ma part j'ai eu la chance de le devenir parce que je suis bon interprète et que certains de mes écrits ont vraiment plus au jury. Notre appartenance n'y change rien puisque Léo ou encore Gil qui a été mon serviteur en est devenu un. La preuve c'est que toi aussi. A Wolfgang on est favorisé seulement si on le mérite ._

 _-Et ça signifie quoi d'être privilégié ?_ Osa demander la jeune femme curieuse.

 _-On attend de toi l'excellence et de donner l'exemple. En échange on a droit à quelques faveurs comme des chambres à deux au lieu de dortoirs à cinq ou encore un endroit un peu à l'écart à la cantine pour manger en paix. Mais surtout on devient stagiaire et apprenti des meilleurs enseignants ce qui est génial._

 _-Est ce que je pourrai voir un tes écrits un jour ?_

 _-Oui pourquoi pas._ Accepta le petit blond.

L'objet avec lequel le Vessalius jouait depuis tout à l'heure finit par tomber et s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper un cliquetis sonore puis une mélodie très aiguë mais jolie. Coupant cours à la conversation qui avait lieu.

 _-C'est ça la fameuse montre dont Elliot m'a parlé. La mélodie est vraiment très belle..._

 _-Tiens c'est l'exemplaire original de ma montre ! Elle va toujours aussi bien à ce que je vois._ S'exclama une voix grave que reconnurent Oz et la brunette comme appartenant à...

 _-Monsieur Vessalius ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?_

 _-S'il te plaît pas de monsieur ça fait trop formel, Jack c'est suffisant. En fait je cherchais Oswald mais il est introuvable._ Expliqua celui-ci l'air soucieux.

 _-Il n'a pas peut-être pas envie de vous supporter aussi..._ Marmonna la seule fille blasée tout bas.

 _-Cette montre était à vous ?_ Lui demanda le jeune noble intrigué

 _-Oui du coup j'en ai fait un autre modèle plus fin encore._ Expliqua le professeur l'air nostalgique.

 _-C'est Alice qui m'a offert celle-ci, je ne savais pas qu'elle vous avait appartenue._ Expliqua le petit blond.

-J _e l'ai crée il y a pas mal d'années et je la croyais perdue. Mais je suis content de voir qu'elle fonctionne toujours et reste dans cette famille._ S'exclama-t-il joyeux tout en la scrutant et en ne relevant pas la remarque de Oz.

 _-Quoi et en plus c'est vous qui l'avez crée ?_ Demanda l'étudiante étonnée.

 _-Oui bien sur._

 _-Et la musique aussi ?_

 _-Non ça par contre c'est Oswald qui l'a crée et composée en la mémoire de quelqu'un qui lui était cher._ Finit par dire d'un air sombre Jack ce qui fit s'échanger un regard aussi inquiet qu'interloqué à Stella et Oz . Car le blond passait d'une humeur à l'autre trop rapidement c'était un peu flippant.

 _-Désolé._ S'excusa la jeune femme.

 _-Oh ce n'est rien tu ne pouvais pas savoir. En attendant, je vais tenter de trouver Oswald, je vous laisse jeunes gens._ Répliqua l'enseignant avec un sourire trop grand pour être vrai et leur tournant le dos. Certaines de ces attitudes faisant étrangement penser à Vincent.

Quelques instants plus tard, un cri et des éclats de voix firent tourner leur regards aux deux étudiants pour voir une scène plutôt incongrue.

Jack Vessalius se faisait martyriser par une blonde qui le retenait au sol à coups de pieds. Et le tirait par sa longue tresse en lui criant dessus. Le tout pour une raison inconnue.

 _-C'est moi ou ce prof est un peu pathétique..._ Déplora la brune.

 _-Surtout imprévisible, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui._ Déclara Oz qui semblait savoir de quoi il parlait.

* * *

Je décline toute responsabilité sur l'écriture de ce chapitre ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit, c'est... Mon double maléfique, oui voila ! Mon pauvre oc se fait traumatisée à vie, par le fait que Vincent puisse rire, j'aurai aussi peur qu'elle j'avoue.x) Et ne parlons pas du passage avec Alice et Oz. XD Je suis d'un sadisme monstre mais sinon ça ne serait pas drôle. Gnéhéhé. « grand sourire »


	7. Sharon is very creepy

_Tadaam chapitre du mois bonjour! Je remercie les nouveaux lecteurs aussi qui sont arrivés et ceux qui me laissent des reviews ou me rajoutent en fav ou me suivent.=) Sinon n'ayant pas grand chose à dire je vous laisse lire._

* * *

En se levant ce samedi matin, Stella eut un mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant c'était les vacances comme le lui avait gracieusement expliquer Oz. Elle se souvenait surtout qu'en plus de devoir redoubler de travailler et passer son premier Noël à Wolfgang . Ça ne l'enchantait que moyennement mais surtout... La fête costumée prévue pour fin octobre lui donnait des sueurs froides, n'ayant jamais participer à ce genre de fête excepté en famille et encore moins à un bal d'un tel standing.

C'est en sortant de sa chambre que sa mauvaise impression se fit juste. Encore plus en voyant Sharon qui la fixait comme un chat qui avait trouvé une proie. La pauvre étudiante prit peur et tenta de battre une retraite. Mais rien n'y fit et aucune issue ne semblait possible.

Une séance de shopping et de sortie entre filles étaient au programme. Avec en prime un interrogatoire serrée sur sa vie sentimentale. La phase un du plan implacable de la rousse était en marche.

 _-Tu n'as jamais été fiancée ?_

 _-Non_

 _-Pas de compagnie courtoise ?_

 _-Non_

 _-Pas de fréquentations galantes non plus ?_

 _-Euh non._ Répondit Stella qui n'était pas certaine d'avoir compris le sens de cette phrase voir des mots.

 _-C'est merveilleux ça veut dire que tu es préservée et pure !_ S'extasia la rousse avec des flammes dans les yeux. Ce qui fit aussi peur à la brune qu'à Alice qui marchait en arrière pourtant. La seule chose qui les sauvait un peu des élans dictatoriaux de la Rainsworth était Ada qui semblait savoir calmer ses plans et son caractère despotique.

 _-En rose ça serait plus joli tu ne crois pas ?_ Appuya la Vessalius en scrutant la pauvre demoiselle habillé d'une robe violette froufroutante et pesante à souhait mais surtout compressée par un corset. Celle-ci s'était transformé en mannequin d'une après midi à son plus grand malheur !

 _-En lavande ça lui va mieux et puis c'est sa couleur favorite._

Alice étant maligne et sentant la chose venir avait prétextée vouloir trouver un magasin de bonbons pour mieux décamper en courant. Stella comprit mieux pourquoi quand on l'emmena sans lui demander son avis dans un magasin de couture plutôt haut de gamme.

Une séance d'essayage sur mesure lui avait été imposé tout ça à cause d'une simple question.

Que regrettait amèrement la pauvre nouvelle.

 _Flash back_

Ne pas être du matin était un vrai problème pour Stella surtout quand elle devait être présentable pour ses cours. Très souvent la demoiselle arrivait en courant et en retard. En plus d'être échevelée, et à peine coiffée voir habillée parfois n'importe comment... Par exemple avec des bas de couleurs différentes voir des chaussures. Break se moquait souvent d'elle en disant que pour la faire devenir une lady... Il y avait du travail voir un chantier pour y arriver. C'est surtout Emilie qui ne s'en privait pas.

Celle-ci avait donc demander à Sharon comment elle faisait pour être aussi bien et comme sortie d'une boite tous les matins . La rousse avait pris un air de conspiratrice et lui avait répondu :

 _-Si tu veux je peux t'apprendre tous les trucs et astuces pour être jolie en toute circonstances et plaire à l'élu de ton cœur._

La pauvre qui n'en demandait pas temps osa tout de même répondre positivement. Ce qui signa son arrêt de mort par cours de maintien, de maquillage et autre joyeuseté du genre.

 _Fin du flash back_

Oz, Gilbert et même Break avaient donc la paix pour l'après midi à venir à tel point qu'ils semblaient s'ennuyer.

 _-Vous savez où sont Alice, Sharon et Stella ?_ Demanda le blond aux deux autres.

 _-Sharon les a embarquée avec ta sœur pour une journée sans nous avoir dans les pattes._

Expliqua Gil tout en expirant nonchalamment la fumée de sa cigarette et faisant tousser son voisin.

 _-Dommage j'aurai bien voulu y aller moi._ Commenta Break avec un faux air déçu s'attirant les regards circonspects et surpris des deux autres.

 _-Et après on dit que je suis masochiste._ Ricana le noiraud sarcastique.

 _-Oh ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'aurai bien voulu voir Stella subir une séance d'essayage. Ça doit être amusant à voir. R_ épliqua amusé l'albinos avec un grand sourire sachant l'aversion de la jeune femme pour les artifices féminins.

 _-Sadique va c'est pas très sympa pour elle_. Répondit Oz au souvenir d'une Alice furieuse et traumatisée par une telle chose. Si même elle était dans cet état ça craignait un peu beaucoup pour leur nouvelle camarade.

 _-Ça lui apprendra le vilain canard veut devenir un cygne seulement il faut souffrir pour c'est connu._ Appuya Emilie de sa voix criarde en ricanant.

Ce qui lui valut un regard consterné de la part des deux autres.

 _-Ce n'est pas moi qui le dit c'est Emilie._ Se justifia avec un grand sourire son propriétaire tout en haussant les épaules.

Finalement les garçons trouvèrent de quoi passer le temps. Ils avaient pour ça investit un petit salon calme et chacun s'occupait à sa façon. Break jouait avec Emilie mais avait du cesser car celle-ci semblait avoir un problème de calvitie naissante en attestait sa touffe de cheveux décousue. Mais il y remédia bien vite à l'aide d'une aiguille et de fil sortant dont en sait où.

Oz lisait un livre s'intitulant Black Servant. Qui racontait l'histoire d'un mystérieux serviteur prêt à tout pour retrouver celui qui avait tuer son maitre et le venger. A côté de lui il y avait une pile conséquente de livres, ce dernier étant un lecteur assidu. Il se trouvait sur une causeuse près de la fenêtre qui était entrouverte à cause de Gilbert.

Celui-ci avait un peu trop enfumé la pièce à force de griller cigarette sur cigarette. Chose qui lui valut de se faire enguirlander et confisquer son paquet. Le Nightray s'était donc trouver comme occupation de gribouiller nerveusement sur un petit calepin qui traînait dans la poche de sa veste. Pour finir par tenter de lire un des tomes de la pile appartenant au Vessalius, ce qui ne semblait pas le passionner.

Un silence presque religieux régnait quant celui-ci fut coupé par le grincement de la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit tout à coup. Pour laisser apparaître une silhouette féminine ce qui figea de stupeur les occupants de la piè é Oz, dos à la fenêtre.

Lui qui lisait tranquillement eut la minute d'après et sans crier gare un poids conséquent lui tombant dessus. Le tout enrubanné en plus de sentir le parfum à un kilomètre à la ronde. Tout ceci se passa en moins de deux minutes et valut au Vessalius de finir écraser face contre terre par une inconnue ou presque...

 _-Qu'est ce que... Stella !_ s'exclama Gilbert ahuri en reconnaissant l'étudiante après examen visuel appuyé. Le dernier occupant de la pièce étant trop occupé à tenter de rire discrètement dans sa manche après un tel incident.

- _Oz ! Break et Gil ! Vous êtes là !_ S'exclama cette dernière l'air soulagée comme-ci elle venait d'échapper à une horde de zombies.

- _Dis tu ne voudrais pas te relever et accessoirement ne plus écraser Oz pas que tu sois lourde mais ça doit faire mal au dos tout de même._ Crut bon de préciser Break. Tout en pointant le pauvre qui était un peu sonné et aveuglé ainsi que caché par la longue et lourde robe que portait la brune.

 _-Oh pardon !_ S'excusa t-elle tout en se relevant puis aidant le récepteur de sa chute.

 _-Qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette tenue et pourquoi tu viens de passer par cette fenêtre ?_ demanda le jeune homme en reprenant ses esprits et aussi étonné que les autres.

Ce qui fit soupirer de dépit la demoiselle et leur expliquer la chose suivante :

 _-Je fuyais Sharon et Ada, elles se sont mises en tête de faire de moi une lady et c'est horrible ! Une vraie séance de torture entre le corset le maquillage et les trente couches qu'il faut mettre en dessous d'une robe c'est un cauchemar. Du coup j'ai fuis aussi vite que cette encombrante robe et ses foutues chaussures me l'ont permis._

Se plaignit-elle tout en montrant sa robe lavande et ses bottines à talons vertigineux de la même teinte. Pourtant en soi la tenue était jolie plutôt simple par rapport à ce que portait la rousse. Par contre ce qui changeait c'était de la voir les cheveux attachés et légèrement maquillée. Ainsi Stella était plus jolie et faisait plus adulte .Ses vêtements finissant ce changement à cause de sa robe plus longue que ce qu'elle portait habituellement.

 _-Je dois avouer que vu comme ça ça à assez l'air horrible_. Compatit le blond.

 _-Ça l'est pourquoi je ne suis pas née garçon !_ Se lamenta la brune tout en pleurant sur l'épaule de Oz qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire et tenta de la consoler.

 _-Pourtant après toutes ces tortures le résultat en vaut la peine tu fais moins cruche et plus dame comme ça._ Argua la poupée qui avait retrouvée sa chevelure.

- _Je suis d'accord avec ce que dit Emilie, ça te va plutôt bien et ça change. N'est ce pas Gilbert ?_ Appuya l'albinos nonchalamment et entrain de croquer une sucette.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait que le changement de la demoiselle lui avait soit griller les neurones soit faire perdre la parole. A moins que ça ne soit son entrée fracassante dans tous les sens du terme...

- _Gil ?_ L'appela Oz tout en passant une main devant son visage ce qui le fit réagir enfin.

 _-Hein ? Quoi ?!_

 _-Apparemment les changements vestimentaires de Stella te subjugue._ Commenta Break moqueur.

 _-Quoi, mais... Mais pas du tout !_ Se défendit l'autre, sauf qu'en rencontrant le regard de la jeune femme par mégarde. Cela les fit rougir tous les deux et le trahit...

Heureusement pour lui et malheureusement pour Stella, la voix de Sharon se fit entendre la faisant paniquer.

 _-Nooon pitié aidez moi les garçons, je ne veux pas retourner avec elle !_ Pleura-t-elle en s'agrippant à la veste de Gilbert pour finir par se cacher dans son dos complètement paniquée. Ce qui n'aida pas non plus le pauvre qui n'osait plus bouger comme figé.

- _Tu n'as qu'à faire comme moi et te cacher ici._ Lui proposa Break tout en montrant la seule armoire de la pièce.

 _-Quoi dans l'armoire ?_

 _-Oui comme ça tu as une chance d'échapper à Sharon._

Stella ne se fit pas prier et plongea dans l'armoire qui était une petite commode à peine assez grande pour qu'un adulte s'y cache. Pour une fois elle pouvait bénir sa souplesse qui lui permettait d'échapper à ses bourrelles et entrée tout juste dans le meuble.

Sauf qu'avec la chance qu'avait la jeune femme quelque chose d'étrange se passa.

 _-Qu'est ce que... Je peux passer au travers !_

Son bras pouvait s'enfoncer et disparaître dans le fond de l'armoire. Remarquer cette chose aussi hallucinante qu'un peu flippante lui fit peur. Mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le loisir d'y réfléchir plus car la voix de la Rainsworth s'entendait distinctement dans la pièce. Ce fut ce qui décida la brunette à plonger la tête la première dans cette sorte de distorsion. A choisir elle préférait affronter n'importe quoi d'autre même un trou noir, que de continuer à servir de poupée géante à une folle dominatrice.

L'espèce de distorsion dans laquelle elle avait plongé la fit tomber et atterrir de façon tout à fait gracieuse et en hurlant ailleurs. Ce qui attira l'attention de deux personnes présentes dans cette pièce qui n'étaient autre que :

 _-Léo, Elliot pourquoi vous êtes là et qu'est ce que je fais ici?_ Demanda -t-elle perdue.

 _\- Ça serait plus à nous de te demander ce qu'est ce tu fiches là._ _Et pourquoi tu sors d'une armoire en hurlant ?_!Questionna le blond en haussant un sourcil.

 _-Et ce qui t'es arrivée aussi pour que tu sois dans cet état ?_ Compléta le brun à lunettes perplexe.

 _-Comment ça cet état ?_ Répéta la brune paumée et perplexe.

Pour résumer la situation, Elliot et Léo étaient tous deux assis devant un piano et Stella était à terre , un peu plus loin, proche de la cheminée et ne se rendait pas compte que...

 _-Ta robe est déchirée et on dirait que tu as traverser une tempête, tu fais peur à voir_. Lui expliqua le jeune noble qui s'était rapproché d'elle et l'aida à se relever. Sauf que ce geste la fit grimacer

 _\- Aie._ Finit-elle par gémir en tentant de se relever et se tenant le côté droit.

 _-Tu t'es fait mal comment ?_ Demanda plus calmement le brun à lunette alors que son ami la força à se rasseoir par terre.

D'abord décontenancée par cette question, Stella resta muette quelques instants puis finit par répondre :

 _-En fait j'ai un peu peur d'expliquer ce qui m'est arrivé._ Avoua t-elle embarrassée.

 _-C'est si stupide que ça ?_ Questionna le plus sérieusement du monde Elliot

- _Hey je ne suis pas comme Gilbert non plus !_ Se défendit la brune vexée en se rappelant de la dernière mésaventure du Nightray notamment avec son corbeau.

Oz n'ayant rien trouver de mieux que de l'employer pour envoyer une missive à Alice et comme messager. Sauf que Raven ne supporta pas d'être traiter ainsi et ce fut la destinataire qui se prit des coups de bec et alla s'en plaindre à son propriétaire. Qui en fit les frais et du calmer le volatile en plus de se battre avec Alice.

 _-Non tu es aussi doué que lui de ce côté là. C'est à se demander si vous ne faites pas un concours même._ Rajouta son frère adoptif blasé. Ce qui étrangement au lieu de la vexer la fit rougir.

 _-Et si on en revenait à ce qu'on disait_? Rappela pragmatique Léo. Malgré son air neutre celui-ci semblait très intéressé par ce qui était arrivé à la demoiselle.

 _-En voulant fuir Sharon de sa folie vestimentaire et despotique, je me suis cachée dans une armoire sur le conseil de Break... Sauf qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre comme-ci un trou noir ou quelque chose du genre s'était crée à l'intérieur. J'ai fini par plonger dedans pour lui échapper. Et j'ai eu l'impression de chuter et ai finalement atterris ici._

Stella marqua un temps d'arrêt comme-ci elle réfléchissait à quelque chose. Son visage finit par s'illuminer :

 _-J'ai découvert comment Xerxes Break disparait dans une armoire._

Il y eu un moment de flottement ou plus personne ne dit rien. Elliot échangea un regard inquiet avec Léo qui était dubitatif. Puis finit par prendre la parole l'air affligé :

 _-Il vaut mieux que tu gardes ça pour toi, si tu ne veux pas passer pour folle ou idiote_. Lui conseilla ce dernier.

 _-J'étais certaine que tu dirais quelque chose comme ça!_ Rétorqua celle-ci en boudant et grimaçant à cause des séquelles de sa chute.

Quelques jours après cet incident étrange mais surtout peu rassurant, Stella gardait quelques traces de sa mésaventure. Bandages à l'appui, elle mentit aux autres prétextant une chute à cause de Bandy. Comme lui avait conseillé le Nightray.

Ce matin-là fut encore plus difficile pour se lever et c'est avec plus d'un demi heure de retard qu'elle arriva à son atelier principal. Le professeur Oswald lui fit un sermon comme quoi être une élève privilégiée ne dispensait pas d'être à l'heure et qu'elle finirait par avoir une sanction. Ou comment commencer une journée en beauté !

Après ça la jeune femme se crut libérée et se dirigea vers sa place sauf qu'en voulant y aller. Une main lui attrapa le poignet et la tira violemment en arrière. La pauvre atterrit à moitié sur une chaise et laissa échapper un couinement de douleur autant pour son poignet que ses côtes qui la faisaient souffrir. Son escapade tridimensionnelle avait laisser quelques traces...

 _-Non mais ça ne va pas de faire ça ! Elle aurait put tomber à côté et se faire mal! Stella ça va ?_ S'exclama son voisin ahuri alors que le fautif s'en fichait comme d'une guigne.

- _Hein ? Euh oui je crois... Mais pourquoi tu es assis à côté de lui, Gilbert ?_ Demanda celle-ci un peu à l'ouest et en pointant la personne assise à côté du Nightray.

 _-On doit travailler ensemble et tu es avec nous_. Lui expliqua la troisième personne qui n'avait rien dit jusque là.

 _-Génial ça promet..._ Marmonna la demoiselle peu emballée à l'idée de travailler avec Cyan Holmes réputé prétentieux, arrogant et aussi chaleureux qu'un banc de l'Arctique.

- _Ça consiste en quoi ce travail de groupe?_

 _-Faire une stupide affiche pour le bal costumé qui aura lieu fin de ce mois._

 _-Quoi pour Samain *?_

Ce qui lui valut d'être dévisager par les deux autres perplexes qui n'avaient pas compris de quoi elle parlait

 _-C'est génial vous le fêtez aussi ici!_ S'exclama t-elle toute contente mais son enthousiasme fut calmé rapidement par l'enseignant qui semblait d'humeur massacrante en cette froide matinée d'octobre:

 _-Mademoiselle Luciani gardez votre enthousiasme pour vous s'il vous plaît._

 _-Euh..Ou, oui m,monsieur_. Bredouilla-t-elle gênée en regardant ailleurs.

 _-C'est quoi Samamachin ?_ Demanda Cyan après un moment de silence.

 _-Ben c'est la fête qui va avoir lieu fin octobre, vous n'appelez pas ça comme ça ici ?_

 _-On voit que tu es étrangère._ Répondit blasé le noble ce qui vexa tout de même un peu la demoiselle qui n'aimait pas qu'on la traite ainsi.

 _-Tu veux peut-être dire All Hallows Eve.*._ Vint à son secours Gilbert qui n'avait rien dit jusque là.

 _-Quel nom austère ça fait presque veillée mortuaire._ S'étonna à haute voix la brunette.

 _-Ça en est une idiote. C'est une façon de célébré le passage de la vie à la mort de tous ceux décédés dans l'année._

 _-Merci pour ces informations ô maitre du savoir._

 _-Soit contente grâce à moi tu iras dormir moins bête ce soir._ La gratifia avec un petit sourire moqueur le bleuté.

 _-Je comprends l'aversion d'Elliot pour ta personne, tu es horripilant._ Marmonna-t-elle blasée.

Gilbert était à la base quelqu'un de plutôt calme et un peu timide excepté quand Alice ou Break l'ennuyait, il devenait littéralement enragé. A priori pas le genre à hurler sur quelqu'un ou s'énerver violemment quand ses deux bourreaux n'étaient pas là. Mais avec ces deux compagnons de table en train de se chamailler tout le temps, c'était fatiguant et lui tapait sur les nerfs.

La goutte qui fit débordée le vase fut quand il était occupé à noircir à l'encre de chine son crayonné pour l'affiche. Et que l'un d'eux en l'occurrence Stella heurta la table à cause de Cyan. cela fit renverser le pot d'encre sur sa feuille et littéralement péter un plomb au Nightray :

- _Mais c'est pas bientôt fini vos conneries ! A cause de vous j'en ai partout et mon travail est foutu!_ S'exclama ce dernier rouge de colère et en pointant rageusement le coin de sa table baignant dans l'encre ainsi que sa chemise maculée.

La brune qui avait encore le poignet retenu par le dernier membre de leur trio tenta d'en placer une mais rien n'y fait.

 _-Vous n'avez qu'à vous débrouillez et puis nettoyez ça tiens !_ La coupa Gil tout en jetant rageusement la plume qu'il tenait en main et partit sous le regard médusé du reste de l'atelier. Seul Oswald resta de marbre face à cet accès de colère soudain.

La fautive se défit de la poigne du principal fauteur de trouble et alla chercher de quoi nettoyer en lançant avec rage le matériel à celui-ci.

Cyan l'aida en râlant au début mais n'osa plus rien dire quand la Luciani le menaça de le faire tremper à son tour dans l'encre ou lui en balancer. Cela leur prit la dernière heure du cours qui restait pour faire partir au maximum les dégâts causés.

Ce n'est qu'à la tombée du jour que la demoiselle tenta de retrouver le noiraud pour s'excuser et lui rendre son dessin. Elle réussit à le trouver grâce à Oz qui lui indiqua où se trouvait le jeune homme. _-Comment tu as fais pour réussir à l'énerver comme ça même moi j'ai jamais réussi._ Plaisanta le blond mais ça ne fit pas rire Stella qui était mal à l'aise d'avoir ruiner le travail de Gilbert.

 _-Ce n'est pas drôle à cause de moi et cet idiot d'Holmes on a plus d'affiche. Et ça risque de sanctionner Gil. Il va me détester à cause de ça._

- _T'en fais pas il n'est pas rancunier et ne t'en voudra très longtemps._

 _-Si tu le dis..._ Fut la réponse peu enthousiaste de la brune tout en se dirigeant vers l'atelier de sculpture. L'aîné s'étant réfugié chez son petit frère. Elle trouva d'ailleurs Vincent en train de s'acharner sur un bloc de plâtre dont il ne restait plus grand chose. La forme grossièrement taillée évoquait une sorte de cheval squelettique.

 _-Tu as le droit de rester aussi tard dans un atelier ?_ Demanda-t-elle au blond bizarre.

- _Je suis stagiaire et puis ce professeur est assez large en ce qui concerne le règlement._ Se justifia-t-il

 _-Et je parie que tu es là pour mon frère, il m'a expliquer ce qui s'est passé.Mais tu as de la chance comme c'est quelqu'un de gentil, il ne t'en voudra pas..._ Continua Vincent l'air affable tout en pointant son frangin qui le dos tourné n'avait pas remarqué ou ne voulait pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un...

 _-On me l'a déjà dit_.Fut la réponse peu enthousiaste de Stella qui avait l'impression que le blond lui en voulait d'avoir énerver Gil, surtout avec le regard peu engageant qu'il lui adressa. Elle finit par arriver près de celui qu'elle recherchait depuis un moment.

 _-Herm Gilbert..._ Tenta-t-elle alors que ce dernier était penché sur une feuille remplie de gribouillis et petits dessins en tout genre. Plusieurs autres gisaient sur la table. Il finit par lever les yeux vers elle avec un air boudeur qui obligea la demoiselle à regarder ailleurs, les joues rosies.

 _-Je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passé là tantôt..._

 _-Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute, si cet idiot ne t'avait pas attraper ainsi rien de tout ça ne serait arriver_. La coupa-t-il

 _-J'ai tenter de réparer ça, Monsieur Oswald m'a dit qu'il voulait notre travail dès demain à la première heure._

 _-Quoi mais ce n'est pas faisable !_ S'exclama le jeune homme ahuri.

Mais lorsque Stella mis sous ces yeux, deux feuilles dont l'une d'entre elle était son dessin censé être ruiné.

 _-Que, Comment tu as fais ?_

 _-Je n'ai pas ton talent mais j'ai tenter de le refaire le plus fidèlement possible, tu n'as plus qu'à le terminer. Je me suis permise de rajouter quelques petits détails aussi._ Osa t-elle montrer en rougissant. Pour toute réponse le Nightray lui ébouriffa les cheveux et attrapa le dessin en la remerciant avec un grand sourire. Ce qui surpris la demoiselle mais la fit aussi sourire.

Quelques jours plus tard l'affiche choisie pour le bal d'Halloween n'était autre que la leur.

* * *

*Samhain/ Samain est le nom paien et celte d'Halloween

*All Hallows Eve est le nom complet de cette fête, Halloween n'étant que sa contraction. C'est pareil chez nous avec la Toussaint qui veut dire la fête de tous les saints. En fait c'est la combinaison de trois fêtes celle de Samain qui ressemble à la Toussaint chrétienne et une fête romaine Pomona qui célébrait la déesse des fruits.

Xerxes Break est un martien qui passe dans des distorsions spatio-temporelles ou des trous noirs et en a aussi un à la place de l'estomac. Ça peut aussi être un lutin de Narnia vu qu'il sort des armoires. C'est une théorie comme une autre Je me rends compte que sans le vouloir je perçois les persos de PH comme anglais ( après c'est censé être l'époque victorienne, ça inspire) et Stella comme italienne ( son nom veut dire étoile en italien). C'était pas voulu à la base en plus. Mais les voix de mon imagination et mon cerveau sont impénétrables...


	8. La fiancée de Gilbert

_Qui dit nouveau mois, dit nouveau chapitre et oui. C'est cool quand même j'arrive à me tenir à un part mois. Mais j'espère pouvoir en poster deux d'ici début de l'année prochaine. C'est dur d'avoir si peu accès à internet et frustrant vraiment! Bon trêve de blabla hors sujet et surtout bonne lecture amis lecteurs fantomes, squelette et... Ah non pardon Halloween c'est pas maintenant et pour le prochain_

* * *

 _-Tiens tu n'as pas vu Stella-chan aujourd'hui ?_ Demanda Sharon à son compagnon de table tout en sirotant son thé.

 _-Non pas encore mais ça ne devrait pas tarder je crois._ Répondit Break tout en contemplant les miettes de ce qui avait été un mille feuilles au chocolat.

 _-Pourquoi ça ?_

 _-J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle fuit quelqu'un plus particulièrement un certain idiot à tête d'algues._ Expliqua l'albinos amusé.

Et il avait raison car depuis deux jours environ la pauvre Luciani ne semblait pas dans son assiette et avait tout de l'âme en peine. La faisant d'ailleurs ressemblant à une amoureuse dépitée.

Il faut dire que les deux nouvelles qu'elle avait apprises avait de quoi la faire déprimée... Mais un petite retour en arrière s'impose.

 _Flash back_

C'était un mardi matin calme et ensoleillé même. Chose plutôt réjouissante malgré la fin du mois d'octobre qui approchait et le froid de plus en plus présent. D'ailleurs qui disait fin de ce mois disait bal costumé pour la semaine d'All Hallows Eve ce qui avait d'abord peu enthousiasmée Stella mais finalement sa curiosité l'avait emportée. Car la jeune femme n'avait jamais fêter cette nuit du moins pas selon les coutumes en place ici.

 _-Tu n'as jamais fêté ça mais pourquoi ?_ Lui demanda un Oz curieux et il n'était pas le seul car rare était les habitants et enfants de Reveil qui ne célébraient pas cette soirée spéciale.

 _-Parce que mes parents préfèrent Samhain trouvant ça plus respectueux._

 _-Tu es croyante ?_

 _-Pas du tout._

 _-Mais et comment se fait t-il que tu connaisses malgré tout cette fête?_

 _-En fait c'est surtout ma mère qui m'a transmis cela. Et puis elle ne voulait pas que je participe à cette célébration qu'elle juge sans âme._ Expliqua la jeune femme agacée à ce souvenir.

Mais la discussion fut coupée par l'arrivée d'Echo qui tenait plusieurs enveloppes cachetées.

Qu'elle distribua à diverses personnes dont Stella qui fut étonnée de recevoir une lettre de son père. Elle reconnu sans peine le sceau de l'entreprise familiale. Mais elle ne fut pas la seule, Gilbert et Sharon en avait eut aussi.

Alors qu'elle lisait sa missive une odeur la dérangea plus exactement un parfum trop fort et féminin.

Allant même jusqu'à la faire éternuer et faire voler sa lettre à terre.

 _-Qui ce matin à décider de passé par le flacon de la bouteille ?_ Demanda-t-elle à la ronde en scrutant Alice et Sharon ainsi qu'Ada mais toutes répondirent par la négative.

Ce fut Gil qui lui apporta une réponse :

 _-Tu l'a sentis jusque là ?_ Lui demanda ce dernier étonné qui se trouvait tout de même en bout de table.

- _J'ai la malchance d'avoir un nez fin..._ Répondit-elle blasée.

 _-Tu ne mets jamais de parfum pourtant, c'est pas toi qui sens comme ça tout de même ?!_ Lui demanda son voisin de table l'air circonspect. Ce qui fit rire le noiraud pour un fois au lieu de l'embarrassé et étonna Oz ainsi que le reste de la tablé.

 _-C'est Adèle qui m'a envoyée une lettre, elle a la mauvaise habitude de les parfumer et à forcer sur la dose je crois._

 _-Quoi elle va venir à Wolfgang ?_ S'exclama le blond surpris.

 _-Qui est Adèle ?_ Osa demander à voix basse Stella, tout à coup très intéressée à Sharon.

 _\- Adélaïde Smithereens est une amie à moi et la fiancée de Gilbert._

A ces mots, la demoiselle eut un gros bug et l'impression étrange qu'intérieurement un bruit de verre cassé s'était entendu. Elle reprit ses esprits seulement quand Ada la secoua par l'épaule pour la faire bouger. Et ne vit donc pas le sourire satisfait et diabolique de la rousse ainsi que l'air renfrogné de Oz.

Quand celui-ci lui demanda si elle voulait les accompagner en ville pour trouver un costume pour le bal. Cette dernière déclina en prétextant avoir quelque chose d'urgent à faire avant et qu'elle irait plus tard.

C'est dans un des nombreux jardins intérieurs de l'établissement qu'elle alla se réfugier, son chat à ses pieds et assises sur un banc.

 _-Tu sais quoi Elly ta maitresse est pathétique..._

Le félin ne lui répondit qu'en miaulant et finit par sauter sur ses genoux pour quémander son attention. Alors qu'elle le caressait, celui-ci feula et sa queue ayant doublé de volume, battit l'air furieusement. Il finit par s'enfuir en courant et griffant la jeune femme au passage.

 _-Raah mais c'est pas ma journée bordel !_ Jura-t-elle en avisant sa main où un peu de sang perlait, cadeau d'un Elliot terrorisé.

Un soupir dépité lui échappa mais elle préféra penser à autre chose et voulut prendre la lettre de son père que la jeune femme avait à peine parcourue des yeux toute à l'heure.

Alors qu'elle lisait tranquillement un bruit bizarre comme un battement d'aile se fit entendre dans son dos mais la demoiselle n'y prêta guère attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un léger déplacement d'air et une présence. Ce qui la fit se relever rapidement de son banc et voir la source de tout ce raffut.

 _-Jabbie ?!_

L'animal de compagnie si rassurant de Léo se trouvait sur le dos du banc et ne semblait pas vouloir en bouger.

 _-Tiens tu es la deuxième personne près de qui il veut rester._

En se retournant Stella vit le propriétaire du Jabberwocky qui ne portait pas ses lunettes, cela lui donnait un air plus mature et sérieux.

 _-Pourquoi il se balade tout seul et surtout veut rester près de moi?_ Demanda t-elle en grimaçant la bête lui faisant peur tout de même.

- _Il faut bien qu'il se dégourdisse un peu les ailes non. Ton sang à du l'attirer peut-être._ Répondit le brun comme-ci ça allait de soi. Ce que ne capta pas tout de suite la demoiselle

 _-Et terrorise quelques élèves accessoirement, ça doit le divertir... Comment ça mon sang !?_ Répliqua celle-ci d'abord sarcastique puis paniquée

Ce qui fit sourire le brun amusé.

 _-Ça reste un vautour mais ne t'en fais pas, je l'ai nourris il y a moins d'une heure._

 _-Je sais pas si c'est hyper rassurant comme perspective._ Déclara celle-ci en ayant mis une certaine distance entre elle et Léo qui avait sa créature sur l'épaule.

 _-Imagines que tu ne le nourrisses pas à temps, il s'en prendrait..._

 _-La seule fois ou ça a faillit arriver, le lapin de Oz à été sauvé à temps._ Déclara-t-il nonchalamment, ce qui lui valut d'être dévisagé de façon choquée par la Luciani.

- _Mais au fait pourquoi tu es ici toute seule ?_ Demanda ce dernier curieux et en changeant de sujet. Ce qui fit revenir sur terre cette dernière :

 _-Rien j'avais juste besoin d'être un peu dans mon coin._

 _-Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

Mais la question de Léo n'eut jamais de réponse car coupé par une voix féminine s'exclamant :

 _-Allez dis moi où il est, je veux le voir !_

La personne qui avait parlé si fort et agrippait le bras de Gilbert en le secouant comme un prunier. N'était autre qu'une jolie demoiselle à l'impressionnant chignon auburn et drapé de froufrous verts foncé et abondants.

 _-C'est quoi cette meringue verte qui s'accroche au bras de Gil!_ S'exclama Stella outrée pour finir par mettre une de ses mains devant sa bouche horrifiée par ces propos.

 _-Tu ne savais pas qu'il était fiancé ?_

 _-Non je l'ai appris ce matin..._ Déclara t-elle à voix basse et l'air renfrogné

Alors que le valet d'Elliot allait lui répondre, quelqu'un les coupa à nouveau. Ce qui figea Stella car la dite meringue venait vers eux alors qu'un peu plus loin son fiancé l'attendait.

 _-Léo ! Tu dois savoir où il est sûrement !?_ Lui cria après la dite meringue en le pointant du doigt.

 _-Tu cherches Elliot, je suppose ?_ Questionna-t-il.

- _Oui tu veux bien me conduire à lui, s'il te plaît._ Le supplia la jeune femme.

Ce dernier fit un léger signe de tête à Stella et partit avec sur ces talons une tornade verte.

Gilbert qui n'avait rien entendu de la conversation et fumait une cigarette un peu plus loin. Jeta un regard vers la Luciani qui le toisa froidement et presque méchamment en réponse ce qui le surprit. Mais il ne put pas s'attarder là dessus très longtemps sa fiancée l'appelant à son tour. Il la rejoignit en courant.

 _Fin du flash back_

C'est l'une des raisons qui faisaient que la demoiselle était si maussade en plus d'être peu commode. Elle avait aussi apprit que ces parents allaient passer Noël à Noctis et donc Stella devait rester à Reveil car le voyage était trop long et les vacances trop courtes pour qu'elle soit rentrer à temps pour son jury et ses examens.

 _-Pff tu parles c'est surtout que vous voulez passez du temps à vous deux !_ Râla t-elle tout haut en ayant relu et finit par froisser la missive. Son chat s'en empara et la réduit en bouillie à force de jouer avec ce qui avait été une lettre...

Elle lâcha un gros soupir et attrapa son coussin pour finir par l'étreindre.

Sa famille lui manquait surtout ces frères Anton et Alistair qui étaient ces cadets de six ans. Même si elle se plaisait bien à Wolfgang si on exceptait le dernier incident. Elle aurait bien voulu revoir ses proches. Cela lui fit se demander comment les autres faisaient et si certains d'entre eux retournaient dans leur famille ou pas.

 _-Dites vous savez pourquoi Stella a l'air contrariée ces temps-ci ?_ Demanda le principal sujet de déprime de la jeune femme.

 _-Tu n'as rien fait d'idiot ou de mal ?_ Le questionna Alice, histoire de le taquiner.

 _-Non pas que je sache..._ Répliqua ce dernier un peu vexé.

- _Parce qu'en dehors de nous tu es le seul à qui elle fait la tête et ne parle pas._ Expliqua Oz.

 _-Mais je ne lui ai rien fait._ Tenta de se défendre le fautif qui ne savait même pas de quoi.

 _-Demandes toi ce qui à pu la fâcher, comme par exemple l'arrivée d'une furie verte_. L'aiguilla le blond.

- _Pourquoi Adélaïde n'a rien fait, il me semble..._

 _-Elle est envahissante,_

 _-Pipelette._

 _-Miss ragots_

 _-Butée et aussi autoritaire que Sharon_

 _-Je plains Elliot quand même !_

Ce qui fit soupirer de lassitude Gilbert qui avait aussi du mal parfois avec elle. Et n'était pas plus avancé.

De son côté et après voir finit de déprimée, la brunette tenta de trouver de quoi se vêtir pour le bal qui était dans moins de deux jours. Pour se rendre compte que c'était la panne sèche niveau idées. La pensée furtive de demander de l'aide à Sharon lui traversa l'esprit mais fut exclue très vite. Peut-être qu'Ada qui était moins flippante pouvait l'aider. Celle-ci se mit donc en quête de la sœur de Oz.

Elle passa successivement devant Gilbert qui s'occupait de son corbeau, d'Elliot qui se faisait ennuyer par Adèle voir coller serait plus juste. Léo qui écrivait dans un des coins les plus tranquilles de l'école. Break et Sharon ainsi que Cheryl Rainsworth la virent à travers la fenêtre du petit salon où ils se trouvaient. Et aussi Lily qui jouait avec Bandy dans un des jardins intérieurs. Ce qui fit courir la pauvre demoiselle en sens inverse et repasser devant tout ce beau monde.

C'est Gil qui l'interpella en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait.

 _-Tu cherches quelque chose?_

 _-Euh non non tout va bien._ Répondit-elle précipitamment et en se hâtant d'aller voir ailleurs. N'ayant pas très envie de parler au Nightray surtout après l'avoir fuit pendant deux jours et ignoré.

Ce qui l'emmena vers les personnes recherchées finalement et pour son plus grand soulagement. Oz était avec Alice et Ada qui les regardait en train d'essayer de répéter. Au départ ce fut laborieux mais il s'avérait que quand elle le voulait la lapine était plutôt bonne interprète. Mais surtout cette dernière ne voulait pas avouer que la pièce lui plaisait à cause de l'histoire qu'elle racontait.

 _-Adieu. Je ne perdrai jamais une occasion de t'envoyer mon salut, cher amour._ Déclama un Oz enflammé

 _-Oh, penses tu que nous nous reverrons ?_ Lui répondit son vis à vis d'une voix plus douce et modérée la petite brune

Stella assista à la scène, étonnée. Elle qui avait plutôt l'habitude de voir Alice en brute et peu encline à jouer les jeune filles fragiles et douces. L'étudiante vit la sœur de Oz qui regardait aussi les deux interprètes. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui vint lui parler :

 _-On ne dirait pas comme ça mais Alice a plus de points communs avec le personnage qu'elle incarne qu'elle ne le pense._

 _-Ils te tueront, s'ils te voient._

 _-Hélas, plus de périls sont dans tes yeux. Que dans vingt de leurs glaives. Souris-moi. Et je suis à l'épreuve de leur colère_.

La Luciani ne répondit pas tout de suite, intriguée :

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que comme Lizzie*, elle serait capable de se sacrifier pour mon frère même si elle ne l'avouera jamais._

 _Je ne connais pas bien cette pièce de qui est ce ?_

 _-C'est normal c'est Oz qui l'a écrite. Tiens tu n'as qu'à lire ceci, pour le moment je n'en ai pas besoin._ Lui répondit Ada tout en lui tendant son scripte

C'est ainsi que Stella se retrouva à lire une partie de la pièce faite par le blond ce qui la troublait tout de même un peu tout en la rendant admirative. Ayant rapidement parcouru de quoi il était question, elle retrouvait cette envolé passionnée et tragique comme dans certains de ces livres qui lui avaient étés interdits plus jeune par son entourage. Car ils alimentaient les passions et les fins violentes*. Selon eux, surtout son père qui était quelqu'un de fort pragmatique.

Ce n'était pas tant le texte qui dérangeait la brune mais le duo face à elle. Alice et Oz semblaient être habités par leurs personnages respectifs, on aurait pu vraiment croire à leur déclarations enflammés voir que c'était leur histoire. Ils irradiaient ensemble et la scène semblait faite autant pour lui qu'elle. Elle passa ainsi une bonne partie de l'après midi à lire et regarder des bribes de la pièce jouée.

Cela la rendit mélancolique et encore moins capable d'affronter Gilbert qui ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi tout à coup elle le fuyait. Tout cela la confrontait à ses sentiments confus et la rendit un peu envieuse du couple que formait le petit blond et Alice.

C'est une conversation entre la fratrie Vessalius qui la fit sortir de ces pensées moroses.

 _-Ça c'est déjà tout trouver mais il te manque quel rôle maintenant ?_ Lui demanda Ada.

 _-Celui du serviteur qui tente de sauver Owen* c'est pour Gil._ _Sinon_ _deux personnages secondaires aussi et quelqu'un pour l'entrée de ma pièce._

La mention de Gilbert en fervent défenseur à tout prix fit pouffer la blonde

 _-Ça lui ira à merveille c'est un rôle sur mesure pour lui._

Et fit aussi sourire son frère qui affichait un air satisfait . Car il devait s'occuper de trouver toutes les personnes pour interpréter un rôle dans cette pièce et deux lui manquaient seulement. Il finit par remarquer la noiraude qui était un peu en retrait :

 _-Stella qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

 _-En fait je cherchais Ada pour lui demander un conseil. Et du coup j'ai assister à votre répétition un peu par hasard._ Expliqua celle-ci

Le blond eut lieu de lui répondre la fixa quelques instants, ce qui la surprit puis s'adressa enfin à elle :

 _-Ça ne te tenterai pas de jouer dans ma pièce?_ Lui demanda -t-il ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux de l'étudiante.

 _-Euh c'est une blague c'est ça ?_ Répliqua celle-ci en riant faussement.

 _-Non même pas il me manque encore quelques rôles à pourvoir_. Lui expliqua l'aîné sérieusement.

 _-En échange de quoi je t'aiderai pour ce que tu voulais me demander_. Rajouta Ada avec un doux sourire ce qui d'abord offusqua la concernée mais pour finir quant les deux se mirent à la supplier. Ils étaient difficile de résister aux yeux de chiens battus de Oz et au sourire angélique de sa sœur.

 _-D'accord je veux bien essayer mais je ne promets pas d'avoir un talent fou, je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie_. Soupira-t-elle en ayant l'impression de s'être faite avoir.

-oo000oo-

 _-Eh bien tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal en tout cas pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais jouer de théâtre_. Plaisanta Ada qui se trouvait seule avec la brune.

 _-Ton frère est doué, et puis il donne de bonnes indications aussi._

 _-Ce n'est pas difficile aussi dès qu'il est question de tragédies ou d'histoire d'amour avec une demoiselle en détresse. On ne le tient plus, il adore ça et s'enflamme. D'ailleurs quant on était petits avec Gil, il nous faisait souvent jouer à recréer des pièces ou romans qu'il lisait._

Cette anecdote fit se perdre dans ses pensées une nouvelle fois, Stella qui s'imaginait Gilbert en prince défiant... Un chat géant ce qui finit par la faire rire toute seule sous le regard amusée et un peu perplexe de la Vessalius.

Finalement elles arrivèrent à la chambre de la blonde... Qui s'avérait être très sombre et décorée d'une façon qui ne collait pas du tout avec ce qu'affichait Ada.

 _-Je ne savais pas qu'on avait le droit de décorer sa chambre ainsi._ Objecta Stella en scrutant tous les recoins de la pièce fascinée.

 _-C'est l'avantage d'être privilégiée, on peut décorer comme on veut du moment que ça n'empiète pas sur l'espace de son colocataire. Mais moi je suis seule c'est encore mieu_ x. Lui expliqua la demoiselle.

Il faut dire que les murs pourpres la rendaient fort sombre et plus petite voir lugubre. En plus de ce qui la décorait rajoutant à l'effet. On avait plus l'impression d'entrer dans la chambre d'une sorcière que d'une étudiante. Un couvre lit aux motifs bariolés ornait le lit, une cage vide pendait au plafond et une réplique de vierge de fer* décorait l'endroit ou était censé se trouver le placard. Des bougies en nombre et en partie fondues terminait la décoration.

C'est d'ailleurs vers l'objet de torture qu'Ada se dirigea pour l'ouvrir et chercher parmi de nombreuses robes et autres chiffons quelque chose.

 _-C'est ton armoire !?_ S'exclama la brune ébahie et en se rapprochant de celle-ci et la tâtant.

 _-Oui mais par contre c'est une réplique que j'ai recrée moi même._ Expliqua la jeune noble amusée par l'effet que produisait sa chambre.

 _-C'est génial ! J'aimerai pouvoir décorer la mienne ainsi !_ S'extasia la Luciani en entrant presque dedans et se sentant moins seule aussi. Elle même aimant tout ce qui était macabre ou flippant.

 _-Il te faudra patienter un peu pour ça, je crois que les privilégiés ne peuvent faire cela que si ils le sont deux années consécutives_. Expliqua gentiment l'autre.

 _-Ce n'est pas grave puis j'ai Alice comme colocataire et je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle aimerait ça sauf si je redécore la pièce en boucherie ou rôtisserie peut-être._ Plaisanta Stella.

 _-Tu n'as vraiment pas d'idées pour Halloween, ça ne t'inspire pas ?_

 _-Si mais j'aimerai faire quelque chose d'original et j'ai trop d'idées pas très faisables aussi..._

 _-Et pourquoi pas... Une mariée morte ? Tu n'as pas une robe en organza ou un tissu un peu vaporeux ? Je pourrai te maquiller si tu veux pour te donner un aspect vraiment effrayant._ S'emballa la blonde après un moment de réflexion ce qui sembla ravir son futur cobaye qui approuva.

Ce n'est qu' la tombée du jour que la brunette repartit vers sa chambre et avec une idée plus précise pour savoir quoi se mettre pour le bal mais aussi la journée de demain qui faisait débuter les festivités dès l'aube. Notamment en réquisitionnant les élèves pour décorer l'école...

* * *

* Ce n'est plus Lacie mais Lizzie et oui. J'ai changer les noms des personnages de la tragédie de Sablier, sinon ça ne collait pas avec mon histoire, vu que Jack et Oswald sont profs à Wolfgang. Par contre j'ai galéré pour ça surtout pour trouver des noms assez proches.U_u

*Les passions violentes ont des fins violentes, célèbre citation tirée de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare. Les répliques de Oz et Alice en sont tirés aussi

*La vierge de fer ou de Nuremberg aussi, instrument de torture dont on retrouve des traces à la fin du 18 ième siècle. La torture consistait à enfermer un condamné qui se faisait transpercé par plusieurs rangés de pointes à l'intérieur . Ce qui est sympathique comme tout.x( On en aperçoit d'ailleurs une quand Ada montre la pièce regorgeant de choses en tout genre à Vincent.)

La pièce qu'Oz écrit est tout simplement une partie de l'histoire originale je trouvais ça sympa comme clin d'œil dans ma fic. Puis il me fallait une histoire assez tragique et belle pour le caractère chevaleresque et candide du blondinet quoi de mieux. Vers la fin de ma fic vous aurez droit à tous les noms et la tragédie de sablier revu et corrigé par Oz.x) Et Gilbert a une fiancé mouah ha ha l'idée en soi m'a bien fait rire..x)


	9. Trick or treat or Whiskey?

**Je me rends compte que ce chapitre est de saison ou presque vu qu'Halloween vient de passer.=) Puis je tiens toujours à remercier les lecteurs qui se paument sur cette fic ou mieux la suivent aussi.**

* * *

En se levant cette fois pas de mauvais pressentiment pour Stella mais plutôt une journée amusante en perspective. Elle avisa la robe qui pendait à son placard, et qui avait appartenu à sa mère. En se demanda ce que pouvait donner le résultat de son future costume. L'habit était rose et vaporeux c'était l'une des raisons qui avait pousser la jeune femme à la remiser car elle faisait plus robe de bal ou de mariée qu'autre chose.

Alice était toujours partie avant elle, à croire que cette dernière n'était jamais là. Ce qui était quasiment le cas. Car la petite brune venait chercher de temps en temps des affaires mais dormait plus souvent où était fourré dans la chambre de Oz. Stella la croisait parfois mais la plupart du temps les deux étaient ensemble.

C'est en mettant le nez dehors qu'elle put voir l'agitation qui régnait. La brunette se hâta d'aller voir à la cantine si quelque chose restait à manger mais ne vit que des gâteaux ou des bonbons dans le thème d'Halloween. Elle opta donc pour une pâtisserie en forme de cercueil mais quelqu'un la devança en la lui dérobant.

 _-Break... J'ai faim laisses mon assiette tranquilles._ Grogna -t-elle en se resservant et éloignant sa pitance de lui et le menaçant avec sa fourchette

- _Moi aussi j'ai faim._

 _-Tu as TOUT le temps faim, estomac à pattes va._

 _-Xerxes !_ S'exclama quelqu'un qui n'était autre que...

- _Mon cher Reim que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite._

 _-J'ai l'ordre de te tenir à l'écart du buffet et.._.

Ce dernier dévisagea horrifié tout en remontant ces lunettes nerveusement sur son nez. Stella qui prenait une bouchée de sa pâtisserie, et se sentant regardé, suspendit son geste :

 _-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?_

 _-Sortez d'ici tous les deux !_ Hurla le blond courroucé ce qui déstabilisa la brune qui ne comprit pas tout. Finalement Break l'attrapa par le poignet et l'obligea à la suivre.

 _-Allez dehors sinon Reim va nous chasser à coup de balai et ça peut être traumatisant._ Rajouta ce dernier moqueur

 _-Mais j'ai faim..._ Marmonna plaintivement la demoiselle en le suivant à contre cœur, l'estomac dans les talons.

La pauvre se fit abandonner par le borgne qui devait soi disant aller aider ailleurs. Finalement cette journée ne commençait pas aussi bien que cela...

-oo000oo-

Errante et pâle telle un zombie en manque de chair humaine. Notre pauvre étudiante tentait de savoir où trouver à manger. Retrouver Alice était une option intéressante, cet autre estomac sur pattes devait bien avoir quelques astuces pour chiper du rabais . Sauf que rien ne semblait vouloir se passer comme il fallait aujourd'hui.

 _-Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

 _-Mon.. Euh... Jack ?_ Répondit-elle déroutée autant d'appeler un de ces professeurs ainsi que de le voir dans les parages.

 _-Oui c'est bien moi._ Répliqua t-il tout sourire.

 _-J'ai faim et à cause de Xerxes Break j'ai été chasser de la cantine sans rien pouvoir avaler du coup je me sens bizarre._ Se plaignit la brunette l'air renfrogné.

 _-Et tu n'as pas beaucoup de couleurs aussi, mais peut-être que ceci pourra te caler un peu_.Rajouta ce dernier en sortant une mandarine d'une poche de sa veste.

Ce qui lui valut un regard ahuri mais elle le remercia tout de même. Alors qu'une groupe d'étudiantes l'interpella un peu plus loin le faisant partir voir sautiller vers elles...

La Luciani scruta l'enseignant puis le fruit, inquiète en se demandant pourquoi il se baladait avec ça dans ses poches. Mais aussi si elle n'allait pas finir comme lui... Puis se décida à la manger tout de même, histoire de ne pas tomber là.

 _-Je suis maudite, je suis maudite..._

 _-Si tu veux je peux t'exorciser ?_ Lui proposa quelqu'un dont la voix grave ne revenait pas à Stella. Elle cessa de se cacher les yeux avec ses mains et en ouvrit un pour savoir qui lui parlait.

 _-Cyan, qu'est ce que tu fais avec une citrouille en main ?_

 _-Je dois la creuser et la tailler._ Lui répondit ce dernier, il semblait moins froid et fermé qu'habituellement. Et pour cause...

 _-Cyan !_ L'interpella-t-on, il s'agissait d'Ada qui salua la brune et attrapa le bleuté par le bras pour l'emmener avec lui. Ce dernier semblait rougir un peu mais elle n'en était pas certaine. Peut-être une hallucination du à la mandarine qu'elle avait ingurgitée...

 _-Pourquoi tout le monde ne fait que passer aujourd'hui ?_ Déclara Stella morne, une main soutenant sa tête qui menaçait de tomber et elle avec.

 _-Décidément tu aimes parler seule ou au vent._ Se moqua Vincent qui avait une paire de ciseau à la main et du papier dans l'autre. Il vint s'asseoir sur le banc où demeurait la jeune femme

 _-Pitié pas toi..._ Marmonna-t-elle blasée.

 _-Tu préférais peut-être mon frère ?_

 _-Pas du tout !_ S'exclama vivement celle-ci rouge.

 _-Pourtant il semble ne pas te laisser indifférente._ Rajouta le blond en la fixant de ces yeux vairons en souriant.

- _Qu'est ce que tu en sais d'abord ?_

 _-Pas grand chose mais on peut lire facilement en toi tout comme Gil. Vous êtes trop émotifs et sensibles._

 _-Ne me compares pas à lui d'abord !_ Se vexa la brunette pas contente de ce que Vincent disait car ça n'était pas tout à fait faux...

 _-C'est si dur que ça à admettre ?_ Continua ce dernier en énervant un peu plus son interlocutrice.

 _-Tais toi..._ Grogna Stella comme une menace.

 _-Ah donc j'ai raison, mon frère te plait._ Termina -t-il pour enfoncer complètement le clou et ignorant son grognement pour contempler son découpage en forme de squelette.

 _-Tais toi ! Je ne t'ai rien demander d'abord, d'où tu sors à me comparer à cet incapable peureux et coincé ! De toute façon il a une fiancé alors qu'est ce que ça peut faire qu'il me plaise!_ Hurla cette dernier hors d'elle face au blond mais pas que lui. Et laissant exploser tout ce qu'elle retenait depuis plusieurs jours.

Un peu plus loin le trio qu'elle avait chercher toute la matinée se tenait figé et surpris. D'abord parce que c'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient s'énerver ainsi mais aussi d'avoir entendu ce qu'elle avait criée. En particulier le concerné qui la toisait hébété. Ce qui fit sauter les dernières résistances de la demoiselle qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa réaction fut éloquente ...

 _-Raaah abruti, je vais te tuer!_ Rugit t-elle en voulant se ruer sur le blond enragée mais son frère fut plus rapide et la retint.

- _Lâches moi!_ Se débattit- elle comme une lionne pour finir par le frapper d'un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac. Ce qui obligea Gil à la lâcher et le fit tomber plier en deux aussi. Vincent en avait profiter pour filer à l'anglaise après avoir semer la zizanie.

 _-Pourquoi... Tu m'as retenue ?_ Demandant -elle en se tournant vers lui et d'une voix trop calme pour que ça soit normal après un tel accès de rage. Surtout qu'en se débattant ses longs cheveux noirs revenaient devant ses yeux lui donnant une ressemblance troublante avec Sawako.*

Oz secoua le noiraud qui était resté stupéfait au sol pour qu'il se relève ou face quelque chose au lieu de rester immobile. Alors qu'Alice de son côté s'était courageusement planquer derrière le Vessalius.

 _-Pour te protéger... Vincent avait des ciseaux en main._ Finit par répondre le Nightray en n'osant pas la regarder. Ce qui sembla apaiser un peu la colère de Stella. Bien qu'elle lui lançant un regard effrayant et rougeoyant de colère puis tourna les talons sans un mot.

 _-Qu'est ce qui lui à prit ?_ Commenta le blond choqué, il n'aurait pas penser qu'elle puisse se transformer en banshee* et le faire flipper ainsi.

 _-Elle a des yeux rouges... .Et est aussi terrifiante que Sharon one-sama._ Déclara la petite brune l'air traumatisé

 _-On dirait qu'elle est jalouse... Ton frère à raison._ Dit tout haut Oz l'air de réfléchir

 _-Et je suis censé faire quoi moi ? J'ai pas envie de finir en charpie._ Râla le Nightray sidéré aussi de s'être non seulement fait frapper mais en prime engueuler ainsi.

 _-Attendre un peu qu'elle se calme et ne soit plus aussi effrayante. Et essaye de lui parler._ Proposa Oz pour éviter une autre réaction violente de la part de la concernée. Ce qui semblait le conseil le plus sage.

-oo000oo-

De son côté Stella avait fuit courageusement et s'était planquée dans la tour de l'horloge et du carillon tel le fantôme de l'opéra. Au passage la demoiselle avait effrayée quelques élèves qui croyaient que ces cheveux devant ses yeux était un déguisement...

L'endroit était parfait pour se cacher. Un peu sombre et remplit de recoins. Le tic tac régulier de l'horloge était apaisant et lui permit de se calmer déjà un peu.

Elle avisa ses mains qui tremblaient autant de rage que de peur. Il était rare qu'elle s'énerve ainsi et le regrettait déjà. La brune se recroquevilla sur elle même et tenta de faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait pour éviter de pleurer chose qu'elle détestait. Mais ses yeux brillants de larmes finirent par déverser leur contenu...

Pour les autres après s'être remis de ce quart d'heure violent mais pourtant dans le thème du jour.

Ceux-ci durent aller aider pour la décoration qui restait à disposer dans la grande salle. Celle-ci fut parer de noir et d'orange ainsi que des citrouilles, chauves-souris, chaudron et autres symboles de cette fête.

Sous forme de lampions, guirlandes colorés et autres choses qui ornaient les fenêtres et colonnes ainsi que quelques toiles d'araignées. Mais surtout il y avait un buffet digne d'une orgie dans le fond de la pièce pour les invités rehaussé par un mur rayé de noir et orange pour l'occasion. Avec des pâtisseries, biscuits et confiserie en forme de cercueil, château ou autres formes du genre. Le nombre d'invités attendu étant conséquent puisque les proches des élèves étaient autorisés à y participer.

 _-Piouff on a presque fini c'est pas trop tôt ça nous à presque prit toute l'après midi._ Se plaignit Oz en s'essuyant le front.

 _-Ce n'est pas le plus dur, regardes moi j'ai plein de gâteaux sous les yeux et je n'ai pas le droit d'y toucher si ce n'est pas de la torture ça._ Rajouta Break d'un air faussement affligé.

Il faut dire que Reim veillait à ce qu'il ne touche à rien avec l'aide de Sharon, et l'albinos s'était prit quelques coups d'éventail ou de balai aussi en représailles. On l'avait collé à l'autre bout de la pièce pour qu'il évite d'être trop près du buffet.

Gilbert de son côté était taiseux et semblait ailleurs. Et quand son frère était venu, il lui avait à peine adresser la parole. Alice l'avait même rembarré en prétextant que la tête d'algue avait autre chose à faire que lui parler. Ce qui avait dérouté le concerné mais soulagé aussi.

Quand Sawako alias la furie Stella arriva pour aider à son tour, elle apprit qu'il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire. Mais elle dut quand même aider pour quelques petites choses : comme mettre des bougies dans toutes les citrouilles ou encore les allumer ce qui en faisait beaucoup. Heureusement il y avait Echo qui était chargée aussi de cette tâche fastidieuse.

Grâce à la participation de tout le monde même les professeurs, Wolfgang était devenu non plus une école mais un lieu hanté pour le bal. Ce dernier était souvent attendu et couru car en plus d'être costumé, le fait qu'il était organisé dans une école d'art le rendait plus magique car les élèves s'amusaient à décorer de façon la plus folle possible leur établissement.

Les étudiants eurent enfin leur quartier libre pour se préparer pour le bal. C'est comme ça que la Luciani se fit enlever par Sharon et Ada momentanément avant d'être relâchée.

 _-Hey mais qu'est ce que..._ Protesta l'enlevée sans pouvoir rien n'y faire.

- _Il faut qu'on te maquille._ Lui rappela la blonde.

 _-Et te coiffe aussi._ Rajouta la rousse avec un air qui faisait peur.

- _Mais ma robe est dans ma chambre._ Expliqua la demoiselle ce qui lui permit de regagner tout de même celle-ci et avoir un peu de répit. Il avait été décider par les deux autres que quand elles auraient finis, celles-ci viendraient toquer à sa porte.

Sauf que quand ces deux aides vinrent pour la torturer, enfin la préparer. Non seulement la brune mit du temps à leur ouvrir mais n'était pas prête.

 _-Qu'est ce qui se passe pourquoi tu ne t'es pas changée ?_ Lui demanda une sorcière blonde avec des verrues hideuses un peu partout , un teint blême voir maladif et des yeux cerclés de noir. Qui devait être Ada.

 _-Je n'ai plus trop envie d'y aller_. Avoua penaude Stella en se rappelant ce qui s'était passé l'après midi.

 _-Pourquoi, il y a un problème avec quelqu'un en particulier ?_ La questionna une baronne effrayante qui faisait penser à Elisabeth Bathory *avec une filet de sang le long de sa bouche et un teint trop pâle pour être mortelle ainsi que d'inquiétantes plaies ouvertes par endroits. Devant être Sharon ce qui lui donnait un côté démoniaque et flippant avec ces yeux dorés.

C'est peut-être à cause de son regard ou alors parce que ça faisait un peu trop mais la brunette céda et leur expliqua l'incident en pleurant. Les deux autres tentèrent de la réconforter et la persuader que malgré cela elle avait le droit de s'amuser aussi.

Sa séance de maquillage, coiffure et torture put commencer et dura une bonne heure mais la brunette était effrayante à souhait. Sa robe un peu courte laissa voir une bonne partie de ses jambes compressées par des bandages tachées. L'habit avait été tachée de ci et de là et sa chevelure crêpée et ébouriffée ou une fausse araignée trônait ornée d'une voilette. Mais le clou étant son maquillage ornant son visage et lui faisant sur toute la partie droite des sortes de plaies ouvertes et sanguinolentes ou des os se faisaient voir.

 _-Tu es magnifique et effrayante à souhait !_ S'exclama Ada en regardant le résultat enthousiaste.

Le trio horrifique partit de la chambre en essuyant quelques remarques grivoises ou sifflements admiratifs aussi. En arrivant à la salle et après avoir croisé bon nombre de gens déguisés de façon plus ou moins bonnes. Il y avait ceux qui avaient fait le minimum : un masque et ceux comme le trio féminin qui avait mit le paquet. Ce qui était le cas de pas mal d'élèves de Wolfgang qui mettait un point d'honneur à se grimer le plus artistiquement possible.

Une foule bigarrée et colorée avait envahie la salle et allait et venait ou dansait. Stella tout d'abord agrippée par les deux jeunes femmes fut lâchée soudainement pour se trouver face à quasiment tous les privilégiés regroupés par grappe de deux ou trois.

Elliot fut le premier à attirer son attention, ce dernier était déguisé en loup garou ce qui fit rougir et détourner les yeux à la brune. Il semblait sauvage et imprévisible ainsi et loin de son image de noble. Ses cheveux d'habitude si ordonnés étaient ébouriffés et du maquillage accentuait les traits de son visage. A ses côtés Léo en faucheuse faisait peur et son maquillage de squelette était réussit surtout à cause de ces yeux violets perçants, il dégageait le même effet que son ami blond. Près de lui se trouvait Adélaïde.

La belle rousse était en charmeuse de serpents et malgré les voiles vert foncés, émeraude qui la couvraient. Elle était le centre d'attention de la gente masculine. Le maquillage façon écaille de serpent noir la recouvrant lui donnait un air énigmatique et aguicheur. Cela fit se demander à la brunette pourquoi elle était toujours collée au cadet des Nightray alors qu'elle avait un fiancé.

Un peu plus loin Alice portait une tenue qui lui seyait à merveille celle de diablesse, sa fourche lui servant à piquer les fesses de toute personne à sa portée. Oz était en mage noir, un chapeau pointu constellé d'étoiles argentées le coiffait ainsi qu'une cape. C'était d'ailleurs celui qui faisait le moins peur, pire que ça il était encore plus mignon ainsi. Il engagea un combat avec son bâton tordu contre Alice qui n'arrêtait pas de lui pincer les fesses. Gilbert les regardait se chamailler l'air contrarié.

Son déguisement ne semblait pas en être un car en dehors de la cape noire et rouge ainsi que des dents pointues. Il pouvait déjà facilement se confondre avec un vampire. Stella se mordit les lèvres en rougissant pour éviter de le reluquer à cause de sa chemise légèrement ouverte et ses cheveux encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude.

En portant son attention ailleurs le trio que formait Sharon, Break et Reim attira son attention. L'albinos avait un costume des plus réussis celui d'un monsieur loyal* effrayant et comme déchiqueté. Son habit bordeaux se mariant à merveille avec son haut de forme et faisant ressortir son unique œil visible. Les endroits déchirés laissant voir des blessures achevaient le tout lui donnant un air inquiétant. Reim était en chat ce qui amusa la demoiselle et la fit pouffer surtout en voyant son maquillage et ses fausses moustaches dessinées. Il était plus mignon qu'effrayant ainsi.

Ada dont le costume de sorcière avait un succès certain auprès de la gente masculine. Qui semblait ne pas voir les verrues qui ornaient son visage mais plutôt son décolleté léger pourtant... Chose qui ne plaisait pas à Cyan qui la suivait des yeux dans toute la salle l'air contrarié. Le bleuté était déguisé en pirate mort vivant ce qui lui seyait à merveille surtout le cache œil. Quant à Vincent il était en bourreau armé d'une hache dont on se demandait si elle était fausse ou non... C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'il vint lui demander si elle ne voulait pas perdre la tête qu'elle le reconnut. Sinon c'était difficile avec sa cagoule. Ce dernier restait souvent près d'un petit groupe où seule Lily était reconnaissable en fée macabre, les autres personnes lui étant inconnues.

Pas très encline à choisir vers quel petit groupe allé, la Luciani se dirigea vers le buffet pour combler sa faim tenace. Sauf qu'après s'être enfilée cinq gâteaux différents et autant de biscuits, son estomac menaçait d'exploser, après un tel gavage. Son attention se tourna à nouveau vers la salle où elle vit le mage noir et la diablesse danser, cette dernière s'amusait à croquer la joue du Vessalius qui rouge, protesta et se défit de son étreinte. Cela la fit sourire attendrie. Mais aussi avoir une envie qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible... Celle d'alcool.

C'est comme ça que Stella découvrit la liqueur de violette sauf qu'elle n'osait pas trop boire. Par peur de finir saoule. Un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam lui proposa de danser mais celle-ci déclina par manque de pratique. Et plusieurs personnes vinrent la féliciter pour son déguisement réussi ou simplement lui parler. Ce qui la mit mal à l'aise peu à peu. Break vint aussi l'ennuyer et lui parler vu que Sharon et Reim l'avaient abandonner pour aller danser. La brunette apprit que le borgne ne savait et n'aimait pas danser de cette façon et qu'il préférait piller le buffet sucré à son plus grand bonheur.

Finalement et après avoir honteusement voler la bouteille à la violette qui traînait, elle sortir de la salle pour s'aérer un peu et trouver un endroit plus calme. C'est dans un petit salon adjacent que la jeune femme se retrouva. Elle ne vit pas tout de suite qu'il y avait quelqu'un à cause du peu de lumière dedans. Et prit ses aises en buvant carrément au goulot. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque un nuage de fumé et une légère lueur rougeoyante.

 _-Tu devrais essayer ça c 'est plus fort._ Lui conseilla t-on en mettant devant son nez du whisky ce qui la fit reculer et presque tomber du fauteuil ou elle était assise.

 _-Gilbert qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

 _-Apparemment... La même chose que toi._ Répondit ce dernier d'une voix chargé par la cigarette et l'alcool tout en craquant une allumette et éclairant la pièce grâce au bougeoir à côté de lui.

Stella se releva et fit mine de partir mais fut retenue par ce qu'il avait attraper à sa porté. La première chose venue: Un pan de sa robe. Ce qui la fit se figer pour finalement revenir s'asseoir où elle était docilement.

 _-Si tu fais comme moi tu n'arriveras jamais à rien._ Déclara-t-il tout en faisant des ronds et jouant avec la fumée de sa cigarette. Ce qui fit déglutir et rougir violemment la brune car il ne semblait pas vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il dégageait ainsi. Et ce n'est pas sa chemise trop ouverte ou ses joues rougies par l'alcool qui allait aider.

Mal à l'aise la brunette porta ses yeux ailleurs et se décida à répondre :

- _Tu veux dire quoi par là ?_

 _-Les autres ne te courent pas après éternellement._

 _-De toute façon je ne veux pas que tu me coures après._

 _-C'est parce que j'ai Adèle que tu dis ça..._ Dit-il en souriant.

Le noiraud n'eut aucune réponse du coup il continua sur sa lancée, prenant ce silence comme tel.

 _-Tu sais elle est amoureuse d'Elliot, d'ailleurs elle le colle tout le temps. On est fiancés seulement par intérêt et quand elle arrivera à avoir mon frère. Ça sera rompu. C'est pour ça que Oz ne l'aime pas. Il prétend qu'elle se sert de moi ce qui n'est pas faux mais l'inverse est vrai aussi._

 _-Quel intérêt ça t'apporte ?_ Demanda la Luciani tout en attrapant la bouteille de whisky pour se donner une contenance et de quoi digérer le tout.

 _-On m'ennuie moins avant ça je me faisais tout le temps courir après voir parfois agresser par certaines filles. Mais maintenant plus... L'intérêt mutuel comme dirait Break._ Ricana t-il.

A côté de lui la jeune femme recracha la gorgée qu'elle avait avalée et toussa fortement. Gilbert la toisa les yeux dans le vague quelques minutes et finit par lui reprendre l'alcool des mains.

 _-C'est fort ce truc comment tu supportes ça ?!_ S'exclama-t-elle rouge et les larmes aux yeux.

 _-Je ne sais pas..._ Marmonna l'autre complètement à l'ouest et d'une voix pâteuse tout en se servant un verre pour l'avaler d'une traite. Ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire lâcher son verre et s'effondrer sur le fauteuil subitement.

 _-Gil...Bert ?_ L'appela inquiète la jeune femme qui sentait aussi les effets de la liqueur bue auparavant. Elle le secoua puis l'aida à se rasseoir correctement ce qui eut pour effet de rendre une partie de ces esprits au jeune homme et la faire presque tomber du fauteuil ou ils étaient aussi.

 _-Stella... Je.._.

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase et semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes ce que le noiraud fit tout en s'accrochant aux jupons de l'étudiante complètement déroutée et perdue quant au changement si soudain de sa part.

 _-Je suis désolé..._ Pleura ce dernier en se réfugiant contre elle et la ceignant à la taille.

 _\- S'il te plaît lâches moi., c'est... C'est gênant_! Tenta-t-elle de le raisonner écarlate. Peine perdue, plus elle voulait le faire lâcher plus il s'accrochait à elle.

Dans son monologue alcoolisé la demoiselle perçut les mots _« désolé », « incapable », « imbécile »_ et _« aveugle »_.

 _-Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne surtout pas à toi._ Essaya cette dernière comme tentative pour le consoler et le calmer même si elle ne savait pas du tout de quoi il parlait. Ce qui sembla marcher tellement qu'il s'était même endormi sur ces genoux. Cela la fit soupire et aussi vider le reste de la bouteille de violette. Donnant un effet radical et somnifère sur son corps déjà bien alcoolisé. La faisant ainsi sombrer dans l'inconscience totale à son tour et en moins de quelques minutes.

-oo000oo-

Quant le petit groupe d'Oz et compagnie les cherchèrent pour la veillée et balade nocturne. Ils les trouvèrent tous les deux endormis dans une position pour le moins équivoque.

 _-En voilà un couple de pochtrons._ Commenta une Alice des plus sarcastiques.

- _Mais mignon aussi_. Rajouta Sharon satisfaite de ces manigances.

- _Il faut que j'immortalise ça_! S'exclama Oz en partant en courant chercher l'appareil qu'il possédait.

Ce qui valut à leur insu aux deux alcooliques d'être pris en photo.

Stella était la tête contre le dossier du fauteuil. Alors que Gil reposait sur les genoux de la demoiselle, sa tête enfouie dans ses jupons et le reste de son corps à terre. Une des mains de la jeune femme était posé sur ces cheveux.

* * *

*La célèbre noyée du film « The Ring » elle est aussi associée à une légende japonaise comme porteuse de malédiction.

*Créature fantasmagorique issu du folklore irlandais. Une banshee serait une sorte d'esprit dont les cris inhumains changent en pierre ceux qui les entendent.

*La comtesse sanglante, sa réputation est due à des rumeurs fondés ou non comme quoi elle faisait tuer et vidait de leur sang des jeunes femmes. Le sang était un soi disant élixir pour ne pas vieillir. En plus d'être une tortionnaire ayant tuer un nombre assez impressionnant de gens. Après mythe ou réalité dur dur à définir.

*Celui qui présente le cirque et les tours, est toujours habillé d'une veste à plastron rouge pour qu'on le reconnaisse.

Je dois avouer m'être beaucoup amuser à écrire ce chapitre sur Halloween ça se voit à peine que c'est ma fête favorite.=p Surtout pour trouver chaque costume pour chaque perso c'est amusant. Je rappelle aussi que l'abus d'alcool est mauvais pour tes neurones, ta réputation et créer des séquelles dans ta vie parfois irréversibles... Dixit Gilbert et Stella._.


	10. Matinée verte zombifiée

**_Je suis en retard par rapport à la réalité et ça m'agace j'aurai voulu que le chapitre sur Noël coïncide avec la période mais non... Tant pis au pire ça sera un peu décalé mais on s'en fout non. Oui je raconte des trucs hypers passionnants! Allez bonne lecture à toi lecteur ou lectrice paumée ici._**

* * *

C'est un matin comme les autres ou presque sur Wolfgang qui s'annonce... Enfin matinée entamée au vu de l'heure et de celle où certains ont étés dormir.

Et aussi douloureuse voir traumatisante... Mais voyez plutôt avec Gilbert et Stella par exemple. Ces derniers dormaient gentiment l'un contre l'autre ce qui en soi n'est pas choquant ou pas trop mais tout de même inhabituel...

La brune trouvait que son lit avait rapetissé sans raison apparente et sentait le tabac, la vanille et l'alcool chose vraiment bizarre. Mais pas assez pour que ça la gêne. Par contre quant quelque chose de chaud se colla à elle et qu'une autre se balada sur son corps. Son cerveau daigna enfin fonctionner et la faire émerger.

Le Nightray aussi se dit que son lit était trop petit ou alors que son frère était encore venu squatter son lit comme il pouvait le faire parfois. Sauf que Vincent ne sentait pas la lavande et la violette du moins pas à sa connaissance malgré les bizarreries de son cadet. Mais surtout il n'avait pas de hanches aussi rondes... Encore moins de poitrine...

 _-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ Crièrent de concert les deux endormis les faisant tous les deux basculer hors de la couche sur laquelle ils reposaient. L'un allant rencontrer le sol et l'autre emportant ce qu'il y avait sur la table de chevet. Autant dire un réveil réussi !

 _-Qu'est ce que... Je suis où ?!_ Paniqua Stella en voyant que ça n'était pas sa chambre. Mais un gémissement plaintif la fit se tourner vers la source de ce bruit. Où elle put voir le pauvre Gil qui se frottait le tête en grimaçant

 _-Est ce que ça va ?_ Tenta-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers lui et oubliant un peu sa panique.

 _-Je me suis juste pris... Une lampe à huile mais ça va._ Expliqua ce dernier lasse en attrapant ce qui l'avait heurté.

 _-Comment ça se fait que je suis dans ta chambre et qu'on a dormit ensemble._ Murmura la brune pas rassurée.

 _-Je ne sais pas, déjà que j'ai un trou sur comment c'est passé le bal._ Avoua le brun l'air piteux.

 _-Tu ne te souviens pas de hier soir ?_ Le questionna étonnée la demoiselle. Qui eut comme réponse un hochement négatif de sa part.

 _-J'espère n'avoir rien fait de stupide au moins, histoire de garder un semblant de dignité._

 _-Tu n'as pas été stupide au contraire._ Le rassura la brunette qui entreprit de lui expliquer au moins ce dont elle se souvenait.

Une fois cela fait, Gil ne semblait pas plus rassuré et même encore plus anxieux.

 _-J'ai vraiment fait ça ?_ Lui redemanda t-il

 _-Oui mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mal._

 _-C'est surtout la fin et le fait qu'on se soit réveiller ensemble qui me fait peur._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-On voit que tu ne connais pas Oz ou Break. Et les rumeurs vont vite dans cette école en plus..._ Déclara Gilbert en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Ce qui finit d'angoisser Stella qui craignait le pire.

-oo000oo-

Elliot Nightray était quelqu'un qui avait des principes et détestait les gens qui n'avaient aucun sens moral. Ce dernier était esseulé à une table du réfectoire encore décoré,vestige de la fête. Et tentait de savoir pourquoi il avait embrasser Adèle, alors qu'elle était sous l'effet de l'alcool. Chose qui l'irritait prodigieusement...

Mais le blond fut interrompu dans son dilemme moral en voyant arriver deux zombies qui n'étaient autre que Stella et Gilbert. Ce qui le surprit un peu car ils ne les avaient pas vu ensemble durant la fête.

En dehors de lui et eux, les autres semblaient aux abonnés absents et sûrement en train de dormir voir cuver ou souffrir. Comme celle qui venait de s'asseoir avec la grâce d'un pachyderme devant lui un plateau maigrement rempli. Son voisin n'était pas plus enclin à manger car à part une tasse de café noir, il n'avait rien prit de plus.

 _-Il n'y a que toi de réveiller ?_ Lui demanda Gil qui semblait ne plus avoir dormit depuis des lustres avec les grosses cernes qui lui soulignait les yeux. Stella n'était pas en reste de ce côté ayant à peu près la même tête.

 _-Hormis Léo. On dirait bien, mais pourquoi vous êtes arrivés ensemble ?_

Il y eu un moment de blanc où le noiraud scruta d'abord sa voisine en rougissant, puis osa tout de même répondre. Sachant bien que son frangin allait sûrement le reprendre voir lui crier dessus pour une telle conduite.

 _-On s'est réveiller dans le même lit sans comprendre comment on est arrivé là._

 _-Ça peut expliquer vos têtes aussi._ Se moqua le blond sans s'énerver ce qui laissa le noiraud perplexe.

 _-On a rien fait de mal, la preuve c'est qu'on avait toujours nos vêtements ! Déjà que c'est gênant de se réveiller ainsi._ Rajouta la brunette qui n'avait encore rien dit.

 _-Tiens vous aussi, vous êtes tombés du lit._ Commenta une autre personne les interrompant, qui s'avérait être Léo chargé d'un plateau de biscuits et pâtisseries.

 _-Il n'y a rien d'autre ?_ Le questionna le blond en voyant cela et attrapant une tasse de thé. Ce dernier préférant le salé même le matin.

 _-Non on en a pour quelques jours à ce régime avec tout ce qui reste_

Elliot soupira et attrapa un biscuit en forme de squelette et l'examina comme ci ce n'était pas comestible. Stella se battait avec sa fourchette et son bout de gâteau quant sa maladresse lui fit lâcher son couvert et envoyer ce qu''il y avait dessus façon catapulte. Sur la veste du blondinet assis en face d'elle.

 _-Oh pardon_. Se confondit-elle en excuse alors que le jeune homme lui jeta un regard blasé tout en enlevant ce qu'il avait sur lui. Il semblait trop fatigué pour s'énerver sur elle ou quiconque...

 _-Au fait Stella tu as du chocolat ici ?_ Lui indiqua le serviteur d'Elly amusé du comportement un peu hagard de la demoiselle. L'assimilation d'alcool lui ayant momentanément enlevée ces facultés cognitives... Ce qui lui fit renvoyer de la nourriture à la tête de son voisin cette fois.

 _-Si tu continues je vais te nourrir à la cuillère_. La menaça le blond cendré irrité au bout du deuxième envoi dans sa direction.

 _-Ou alors elle essaye peut-être une nouvelle approche, tu n'as pas envie d'essayer avec moi_?Lui demanda amusée une tierce personne qui s 'avérait être Break sortant encore dont ne sait où.

La pâtisserie qu'elle avait dans son assiette deux secondes plutôt, venait de disparaître cela fit se demander à la jeune femme si on ne voulait pas la faire mourir d'anémie et dénutrition. Car ça faisait la deuxième fois qu'on l'empêchait de manger en deux jours.

Finalement après avoir substituer quelques biscuits et s'être enfuie loin de Xerxes le trou noir et Elliot le dragon, Stella réussit à manger et être plus au calme. D'ailleurs l'école semblait inoccupée tellement il y avait peu de bruit et d'élèves debout. Ce n'est qu'en début d'après midi que ceux-ci commencèrent à se montrer et beaucoup n'avaient pas l'air au top de leur forme. La gueule de bois était le mal de la journée et avait zombifié tout le monde comme une épidémie. Les professeurs n'étaient d'ailleurs pas en reste de ce côté !

Gilbert semblait avoir à peu près retrouvé un état normal et moins à l'ouest grâce à la caféine ingurgité plutôt. Il demeurait lui aussi dans un coin tranquille de l'école. Pour une fois il ne voulait pas se faire vriller les tympans ou les neurones par la voix trop forte de Oz ou aiguë d'Alice. Sauf qu'avec sa chance quelqu'un le trouva quand même.

 _-Alors comme ça hier, tu m'as abandonné, fiancé indigne._ Débuta Adélaïde avec un petit sourire

 _-Tu étais trop occupé à hypnotisé Elliot, j'ai préféré aller voir ailleurs._

 _-Et toi finir saoul dans les bras d'une demoiselle inconnue._

Ce qui fit rougir et s'exclamer le brun :

 _-Comment tu sais ça ?!_

 _-Parce que je vous ai vue toi et la petite brune endormis vous étiez mignons d'ailleurs. Je crois aussi que ton cher ami blond a immortalisé ce moment. L_ 'informa la jeune femme.

Cela fit geindre le pauvre Nightray qui maudissait Oz sur plusieurs générations et fit peur à quelques rares ères qui passaient par là, à cause de son cri de rage. Ce qui fit rire Adélaïde.

- _C'est que tu es mignon quand tu es fâché presque autant que lui._ Se moqua-t-elle en le faisant rougir plus si c'était possible.

 _-Tu sais qu'il m'a embrassé hier, j'ai encore du mal à le croire._ Lui confessa la jeune femme tout à coup avec un doux sourire en changeant de sujet. Gil l'a dévisagea étonné quelques minutes, puis finit par lui répondre :

 _-Tu es proche de ton but alors..._

 _-Oui enfin j'espère... Ça va faire tout de même quatre ans maintenant et il ne le sait même pas, vous êtes des incapables les mâles Nightray._

 _-Merci de ne pas généraliser._ Répliqua le jeune homme pas très content d'y être assimilé.

 _-Tu es aussi doué que lui question sentiments surtout amoureux !_ Le sermonna Adèle en lui tirant la joue.

 _-Ce n'est pas vrai d'abord !_ Se défendit le noiraud tout en s'extirpant de sa poigne, la joue rougie.

- _Tu devrais ne pas te tâter trop longtemps ou tu le regretteras. En plus de ça toi qui à tant besoin de lumière, tu as la possibilité de trouver quelqu'un pour t'extirper du noir dans lequel tu te caches._

 _-Comment ça ?_ Demanda le noiraud perdu

 _-Ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'aussi solaire que Oz, lunaire serait plus juste. Mais ça serai parfait pour toi qui est quelqu'un de l'ombre_.Conclut la jeune femme sur le ton de la confidence. Laissant encore plus perplexe Gilbert qui n'avait pas tout saisi.

-oo000oo-

 _-Pourquoi tu as un pansement à l'œil ?_ Lui avait demandé Alice intriguée. Ce qui valut à Stella d'être dévisagée par les trois personnes sur qui elle était tombée.

 _-Ce n'est pas Gil qui t'a fait ça tout de même ?_ Plaisanta le blond ce qui la fit penser à son réveil violent et gênant.

 _-Non c'est à cause de Break et d'un plateau ._ Avoue la brune un peu gênée en repensant à son déjeuner et se dit que le sort lui en voulait et s'acharnait sur elle.

- _C'est à dire?_ Lui demanda étonnée Ada

 _-En fait j'essayais de manger à peu près correctement sauf que j'ai tâcher deux fois Elliot et Gilbert en leur envoyant des bouts de gâteau sans le faire exprès. Ça a finit par irriter le premier et il m'a menacé de me nourrir lui même. Break est sorti de nulle part et m'a piquer le peu que j'avais sur mon assiette, j'ai été me resservir mais le temps que je revienne. Elliot lui courrait après en lui envoyant tout ce qu'il trouvait à sa porté. Je me suis pris un coup de plateau parce que ce foutu albinos s'est planqué derrière moi pour l'éviter. Gil m'a emmenée à l'infirmerie et Léo s'est chargé de remettre dans le droit chemin son maitre..._

Expliqua la Luciani en tâtant le bout de tissu qui couvrait une partie de sa vue du côté droit nerveusement.

 _-Eh ben t'as pas de chance dis don_ c. Commenta Oz ahuri.

 _-Merci de compatir à ma malchance._ Souffla cette dernière affligée.

- _C'est surtout le clown qui te porte malheur dans ce cas-ci_. Rajouta Alice l'air blasé.

C'est sous les maigres rayons du soleil que Stella somnolait paisiblement sur un des bancs de la serre qu'elle venait de découvrir grâce aux trois autres. Son chat sur son ventre la prenant pour un coussin à cause de ces nombreuses couches de vêtements et qui les avait suivit. Alice ennuyait le blond qui tentait de lire un peu plus loin sur un autre banc, tandis qu'Ada jouait avec son chat Dinah.

Une nouvelle personne les interpella en venant se planter près d'eux:

 _-Stella-sama, Oz-sama_

 _-Echo-chan qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ Demanda Oz mais il se fit reprendre par la petite blonde.

 _-Juste Echo. J'ai du courrier pour vous._ Le rappela t-elle à l'ordre de sa voix monocorde tout en lui tendant une lettre et une autre à la brunette tel un automate. Ils voulurent remercier la messagère mais celle-ci était déjà partie ou presque.

 _-C'est une lettre de père. Qu'est ce qu'il veut ?_ Questionna Ada à l'adresse de son frère.

Ce dernier parcouru rapidement la missive et la tendit à sa sœur.

 _-La même chose que tous les ans, je suppose..._ Déclara celui-ci neutre.

Pour Stella, cette fois le sceau était celui des Luciani et non de l'entreprise de son père, c'était donc une lettre de sa mère peut-être. Elle parcouru le bout de papier et reconnut étonné l'écriture d'un de ses frères. Contrairement à la fratrie Vessalius qui semblait avoir eu des nouvelles peu réjouissantes, la demoiselle allait avoir la visite durant les vacances de ces cadets ce qui la fit sourire.

 _-Pourquoi chaque année je dois retourner au manoir et pas toi ?! C'est injuste !_ S'exclama la blonde ce qui fit relever la tête vers eux à la noiraude.

 _-Au moins je ne dois pas me coltiner tous les oncles et tantes barbants._ Plaisanta le jeune homme mais son sourire sonnait faux et sa blague tomba à plat.

 _-Mais tu vas devoir rester seul ici et moi je ne veux pas !_

 _-Si ça peut te rassurer ton frère ne sera pas seul, je dois aussi rester à Wolfgang_. Osa intervenir la Luciani

 _-Pourquoi, toi aussi tes parents ne veulent pas de toi à Noël ?_ La questionna acide Alice.

Ce qui dérouta son interlocutrice.

 _-Non c'est juste qu'ils retournent à Noctis et ne peuvent pas m'emmener avec c'est trop loin et je ne serais pas là à temps pour les examens et jury._

 _-Tu vois, je ne serais pas tout seul, il y aura Stella, Alice et sûrement Gil sauf si il décide d'aller chez les Nightray._ Déclara Oz pour réconforter Ada qui ne semblait pas d'accord et même triste.

 _-Pourquoi tu dois rester ici et pas Ada ?_

 _-Parce que père déteste Oz, il l'accuse injustement de quelque chose qu'il n'a même pas commit._

 _-Ada !_ Lui cria dessus le concerné qui ne semblait pas content que sa sœur révèle cela.

Ce qui le fit partir avec à sa suite sa cadette. Ne restait plus qu'Alice qui les regardait s'éloigner l'air sombre et s'en alla à son tour en silence, la laissant seule.

-oo000oo-

Après cet incident, l'étudiante était partie voir ailleurs vu qu'il y avait une ambiance tout à coup maussade dans le trio. C'est donc seule et avec son chat qu'elle se posa dans un des nombreux petits salons. Celui dans lequel elle était avait en plus un feu allumé, vers lequel celle-ci se rua pour se réchauffer. Sa sieste l'ayant glacée.

Gilbert qui lui avait échappé à sa fiance, déambulait dans les couloirs de Wolfgang à la recherche de Oz et de sa stupide lapine. Mais une voix qui lui était inconnue et qui chantonnait un air qu'il ne connaissait pas . Le détourna de son but initial.

Il entra dans le petit salon où s'était réfugié un peu plus tôt Stella

Mais il se figea en voyant le félin sur les genoux de la demoiselle et ne prononça que ces mots :

 _-Pas_ c _hat..._

Du coup la jeune femme releva la tête vers lui interloquée :

 _-Pacha ?_

Puis en voyant la tête que tirait le Nightray et sa mine très pale et figé. Elle comprit et fit partir Elliot un peu à contre cœur pour ne pas effrayer encore plus Gil, qui attendit que le chat soi bien sorti de la pièce pour oser s'asseoir et respirer enfin.

 _-Tu sais il est gentil et une vrai carpette aussi._

 _-Désolé mais c'est plus fort que moi, ils me font peur._

 _-Si ça peut te consoler j'ai peur des chiens._ Tenta de le rassurer la brune tout en essayant de se gratter à l'œil et sous son pansement.

 _-Qu'est ce que tu chantais tout à l'heure ? Ne te grattes pas._ Lui conseilla le noiraud en lui attrapant la main mais en la relâchant aussitôt en se rendant compte de son geste.

 _-Un air que j'ai entendu jouer par Elliot. Ça me démange trop, c'est horrible !_ Se plaignit la jeune femme en plaquant sa main dessus pour masquer ses joues un peu rouges.

- _Ce n'est pas trop dérangeant en dehors de ça ?_

 _-Je suis borgne momentanément et à moitié mais ça va, je devrais demander à Cyan ou Break comment ils font ou bien lancer une nouvelle mode._ Plaisanta-t-elle ce qui fit faire un léger sourire au noiraud.

Il y eu un moment de silence plutôt confortable où l'on entendait que le feu crépiter et Stella en profita pour détailler son vis à vis le plus discrètement possible. C'est aussi elle qui brisa ce moment :

 _-Est ce que tu restes ici aussi pour les vacances de Noël ?_

 _-Oui pourquoi ?_

 _-Oz ne sera pas seul alors vu que je reste aussi ici. Bizarrement je pensais qu'il retournerait avec sa sœur dans sa non ce qui est triste surtout pour cette période._

Ce qui fit soupirer lourdement Gilbert et surprit la Luciani.

 _-Depuis qu'on est ici il n'a jamais pu assister à un seul Noël au manoir Vessalius et quand il y était encore, le reste de sa famille faisait comme-ci il n'existait pas. Alors le moins que je puisse faire s'est de rester avec lui durant cette période._

Cette révélation laissa Stella songeuse, celle-ci ne s'attendait pas à une situation aussi triste.

 _-Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur certaines familles nobles enviées et si belles à l'extérieur mais aux relations familiales exécrables?_

 _-On dirait bien..._ Répliqua sombrement le noiraud qui fixait un point dans le vide.

- _Et toi pourquoi... Enfin je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te le demander_. Se rétracta -t-elle en ayant peur d'être trop curieuse.

 _-Pourquoi je ne retourne pas au manoir Nightray ?_

Un hochement positif de la jeune femme le lui confirma.

- _Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être traiter de la même façon même si ce n'est que de la part d'une partie de cette famille._

 _-Quoi toi aussi..._ Souffla -t-elle étonnée.

- _Mon frère et moi en fait._ La coupa t-il tout en fixant le feu qui crépitait de plus en plus faiblement dans l'âtre.

 _-Je... Je suis désolé d'avoir parler de ça_. Voulut s'excuser Stella mal à l'aise.

 _-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Qui t'as dit que les familles ducales étaient tout sauf ce qu'elles affichent?_

- _Mon père, mais c'est sur la noblesse en général et pas spécialement les familles ducales. C'est pour ça qu'il a voulut que je sois admise ici. Pour me forger et m'habituer à ce monde. ce qui m'a surtout fait peur. Car du peu qu'il en disait la noblesse semble une classe souvent méprisante même avec ceux de leur monde._

Le Nightray et la brunette parlèrent ainsi une bonne heure jusqu'à ce que le carillon sonnant sept heure tapante leur rappelant qu'il était temps de manger.

 _-Dis donc vous ne vous quittez plus vous depuis que vous avez cuvez et dormis ensemble_. Fit remarquer Break mais il fut couper par un coup sec et précis d'éventail de Sharon.

 _-One-san laisse les tranquille, tu as déjà assez fait de dégâts pour aujourd'hui tu ne crois pa_ s. Le sermonna cette dernière avec un air doux mais ces yeux lançaient des éclairs dangereux. Et pour cause ça n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille de sourds...

 _-Hey Luciani tu as décider de copier Holmes et Xerxes ?!_ Cria un garçon en la voyant passer devant lui. Alors que cette dernière passait devant la table des chahuteurs pour aller chercher de quoi se nourrir. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et passa son chemin mais un de ces camarades cria autre chose quand celle-ci revint et se dirigeait vers la table des privilégiés :

 _-C'est une catin, elle a couchée avec l'aîné des Nightray !_

Ce qui lui fit lâcher son plateau stupéfaite et en renverser son contenu par terre. Ce qui attira l'attention peu à peu de tout le réfectoire qui semblait attendre quelque chose et se mit à crier produisant un boucan monstre.

Elle voulut se pencher pour ramasser son plateau qui était à terre ce fut comme un signal une pluie de projectiles lui tomba dessus. Les autres qui étaient tout au fond de la pièce et en retrait, ne comprirent pas de suite ce qui se passait.

Ce fut finalement Alice et Oz qui la sauvèrent de cette bataille La première envoyait violemment tout ce qui était à sa porté et mordit même certains assaillants faisant entendre des cris de douleur. Le blond qui protégeait la victime à l'aide d'un second plateau, finit par appeler Gilbert à la rescousse.

Quant ils réussirent à sortir de cette rixe. Tous étaient couvert de nourriture diverse et variée. Ce qui fit rire le Vessalius mais nettement moins la Luciani qui n'avait pas comprit pourquoi on s'était attaquée à elle ainsi. Et pleurait maintenant comme une madeleine.

 _-Bienvenu dans le quotidien d'un nouveau privilégié. Après tu es tombé sur la table qu'il ne fallait pas aussi._ Lui rappela Alice d'un ton docte.

 _-Comment ça... Qu'il ne fallait pas ?_ Demanda la victime entre deux pleurs

 _-Ce sont eux qui défient et intimides tout le monde même nous, sauf qu'ils ont eu affaire à Alice et Break du coup ils n'osent plus rien nous faire._ Lui expliqua à son tour Oz

 _-Ce n'est pas... ça... le plus humiliant.._ Tenta de s'expliquer la noiraude en essuyant ces larmes.

 _-Alors c'est quoi ?_ La questionna la petite brune curieuse tout en croisant les bras.

 _-C'est le fait de me faire calomnier et salir ainsi je ne suis pas une marie couche toi là !_

 _-Désolé._ S'excusa le petit blond gêné ce qui surprit Stella.

 _-Pourquoi ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni toi qui m'accuse._

 _-En partie. La raison pour laquelle tu t'es retrouvé à dormir avec Gil. C'est parce que moi et Alice avons du vous ramener. Et comme sa chambre était plus proche. On s'est dit que ça ne faisait rien de grave si vous dormiez ensemble. Mais les rumeurs sont rapides ici._ Déplora-t-il

 _-Puis vous n'êtes pas légers à porter aussi vous deux._ Rajouta Alice

Ce qui fit soupirer longuement la brunette et répondre :

- _Ça ne change rien, ils ont juste trouver un prétexte pour m'humilier. Ça ne marche que comme ça avec ces gens-là. C'est bête parce que quand bien même, je ne veux pas me laisser faire ni impressionner._

Elle eut droit en réconfort à une tape violente mais amicale de la lapine dans le dos :

- _Ah ben voilà enfin quelqu'un qui en veut !_

 _-Doucement stupide lapin tu vas lui casser quelque chose à ce rythme._

 _-Tss elle est plus solide que toi je parie._ Le nargua cette dernière le tout sous le regard amusé de Oz et celui renfrogné de Gil.

De leur côté et après le pugilat qui avait eut lieu Sharon et Break regardaient les fautifs nettoyer la pièce sous le regard réprobateur de Reim. Tout en prenant le thé et un dessert surtout pour le borgne depuis leur coin épargné par la bataille.

 _-Aaaah est ce que ça va vraiment être comme ça chaque année ?_ Soupira celui-ci tout en avisant un bout de carotte qui traînait sur leur table. Il le chassa d'une pichenette.

 _-J'espère que non car ça devient lassant à force._ Se plaignit la Rainsworth.

* * *

Que dire sur ce chapitre que je m'amuse toujours à les écrire et que j'en suis au 20 et que ma fic en aura 25 si pas 26. C'est plutôt cool non.=)

Stella s'en prend toujours autant plein la poire mais c'est mieux elle que les persos hein.=p


	11. Holidays and circus time!

_-Puise le sort vous être favorable..._ Récita une certaine brunette morne en soupirant lourdement et restant plantée devant la statue du fondateur de l'école. Un certain Rimski Yura. Aïeul du directeur actuel de cette académie. Si elle avait été mal élevée, cracher dessus ne lui aurait pas fait peur, celle-ci se contenta de balancer une grosse boule de neige rageusement et partit en traînant des pieds.

Presque un mois et demi était passé depuis l'incident du canardage de la nouvelle. Plus rien de ce genre ne lui était arrivé hormis quelques lettres anonymes peu sympathiques et des bouts de charbon ou autres déchets non identifiables devant sa porte. Plus d'injures ou accusations calomnieuses du genre. Elle n'était pas la seule, Gilbert eut à peu près le même topo.

Ce qui fit porter leur soupçons sur les fans de ce dernier. Si quelqu'un avait fait courir la rumeur comme quoi ils avaient fait des choses pas catholiques ensemble c'était plus que probable. La jeune femme espérait juste que ça se calme, car se faire traiter de fille de petite vertu était le comble de l'ironie quand on était encore vierge.

L'hiver était bien installé et avait recouvert Reveil ainsi que les jardins et toits de l'établissement d'une belle grosse couche de poudreuse. Ce qui ravissait Stella qui retrouvait un âge proche des cinq ans approximativement. Oz aussi d'ailleurs. Les deux s'entendaient comme larrons en foire et s'amusaient à des batailles de neige féroces. Construisaient des bonhommes de neige énormes et les plus effrayants possibles. .

Cela amusait moins Alice qui trouvait la neige trop humide et froide et pour une fois, rechignait à s'amuser. Gilbert semblait neutre et finissait par participer contre son gré aux batailles car il devenait une cible privilégié pour les deux compères. Parfois Elliot et Léo venaient les rejoindre et tout le monde pouvait se planquer car ça devenait dangereux. A cause de ça Elly, Oz et Stella tombèrent malades mais se remirent assez vite sur pied.

 _-Tss je vais finir par croire que Oz la préfère à moi. R_ âla la lapine les bras croisés en train de regarder le feu qui se consumait dans la cheminée.

 _-Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse lapine possessive._ Se moqua Gilbert trop heureux de pouvoir la railler à son tour.

 _-Pas du tout._ Répliqua vivement cette dernière.

 _-A peine._ Renchérit celui-ci narquois.

 _-De toute façon il devrait être près de moi ! C'est indigne de me laisser seule comme ça !_ S'offusqua la petite brune.

Le noiraud soupira :

 _-Si ça peut te rassurer Stella n'est pas amoureuse de lui et il ne l'intéresse pas._

 _-Comment tu le sais ?_

- _A cause de Sharon qui lui demandait ce qu'elle préférait comme genre d'homme_. Avoua le Nightray les joues légèrement roses en se souvenant de la description qu'avait donner la Luciani. Il y avait de troublantes similitudes avec la sienne...

 _-Et c'est quoi alors son genre ?_ Le questionna celle-ci curieuse.

 _-Grand, brun, au caractère pas trop rude, timide et gauche. Le reste est sans importance..._

 _-C'est marrant ça peut te correspondre._ S'amusa à le taquiner Alice avec un sourire carnassier, qui avait oublier ce qui la préoccupait quelques minutes plutôt.

-oo000oo-

 _-J'ai froid !_ Se plaignit Stella tout en tenant sa tasse de thé brûlante entre ces mains et avait le nez rouge ainsi que les joues mordues par le froid. Oz n'était pas mieux mais tentait de se réchauffer en enlaçant Alice, qui protesta contre ce traitement plus pour la forme. Mais le laissa faire trop heureuse de pouvoir l'enlacer aussi.

 _-Si vous continuez comme ça vous allez attraper une pneumonie vous deux._ Les sermonna Gilbert en voyant l'état lamentable du duo. La brunette avait encore de la neige dans les cheveux qui fondait, malgré qu'elle ait tenté de la faire partir. Le blond en avait aussi en plus d'avoir trempé une partie de sa chemise, on ne sait comment. Il partit de longues minutes et revint leur balancer à chacun une serviette sur leur tête. Chacun d'eux s'emmitoufla dedans et se posta près de la cheminée mais ça n'était pas suffisant. Ils durent aller se changer en vitesse et avant leur cours respectif.

Le cours de dessin débuta normalement ou presque hormis le fait que la Luciani était maintenant assise à côté du Nigthray, à chaque cours. Ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Surtout à cause des regards peu amènes de son fan club. Ce dernier l'avait presque fait asseoir de force pour lui éviter de se faire ennuyer par ses fans. Qui ne se privait pas de temps à autre de lâcher vacheries et méchanceté sur son compte.

 _-Mais tu vas quand même pas me suivre partout ?_ Lui demanda inquiète Stella qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le noiraud se comportait presque comme un garde du corps.

 _-Quant Adèle est devenu ma fiancée et que ça s'est su, elle n'a pas oser venir tout de suite me rendre visite à Wolfgang. Parce qu'elle recevait des lettres de menaces._

 _-Ah bon à ce point ?_

 _-Il faut dire aussi qu'elle est provocatrice et à fait exprès de m'embrasser devant presque toute cette école pour le prouver._ Déclara-t-il l'air blasé. Ce qui fit grimacer la brunette qui n'aimait décidément pas les manières cavalières de cette fille. Malgré qu'elle savait la vérité sur les fiançailles entre cette dernière et le Nightray.

La Luciani s'amusait à dessiner un peu n'importe quoi au lieu de faire le travail demandé. Il faut dire que le sujet l'inspirait moyennement : illustrer les pages de la gazette spéciale de la capitale pour Noël. Chacun avait eu plusieurs pages à choisir. Finalement à force de ne pas savoir quoi faire, elle jeta un œil sur son voisin qui lui avait trouver quoi faire.

 _-Waow c'est vraiment mignon ce que tu as fais_. Chuchota t-elle admirative par dessus l'épaule du brun.

Sa feuille était décorée d'une scène représentant tout le petit groupe sous les traits d'animaux autour d'une table dressée. Le trait précis et fin de Gil rendait la chose réaliste mais aussi mignonne à la manière d'une gravure de conte.

 _-Pourquoi je suis une chouette ?_ Demanda t-elle en pointant l'oiseau qui avait une robe violette et noire à tartan. Elle pouffa en reconnaissant Vincent et Break en souris en train de se disputer avec des bouts de fromage.

 _-Stella travailles un peu au lieu de badiner._ Fut la seule réponse de l'étudiant qui avait l'impression d'avoir Oz en fille et moins chahuteur à côté de lui.

 _-Oui monsieur Nightray._ Répliqua t-elle d'humeur taquine en attrapant ses crayons et plumes.

Ce n'est que vers la fin des quatre heures que la demoiselle trouva l'inspiration. Son dessin était une pièce avec un sapin joliment et bizarrement décoré de chauve souris ou encore de sucres d'orges noirs et blancs. Les cadeaux en grand nombre sous l'arbre, avaient subit le même traitement tout étant dans ces tons, excepté une cheminé décoré de chaussettes rayés et une fauteuil vert sapin. Une fenêtre laissant voir de la neige qui tombait et terminait le tout.

-oo000oo-

Un attroupement s'était crée au sortir des cours en plein milieu de la cour principal. Oz avait entraîné Alice pour voir ce que c'était et il ne fut pas déçut. C'était des artistes de rue plus exactement de cirque qui venaient promouvoir ce dernier. La particularité de celui-ci était que non seulement il ne s'ouvrait qu'à la nuit tombée mais en plus son manque de couleur vive. Seul le noir et blanc était présents.

Gil et Stella qui avaient été rejoint par Elliot se demandaient ce qui provoquait un tel rassemblement. Ce fut Oz qui leur apporta la réponse en s'exclamant :

 _-C'est génial il y a un cirque qui a débarqué en ville !_

 _-Un cirque... Ils n'essayent pas de recruter des élèves j'espère._ Commenta le blond cendré en jetant un coup d'œil méfiant aux personnes extérieures.

 _-Comment ça ?_ Lui demanda la noiraude curieuse.

 _-Il y a trois ans des élèves ont disparus sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi. On n'a su après qu'ils avaient fuis avec un cirque itinérant dans ce genre. Qui avait finit par les recruter._

 _-Celui-ci a l'air différent, en plus il est noir et blanc rayé. C'est beau._

 _-J'étais sur que ça allait te plaire !_ S'exclama le Vessalius tout sourire à Stella en lui tendant le prospectus qu'il avait reçu. Ce dernier ayant remarqué sa lubie prononcée pour les rayures de cette teinte chez elle. Le bout de papier était joliment décoré avec pour seule inscription :

 _-Le cirque des rêves*... Rien que ça._ Commenta Gilbert l'air défiant

 _-Il faut qu'on y aille, ça a l'air bien._

 _-Sans moi, je n'ai pas envie d'être soudoyer puis les amusements de la plèbe non merci._ Déclara Elliot hautain.

 _-Tu n'as jamais été dans un cirque de ta vie ?_ Lui demanda la brunette intriguée.

 _-Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre d'amusement auquel on a droit, c'est plutôt bal, théâtre, opéra et tea party._ Expliqua son frère adoptif en se souvenant de certains de ces événements ennuyants voir barbants.

 _-Raison de plus pour tenter d'y aller surtout si c'est la seule fois._ Renchérit Oz intenable

 _-C'est la où je ne te suis plus, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de sanctions._ Répliqua le noiraud.

 _-Tant pis alors j'irai avec Alice et Stella._ Décréta le blond catégorique

 _-Si ça n'avait pas été durant la semaine, j'aurai dit oui mais c'est risqué. Désolé._ Déclina à son tour Stella. Ne restait plus grand monde partant pour y aller au grand désarroi du Vessalius.

 _-En attendant on devrait peut-être aller à notre prochain cours, ce cher monsieur Barma adore les retards et risque de nous le faire savoir à coup d'éventails._ Intervint Alice qui n'avait rien dit jusque là peu concerné par le sujet. Et en montrant la tour de l'horloge et l'heure qu'elle indiquait pour preuve. Ce qui les fit tous déguerpir en courant pour ne pas être en retard ou le moins possible...

-oo000oo-

Deux semaines passèrent environ et l'histoire du cirque avait été un peu oubliée. Il faut dire que la perspective de perdre leur statut d'élève privilégié voir être renvoyé les avaient refroidit fortement.

Mais cela revint sur la table un matin plus exactement un samedi.

- _J'ai trouver quand on pourra aller au cirque !_ S'exclama quelqu'un en entrant dans la cantine avec une grande affiche en main et en manquant de se rétamer au sol accessoirement.

- _Oz pourquoi tu t'agites comme ça ?_ Le questionna Gilbert intrigué, il n'y avait pas que lui.

Le jeune noble avait l'attention de tous ceux présent à cette table un peu en retrait de toutes celles de la cantine pour bien marquer leur statut. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle puis étala brusquement sa trouvaille devant eux. Ce qui s'avérait être une grande affiche noire et blanche avec pour seul dessin un petit chapiteau rayé stylisé et quelques écrits dessus.

 _-Hey doucement tu vas casser ce qu'il y a sur la table idiot !_ Le réprimanda Elliot pour calmer son enthousiasme ravageur et épargner la vaisselle.

 _-C'est une affiche et ?_ Demanda Alice sceptique.

 _-Vous ne voyez pas ce qu'il y a dessus ?_

 _-On ne sait pas encore lire à l'envers._ Fit remarquer Break.

 _-Roooh mais vous faites vraiment pas d'effort. Regardez dessus, vous ne voyez pas les dates ?_ Râla le Vessalius pas content du manque d'enthousiasme des autres.

 _-Si c'est un jeu de devinettes, il est nul._ Se moqua Emilie penchée sur l'épaule du borgne.

 _-Il y en a qui coïncident avec le début des vacances._ Dit Léo en réajustant ces lunettes

 _-Merci Léo !_ S'exclama le blondinet en souriant

 _-Ah ben c'est facile aussi il est juste devant et dans le bon sens._ Râla la lapine irritée de ne pas avoir trouver.

 _-Et tu veux en venir où avec ça ?_ Le questionna Stella un peu larguée.

- _Ben on pourra y aller à ce moment là sans avoir de sanctions._

 _-Sauf que tu as oublié que certains d'entre nous retournent dans leur famille._

 _-Je croyais que tu t'en fichais et ne voulais pas venir._

 _-J'ai changer d'avis._ Déclara catégorique le Nightray

 _-Le premier jour des vacances il y a moyen non ?_ Proposa Gilbert

 _-Et c'est dans trois jours juste avant la dernière représentation du cirque._ Commenta la Luciani tout en pointant les dates sur l'affiche.

 _-C'est génial ! Et vous aussi vous venez ?_ Demanda Oz à Sharon et Break qui les regardaient sans trop commenter. Mais ces derniers déclinèrent car ils devaient partit tôt dans la matinée ce jour-là.

 _-Et toi Léo ?_

 _-Si Elliot y va pourquoi pas, je le suis de toute façon._ Répondit le noiraud en haussant les épaules ça lui semblait égal.

La semaine qui les séparait du vingt décembre sembla longue à Oz, Alice et Stella qui avait hâte d'y aller. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs repris l'affiche pour décorer sa chambre car elle l'adorait et le blond lui avait céder volontiers.

 _-Toi qui as déjà été dans un cirque c'est comment ?_ Lui demanda celui-ci

 _-Eh bien c'était il y a longtemps et j'étais petite mais ce dont je m'en souviens c'est que c'était coloré et plein de lumière. Et que j'avais détesté voir des lions, éléphants et autres animaux sauvages devoir faire des tours. Par contre les acrobates m'ont fascinés je voulais même en devenir une mais mon père à refusé. Il y a aussi des friandises qu'on ne trouve que là comme la barba papa ou la pomme d'amour et aussi des pop corns._

 _-C'est quoi ?_

 _-Le premier c'est comme un nuage sucré et collant et le second une pomme recouverte de caramel, les pop corns c'est du maïs soufflé ça fait un goût sucré salé._

- _Je veux goûter à tout ça quand on y sera !_ S'exclama Alice qui s'intéressait à la conversation soudainement.

 _-Je te le payerai si tu veux_. Lui proposa le Vessalius ce qui valut au blond un baiser passionné de sa bien aimée qui le laissa béat et l'air niais.

 _-Oz ici Vénus qui appelle la Terre vous me recevez ?_ Se moqua Stella amusée des rougeurs et l'état de ce dernier. Alors qu'Alice du le tirer vers elle pour lui éviter de se prendre une colonne.

 _-Les baisers de la lapine perverse sont redoutables pour ton cerveau_. Renchérit Gilbert sarcastique.

 _-Je ne suis pas perverse c'est toi qui est prude, tête d'algue._ Répliqua la dite perverse pas contente.

- _Par contre il a raison je l'ai vu en plus._ Se rangea Stella du côté du noiraud

 _-Quoi !?_ Rugit-elle les joues en feu alors que son prince charmant était toujours hors service.

 _-Ben oui et même que je n'ai pas demander à le voir mais vous squattiez la salle de bain_. Expliqua la Luciani gênée.

- _Tss et toi tu te ranges avec la tête d'algue en plus, ça se voit à peine que tu en es amoureuse._ Décréta Alice l'air satisfaite de sa réplique. Ce qui fit piquer un fard et cloua le bec à la demoiselle concernée qui espérait que Gil ne l'avait pas entendue.

-oo000oo-

Le grand soir arriva enfin, Oz était intenable et Alice ne cessait de demander quand elle pourrait manger. Elliot affichait un air renfrogné de devoir se mêler à la plèbe mais sa curiosité étant plus forte. Léo l'avait d'ailleurs ennuyé avec cela. Les plus calmes restait ce dernier, Stella et Gilbert qui tentait de contenir l'enthousiasme de son ami blond et du lapin carnivore aussi.

Ils ne se rendaient d'ailleurs pas compte du léger décalage entre eux et le reste du public qui venait voir le cirque. Comme l'avait fait remarquer le blond cendré ce genre de divertissement était réservé aux gens pauvres voir à la bourgeoisie et encore. Mais très rarement à des nobles encore moins de famille ducale. Qui ne mettait jamais un pied là dedans. Exception faite de la curiosité de Oz qui était un cas particulier.

C'est pour cette raison que prévoyante Stella leur avait conseiller de s'habiller de façon la plus simple possible. Pour le Vessalius ou encore Gilbert ça avait été hormis que Oz avait du convaincre le noiraud de laisser sa veste habituelle car ça faisait trop. Lui et le blond était tous deux habillés de simples pardessus et d'écharpes au lieu de leurs vestes plus coûteuses. Ce qui donnait à Gil un air de malfrat très douteux selon Alice surtout avec son chapeau qu'il n'avait pas voulu quitter. La petite brune portait une robe prêtée par Stella simple rouge et noire lui donnant l'air d'une poupée, ainsi qu'un gilet lui allait un peu grand. Mais le plus difficile fut avec Elliot qui ne voulait pas sortir habillé comme un prolétaire.

 _-C'est hors de question je peux encore porter ce que je veux !_ Protesta-t-il

 _-Si on te reconnaît comme un des descendants Nightray ça risque de ne pas très bien passer, tu ne crois pas._ Rappela Léo

 _-Surtout qu'on risque de te voler plus facilement aussi._ Rajouta la demoiselle en sachant de quoi elle parlait.

Finalement le jeune noble céda et portait des vêtements de son ami au lieu de ces habituels vestes à queue de pie blanches ou bleutés. Ce qui expliquait son air grognon. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, le blond était toujours élégant et raffiné et ne supportait pas de porter des choses qui ne l'étaient pas.

 _-J'ai faim._ Se plaignit Alice alors que les chapiteaux se dessinaient enfin et une file conséquente aussi pour entrer.

- _On y est presque, il faut juste attendre un peu._ Tenta de lui expliquer Stella pour attirer et détourner son attention de son estomac sans fond.

 _-Oz j'espère que tu as pris de quoi payer sinon ton stupide lapin va dévorer quelqu'un si ça continue._ Suggéra son ami à tête d'algue l'air blasé.

 _-Oui bien sur..._ Répondit le concerné tout en tâtant ces poches et s'apercevoir que celle qui contenait son porte monnaie était déchirée et trouée. Le pauvre affichait une mine choqué en voyant ça.

 _-Pickpocket tu aurais du mettre une chaîne, ça les décourage._ Lui expliqua la noiraude.

C'est comme ça aussi qu'elle se retrouva à payer trois entrées plus de quoi manger pour l'ogresse. Tout l'argent qui aurait du lui servir pour acheter autre chose comme des fournitures y passa.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil triste à sa besace vide et soupira lourdement. Car n'ayant plus de quoi se payer même une friandise.

 _-Je te rembourserai._ Lui promis le petit blond gêné

Mais Gil en chevalier servant intervint :

 _-Avec ce qui me reste je peux te payer quelque chose si tu veux ?_ Lui proposa ce dernier.

 _-C'est gentil mais je ne voudrais pas abuser..._ Refusa en rougissant la demoiselle.

 _-Tu plaisantes, tu viens de payer de quoi s'empiffrer à cette goinfre et tu refuses l'offre de Gil. Idiote va._ La coupa très gentiment Elliot en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _-Et toi au lieu de rester planter là va lui chercher quelque chose._ Ordonna-t-il à son frère adoptif qui le dévisagea ahuri avant d'obéir.

Ce dernier revint avec autant de sucreries que son argent lui avait permit d'acheter. Stella lui prit la barba papa et des chocolats en forme d'oursons et lui laissa la pomme d'amour ainsi que les pop corns.

 _-Merci, tu veux goûter?_ Lui demanda t-elle en pointant le nuage sucré et duveteux. Ce dernier en prit un morceau pour goûter.

 _-C'est vraiment mangeable ce truc ?_ Demanda Elly intrigué par la texture nuageuse alors que Gilbert tentait de se dépêtre du peu qu'il avait pris. Cela finit dans ses cheveux et fit rire autant Oz que les deux filles du groupe. Stella l'aida à enlever le minuscule nuage blanc qui le collait.

 _-On dirait que tu manges de la neige ou un nuage c'est sucré tu n'as qu'à goûter._ Lui proposa le blondinet alors que le Nightray regardait la chose méfiant et déclina.

Après s'être ravitaillé en nourriture, ils purent enfin visiter le cirque qui n'était vraiment pas comme les autres. Sa configuration se distribuait en plusieurs chapiteaux avec des spectacles bien distingues. Un chapiteau principal et le plus grand se dressait devant eux mais d'autres plus petits et plus en arrière illuminés par de petits lampions blanc et noirs rayés.

- _Je ne me souviens pas qu'un cirque, c'était comme ça avant..._ Marmonna la Luciani. Alors que Oz entraînait Alice vers le chapiteau avec la mention « _palais des nuages »_. Elliot et Léo disparaissaient dans l'allée de gauche vers un spectacle de magie. Ne restait plus que Gilbert et elle plantés au milieu.

- _Tu comptes aussi partir de ton côté ?_ Lui demanda-t-il

 _-Non d'ailleurs je pensais que tu suivrais Oz tout d'abord._

 _-Ça sera plus amusant à deux..._ Décréta ce dernier.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc ensemble et ne savaient tout d'abord pas quel chapiteau choisir, finalement ce fut Stella qui sans le vouloir les dirigea vers un en particulier plus fin et haut avec une toute petite pancarte en forme d'arbre.

 _-Arbre à vœux..._ Lut-elle tout haut.

 _-Si ça te tente pourquoi pas._ Proposa le noiraud en passant devant elle et entrant.

Ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent sans voix, il y avait dans le fond du chapiteau un énorme arbre en verre recouvert de feuilles blanchâtres étranges et disparates. En s'en rapprochant ils purent voir qu'il s'agissait en fait des bouts de parchemins accrochés par centaines sur le végétal factice.

Des morceaux de papiers se trouvaient un peu plus loin avec une plume et un encrier sur une petite table en forme de feuille taillée dans du bois. La chose la plus étrange était cette impression de ne pas être sous une tente car les parois de celle-ci ne se voyait pas bien et se confondait avec l'étrange luminosité émanant de l'arbre.

 _-Tu crois à ce genre de choses ?_ S'adressa la jeune femme à Gil qui était tout près et scrutait les bouts de papier intrigué.

 _-Pas trop._

 _-Tu ne comptes pas en faire alors ?_

 _-De quoi ?_

 _-Un vœu._

 _-Je n'en sais rien._ Répondit celui-ci pensif alors que Stella s'approcha de la table et prit de quoi formuler le sien. Quelques minutes après elle tentait de trouver une place pour savoir où accrocher le sien. Celle-ci put aussi voir du coin de l'œil, le Nightray qui s'était décidé à écrire un vœu.

De leur côté Alice et Oz se perdaient dans un dédale nuageux et très amusant surtout quand ils constatèrent qu'on pouvait grimper dessus et rebondir. Cela leur permit d'atteindre le haut du chapiteau et comprendre pourquoi il y avait des nuages partout même au dessus de leur tête.

Léo et Elly quant à eux se trouvaient face à une magicienne d'un genre particulier, celle-ci avait déjà réussi à changer le décor tout autour des spectateurs deux fois et sa tenue changeait en même temps. Les tons orangés de l'automne succédèrent à ceux froids et givrés de l'hiver où des flocons de neige se reflétaient partout sur les parois de la tente pour finir par s'en détacher et tomber en pluie.

Chacun des petits groupes fit plusieurs chapiteaux et réussirent à se retrouver alors que l'heure affichait plus de minuit. Ils voulurent se mettre d'accord pour faire un dernier chapiteau et choisir le plus grand et principal qu'aucun d'eux n'avait encore fait.

La tente n'affichait qu'un petit panneau en forme d'éclair, où il était simplement mit « _shrinking universe*_. ». En y entrant on pouvait entendre et voir des éclairs électriques et décharges provenant d'une énorme boule au centre même du chapiteau. Un homme habillé d'un costume décoré d'éclairs leur tendit à tous une paire de lunettes épaisses avec une grosses sangle. Seul Léo refusa ayant déjà ces lunettes.

 _-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?_ Demanda Elliot pas très rassuré par la perspective de finir cramer par un éclair.

 _-J'ai déjà entendu parler de ça !_ S'exclama Oz enthousiaste.

 _-Et c'est quoi ce phénomène ?_ Demanda Gilbert aussi largué et peu rassuré qu'Elly.

 _-Ça s'appelle le courant alternatif ou électricité c'est une invention de Nicolas Tesla._ Expliqua Léo dont les lunettes brillaient d'un éclat fort à cause de la luminosité des éclairs. Cela lui donnait des airs de savant fou aussi...

 _-Oui mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi ça se retrouve ici dans un cirque_. Commenta son ami blond pas convaincu du tout par cette attraction étrange.

 _-Certains scientifiques intéressent les magiciens ou artistes de cirque, ils leur permettent de rendre réel leur illusions et tours._ Intervint Stella qui n'avait rien dit jusque là

 _-Allez mesdames et messieurs approchez n'ayez pas peur, ça ne peut rien vous faire de mal regardez !_ Interpella la voix d'un homme en allant lui même sous les éclairs et en ressortit indemne où seul ces cheveux étaient maintenant dressés sur sa tête.

La foule qui était agglutinée un peu plus loin vint peu à peu s'asseoir tout près. Une fois cela fait la démonstration débuta. On fit aussi appelle à des volontaires du public pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger mais surtout montrer que ça n'était pas truqué... Oz se porta volontaire et tira avec lui Gilbert qui avait l'air de se demander dans quelle galère son ami l'avait attiré. Ces derniers se firent bombardés d'éclairs à leur tour sans rien sentir de particulier si ce n'est que l'un avait les cheveux en pétard et l'autre plat pour la première fois de sa vie.

Chose qui fit beaucoup rire Stella et Alice. Cette dernière s'amusant à taquiner Gil sur ces cheveux enfin disciplinés.

Quant ils partirent enfin du cirque, une heure du matin s'affichait sur la montre à gousset de Oz. Ils durent se faire le plus discret possible pour retourner dans leur chambre respective ayant dépassé largement le couvre feu autorisé en période de vacances.

*Le cirque des rêves ou Night circus est un livre que je vous conseille si vous êtes fan de ce genre d'univers. Je m'en suis inspiré pour ce chapitre et certains tours.

*Univers rétréci, la mention est importante surtout pour le prochain chapitre.=p

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais vu son caractère j'imagine bien Elliot râler car il ne peut pas s'habiller comme il veut. En plus de ne pas trop aimer se mêler à la foule. Un peu péteux mais pas trop quand même aussi.x) La suite promet j'ai eu une idée diabolique et dingue aussi. Gnéhééhé « fuis sur son balai »


	12. Qui a rétrécit Oz et Gilbert!

Les vacances d'hiver avaient débutées en fanfare pour nos amis restants à Wolfgang notamment avec l'épisode du cirque. Surtout quelques jours après un événement plutôt inattendu arriva à deux d'entre eux...

Alice avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec Oz depuis presque un an. Du coup quand elle se réveilla et constata qu'il n'y avait pas de trace du blond à ses côtés. Cela lui fit se poser des questions. A moins qu'il ne soit déjà levé et parti ennuyé son ami la tête d'algue. Mais sinon la petite brune ne voyait pas où il pouvait être d'autre. Celle-ci décida de se préparer dans le doute et partir à la recherche de son bien aimé. Sauf qu'en ouvrant la porte de la chambre son chat entra en courant dans la pièce.

 _-Cheshire qu'est ce que tu fais, sors d'ici !_ Tenta-t-elle de le chasser.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que le félin tenait quelque chose avec une touffe blonde dans sa gueule... La pauvre écarquilla les yeux et s'écria :

 _-Oz !? Cheshire lâches le !_ Hurla t-elle aussi à son chat. Ce qui fit se recroqueviller sur lui même l'animal, encore plus quand sa maîtresse se rua dessus. Une fois la petite chose qui s'avérait bien être le Vessalius avec la taille d'une grosse souris attrapée. Alice ne sut pas très bien quoi faire et alla voir après son ancienne voisine de chambre.

Cette dernière lui ouvrit sa porte et...

 _-Tu ne veux pas m'aider à délivrer une souris._ Lui demanda -t-elle en indiquant son chat

 _-Quoi tête d'algue aussi?_ La questionna Alice interloquée.

 _-Comment ça aussi ?_

 _-Ton chat t'a aussi ramener quelqu'un qui a rétrécit comme Oz._ Expliqua la demoiselle tout en lui montrant le blond dans ses mains. La réaction de Stella fut sans appel :

 _-Gilbert !_ Hurla t-elle tout en courant après son chat dans toute la pièce sous le regard blasé de la lapine.

Finalement elle réussit à délivrer le pauvre Nightray, ce qui n'allait pas aider sa phobie des chats avec un incident pareil.

 _-J'aurai du me douter qu'une souris n'a pas de touffe noire, ni de veste._ Déclara la Luciani tout en regardant Gil pleurer dans les bras de Oz sur son lit.

 _-C'est de leur faute aussi, ils n'avaient qu'à pas aller voir cette attraction idiote, voilà le résultat maintenant_. Râla Alice qui les avaient prévenus.

- _Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?_

 _-Je n'en sais rien._ Soupira celle-ci.

 _-Espérons que ça soit temporaire._ Tenta Stella inquiète.

Un bruit bizarre se fit entendre tout à coup faisant jeter des coups d'œil inquiets à celle-ci un peu partout.

 _-Quoi j'ai faim c'est normal..._ Expliqua Alice les joues rosies tout en se relevant du bord du lit ou elle se trouvait.

 _-Tu oublies Oz, si ton chat le trouve, il risque de le croquer comme une souris_. Lui rappela l'étudiante tout en attrapant Gilbert et lui tendant le blond dans sa main droite.

-oo000oo-

La cantine était peu remplie en ces jours de vacances, la plupart des élèves étant repartis chez eux ou dans leur famille. Mais l'école faisait un effort pour ceux qui restaient ici leur proposant un menu plus festif. Ce qui ravit la carnivore qu'était Alice en voyant le gibier qui trônait dans le buffet.

Stella avait opté pour quelque chose de plus végétal ainsi que du sucré dont un panettone* au raisin et sucre glace, se trouvait au côté d'une assiette pleine de légumes.

Alors que la lapine dévorait son plat avec appétit, sa voisine de table jouait avec ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Et regardait faire les deux lilliputiens qui étaient sur la table.

 _-Vous devez avoir faim non vous deux ?_

Oz lui répondit par la positive et vint voir ce qu'il y avait sur son plateau mais son ami brun étant moins téméraire, se cachait derrière un verre.

Voyant cela, la jeune femme lui tendit un bout de son gâteau avec sa cuillère qu'il refusa.

 _-Tu préfères un bout de fromage ?_ Plaisanta celle-ci ce qui fit bouder le noiraud qui ne semblait pas du tout content de cette situation.

 _-Au moins Oz reste égal à lui même._ Fit remarquer Alice alors que celui-ci était entrain de se gaver du gâteau de Stella.

- _Hey mais... Il a manger presque la moitié !_ Se plaignit cette dernière ébahie en constant l'étendue du grignotage.

 _-Je crois que mini tête d'algue a faim aussi._ Fit remarque une seconde fois la lapine en le voyant chiper quelques rares bouts de viande restants dans son plateau.

 _-En fait il préfère de la viande._ Remarqua Stella qui le regardait faire.

 _-C'est normal à part le clown, la majorité des mâles aime la viande._ Lui expliqua Alice d'un ton docte tout en attrapant le petit blond qui venait de s'endormir contre son verre et le cachant dans son décolleté.

 _-Tu le caches là ?_ Fit remarquer la Luciani étonnée en la voyant faire.

 _-Il n'y a pas de poche à ma robe et il faut bien le mettre quelque part, je ne vais pas le tenir tout le temps dans mes mains._ Répondit celle-ci en haussant les épaules et partant pour remiser son plateau.

 _-Hey, attends il y a Gilbert sur ton plateau !_ Lui cria après la brunette en attrapant le noiraud.

 _-Dommage il aurait fait un petit tour en cuisine comme ça._ Ricana Alice avec un sourire sadique.

Alors que de son côté l'autre brune retournait à sa table pour le déposer et tenter de manger ce qui restait de son dessert, elle s'adressa à Gil :

 _-Ne t'en fais pas je ne te mettrai pas dans mon décolleté, j'ai une poche à ma robe contrairement à elle. Enfin normalement..._ Le rassura t-elle alors qu'il était devenu rouge et la fuyait du regard.

 _-A qui tu parles ?_ Lui demanda quelqu'un qui s'asseyait en face d'elle.

 _-Elliot ? Je croyais que tu devais partir aujourd'hui ?_ S'étonna cette dernière en essayant d'attirer Gilbert près d'elle discrètement.

- _Vincent nous à retarder, Léo et moi ont à du faire une partie de l'école pour le retrouver._ Expliqua le blond.

 _-Vincent part avec vous ?_ S'étonna une seconde fois l'étudiante.

 _-Oui ça peut paraître bizarre mais vu que Gil préfère rester ici, on ne peut l'obliger à venir avec nous._ Intervint Léo qui revenait avec de quoi manger.

 _-Au fait tu ne l'as pas vu ?_

 _-Qui ça ?_

 _-Eh bien Gilbert, il est introuvable depuis ce matin._ Déclara le Nigthray l'air préoccupé.

 _-Euh non... Je n'en sais rien, je... Je ne sais pas où il est._ Répondit précipitamment Stella alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose qui tentait de fuir et la chatouillait. Cela lui fit faire tomber sa cuillère et se cacher en dessous de la table. Elle attrapa le pauvre brun qui s'agrippait terrorisé à un pan de sa robe, puis fit comme Alice et le cacha rapidement dans le léger décolleté qu'avait son vêtement.

 _-Ne bouges pas de là surtout._ Lui ordonna -t-elle.

 _-Ça va Stella ?_ Demanda quelqu'un qui était aussi sous la table.

 _-Oh Vincent qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!_ S'exclama -t-elle en se cognant presque.

 _-J'ai fais tomber mon couvert._ Expliqua ce dernier.

 _-Comme c'est amusant moi aussi. Mais je l'ai trouvé._ Dit -elle tout en sortant de là en dessous précipitamment.

 _-Vincent ! D'où tu sors !_ S'exclama à son tour le blond cendré ahuri en le voyant sortir de là lui aussi.

 _-Comme j'expliquais à Stella je cherchais mon couteau._

Ce qui lui valut un regard circonspect de la part du jeune noble. Mais le blond s'en fichait, il fixait la brunette d'un air étrange et presque sournois.

Ce qui mettait mal à l'aise cette dernière qui rêvait de s'enfuir et maudissait Alice qui avait disparue on ne sait où et laisser en plan.

 _-Tu as quelque chose de bizarre là, on dirait._ Pointa le Nightray tout en montrant son décolleté qui avait une forme bizarre.

 _-Depuis quand tu regardes cet endroit toi ?_

 _-Depuis que je viens de voir un point noir en émerger._

 _-Tu racontes n'importe quoi surtout._ Répliqua la jeune femme irritée.

Jusqu'à ce que le blond se penche pour voir mieux et y toucher.

 _-Non mais ça ne va pas la tête, bas les pattes pervers !_ S'exclama outrée Stella en le repoussant.

 _-C'est vrai j'oubliais que je ne suis pas Gil moi..._ Déclara son frère avec un sourire moqueur et une voix doucereuse qui énervait de plus en plus la demoiselle qui partit en le fusillant du regard.

 _-C'est quoi cette histoire ?_ Lui demanda Elliot perdu et qui n'avait pas tout suivit.

-oo000oo-

De son côté la Luciani était retournée dans sa chambre pour se calmer un peu et avoir un semblant de paix.

 _-Je hais ce type bon sang comment... On peut être aussi énervant et casse pied_! Jura t-elle tout haut jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente quelque chose la chatouiller aux côtés. Celle-ci entreprit de retirer le captif de sa prison de tissu et le trouva en plutôt mauvaise forme.

La jeune femme considéra un instant la petite forme qui gisait dans ses mains sans bouger.

 _-Gil ? Je l'ai quand même pas tuer... C'est pas comme-ci j'avais la poitrine d'Ada !_ Se lamenta cette dernière en s'inquiétant du manque de réaction du noiraud. Elle le secoua un peu, tenta de l'appeler. Pour finir par essayer de prendre son pouls, chose peu aisée vu sa taille. Mais elle réussit et constata qu'il n'était qu'évanoui. Surtout en voyant ses joues orné d'une jolie couleur rouge.

 _-Dis je ne vais quand même pas devoir t'embrasser t'es pas le bel au bois dormant ?_ Dit elle en s'adressant à lui, l'air inquiet.

 _-De quoi j'ai l'air à parler à une chose aussi petite qu'une souris et inanimée..._ Soupira finalement l'aspirante princesse charmante blasée. Elle réfléchit quelques minutes en fixant Gilbert et se décida à l'embrasser sur le front. Ce qui était l'option la plus simple.

Il ne se passa d'abord rien ce qui lui fit réitérer son acte se qui déclencha une série de décharges électriques qui lui fit lâcher le Nightray. Avec un aie sonore, une des décharges la touchant et la faisant basculer de son lit.

 _-Et soi disant ça ne faisait rien_. Grommela t-elle tout en remontant sur le matelas pour voir où était et surtout comment Gilbert. Ce qu'elle vit la figea quelques instants :

 _-Mais... Mais c'est quoi cette blague, c'est vraiment pas drôle !_ Se lamenta la pauvre étudiante affolée.

Elle attrape le Nightray et partit en quête d'Alice pour voir si elle aussi avait tenter ce genre d'expérimentations.

Cette dernière regardait une personne en particulier dont la tête reposait sur son ventre et lui enlaçait la taille.

- _Oz tu ne voudrais pas me lâcher ?_

 _-Pourquoi je suis très bien ici, c'est confortable._ Répondit ce dernier en enfuyant sa tête dans la robe de sa bien aimée.

Ce qui la fit soupirer résignée mais quelqu'un les interrompit en faisant une arrivée bruyante :

 _-Alice !_ L'appela Stella paniquée qui tenait un petit brun d'environ quatre ans dans ses bras.

- _Tête d'algue ?_! Cria Alice ahurie en voyant ce dernier aussi petit.

- _Gilbert ?!_ S'exclama son ami en le remarquant à son tour et se relevant pour mieux s'en rendre compte.

La brunette se figea en voyant que le Vessalius avait retrouver une taille et apparence normale.

 _-Comment tu as retrouver ta taille normale toi?!_ Lui demanda cette dernière ébahie

 _-C'est Alice qui m' embrassée ça a crée plein de décharges puis je redevenu comme avant._

 _-Mais je l'ai aussi fait avec Gil et ça a donné ça._ Expliqua inquiète la Luciani.

 _-C'est parce que tu dois l'embrasser comme ça._ Répondit la lapine tout en s'approchant du blond et l'embrassant comme pour lui montrer. Ce qui figea la brunette quelques instants car ça ressemblait plus à du bouche à bouche ou de l'apnée.

Le Vessalius semblait tout à coup très loin quand elle le relâcha voir carrément à des années lumières d'ici...

 _-Mais... Mais je ne peux pas embrasser Gilbert de cette façon._ Se défendit Stella gênée au possible et choquée à l'idée de le faire.

Celle-ci grimaça en s'imaginant la chose et secoua à la tête pour chasser ses pensées inappropriées.

 _-Alors tête d'algue va rester tout petit pour toujours ce qui risque de ne pas trop plaire à Oz_. Argua Alice tout en jetant un coup d'œil à ce dernier qui était toujours aux pays des Bisounours en attestait les cœurs volants autour de lui.

 _-Mais... Je ne peux pas faire ça!_ Geignit le brunette alors que toujours dans ces bras, le noiraud s'agitait et affichait un air paniqué.

 _-Ne fais pas la prude, je suis sure que tu en meurs d'envie._ Lui chuchota à l'oreille la lapine démoniaque d'un air de conspiratrice .

 _-Pas dans ces conditions..._

 _-Tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est comme dans un conte où tu dois délivré un prince d'une malédiction mortelle et le sauver de son sort funeste_.Retentit la voix de Oz qui était revenu sur terre et avait un air plus sérieux du coup.

La demoiselle déglutit et reposa Gilbert à terre, qui la fixa de ses grands yeux dorés inquiet.

 _-Je suis sure que lui aussi il en meurt d'envie._ Rajouta son ennemi le stupide lapin amusé ce qui lui valut un regard courroucé du petit brun alors que son ami blond encourageait du regard la jeune femme.

Stella soupira et murmura résignée:

- _J'aurai voulu avoir un premier baiser dans d'autres circonstances._

Puis se rapprochant du Nightray, celle-ci dut s'agenouiller comme il était nettement plus petit. Elle l'embrassa d'abord sur le front ce qui lui fit fermer les yeux. Sauf que tout ne se passa pas comme prévu et Gil était toujours un bambin.

Ennuyée par l'excès de pudibonderie et la lenteur de la jeune femme, Alice attrapa le pauvre noiraud et lui plaqua violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes en grimaçant. Le tout sous le regard ahuri de Stella et surpris de Oz qui ne s'y attendaient pas. Elle relâcha rapidement le captif en s'essuyant avec force la bouche alors que sa victime était complètement hébétée.

Une série de décharges se produisit et finit par laisser apparaître la grande silhouette sombre du jeune homme. La Luciani était juste tout près les joues rouges et n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui. Ce fut Oz qui cria le nom de son ami qui l'obligea à le faire. Elle put voir que le noiraud était aussi embarrassé, que fâché. Ce qui la soulagea car il était redevenu normal.

 _-Je pouvais me moquer de ta petite taille mais ça n'aurait pas été drôle très longtemps._ Plaisanta le blond tout en l'aidant à se relever. Vu que Gil était encore assis par terre un peu désorienté par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 _-Tête d'algue tu as encore un cerveau au moins, il n'a pas fondu avec l'électricité ou mon baiser?_ Lui demanda Alice sarcastique en voyant son manque de réponse et réaction.

 _-J'en ai sûrement plus que toi, stupide lapin et ne refait plus jamais ça_. Grogna-t-il pour toute réponse en s'essuyant à son tour la bouche avec la manche de sa veste.

 _-Si tu crois que j'ai fait ça de gaîté de cœur ! C'est seulement pour Oz que je l'ai fais._ Répliqua la lapine en haussant les épaules.

 _-Au moins ça a marché et tu es redevenu normal, c'est le principal._ Renchérit le Vessalius amusé qui récolta un regard courroucé de son ami.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite que Stella s'était évanouie depuis que Gilbert avait retrouver son apparence normale mais surtout qu'Alice l'avait embrassé.

 _-Ben qu'est ce qui lui arrive?_ Demanda Oz étonné.

 _-Tsss ils iront vraiment bien ensemble ces deux là, tous deux aussi trouillards._ Commenta Alice détachée.

-oo000oo-

Étant donné qu'après leur vacances d'hiver, il y avait les examens la plupart des élèves devaient étudier et travailler durant cette période. Du coup la bibliothèque était leur lieu favori. Même Alice plutôt dissipée et peu encline à étudier, devenait studieuse et plus sage. Et demandait l'aide de Oz pour la littérature, alors que Stella tentait de se concentrer sur ce que lui expliquait Gilbert. Cette dernière ayant du mal avec l'histoire de l'art de Reveil qui était du genre costaude et étroitement liée aux divers guerres et événements tragiques qu'avait connue cette région. Elle devait combler un retard de plusieurs années aussi.

 _-Pourquoi ça s'appelle la Trahison de Sablier, ce n'est pas la Tragédie plutôt ?_

 _-On a rebaptisé cet événement ainsi, car pendant des années on a mentit sur ce qui s'était réellement passé._

 _-Et qu'est ce qui c'est passé alors ?_

 _-La personne qu'on à encensé était en réalité l'instigateur de cette tragédie. Il s'est fait passer pour un héros._

 _-Quoi James* Vessalius est un imposteur ?_

Le hochement positif de Gil le lui confirma.

 _-Argh dire qu'un de mes frères portent ce nom pour l'honorer._ S'horrifia la jeune femme.

 _-Il ne doit pas être le seul tu sais dans ce cas. Puis c'est un nom courant._

Elle ne fit pas trop attention à ce que lui répondit le noiraud trop occupé à étudier une œuvre qui représentait le fameux traître qui avait beaucoup voir une énorme ressemblance avec Oz et surtout Jack.

 _-Pourquoi il ressemble à Oz... Et Jack ?_ Constata celle-ci intriguée.

Cette fois le jeune homme pouffa ce qui lui valut d'être dévisagé étonné par Stella.

- _Qu'est ce que j'ai dis de drôle ?_

 _-C'est normal qu'il lui ressemble c'est son ancêtre et Jack est un coussin de Oz._

 _-Oooh je comprends mieux pourquoi il se fichait de moi quand je lui ai dis que vos noms ne me disaient rien._ Se lamenta la Luciani dépitée.

Gilbert la regarda interloqué quelques minutes.

 _-Hey me regardes pas comme ça, j'ai fais toute ma scolarité à Noctis, j'y connais rien à l'histoire de ce pays encore moins de la noblesse._ Se défendit-elle vexée que lui aussi s'étonne de son ignorance.

 _-C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point..._

 _-Et toi tu es quoi un prince ou un truc du genre._ Répliqua blasée l'étudiante qui se sentait stupide d'être aussi ignorante.

 _-Non... J'ai été successivement un Baskerville, un Vessalius puis un Nightray._ Énuméra ce dernier posément.

 _-C'est bizarre... Ça peut expliquer ton succès alors._ Railla-t-elle en se souvenant de que lui avait dit Break sur cette famille.

 _-Et Alice ?_

 _-Une Baskerville._

 _-Reste Sharon, Break, Cyan et Adélaïde ils sont qui ou quoi ?_ Finit-elle de plus en plus ébahie par ces découvertes.

 _-Elle est une Rainsworth et Break son valet. Cyan a un lien de parenté lointain avec les Baskervilles, sa famille les a servit longtemps. Quant à Adèle sa famille et les Nightray ont aussi un lien particulier, c'est pour ça que nos fiançailles ont été acceptés._

La pauvre resta comme figée et ne disait plus rien en plus d'être fort pâle ce qui inquiéta son interlocuteur.

 _-Stella ça va ?_ Tenta t-il de l'appeler en la secouant légèrement.

- _Je suis la honte de ma famille et une buse en histoire..._ Finit par répliquer celle-ci en s'effondrant sur la table, la tête entre les bras. Sous le regard inquiet du noiraud et perplexe d'Alice et Oz.

Mais ce moment de calme fut interrompu par un projectile qui fusa dont ne sait où et alla frapper Gilbert en plein front. Alice pouffa, Stella releva les yeux éberluée alors que son ami blond jetait un regard pour savoir d'où cela pouvait provenir.

- _Qu'est ce que c'est ?_ Le questionna ce dernier.

 _-Apparemment ça m'est destiné..._ Répliqua le noiraud les sourcils froncés en se frottant à l'endroit de l'impact. Il identifia l'objet comme étant une feuille de papier avec un message anonyme des plus enflammé à son encontre.

La Luciani qui n'avait dit mot, attrapa la missive et déclara acide :

 _-Elles sont inspirées tes fans et ont de la poésie à revendre._

 _-Quoi tu reçois encore des missives de ce genre maintenant ?_ Demanda Oz après avoir lut par dessus l'épaule du brun.

 _-La plupart du temps, je les jette et ne les lis pas._ Expliqua ce dernier lasse.

 _-Pourquoi s'acharner sur tête d'algue, y a bien d'autres garçons dans cet établissement. Elles sont vraiment stupides._ Déclara Alice blasée

 _-Oui mais personne qui pourrait leur donner la chance de d'avoir un titre si haut placé et un tel rang dans la société._ Railla Stella qui semblait tout à coup avoir changer de personnalité.

Ce qui lui valut trois regards étonnés et un grand silence.

 _-Ben quoi c'est vrai ce que je dis non ?_

 _-Break déteint sur toi on dirait..._ Commenta Gil étonné.

 _-Je dirais plutôt que tu es jalouse moi._ Renchérit Oz amusé, ne perdant jamais une occasion de se moquer un peu.

 _-C'est sur je suis jalouse de bécasses prêtes à tout pour s'élever dans la société au détriment d'autrui._ Répliqua vexée la jeune femme ce qui coupa court à la discussion. Le blond lança un regard intrigué à son ami qui haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent tous de la bibliothèque à la plus grande joie d'Alice qui en avait marre d'étudier. Et pouvait enfin se dégourdir les jambes. Gilbert fut interpeller par un groupe de trois filles. Oz et la Baskerville attendirent après lui mais pas Stella qui fusilla du regard le petit groupe et partit l'air furibond vers les dortoirs.

Ce que ne manqua pas la lapine, ni le Vessalius mais pas le Nightray qui avait le dos tourné.

 _-Si ça continue elle va s'en charger elle même_. Soupira le blond lasse.

 _-Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, tête d'algue est trop trouillard pour oser s'opposer. Puis ça risque d'être amusant._ Se réjouit la petite brune avec un sourire carnassier.

* * *

*Sorte de brioche italienne souvent aux raisins mais il y en a au chocolat ou au limoncello.

*James au lieu de Jack c'est plus logique vu qu'il n'y a pas d'histoire d'abysse j'ai changer les protagonistes de cette tragédie et celle qui lie Jack, Lacie et Oswald aussi. Puis tant qu'on y est Glen est un personnage à part entière dans ma fic, chose plus censée.

L'idée m'est venue à cause d'une planche montrant Oz et Gilbert ayant rétrécit, je trouvais ça cute comme tout et puis voulait en faire une histoire. Du coup ça a donné ça. Je crois aussi que Gilbert, Oz, Alice et Stella sont mes boucs émissaires préférés, je leur fait vivre plein de conneries, je sais pas ils m'inspirent peut-être. XD


	13. Rotten Holidays

**Eh oui c'est encore moi qui sévit sur ce fandom.x) Je compte bien finir cette fic déjà ça sera un exploit car dans toutes celles que j'ai écrite jusqu'à présent. Rarement je les finis.- Le seul hic c'est que j'en ai peu de retour ce qui est dommage mais soit... Trêve bavardages et place à la lecture!**

* * *

Une routine plutôt étrange se produisait depuis plusieurs jours. C'est du moins ce que put constater un élève de corvée balayage pour avoir enfreint le règlement.

Une des privilégiés passait en courant à toute vitesse pour aller frapper à la porte d'un autre et s'engouffrer dedans comme un lapin effrayé. Il reconnut celle qu'on jugeait l'une des moins dérangée sur les dix. Bien que ce classement était difficile à tenir car chacun d'eux l'étant à son niveau...

Et encore il aurait put s'inquiéter encore plus de sa santé mentale si celui-ci avait vu Stella passer d'abord sa tête par la porte de sa chambre et vérifiée trois fois voir quatre si il n'y avait rien. Pour enfin s'élancer.

 _-J'en ai marre..._ Se lamenta cette dernière en s'effondrant sur le lit vide alors que Oz la regardait faire.

Mais un petit retour en arrière s'impose pour comprendre le pourquoi d'une telle situation...

 _Flash back_.

Depuis qu'il avait reçu cette missive en plein front, Gilbert Nightray n'avait plus vraiment de répit. Les vacances et encore moins l'hiver ne semblait pas calmer les ardeurs de ces fans à son plus grand désarroi. Pire ça les encouragea à venir lui parler en toute occasion. Comme-ci le fait que ça soit bientôt Noël leur donnait plus de culot et d'audace. Ou de l'avoir vu se faire embrasser par Alice aussi...

Le jeune homme ne remarqua pas donc tout de suite que ce manège rendait littéralement folle de rage Stella. Au départ celle-ci semblait s'en foutre du moins c'est ce que lui croyait mais il n'en était rien. Oz et Alice crut plusieurs fois que le plateau ou le livre que celle-ci tenait, allait finir sur la tête de la fille qui se pendait et se pâmait au bras du noiraud. Mais ce fut sa fourchette qui finit plier presque en origami à la place ou encore son crayon brisé.

Puis quand il sentit des ondes noires et dangereuses et vit la tête que tirait la Luciani après un certain laps de temps. Le pauvre réalisa et essaya de rembarrer comme il pouvait ses groupies les plus coriaces. De plus en plus celui-ci dut les repousser car il craignait que ces dindes inconscientes ne finissent assommées ou dieu sait comment sous la colère de la brunette. Dont il découvrait avec une certaine crainte la jalousie.

Cette dernière tentait de garder un semblant de self control mais rêvait de leur hurler d'aller voir ailleurs ou encore leur balancer son plateau ou tout autre objet pour les voir partir et cesser de s'agripper au Nightray. Les étrangler ou assommer aussi pour ne plus entendre leur gloussement horripilant. En gros elle rêvait des trente méthodes les plus efficaces pour se débarrasser de groupies envahissantes.

Mais un jour une goutte fit déborder le vase...

Gilbert comme chaque matin sortait de sa chambre, il était bien souvent le premier prêt et levé. Oz et Alice venaient en deuxième et Stella en bonne dernière qui était la reine des retardataires très souvent. C'est donc seul qu'il se rendit à la bibliothèque sauf que pour une fois, la Luciani était aussi déjà prête et le vit passer devant lui. Et aussi une de ces fans les plus acharnées venir en courant tout en lui criant après.

Ce dernier se retourna pour savoir qui l'appelait et se fit sauter dessus par une blonde. Et non contente de faire ça, elle profita de sa surprise pour l'embrasser. Geste qui fit péter toutes les barrières mentales de la brunette un peu plus loin qui avait assisté à la scène, outrée. Alice et Oz décidèrent aussi de pointer leur nez, grand bien leur en face, ils n'allaient pas perdre une miette de ce qui suivit...

 _-Hey toi !_ Hurla enragée Stella après de longues minutes durant lesquelles, son cerveau avait buguer. Tout en se rapprochant à grand pas du couple improvisé.

 _-Qui moi ?_ Demanda la dinde tout en relâchant le pauvre Gil qui venait de se faire agresser buccalement et semblait traumatisé.

 _-Oui toi, y en a pas trente des agresseuses blondes et moches, ici_. Railla la brune l'air dément, si son adversaire avait un minimum d'instinct de survie, il aurait déjà fuit...

- _Oh tu es jalouse parce que je t'ai ravi ton chéri ?_ Se moqua l'autre l'air supérieure.

 _-Je m'en balances de ça !_

 _-Alors quoi ?_

- _On ne t'a donc jamais appris à ne pas faire ceci?_ Lui demanda Stella trop poliment et d'une voix douce, pour que ça soit normal. La minute d'après elle attrapa et embrassa à son tour l'agresseuse, mordre serait plus juste... Ce qui fit se débattre et hurler sa victime et réagir Gil en le sortant de sa léthargie traumatique. Il obligea la brunette à lâcher prise.

 _-Mais... Mais t'es complètement folle toi, ! On... On interne pour moins que ça !_ Beugla de sa voix suraiguë la blonde terrorisée , une fois remise du choc, qui s'enfuit en courant.

 _-Est ce que chéri est jaloux parce que j'ai ravi un baiser à sa bien aimée ?_ Demanda la future internée au Nigtray tout en se défaisant de sa prise et se frottant la bouche avec une grimace de dégoût. Allant même jusqu'à cracher très élégamment par terre.

 _-Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, je crois..._ Répliqua ce dernier totalement médusé.

Le couple formé par la Baskerville et le Vessalius se rapprochèrent d'eux après avoir tout vu, Oz était mort de rire alors qu'Alice se promit d'employer cette technique d'intimidation originale et félicita même Stella pour ça.

 _-Mais ça ne va pas bien vous deux, en plus vous l'encouragez._ Se rendit compte Gilbert qui semblait tombé des nues et comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

 _-Ben faut avouer que c'est efficace comme modus operandi._ Plaisanta son ami hilare.

Ce qui fit se renfrogner le pauvre noiraud.

 _-Une yandere.* Tu ne peux pas rêver mieux comme protectrice tête d'algues !_ Se moqua la Baskerville avec un grand sourire.

 _-Protectrice !?_ S'étrangla-t-il en regardant Alice comme ci elle était une martienne.

 _-J'avoue avoir y été un peu fort..._ Osa l'instigatrice de l'attaque embarrassée et remise de son accès momentané de folie.

- _A peine, ne viens pas te plaindre après, tu viens de toute faire pour te les mettre à dos._ Répliqua sarcastique le jeune homme qui semblait furieux. Chose qui ne plut pas à la Luciani qui vit rouge et s'énerva contre lui.

 _-Si tu n'étais pas aussi pleutre*! Je n'aurai jamais fait ça... Ou alors ça t'amuse d'avoir des idiotes qui se pâment et se collent à toi peut-être ?!_

 _-Mais je ne t'ai rien demander moi !_ La coupa t-il excédé et ne comprenant pas pourquoi ça la faisait réagir avec une telle disproportion.

Ce qui laissa interdite et sans voix la jeune femme. Cette fois ce fut lui qui s'enfuit et laissa en plan le groupe. Oz et Alice échangèrent un regard et ne savaient pas très bien quoi faire.

 _Fin du flash back._

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que le Nightray était à peine plus présent qu'un fantôme, même Oz ne savait pas ou il se terrait. Stella de son côté redoutait d'essuyer le courroux de son fan club après son moment d'égarement.

Mais contre toute attente personne ne fit rien, mieux quand elle croisa certaines filles qui avaient ennuyer Gilbert. Ces dernières faisaient demi tour ou s'enfuyaient presque en la voyant de peur de subir le même sort que leur consœur.

Du coup son manège la rendait encore plus absurde et la fit passé pour définitivement folle. Et finit d'arranger sa réputation voir la rendre irrécupérable.

 _-Ça fait quatre jours et tête d'algue est toujours introuvable_.Fit remarquer Alice

 _-Déjà, il n'est quand même pas retourner au manoir Nightray ?_ Demanda Stella alarmée à l'attention du Vessalius.

 _-Non je ne pense pas c'est trop court comme délai et puis il n'est pas rancunier à ce point._ Tenta de la rassurer ce dernier.

 _-Pourquoi ça te préoccupe autant ?_ La questionna la Baskerville intriguée.

 _-Parce que je ne voudrais pas qu'à cause de moi, il laisse tomber Oz._ Avoua penaude l'étudiante. Ce qui lui valut d'être dévisager par le concerné avec un grand sourire et avoir droit à un câlin de sa part aussi. Ce qui la figea quelque peu.

 _-Tsss ça ne risque pas ça ! Au pire on a trouvé son pendant féminin ou presque pour le remplacer en attendant_. Commenta Alice amusée.

De son côté le jeune homme se réfugiait souvent dans la tour de l'horloge ou encore restait cloîtré dans sa chambre, voir allait aussi dans les couloirs et salons du bâtiment C. Celui-ci étant presque désert et fréquenté plus par les Baskerville qui étaient plutôt craint à cause de leur réputation.

Il avait donc la paix enfin presque car quelque chose le suivait discrètement et quand le pauvre le vit. Cela le fit se figer de peur.

 _-Ell... Iot..._

Le chat de Stella semblait l'avoir pris pour cible ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Gil qui s'enfuit avec le félin à ses trousses à plusieurs reprises. Il réussit tout de même à le semer en se cachant dans un recoin des nombreux jardins.

- _Foutu chat..._ Souffla-t-il en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale, la cigarette n'aidant pas tellement. C'est en voulant en prendre une dans son paquet qu'il remarqua le vide qui y régnait. Le faisant soupire pour la énième fois de la journée.

C'est comme ça que Gilbert se retrouva à sortir de Wolfgang, chose permise entre certaines heures et avec un couvre feu aussi.

Reveil étant une capitale et grande ville, il était facile de trouver du tabac et d'autres choses du genre. Un marché était d'ailleurs souvent organisé le vendredi et générait pas mal de foule.

Après s'être ravitailler en cigarettes, le Nightray fit un détour par une rue marchande qui était bondée. C'était facile de repérer les gens qui n'étaient pas d'ici. Remarquer cela lui fit penser à quelqu'un et secouer la tête pour ne pas y songer justement. Mais il semblait que tout ou presque était fait pour le lui rappeler justement.

Son regard doré avisa un petit couple devant la vitrine du plus grand bijoutier du pays. C'était difficile à manquer aussi les dorures étalant un luxe des plus indécent et attirant l'attention. Le profil des deux jeunes gens montraient clairement qu'ils étaient de condition modeste et pourtant le garçon venait d'offrir un bracelet en provenance de la boutique. Ce qui faillit faire s'évanouir la jeune fille.

Tout ça lui arracha un maigre sourire mais son observation fut interrompue par des voix d'adolescents.

 _-Excuses moi, monsieur mais.._

 _-Vous ne sauriez pas nous dire.._

 _-Où se trouve l'académie Wolfgang ?_

En se retournant pour leur faire face, Gilbert se trouva nez à nez avec deux jeunes garçons blonds et jumeaux. Vu l'impression qu'il avait de voir double. Mais surtout il leur faisait penser à quelqu'un sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire qui...

- _Oui bien sur, je peux vous montrer où c'est, je suis élève là bas._ Leur expliqua t-il.

 _-Ça serait trop aimable..._

 _-De votre part, monsieur._ Répondirent tour à tour les deux qui semblaient avoir une étrange façon de parlé. L'un finissant la phrase de l'autre et vice versa. Ce qui donnait l'impression d'un écho car même leurs voix et ces intonations étaient identiques.

 _-Pourquoi voulez vous allez à Wolfgang ?_

 _-Nous venons rendre visite..._

 _-A quelqu'un qui est élève là bas._

 _-Qui est ce ?_

 _-Notre sœur Stella Luciani._ Répondirent en chœur les jumeaux.

Ce qui figea quelques instants Gil mais il se reprit pour répondre en mentant honteusement:

 _-Ça ne me dit rien ce nom là._

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence certain entrecoupé de quelques questions des deux plus jeunes. Quant ils arrivèrent à destination, le noiraud voulut s'éclipser discrètement mais fut interpellé :

 _-Attendez..._

 _-On ne sait même pas votre nom._

- _Moi c'est Anton Luciani._

 _-Alistair._ Se présentèrent les deux numéros en tendant tour à tour leur main pour la lui serrer.

 _-Gilbert Nightray._ Termina par se présenter ce dernier s'en fuyant presque. Les deux jumeaux s'entre regardèrent étonnés mais n'osèrent pas le retenir. Encore plus en connaissant son nom maintenant.

-oo000oo-

La sœur des deux ne savait pas du tout qu'ils étaient là. Celle-ci se trouvait esseulée à la bibliothèque, Oz étant parti à la recherche de son fidèle Gil qui commençait à lui manquer.

La jeune femme s'ennuyait de pied ferme et malgré qu'elle ait tenté de noyer ses pensées dans le travail. Ça ne marchait qu'à moitié et une certaine morosité la gagnait.

Mais quelqu'un interrompit son étude pour lui signifier une visite, ce qui la laissa dubitative tout d'abord. C'est quand elle fut conduite au bâtiment principal et vit ces deux silhouettes qui lui étaient familières que le franc tomba enfin.

 _-Anton ! Alistair !_ S'exclama t-elle en courant vers eux.

 _-Stella !_ Lui répondirent de concert ces cadets en la rattrapant. Ce qui donna lieu à une accolade collective.

- _Je suis contente de vous voir._

 _-Nous aussi..._

 _-Tu commençais à nous manquer._

 _-On avait plus personne à ennuyer._

Pour toute réponse Stella leur ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui les fit protester en même temps.

Elle en profita pour leur montrer sa chambre et reçu aussi d'eux, une certaine somme d'argent que leur père leurs avait donner.

- _Tout ça ?_ S'exclama la demoiselle ébahie, la somme étant plutôt conséquente.

 _-Père a dit que si il y avait un imprévu..._

 _-Ça pourrait te servir. Puis il y a tes cadeaux compris dedans._ Acheva Alistair.

 _-Oh je comprends mieux..._

 _-C'est bien d'être privilégié ?_

 _-Ça dépend, grâce à ça j'ai de nouveaux amis issu de la noblesse. Mais..._

 _-Mais_? L'encouragea à continuer Anton curieux.

- _Des fois c'est dur._ Soupira leur aînée.

- _On espère que..._

 _-Ça ne sera pas comme ça à Ludwige._

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _-On a étés admis là bas._

 _-Quoi !?_

C'est comme ça que Stella apprit que ces frères aussi allaient devenir élève de l'autre plus grande et prestigieuse école de Reveil. Ce qui la laissa plutôt perplexe car les deux écoles se faisant concurrence, elle espérait ne pas l'être avec ces cadets...

L'après midi se terminait quand ils décidèrent de partir, la Luciani se demanda aussi pourquoi tout les élèves rencontrés dévisageaient autant ces frères. Si ça n'avait été que des filles ça aurait put expliquer la raison mais ça n'était pas le cas. Elle venait tout juste de les quitter quand Oz la vit et la rejoint, seul. Ce qui la surprit.

 _-Tu n'as pas retrouver Gilbert ?_

 _-Oh si j'ai même passer l'après midi avec lui_. Expliqua enjoué le petit blond.

 _-Tant mieux._ Répondit en souriant la brunette.

 _-Dis c'était qui les deux garçons qui étaient avec toi ?_

 _-Mes petits frères Anton et Alystair._

 _-Ils sont élèves à Ludwige ?_

- _Oui enfin ils viennent d'être admis là bas mais comment tu le sais?_

 _-Parce qu'ils portent l'uniforme de cet établissement. J'y ai été élève ._

 _-Comment ça se fait que tu ais été d'abord là bas ?_

 _-C'était la condition pour pouvoir après venir ici._

 _-D'accord je comprends mieux._

 _-Ce qui est marrant c'est que c'est Gil qui les amené ici._

 _-Hein comment ça ?_

 _-Ils les a rencontrer en ville._

 _-Est ce... Qu'il m'en veut toujours ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas, tu devrais lui demander plutôt, tu ne crois pas._

Ce qui arracha un soupir à fendre l'âme à Stella.

 _-Tu l'as déjà énerver comme ça une fois._ Lui rappela le Vessalius.

 _-Oui mais ça n'était pas complètement ma faute._

 _-Tu n'étais pas vraiment en tord, je trouve..._

Mais la phrase de Oz resta en suspens car coupée par l'arrivée de quelqu'un.

 _-Gilbert !_ Le héla son ami alors qu'à côté de lui, la brunette le dévisageait l'air circonspect.

 _-Mais non , ne l'appelles pas..._ Protesta faiblement celle-ci mais rien n'y fit l'interpellé se dirigeait vers eux.

 _-Ça tombe bien on parlait de toi_. Lui expliqua le blond une fois le Nightray proche de lui. Alors que la Luciani fixait le sol avec une fascination toute feinte.

 _-D'ailleurs je crois que je vois Alice là bas._ Feinta ce dernier en s'éclipsant et laissant en plan les deux autres. Stella plus rapide protesta cette fois vertement :

 _-Oz tu as tout prévu je parie ! Sale traite va !_ Hurla t-elle à son encontre en brandissant son poing, alors que le blond s'éloignant en gloussant, fier de son coup.

 _-Toi aussi tu t'es faite avoir, on dirait..._ Commenta Gil l'air lasse tout en fouillant dans ses poches après sa dose de poison quotidienne, et s'asseyant pas très loin d'elle.

 _-Comment ça avoir ?_ Osa lui demander la brunette interloquée.

 _-Alice m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de moi et que c'était soi disant urgent, du coup je le cherchais._ Expliqua -t-il tout en expirant un nuage de fumée légèrement bleuté.

Un silence se fit pendant quelques minutes mais finalement la jeune femme osa le briser avec une question plutôt inattendue :

 _-Ça va te paraître bizarre comme question mais je me demandais parfois si tu n'étais pas... AmoureuxdeOz ?_

Elle termina sa phrase si vite et en baissant la tête, que le noiraud mit du temps à comprendre. Mais une fois sa phrase décryptée, sa réaction fut éloquente. Il toussa violemment après avoir avalé de travers la fumée de sa cigarette. Puis la dévisagea comme ci elle était devenue définitivement folle pour finir par lui demander :

 _-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?_

 _-Tu... Ressembles à James... C'est mon frère aîné..._

 _-Et quel est le rapport_?

Le pauvre semblait de plus en plus dérouté par les propos sans queue ni tête de son interlocutrice. Lui faisant même se demander si elle n'avait pas perdu la tête.

 _-Tu fumes les mêmes cigarettes... Et ton caractère est un peu similaire, il y a juste qu'il est blond et..._

 _-Et quoi ?_

 _-Il préfère les hommes_. Termina tout bas la brunette gênée.

 _-J'adore Oz et le considère comme un frère... Jamais je ne pourrai envisager d'avoir une telle relation avec lui._ Finit par répondre Gilbert avec franchise tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

 _-Dé... Désolé._ Bafouilla cette dernière mal à l'aise, à cause de son regard trop insistant.

 _-Tu n'es pas la première à penser ça. Break et Alice passent leur temps à m'ennuyer avec ce genre de sous entendu dès que possible._ Expliqua le jeune homme l'air renfrogné, ce qui arracha un léger sourire à la demoiselle.

 _-Malgré ça, ça ne t'empêche pas d'avoir des fans._

 _-Pas sur que ça continue, tu as tellement traumatisé une de ces filles qu'elles ont aussi peur de moi que de toi maintenant._ Lui rappela-t-il.

 _-Ah tu vois, j'ai bien fait même si ça n'était absolument pas prémédité._

 _-Tu es folle, tu le sais ça ?_

 _-Ça ne serait pas drôle aussi non..._ Plaisanta l'étudiante avec un demi sourire.

 _-En fait ce n'est pas toi que je devais protéger, mais ces filles de toi._ Répliqua amusé Gil en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et quittant le rebord où il s'était assis. Récoltant ainsi des protestations peu compréhensibles de Stella.

* * *

*En fait c'est plutôt Vincent qui correspond à la définition d'un Yandere.x)

*Ça ça définit bien Gilbert, ça veut dire poltron ou trouillard.

Je dirais que le comportement de mon oc m'a échappé... Herm « tousse » c'est une technique violente et imparable mais dont je ne garantis pas les effets en réalité. Les frères jumeaux de Stella sont inspiré de Tweedle dee et Tweedle dum qui parlent bizarrement dans le film. Un avis ne serait point de refus, un signe même de vous chers lecteurs fantômes.^-^


	14. Le mariage de Gilbert et un Noël agité

Today's it's very cool day! J'ai eu deux reviews " saute partout ". Vous allez me dire mais c'est rien et ben pour moi si ça veut dire qu'il y a des gens qui me lisent et aiment bien, puis lisent mes commentaires en fin ou début de chapitre. Après je ne suis pas à courser la review, étant moi même lectrice, je n'en laisse pas toujours. Mais de temps à autre ça fait pas de mal. =) Sinon vu que je n'ai plus une connexion digne du fin fond de l'Ouzbekistan, je vais pouvoir poster toutes les deux semaines voir un chapitre par semaine. "fais la danse de la joie". C'est pas top ça uhuh. Bon je m'arrête ici et vous laisse lire.

* * *

Un paysage tout blanc et sans aucun relief l'entourait... Quelque chose n'allait pas tellement dans tout ça car rien ne ressortait de ce désert blanc. Puis tout à coup des points bleutés apparurent pour pigmenter peu à peu la blancheur de ces lieux. Et laisser apercevoir un tout autre panorama.

Stella se retrouva dans une sorte de jardin au clair de lune et vit une silhouette sombre se découper pas très loin d'elle. Celle-ci ne lui était pas inconnue, car la jeune femme s'avança et reconnu :

 _-Gilbert, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

 _-Je te recherchais justement._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Je voulais te demander quelque chose d'important..._

 _-Qui est ?_

A ce moment là la demoiselle s'attendait à tout... Sauf que ça ne fut pas la demande espérée. Pire que tout cette demande était carrément saugrenue!

 _-Est ce que... Tu voudrais bien être mon témoin pour mon mariage ?_ Lui demanda le jeune homme en rougissant de façon inhabituelle. C'est à dire comme une jeune fille en fleur et en se tortillant de façon totalement niaise.

 _-Pardon ?_ Demanda la pauvre Luciani pas sure d'avoir bien entendu.

Elle remarqua alors que Gilbert était non seulement de la même taille qu'elle mais portait une robe bleue clair de mariée, en plus d'avoir beaucoup rajeuni.

 _-Tu es la seule personne à qui je peux demander ça._ Le supplia-t-il les larmes aux yeux, ce qui lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas la même voix aussi, celle-ci étant plus aiguë qu'en temps normal.

 _-Euh d'accord, j'accepte..._ Céda la pauvre brunette en se faisant presque étouffé par le noiraud qui la serrait dans ses bras.

Le décor changea soudainement pour laisser place à un jardin ensoleillé où une arche en forme de cœur et décoré de roses bleues trônait au fond. Devant se tenait une silhouette que Stella reconnue facilement : Oz était en marié et tout en bleu foncé, haut de forme compris. Elle remarqua aussi que sa tenue était assortie aux futurs mariés et se composait d'une queue de pie bleu ciel et d'un chemisier à jabot blanc. Et juste au fond au bras de Vincent se trouvait Gil toujours en robe et qui se comportait très étrangement. En trépignant d'impatience pour aller rejoindre son futur époux devant l'autel.

Finalement la cérémonie eut lieu et le prêtre n'était autre que Break qui en soutane paraissait encore plus tordu. Lorsque la phrase : « _Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage fut prononcée_ » Stella eut l'impression que son œil rouge tentait de la scanner en plus du reste des gens présents comme-ci elle devait être la seule opposante. Mais n'osa rien dire malgré son envie d'interrompre tout ça. Et quand le « _Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée_ » retentit, elle s'évanouit.

Pour se réveiller en sursaut en criant. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que ce rêve la tourmentait au point qu'elle l'avait dessiner pour tenter de le faire passer mais rien n'y faisait. La jeune femme avisa la petite montre sur sa table de nuit : 7h08. A cause de cela, elle se réveillait quasi la première maintenant. Un soupir lui échappa et la fit se décider à sortir de son lit pour se préparer sachant bien qu'elle ne saurait plus s'endormir après un rêve aussi tordu.

C'est aussi comme ça qu'elle se retrouva à errer un peu seule à la recherche des trois autres sans grand entrain et encore moins de succès. Ils étaient introuvables peut-être encore entrain de dormir... Finalement lassée la Luciani décida de terminer le travail qui l'attendait. Et qu'être un peu seule ne lui ferait pas de mal surtout avec son manque de sommeil grandissant. C'est en revenant de la bibliothèque que celle-ci fut hélée par Oz sortant dont ne sait où. Elle le dévisagea l'air très fatiguée en se demandant comment il pouvait être toujours aussi hyperactif à toute heure de la journée. Et alla à sa rencontre avec peu d'énergie.

 _-Eh ben ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme._ S'amusa à commenter ce dernier.

 _-Ça ne t'arrive jamais d'être fatigué ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

 _-Non... Ou peut-être si je suis malade_.Réfléchis le blond

- _Tu dois être un automate ça peut expliquer bien des choses._

 _-Dis donc tu as l'air vraiment fatiguée._ S'inquiéta le jeune homme en avisant les grosses cernes qui noircissaient son regard et son air de morte vivante.

- _Non c'est juste une impression... Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?_ Continua -t-elle pour couper court à ses questions.

 _-Tu es sure ?_

Son lent hochement de tête positif le lui confirma.

 _-En fait je voudrais aller chercher un cadeau pour Alice en ville et j'aimerai bien que tu restes avec elle. Enfin si tu veux bien ?_

 _-Laisses moi deviner les autres années c'était Gil qui restait avec ?_ Ironisa la zombie avec un léger sourire.

 _-Oui mais c'était souvent galère. Et puis comme ça lui aussi pourra acheter ces cadeaux._ Expliqua le Vessalius.

 _-Cadeaux..._

Ce mot la fit buguer quelques instants pour revenir à la réalité à cause de la voix du blondinet :

- _Tu es sure que ça va Stella ? Tu as l'air bizarre._

 _-Merveilleusement bien... Où est Alice ?_

 _-Elle t'attend près de ma chambre, je crois._

 _-D'accord... A plus tard alors._

Et c'est sur cette réponse qu'elle partie vers sa destination d'un pas traînant, en laissant Oz plutôt perplexe sur son comportement. Mais celui-ci ne se formalisa pas plus et partit de son côté.

-oo000oo-

Cela faisait au moins le quatrième magasin que la petite brune et Stella faisait. La première entraînant l'autre dans la ville sans lui avoir vraiment demander son avis. Mais docile et fatiguée la Luciani ne disait rien et la suivait sans protester. Curieusement Alice était plutôt contente de l'avoir elle comme chaperon plutôt que tête d'algue. Mais ça pouvait se comprendre quand on savait combien ils se chamaillaient pour rien et se supportaient difficilement.

 _-Tu cherches quoi en fait ?_

 _-Quelque chose d'original pour offrir à Oz. Mais je manque d'idées._

 _-Tu lui as déjà offert quoi les années précédentes ?_

 _-Une peluche, un lapin et la montre à gousset boite à musique._

 _-Pourquoi tu ne lui offres pas quelque chose en rapport avec l'écriture ?_

 _-Mais quoi ?_

 _-Par exemple pour l'encourager à écrire, un nouveau stylo plume ou du papier spécial._

 _-Ça existe ça ?_

 _-Oui en librairie._

Il leur fallut se perdre dans les petites ruelles et la partie plus ancienne de Reveil pour trouver une librairie qui vendait ce genre d'article. Finalement Alice trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

 _-Tu es nettement plus utile et supportable que tête d'algue en tout cas_.

 _-Contente de l'entendre dire._ Railla Stella alors qu'un objet avait attiré son attention dans une vitrine adjacente. L'objet en question était un étui à cigarette en argent et platine* avec à côté un briquet assorti. Mais le tout excédait un prix bien trop élevé pour qu'elle puisse l'acheter à moins de dilapider l'argent reçu pour ses études.

 _-Tu ne comptes rien acheter ?_

 _-En tout cas pas ça..._

 _-Pourquoi c'est parfait pour tête d'alpaga*._

 _-Alpaga, c'est plus une algue maintenant ?_

 _-Si mais vu qu'il a quelques ressemblance avec cet animal stupide et mignon, je trouvais que ça lui allait aussi bien._

Cette remarque acheva Stella qui éclata de rire à cause de la comparaison élogieuse entre Gil et la bête en question. De leur côté les deux garçons cherchaient aussi quoi offrir surtout Oz qui hésitait entre différents modèles de bijoux pour sa lapine adorée.

Gilbert l'alpaga s'ennuyait ferme et regardait les différentes vitrines avec un intérêt morne. En espérant que son ami se déciderait enfin et ne lui demanderait pas trois fois pour être certain de son choix. Finalement et ayant une patience limitée, il sortit pour un peu prendre l'air et laisser le blond trouver le cadeau parfait. Le noiraud chercha après son paquet de cigarettes mais se rendit compte en soupirant qu'il l'avait oublier. Résigné, il s'adossa au mur du magasin.

Son regard se promena sur la rue lorsqu'il remarqua un magasin de jouets et plus particulièrement un peluche noire mise en avant dans la vitrine. Mais à ce moment là, Oz avait enfin réussit à se décider et sortait de la bijouterie.

 _-Gil, qu'est ce que tu regardes ?_

 _-Rien de spécial._ Répondit le concerné pris en flagrant délit.

 _-Si je t'ai vu, c'est le magasin de jouets qui t'intéresse. Tu veux acheter une peluche pour Alice ?_ S'amusa à le taquiner le Vessalius.

 _-Sûrement pas. J'ai penser à une muselière, histoire de ne plus avoir à supporter ses remarques idiotes._

Commentaire qui fit rire le blond et aussi sourire Gilbert.

 _-C'est pour Stella alors ?_ Lui demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

La question fit rougir légèrement le Nightray qui nia et arracha un soupir blasé à son ami. Ce dernier le traîna vers la boutique alors que le noiraud protestait.

-oo000oo-

Alice et Stella de leur côté venaient juste de rentrés à Wolfgang. La petite brune les avaient emmenés dans la chambre qu'elle occupait avec Oz et celle-ci était un foutoir. Il y avait d'ailleurs plus de vêtements qui traînaient par terre que dans les armoires. La Luciani n'aurait pas cru que Oz pouvait être aussi bordélique que sa moitié. Elle tenta de trouver un endroit où se poser en bougeant quelques vêtements et dut aussi aider la Baskerville pour trouver où mettre ses cadeaux. Alors que Stella piquée d'une curiosité digne de Sharon la questionnait sur sa relation avec le petit blond.

 _-Dis Alice comment ça s'est passé entre toi et Oz pour que vous finissiez ensemble?_ Lui demanda soudainement la brunette après un moment de silence.

- _Tu veux savoir ça pour arriver à conquérir tête d'algue, je parie._ Répliqua la Baskerville avec un petit sourire triomphant.

 _-Non pas du tout._ Tenta de se défendre la jeune femme mais son rougissement la trahit et lui fit se demander pourquoi tout le monde remarquait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, sauf le principal concerné.

 _-Tu devrais l'embrasser une bonne fois pour toute parce qu'à ce rythme d'ici la fin de l'année, il n'aura toujours pas compris._ Lui conseilla Alice avec un grand sourire carnassier qui s'agrandit, surtout quand elle vit la Luciani s'empourprer encore plus.

 _-Hors de question que je l'agresse comme cette cruche l'a fait._

 _-Pourtant tu n'as pas hésiter à l'embrasser elle._ Répliqua la petite brune.

 _-Oui mais c'était différent. Je préfère lui faire comprendre de manière plus subtile_. Avoua Stella ennuyée qu'on lui rappelle son violent accès de jalousie.

 _-Tss, tête d'algue et la subtilité ça fait trois, tu risques de finir vieille fille avec une telle approche. Puis c'est à se demander ce que tu lui trouves aussi._ Railla Alice en secouant la tête l'air affligée.

 _-On ne pourrait pas revenir à ma question plutôt._ Tenta cette dernière embarrassée et de plus en plus mal à l'aise à cause de la tournure de cette discussion qui avait dérivée sur elle.

 _-Tu sais pour faire comprendre à Oz qu'il me plaisait je n'y ai pas été par quatre chemins..._

 _-C'est à dire ?_

 _-Je l'ai embrassé un jour devant tête d'alpaga qui n'a pas du tout apprécié et pour que tout le monde comprenne aussi que dorénavant il était à moi. Par contre Oz était aux anges, j'ai même cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. Depuis je passe mon temps à me disputer avec l'autre baka parce qu'il a peur que je lui vole son maitre. Mais dans l'ensemble ça se passe plutôt bien._ Termina la Baskerville fière.

 _-C'est trop brusque, j'ai pas envie de le traumatiser ou que sais je..._ Soupira la Luciani

 _-Pour Noël sous le gui, c'est un bon prétexte par exemple._ Lui proposa sa conseillère improvisée

 _-Oui pourquoi pas..._ Concéda l'autre à moitié convaincue.

 _-Sinon tu peux aussi te déclarer._ Rajouta celle-ci avec un air sadique cette fois.

 _-Ça va pas la tête ! Et si il me rejette, déjà que ça ne lui à pas plut mon accès de jalousie..._

 _-Au moins c'est clair, il devrait être content que tu t'intéresse à lui. C'est toujours mieux que ces cruches vénales._ Termina la petite brune en haussant les épaules. Ce qui fit soupirer bruyamment l'apprentie amoureuse. Les conseils d'Alice la laissèrent songeuse pendant de longues minutes.

Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un toque à la porte cela la fit revenir à la réalité. Le Vessalius venait proposer aux deux filles de le suivre pour faire un peu de cuisine plus particulièrement pour la veillée de Noël.

-oo000oo-

Stella souffla légèrement de dépit, en voyant la montagne de blancs en neige qu'il lui fallait battre. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce. Et finalement s'atteler à sa tâche d'apprentie cuisinière. Un peu plus loin Oz tentait de mélanger de la crème et du sucre, sans en mettre partout. Alors que Gil lui engueulait Alice qui goûtait à tout ce qu'il avait fait. Le tout sous le regard hilare et saoul d'Oswald les commentaires de Jack Vessalius

 _-Dis donc pour des petits nobles ils s'en sortent pas trop mal en cuisine._

C'était d'ailleurs la première chose qu'ils avaient remarquer en arrivant dans la salle de cuisine faite pour le cours de pâtisserie. Les deux professeurs étaient entrain de boire et avaient déjà siphonner deux bouteilles de vins, en attestait leur cadavres vides sur un des plans de travail. L'accueil fut pour le moins amusant :

 _-Tiens mais qui voilà deux de mes jolies élèves, mon coussin préféré et son mignon serviteur !_ S'exclama Jack passablement bourré et joyeux, les joues rouges.

 _-Je.. Te... Je te signales qu'il y a deux élèves à moi... Aussi._ Déclara d'une voix pâteuse le Baskerville.

Ce qui fit s'entre-regarder les concernés peu rassurés. Si ils étaient là c'est parce qu'ils voulaient faire un dessert pour Noël. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel depuis qu'ils étaient ici pour cette période et Stella avait été mise à contribution pour le coup. Mais d'habitude il n'y avait jamais personne dans cette salle. Alice étant l'apprentie de Jack , elle avait un double des clés pour y entrer d'ailleurs.

 _-Qu'est ce que vous... Vous faites i.. Ici ?_ Leur demanda l'enseignant en dessin qui semblait un peu hagard.

 _-On voudrait préparer un gâteau de Noël ._

 _-Oooh comme c'est mignon !_ S'extasia l'autre ivrogne des cœurs dans les yeux. Puis il retourna à son verre. Heureusement pour eux, il ne demanda pas pour les aider, préférant ennuyer Oswald. Les quatre élèves soulagés se décidèrent à préparer quand même leur pâtisserie et les laisser dans leur coin, cuvés en paix.

Finalement et malgré la présence des deux buveurs, ils y arrivèrent et réussirent à faire un bavarois aux framboises. Chacun ayant eut une tâche lui étant attribué par exemple : Oz devait mélanger de quoi faire la génoise alors que Stella devait battre des œufs en neige. Trop car le blond vint l'aider car elle ne s'en sortait pas. Par contre la supervision des opérations revint automatiquement à Alice Alors que Gilbert hérita de la finition et du montage du gâteau vu qu'il était celui le plus doué. Au moins c'était certain qu'il soit mangeable et reste entier.

Il fallut le réservé au frais dans la chambre froide de la cuisine pour éviter qu'on y touche. Surtout une certaine lapine. Car la veillée de Noël n'était que lendemain.

-oo000oo-

On était le matin du vingt-quatre décembre. En attestait les quelques élèves et professeurs qui s'amusaient à décorer un sapin qui trônait fièrement dans la cantine et ailleurs. Oz et compagnie avaient eux aussi été réquisitionner pour décorer quelques endroits stratégiques de Wolfgang.

Des guirlandes de lampions éclairaient la plupart des couloirs principaux et des couronnes à gros nœuds rouges embellissaient les portes de certaines classes ou pièces. Mais surtout un des plus grands salons avaient été ouverts et aussi décoré avec un grand sapin et une cheminée orné de chaussettes et autre ornements de circonstances.

L'après midi, ils furent enfin libérés et chacun vaqua à ses occupations. En particulier une certaine brune qui se trouvait dans les rues de Reveil en quête de cadeau. Elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver le chemin de la boutique où Alice avait quelques jours avant acheter un présent pour Oz. Finalement lasse de chercher, Stella demanda son chemin à un vieillard qui fumait la pipe.

 _-Excusez moi, vous pourriez me dire où trouver une librairie ?_

 _-Y en a une juste dans votre dos, ma p'tite dame._ Lui montra le vieux fumeur avec un accent familier.

C'est en voyant l'enseigne écrite dans sa langue natale que la jeune femme comprit pourquoi elle n'avait pas trouver de suite. Cette partie de la ville était une sorte de regroupement. En avisant la vitrine de confiserie et pâtisserie juste à côté, cela le lui confirma et lui donna plus d'inspiration sur quoi acheter à qui.

Il fallut tout de même une bonne heure à la demoiselle pour trouver des cadeaux qui soient à porter de sa modeste bourse. Mais le fait qu'elle se trouvait dans le quartier des immigrés lui permit de faire quelques affaires en plus de pouvoir grappiller quelques cents à cause de sa nationalité.

Ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un cadeau pour Alice. Sauf que son attention fut détournée par la silhouette de quelqu'un qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

 _-Qu'est ce qu'il fait là_. Marmonna celle-ci dans sa barbe et planquée pas du tout discrètement contre un mur. Ce qui lui valut les regards circonspects de deux vieilles qui se racontaient les derniers potins dans une langue inconnue pour elle. La Lucinai décida de le filer pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

Gilbert ( puisque c'était lui) ne sembla pas remarquer qu'on l'espionnait et Stella curieuse le suivit un peu pour finir par se rendre compte qu'elle n'aurait jamais de cadeau pour la petite brune à ce rythme. Mais alors qu'elle voulut retourner vers les petites ruelles. La pauvre et avec sa malchance s'étala à cause d'une plaque de verglas et ces talons trop élimés. Le tout très discrètement puisque ces cadeaux volèrent un peu partout. On l'interpella :

- _Stella ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_ Lui demanda Gil étonné.

 _-Du patinage artistique._ Marmonna t-elle blasée tout en attrapant la main que le noiraud lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever.

 _-Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ?_ Questionna le Nightray inquiet en la voyant grimacer.

 _-J'ai connu pire... En fait je cherche quelque chose à offrir pour Alice et sèche un peu là._

 _-Ce n'est pas difficile tant que ça se mange, elle aimera._ Lui conseilla le jeune homme sarcastique après l'avoir aider à ramasser ces cadeaux.

 _-Et toi tu cherches aussi quelque chose à offrir ?_

- _Oui et c'est pour Oz mais je manque d'idées._

 _-Pourquoi pas un livre ?_

 _-Il en lit déjà beaucoup et je ne m'y connais pas de trop._ Déclara le Nightray dépité.

 _-Tu n'as qu'à regarder dans cette boutique, j'en viens et il y a pas mal de littérature étrangère notamment un livres de contes de chez moi._ Lui proposa la jeune femme pour l'aider un peu et en désignant la librairie qu'elle avait eu du mal à retrouver.

Finalement ils réussirent à trouver respectivement un livre de contes et légendes noires et chevaleresques à souhait pour le petit blond et un assortiment de confiserie et de biscuits qui étaient une spécialité importée de Noctis aussi pour lui et sa lapine bien aimée.

La neige commença à retomber presque en tempête quand ils rentrèrent à Wolfgang recouvrant à nouveau la ville et ses alentours d'une épaisse couche de poudreuse. Mais une surprise aussi les attendaient enfin en particulier pour Oz et Gilbert. Ces derniers se dirigeaient vers le grand salon aménagé pour l'occasion et discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient offrir. Quant quelqu'un les interpella :

 _-Eh bien mes garçons, ça manque de compagnie féminine vous ne trouvez pas ?_

 _-Oncle Oscar !_ S'exclama le petit blond ahuri.

 _-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?_ Le questionna son ami brun.

 _-Vous avez l'air surpris de me voir hein_. Répliqua le Vessalius en ébouriffant les cheveux des deux ce qui les fit grimacer pour Gil et sourire pour Oz.

 _-Vous ne fêtez pas Noël au manoir ?_ Lui demanda ce dernier

 _-Non pas cette fois, j'avais envie de changer un peu et redevenir étudiant le temps d'une soirée._ Plaisanta l'aînée des trois.

- _Dits surtout que tu dois t ennuyer comme à un enterrement._ Répliqua son neveu sarcastique.

 _-On ne peut pas dire que mon frère soit la personne la plus amusante du monde aussi._ Soupira son oncle l'air dépité. Cette phrase arrache un maigre sourire à Oz et plomba un peu l'ambiance mais l'attention du blond le plus âgé fut attirer par une présence pas très loin. Qui semblait hésiter à venir s'asseoir, alors qu'Alice s'était assise près de son bien aimé.

 _-Qui es tu, il ne me semble pas d'avoir déjà vu ici, jeune demoiselle ?_

C'est comme ça que Stella subit un interrogatoire en bonne et du forme de la part de l'oncle de Oz. Grâce à lui les trois autres apprirent qu'elle avait quatre frères dont deux plus âgés. Mais aussi que cette dernière avait été reconnue et adoptée par le patriarche Luciani ou encore qu'elle avait résidée un an dans l'orphelinat Fiona à Sablier.

- _Pourquoi tu as du aller dans un orphelinat ?_

 _-Ma mère était trop pauvre et ne gagnait pas assez et voulait retrouver mon père biologique. Elle n'a pas eu le choix les autorités m'ont arrachées de force et parquer là. Comme je ne parlais pas encore bien la langue les autres enfants avaient peur de moi et m'appelait la sorcière._ Expliqua t-elle en déformant légèrement la réalité. Les autres ne dirent plus rien pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que la demoiselle le brise :

 _-Mais on parle de moi mais et vous, je ne connais pas grand chose de votre passé._

Les réactions des concernés fut éloquentes le seul qui refusa de s'y plier fut Oz mais Stella respecta son choix. Elle apprit que Gilbert ainsi que son frère avaient été orphelins à cause d'une croyance stupide et difficile à éradiquer. Et cela avait pas mal affecté leur vie. Ils furent adoptés par la famille Baskerville plus particulièrement Oswald qui les prit pendant un temps comme serviteurs. Ce dernier s'occupa aussi d' Alice qui n'était autre que sa nièce. Puis finit par devenir professeur à Wolfgang et laissa sa place de duc à Glen, à cause de la mort de sa sœur. Une certaine Lacie...

- _Alors c'est vrai cette histoire d'enfants de l'Infortune ? Je croyais que ça n'était qu'une légende._ S'exclama Stella indignée.

 _-Si ça ne l'était pas ma sœur ne ferait pas aussi peur à tout le monde et ne serait pas tenue à l'écart._ Expliqua Alice dont les yeux violets brillaient d'une lueur presque triste.

 _-Tu as une sœur ?_

 _-Une jumelle même heureusement elle n'est pas ici_.Expliqua Gilbert à la place de la lapine qui lui jeta un regard noir pour avoir répondu à sa place.

 _-Pourquoi elle est si terrible que ça ?_

L'air tout à coup anxieux de Oz et Gil et les regards craintifs qu'ils se lancèrent, étonna Stella qui ne comprit pas tout mais n'osa pas en demander plus. Apparemment cette jumelle semblait effrayante. Ils avaient déjà été fort loquaces malgré le sujet peu joyeux.

 _-Dites et si on continuait à parler pendant le repas._ Interrompit Oscar Vessalius pour que l'ambiance soit moins plombée à cause du sujet abordé. Il faut dire que la table dressée donnait plutôt envie et que c'était digne de la soirée à fêter. Alice bavait littéralement en voyant la quantité de viande et se précipita vers ce festin. Les autres la suivirent et furent plus modérés enfin presque... La Luciania se sentait un peu seule à ne pas manger autant et surtout peu de viande. Elle jeta un regard circonspect à Oz et sa lapine carnivore qui avait déjà engloutit à eux seul trois assiettes. Pour couronner le tout le plus âgé d'entre eux avait sorti de nulle part une bouteille de vin et en servait allègrement tout le monde. Ce que refusa poliment la jeune femme et Gilbert qui redoutaient de finir comme la dernière fois.

L'heure de la distribution des cadeaux arriva et l'oncle du blondinet semblait avoir eu son compte vu qu'il ronflait dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. En cause un excès de vin bien que cela l'ait rendu très loquace surtout sur la jeunesse de son neveu et de Gil. Ce qui avait gênés les deux concernés mais amusés les deux filles de la tablé.

Le plus jeune Vessalius commença à donner ses cadeaux en premier. Alice reçu de sa part, un joli bracelet avec un pendentif décoré d'une perle rose*assortie. Elle remercia son bien aimé de façon explicite en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, l'alcool n'aidant pas. Cette dernière ne voulait plus le lâcher, voir le violer en public.

Heureusement il réussit à s'extirper de son emprise un peu débraillé. Et put offrir ces autres présents notamment à son meilleur ami.

 _-Des chocolats à la menthe, il n' y a qu'une tête d'algue comme toi pour manger ça !_ S'exclama sarcastique la Baskerville.

 _-Oh un set d'aquarelle c'est génial comme cadeau._ S'extasia Stella en lorgnant ce qu'avait reçu le Nightray.

 _-Hé calmez vous toutes les deux, ce sont mes cadeaux._ Se défendit le pauvre noiraud peu rassuré.

Finalement il céda tout même à la Luciani qui lui avait demander pour goûter ces pralines bizarres. Ce qui la fit grimacer et lui valut de se faire moquer autant par Oz que par le Nightray. La pauvre faillit d'ailleurs recracher son chocolat quant le petit blond lui tendit un gros paquet à pois tout en déclarant ceci avec un sourire malicieux:

 _-C'est Alice qui m'a suggérée l'idée mais Gilbert n'osait pas te l'acheter. Alors je me suis dis que ça devrait te plaire._

Le concerné fit semblant de rien et préféra scruter ses propres présents reçus. Alors que la jeune femme avait déballée le sien qui s'avérait être un ours en peluche noir et tout doux.

 _-Oh merci, il est trop beau !_ S'extasia-t-elle en l'étreignant.

 _-Tu dois lui trouver un nom._ Intervint Alice suspendue au cou de son chéri blond.

 _-Gil._ Énonça spontanément Stella. Ce qui fit rire les deux amoureux mais protester le susnommé peu enthousiaste à l'idée de donner son nom à un nounours.

 _-Et pourquoi pas ? Il te ressemble en plus._ Le taquina la noiraude.

La remarque fit réagir bizarrement Gilbert qui passa d'un air mécontent à ahuri.

 _-Je suis censé le prendre comment ?_

 _-Qu'elle rêve de te faire..._.

 _-Je crois qu'Alice a un peu abusée d'alcool._ Commenta Oz gêné qui venait de la faire taire et tentait de l'empêcher de parler. Cette dernière qui semblait déchaîner lui mordit la main. Le pauvre la lâcha avec un cri de douleur, alors que Gilbert vint secourir son ami et voir si il avait encore une main entière.

Après cet incident, Stella offrit à son tour ses cadeaux puisque la petite brune boudait dans son coin. A cause de tête d'algue qui ne voulait pas la laisser approcher du pauvre blond à la main bandée. En attestait son regard doré lourd de menaces diverses et variées à son encontre.

 _-Qu'est ce que c'est ? On dirait des bonbons._

 _-Il y a des pâtes de fruits qui viennent de Noctis et aussi des cookies au chocolat blanc ainsi que d'autres sortes.._ Expliqua t-elle au Vessalius à qui elle avait offert une grosse boite. Ce dernier goutta plusieurs cookies, vu qu'il adorait ça et ne fut pas le seul. Son ami brun qui s'était remis de l'épisode du nounours, vint aussi en piquer une pâte de fruits. La Baskerville en profita pour se rapprocher d'eux et en particulier de son amoureux et aussi goûter quelques cookies et pâtes de fruits.

Lorsque vint le tour d'offrir son présent au Nightray, la demoiselle en profita pour l'embrasser sur la joue à défaut d'oser plus. Un peu dérouté le noiraud la remercia et ouvrit son cadeau qui s'avérait être le briquet en platine et argent accompagné d'un étui à cigarette en cuir moins coûteux que celui qu'elle avait vu avec Alice.

 _-Qu'est ce que c'est ?_ Lui demanda-t-il tout en observant l'objet inconnu.

 _-Un briquet, il parait que c'est plus pratique et durable que des allumettes._ Expliqua celle-ci tout en lui montrant comment ça fonctionnait.

 _-Ce n'est pas ça qui va t'aider à arrêter de fumer._ Plaisanta le petit blond tout en scrutant les deux objets.

 _-Tu veux arrêter de fumer ?_ Demanda Stella étonnée à l'encontre du grand brun.

 _-Ça fait plus de neuf fois qu'il essaye et échoue._ Se moqua ouvertement celui qui est censé être son ami en répondant à sa place...

 _-Oz..._ Grinça Gilbert l'air vexé. Alors que la brunette avait pâlit légèrement.

 _-Si j'avais su, je lui aurai offert des bonbons..._ Marmonna cette dernière dépitée.

Gil lui assura que son cadeau était très bien et distribua enfin les siens.

-« _Contes et légendes horrifiques_ » Lut à haute voix Oz en ouvrant son cadeau .

 _-Vu ton penchant pour tout ce qui est fantastique. Ça ne pourra que te plaire et changer un peu de tes livres romanesques._ Ironisa le noiraud amusé. Qui eut en réponse un geste infantile : son meilleur ami lui tira la langue mais le remercia tout de même.

 _-Et ça c'est quoi ?_ Le questionna le Vessalius en pointant l'autre cadeau.

 _-Pour le stupide lapin, mais je crois que ça attendra demain.._.

La dite stupide lapine était en train de dormir comme une bienheureuse à côté du blond qui ne l'avait pas remarqué et lui jeta un regard doux tout en la couvrant de sa veste pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid.

Vint le tour de La Luciani de recevoir son cadeau ce que Gilbert fit en n'osant à peine la regarder et en rougissant. Par contagion elle aussi rougit et balbutia un merci. Le cadeau était petit et fin mais s'avérait être un étui violet en velours contenant :

 _-Des bracelets ?_

 _-Il y en a un pour toi et un pour moi._ Expliqua le Nightray tout en prenant celui avec une lune et le lui accrochant au poignet. Elle fit pareil pour lui et poussa même l'audace à l'étreindre ce qui surprit le jeune homme qui mit quelque secondes à y répondre.

- _C'est vraiment très joli._ Remercia la jeune femme les joues en feu mais touchée.

 _-Il ne reste plus qu'à vous embrassez, surtout qu'il y a du gui juste au dessus de vous_. Leur fit remarquer Oz avec un grand sourire surtout en voyant la tête que tirait le grand brun qui devint cramoisi et relâcha Stella.

 _-Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi ou Alice à s'embrasser à tout bout de champ._ Râla ce dernier tout en sortant de la pièce.

C'est en voyant le neige tombé à gros flocons que la brunette s'inquiéta de ne pas voir revenir le jeune homme. Qui n'ayant pas apprécié la remarque du blondinet, était absent depuis un moment déjà. Elle partit donc à sa recherche et le trouva facilement à cause de la fumée que dégageait sa cigarette. Au lieu d'aller près de lui, celle-ci resta dans la pénombre qu'offrait les chemins couverts et regardait la neige tombée mais aussi un certain noiraud qui n'avait pas remarquer qu'on l'observait.

Lorsque la Luciani prit congé des autres, celle-ci vit Oz ramener Alice en la portant comme une princesse bien que ça ne semblait pas évident. Elle vit aussi Gil qui avait ramasser tous les cadeaux, en dehors des siens, suivre le Vessalius un peu plus loin. Lorsqu'elle alla se coucher, il était bien plus tard que d'habitude et c'est en serrant son nouveau compagnon en peluche et scrutant le profil que son crayon avait immortalisé que l'étudiante réussit à s'endormir. Le dessin représentait Gilbert de profil sous la neige entrain de fumer et perdu dans ses pensées. Elle se promit de planquer cette esquisse tout en laissant échapper son œuvre qui glissa sur le plancher.

* * *

*Un des métaux les plus lourds et inaltérables aussi.

*Animal proche du lama et dont on fait de la laine avec son poil épais. C'est mignon et ruminant et fort à la mode en peluche ces temps-ci aussi.x) Puis ça change de tête d'algue.

*Les perles roses sont très rares et donc très chers...

Break en prêtre, Gilbert en alpaga, Oswald et Jack bourrés... Je me surpasse!XD Puis cette idée de rêve ça devrait bien plaire aux fans du couple Oz et Gil. Je n'ai pourtant pas regarder de yaoi ces temps-ci mais ça a du s'imprimer dans mon cerveau. Puis y en aura d'autres à venir des quiproquos du genre. Les persos de PH sont parfaits pour ça aussi.


	15. Janvier ou la joie des examens!

Hello, hello populace de lecteurs de fanfics.

Et oui un nouveau chapitre, je maintiens mon rythme du moins jusqu'au chapitre XX après il va me falloir me grouiller pour terminer les 5 pas encore finis.^-^"

Sinon au programme de ce chapitre, de nouveaux oc aussi bizarres ou tarés que Stella mais encore une fois, ils ne prennent jamais la place des persos de PH. Sur ce bonne lecture à toi lecteur fantôme ou non.:)

* * *

Le mois de Janvier venait de débuter, ce qui voulait dire examens et jury artistique pour les élèves de Wolfgang. Il leur fallait d'ailleurs revêtir l'uniforme de l'établissement qui était obligatoire durant cette période et autres événements officiels. Contrairement à Ludwige il était noir, bordeaux et doré, et se composait d'une chemise lie de vin, un pantalon ainsi que de chaussures à lacets qui étaient aussi noires pour les garçons. Tandis que les filles avaient une robe bordeaux ainsi que des richelieus* noires. Seul la longue veste noire à plastrons dorés, une paire de gants et un jabot blanc était commun au deux sexes. Et comme ce n'était pas tout il leur fallait se coiffer décemment et être le plus présentable possible.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'avait tenter de faire Stella en attachant ses cheveux à peu près convenablement. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Sharon ne la voit et ne veuilles la recoiffer. La noiraude la laissa faire sachant très bien que ça serait toujours mieux qu'avant. Son regard se promena sur les autres élèves. C'est comme ça qu'elle remarqua que pas mal de garçons avaient les cheveux attachés en queue basse. Voir de rat tellement c'était court pour certains, ce qui la fit rire sous cap aussi.

Break, Vincent, Léo, Gilbert avaient donc tous du se plier à cette règle qui voulait que les élèves masculins aux cheveux plus longs... Doivent les attacher avec un ruban rouge. Oz et Elliot y avaient échappés, de justesse pour ce dernier dont la tignasse commençait à devenir un peu longue.

Habillés et coiffés ainsi, ils faisaient nettement plus nobles et austères. La Luciani se sentit tout à coup peu à sa place. Car pas du tout habituée à un tel cérémonial. Elle avait plus l'impression de participer à un bal ou une réunion politique qu'à de simples examens. Ses gants la gênaient et lui donnaient une impression guindée fort désagréable. Le pire étant le corset qui la compressait alors qu'elle n'en mettait jamais.

 _-Comment vous faites pour supporter ça ?_ Souffla t-elle plus pour elle même qu'autre chose.

 _-Avec les bals ou autres événements du genre on y est habitué dès le plus jeune âge._ Répondit Elliot en haussant les épaules comme-ci ça allait de soi.

- _On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui doit supporter un corset._ Grinça la brunette qui en avait déjà marre.

- _Essayes de ne pas y penser, tu vas finir par t'y habituer et d'éviter les émotions trop violentes aussi._ Lui conseilla Ada bienveillante. Stella la remercia pour ce conseil puis demanda :

 _-Pourquoi on attend au fait ?_

 _-Ils doivent faire l'appel et c'est le directeur qui le fait, puis on est souvent les derniers à attendre parce que nos épreuves sont différentes_.Expliqua Léo qui ne portait pas de lunettes ce qui faisait bizarre car il avait presque toujours ces verres sur le nez. En plus de sa tignasse domptée et coiffée.

 _-Différentes en quoi ?_ S'alarma-t-elle peu assurée.

 _-C'est plus difficile_. Soupira Alice qui semblait s'ennuyer comme une souris morte.

 _-Quoi ? Mais... Mais pourquoi ?_

 _-Ne t'en fais pas ça va aller, on a assez réviser pour ça._ La rassura Gilbert une main sur son épaule. Ce qui liquéfia momentanément la noiraude. Mais lui permit de songer à autre chose que la difficulté des futures épreuves...

Finalement le directeur arriva, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait d'ailleurs. Des élèves plus dissipés comme Oz, Alice ou Break l'avaient déjà vu souvent et les autres juste pour ce genre d'événements ou la remise des résultats en fin d'année. Et c'était préférable...

 _-Bien le bonjour chers privilégiés, j'ai la joie de vous annoncez la venue de nouvelles recrues dans vos rangs, une fois vos épreuves finies._ Déclara un grand brun aux cheveux tirés en arrière de façon austère et tout en noir avec quelques touches de bordeaux et dorés. Isla Yura n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un premier prix de beauté mais ce qui était le plus exaspérant chez lui. C'était sa voix trop mielleuse ainsi que sa lubie voir son excès d'admiration pour les familles ducales. Qu'il ne se privait pas d'exprimer dès qu'il se trouvait en présence de certains futurs héritiers.

Elliot et Oz étaient ses cibles favorites car étant toujours les deux élèves les mieux notés et en haut du classement. Les autres avaient un peu plus la paix bien que Sharon échappait à ces excès puisque Break veillait à ce qu'il la laisse tranquille. Gilbert, Vincent et Alice semblaient lui faire peur en plus des autres Baskerville présents... Les autres nobles ou élèves n'étaient que menu fretin et peu digne d'intérêt. Certains disaient que l'homme avait des accointances avec ces familles d'où leur régime préférentiel.

 _-J'espère que messires Vessalius et Nightray sauront montrer l'exemple de cette école ainsi que..._ Continua Yura lancé dans une longue tirade improvisée à la gloire de certains privilégiés.

Les élèves soupirent presque de concert hormis Stella qui ne comprenait pas tout mais s'abstint de demander quoi que ça soit. Trop occupée à penser à autre chose en particulier une personne juste à côté d'elle.

Une fois l'envolé lyrique et assommante du directeur finie, ils purent rejoindre la classe qui leur étaient réservée. Leur statut leur conférait cet avantage d'être très souvent mis à l'écart des autres. Pour éviter d'être déconcentré par exemple. La nouvelle était aux anges, au moins elle ne se retrouvait pas dans une salle énorme avec 300 élèves réunis.

La première journée d'examen parut longue et fastidieuse pour la Luciani et lui fit comprendre combien être privilégié n'était pas rien. Cela la fit angoissée et faire des cauchemars durant tout le temps que dura cette période. La pauvre allait avec des sueurs froides passer ces épreuves et en ressortait lessivée.

 _-Comment on fait pour supporter un tel régime c'est intenable._ Se lamenta-t-elle effondrée, avec la grâce d'une baleine échouée, sur une des tables de la bibliothèque. Comme-ci le trop plein de matière l'avait terrassé.

Cette dernière se retrouvait là un peu par hasard, il faut dire que Oz et Alice avaient une façon bien à eux de décompresser. Notamment en parlant de différentes farces ou coups fourrés qu'ils n'avaient pas encore essayer, notes et plan à l'appui ou alors se bécoter aussi ce qui la gênait bien plus... Cela fit se demander à la brunette lequel des deux étaient le plus démoniaque et si le Vessalius ne cachait pas derrière ces airs angéliques, un vrai démon car c'était souvent lui l'instigateur des farces. Elle ne fut pas la seule, Gil aussi avait fuit pour pouvoir étudier tranquillement. Et les deux diablotins qui lui servaient d'amis le déconcentrait avec leur sujet de discussion futile ou leur démonstration amoureuse comme il avait appelé ça.

 _-Tu finit par t'y habituer, au début tu as l'impression que tu n'y arriveras jamais. Mais au final tu te rends compte que tout est fait pour te stresser encore plus._

 _-Les autres élèves ont aussi cette pression ?_

 _-Pas autant que nous._

Cela fit soupire bruyamment la jeune femme qui lança un regard morne à la pile de livres qui lui fallait revoir encore. Gilbert au contraire d'elle semblait très bien supporter ce régime mais il était nettement plus appliqué et assidu à l'étude. Stella avait d'ailleurs pu le comprendre quand ce dernier l'avait aider à réviser et finit par la sermonner sur son caractère trop dissipé.

Une heure et demie, c'est à peu près la durée que la demoiselle réussit à revoir ses cours mais ce laps de temps écoulé. Son attention lui échappa pour se porter un peu n'importe où jusqu'à ce que son esprit s'amuse à la distraire. Comme par exemple imaginer le grand brun avec des lunettes notamment celle de Léo. Cela la fit pouffer discrètement mais Gil la grilla tout de même et lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

Elle eut beau tenter de se concentrer rien n'y fit. Du coup celle-ci tenta de trouver une autre matière à étudier dans ces cinq manuels sauf qu'il n'y avait que 4 examens restants... Son regard lut la tranche du livre étranger et le titre : « Éducation _amoureuse d'une jeune fille_ ».

Ce qui la fit rougit légèrement mais la décida à le relire pour se changer les idées. Le livre qu'Alice lui avait offert était instructif très voir un peu trop... Et lui donnait des idées de moins en moins catholiques voir carrément grivoises à l'encontre de son voisin de table.

-oo000oo-

La semaine d'examens écrits et pour les matières générales étaient derrière eux mais restaient les jurys artistiques. Tous se préparaient à cela maintenant. Mais relâchaient aussi un peu la pression car c'était nettement plus amusant à faire que d'étudier.

Ceux qui étaient restés à Wolfgang purent constater des changements notoires au retour de certains... Tout d'abord Elliot était plus proche d' Adélaïde vu que celle-ci était très souvent en sa compagnie. Pour autant elle n'avait pas encore conquit un des partis les plus difficiles à avoir mais n'abandonnait pas. Ayant même rompu ses fiançailles avec Gilbert qui apprit qu'il était maintenant libre comme l'air, à la grande joie d'une certaine brunette qui jubilait intérieurement. Et pas qu'elle, les fans du grand brun aussi ce fut l'une des nouvelles les plus vite diffusés d'ailleurs.

Cyan courtisait ouvertement la sœur de Oz, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à celui-ci. Qui n'aimait pas trop ce noble de second rang mais surtout était devenu hyper protecteur avec sa cadette... A cause d'un certain blond bizarre qui lui avait briser le cœur. Il dut aussi rendre des comptes à Gil qui était aussi protecteur que le frère d'Ada voir pire que lui.

Mais aussi il y avait trois privilégiés nouvellement promus. Cyan Holmes, Adélaïde Smithereens et une certaine Violette Lightning*. Celle-ci était la plus discrète sur les trois. Mais aussi un peu étrange en attestait son animal de compagnie... Un sphinx* et ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui lui donnait un air de famille avec le valet de Sharon. En dehors de ça l'étudiante semblait sympathique bien que peu causante ou alors parlant par énigme. Ainsi que solitaire.

Puis aussi quelque chose de bizarre arriva autant à Stella qu'à Gilbert. Ces deux-là commencèrent à recevoir des lettres d'une correspondante ou un correspondant pour le moins épris. Chacun ne sachant pas que cela était du à Sharon qui passait à l'étape deux de son plan. Alice lui ayant donner sans le vouloir une sorte de coup de pouce. En poussant la Luciani à se déclarer enfin au noiraud. Même si c'était loin d'être gagné d'où les lettres...

La concernée était d'ailleurs assise sur une chaise avec son ours en peluche dans les bras.

 _-Tu as conscience que faire ça t'infantilise voir te ridiculise encore plus._

Pour toute réponse celle-ci haussa les épaules.

 _-Chacun son truc, toi tu as Emilie, moi j'ai Gil._

 _-A parce qu'il s'appelle comme lui._ Sourit amusé Break tout en cousant tranquillement et terminant son travail qui devait l'être depuis un mois.

 _-Pourquoi ça te fait rire ?_

 _-Je n'ai rien dit..._

 _-Mais n'en pense pas moi._ Termina Stella tout en tirant la langue.

- _Tu ressembles à Oz ainsi._

 _-Ah ben tant mieux comme ça, il voudra peut-être bien de moi._ Ironisa-t-elle pour finir par soupirer lourdement.

 _-Il t'a déjà offert un bracelet, ce n'est pas assez peut-être! Tu veux quoi une demande en mariage aussi ?_ Intervint Emilie de sa voix aiguë.

- _De quoi je me mêle et c'est un bracelet d'amitié._ Répliqua mécontente la jeune femme qui n'aimait pas parler avec la poupée moche de Xerxes. En fait depuis qu'il lui avait offert le bracelet et en portait un aussi, Gilbert n'avait pas changé de comportement envers elle. Et c'est bien ça qui travaillait la jeune femme car il lui était difficile de savoir ce qu'il ressentait.

 _-Tu es vraiment stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?_ Lui demanda la poupée de chiffon avec tact.

 _-Pas plus que toi qui est bourrée de tissu et sans cervelle._

 _-En fait c'est difficile de déterminer lesquels de vous deux est le plus désespérant._ Rajouta l'albinos avec son sourire étrange. Il évita facilement la bobine de fil que lui balança la jeune femme courroucée.

-oo000oo-

Les résultats des examens écrits furent affichés sous la forme d'un classement, une bonne dizaine de jours après. Ce qui n'arrangea pas la chose. La Luciani put ainsi voir qu'elle était bonne dernière parmi les privilégiés. Cela la fit soupirer de dépit. Oz, Elliot et Léo se disputaient le haut du classement avec un ex æquo pour les deux blonds. Gilbert était le troisième garçon à se placer, étant studieux et du genre élève modèle ça n'était pas étonnant. Ada et Sharon étaient les premières filles juste après lui. Stella était du genre élève moyenne voir carrément médiocre et le sachant très bien. Elle ne devait sa treizième place qu'aux efforts conjugués de Oz et Gil qui l'avaient aidé, Alice et elle étaient un peu les deux cancres du groupe. Mais contrairement à la petite brune qui n'en faisait pas grand cas, Stella se sentait mal à cause de ça.

 _-Encore premier toi aussi mais c'est pas vrai !_ S'exclama Elliot en voyant l'ardoise qui affichait le classement par meilleur note.

 _-Ça prouve que tu n'es pas meilleur que moi_. Le taquina le Vessalius avec un sourire malicieux.

 _-Dis surtout que tu ne sais pas me dépasser._ Répliqua le blond cendré sachant très bien que Oz prendrait le mouche.

 _-Si vous tenez autant à vous départager, je donne volontiers ma dernière place à l'un de vous deux._ Les coupa lasse Stella qui trouvait stupide qu'ils se querellent pour un prétexte aussi idiot. Si celle-ci était déprimée par ses résultats ça n'était pas tant pour elle mais bien son père. Ce dernier avait de grandes attentes à son encontre. Ce que la demoiselle ne comprenait pas trop car il y avait ces quatre autres frères pour pallier à ça. Mais manque de chance pour la jeune femme non seulement Luciani père voulait que sa fille lui succède mais en plus dans son domaine c'est à dire l'art. Stella en choisissant cette voie, lui permettait de vivre par procuration ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir.

C'est résignée mais en se consolant avec l'espoir de meilleures notes au jury artistique. Que la demoiselle partit préparer ce qu'elle devait présenter. C'est en se dirigeant vers sa chambre qu'une odeur douce mais tenace d'un parfum la surprit. La jeune femme n'y fit pas plus attention et alla chercher une partie de ces travaux. Stella était un fin limier à sa plus grande malchance parfois...

Sauf qu'en ressortant de sa chambre le sillage parfumé lui titilla les narines une nouvelle fois et lui plut. Celle-ci le suivit presque le nez en l'air tout en humant autour d'elle. La trace parfumée disparaissait par endroits pour réapparaître et se faire plus forte. Elle le sentit tout au long de son parcours qui la conduisit dans son atelier où l'odeur était plus appuyée et comme récente.

Cela l'a fit entrer dans la classe de dessin de façon originale et le nez en l'air presque. Certains élèves la dévisagèrent en ce demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Vu qu'à cause de ça elle atterrit près de Gilbert.

 _-C'est toi qui sent aussi bon?_ Le questionna t-elle en le reniflant avec à peine dix centimètres de distance entre eux. Ce qui fit un peu peur au jeune homme.

 _-O... Oui, je suppose._ Répondit ce dernier les joues légèrement roses

 _-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça._

 _-C'est un cadeau qu'Adèle m'a fait alors j'ai voulu essayer._ Expliqua t-il innocemment ne sachant pas que la Smithereens était de mèche avec Sharon pour les mettre ensemble.

 _-Elle a bien fait, ça te va bien_.Renchérit la brunette en humant l'air à nouveau alors que quelques bancs plus loin, une rouquine rageait de voir ces deux-là trop proches à son goût.

-oo000oo-

Le grand jour des jury arriva et contrairement aux examens écrits, ici tous les élèves se retrouvaient dans la même grande salle pour les présenter. De plus ils étaient reçu par ordre alphabétique c'était plus facile pour pouvoir mieux jugé. Cela mit mal à l'aise la jeune femme bien qu'elle se retrouvait avec Cyan mais cinq autres élèves aussi. Stella avisa ces travaux et ceux de son voisin, un rouquin timide qui lui lançait des regards presque craintifs. Cela lui fit se demander qu'est ce qu'on racontait pour que les autres élèves soient comme effrayés par certains privilégiés. Alice ou Break, c'était compréhensible mais elle n'était pas comme eux... Du moins avant l'épisode avec une groupie de Gilbert, depuis sa réputation en avait pâtit, voir prit un grand coup.

 _-J'en ai marre d'attendre et de stresser..._ Marmonna cette dernière fatiguée lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule, la faisant se raidir car une seule personne lui faisait cet effet-là.

 _-Ça va bientôt être ton tour, moi j'ai encore le temps de stresser..._ Déclara le Nightray comme ci il lisait dans ses pensées. Ce dernier avait prit l'habitude d'être plus tactile avec elle depuis ces derniers jours, ce qui la déroutait pas mal.

 _-Qu'est ce que je dois dire moi alors._ Se plaignit faussement Oz qui scrutait les dessins de la Luciani avec intérêt. Un en particulier attira son attention.

- _Hé mais c'est moi !_ S'exclama-t-il en pointant une illustration le représentant.

 _-Pourquoi tu es le magicien d'Oz* ?_ Questionna Alice intriguée.

 _-C'est vrai ça pourquoi, surtout qu'il est plutôt nul comme magicien._ Fit remarquer le petit blond.

Sa remarque fit rire Stella et lui expliquer pourquoi elle l'avait représenter ainsi. C'était plutôt tentant et lui allait bien.

 _-Ça te va bien pourtant et était tout trouvé._

 _-Sauf que je ne suis pas un charlatan moi._

 _-Sur mon dessin tu es un vrai magicien. Il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un pour ce thème et tu étais parfait._ Termina la noiraude qui en avait oublié son stress grâce au trio. C'est aussi comme ça qu'elle remarqua que Gilbert feuilletait son carnet dans lequel il y avait ces dessins personnels, et blêmit... Le Vessalius lui confirmant sa peur avec une boutade :

 _-Gil est ton modèle attitré ?_

La pauvre voulut lui retirer des mains mais dans sa précipitation, dessins et carnet volèrent par terre. Notamment le fameux dessin fait durant la veillée de Noël, c'est sur celui-là que le noiraud s'attarda en les ramassant, pour finir par lui demander curieux:

 _-Est ce que tu m'espionnes ?_

 _-Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout je fais ça de mémoire ! Je ne suis pas là à t'espionner ou t'attendre à chaque recoin de couloir ça va pas non._ S'exclama la demoiselle outrée.

 _-Puis y a pas que tête d'algue, y a nous aussi regardes_. Intervint la Baskerville en montrant à Oz une esquisse d'elle et de lui sur le point de s'embrasser.

Cela lui évita de passer pour une psychopathe fanatique du brun. Il y avait en fait autant de dessin de Gilbert que des autres et pas qu'eux, des membres de la famille Luciani étaient aussi devenu ces modèles improvisés. Le carnet ne datant pas d'hier et étant plutôt usé aux vu de ses pages ou coins cornés.

 _-Y a même Elliot._ S'exclama son ami et rival blond en pointant le dessin le représentant entrain de rire avec Léo. Mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivé des professeurs et partirent en laissant Stella qui stressa à nouveau rien qu'à leur vue.

Une fois son tour passé la jeune femme en profita pour décompresser et aussi voir ce que les autres faisaient. Ainsi l'étudiante put voir le talent de certains comme les impressionnantes sculptures de Vincent qui étaient peu rassurantes à cause de leur réalisme. Son bestiaire comportait toute une série d'animaux squelettiques voir écorchés vifs pour certains. Il y avait un cheval en passant par un corbeau ou encore un loir voir des chats siamois et d'autres animaux encore.

 _-Eh bien je ne te savais pas aussi doué pour la sculpture, surtout des animaux c'est dur._

 _-Et encore les humains sont pire à faire mais on m'a conseillé de ne pas les montrer..._ Expliqua le blond bizarre avec un air très amusé. Ce qui interloqua Stella mais quelqu'un lui apporta la réponse :

 _-Parce que ça peut choquer les gens._ Intervint Gilbert sans relever les yeux de son dessin en cours.

Elle remarqua alors que les élèves se tenaient à une distance respectable des ces deux-là. Il faut dire que leur travaux étaient beaux mais très noirs. Voir carrément macabres et flippants pour ceux du cadet. Entre les clairs obscurs appuyés des dessins de Gil ou ces aquarelles de paysages décharnés et fantomatiques. Un sentiment de mélancolie sombre ressortait fortement de ces œuvres. Alors que Vincent avait une approche beaucoup plus agressive et choquante. Les siennes dégageaient quelque chose de malsain et violent qui vous agressait et mettait mal à l'aise.

La Luciani décida d'aller voir ailleurs aussi doués étaient les frères Nightray leurs univers manquaient de lumière. C'est en voyant les travaux de chacun que Stella comprit ou devina un peu mieux la personnalité de certains comme Break. Ce dernier avait créer différents costumes aussi élégants qu'extravagants. Mais jamais il ne les portait comme-ci l'albinos ne voulait pas voir se l'interdisait pour une raison inconnue et préférait porter la même tenue blanche et bleu à la coupe étrange. Ces petits dessins et croquis témoignait de ce fait représentant souvent un personnage lui ressemblant et souvent coupé des autres voir en retrait.

L'univers de Sharon était plus doux voir fleur bleue. Chose amusante à remarquer surtout avec ces illustration de contes romantiques à souhait. La plupart avaient des couleurs pastels et douces et une finesse que Stella lui envia. Étant plutôt du genre barbare et à raturer sa feuille beaucoup de fois. Ces pastels de fleurs et autres plantes lui donna envie d'essayer bien qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir la patience et la minutie de la Rainsworth. Mais surtout arrivée à rendre de simples fleurs aussi peu rassurantes et fantasmagoriques étaient intéressants et lui plaisait énormément. Au point qu'elle demanda à la rouquine si elle pouvait avoir un de ces pastels.

Ada l'impressionna par ses immenses toiles. La sœur de Oz avait un talent certain pour peindre mais ces œuvres étaient aussi étonnantes que dérangeantes. Tout comme chez Vincent, il y avait chez elle un côté malsain qui s'exprimait dans ses toiles géantes. Sauf que contrairement à lui c'était plus doux et intériorisé comme ci la Vessalius camouflait le tout sous un vernis enfantin. Entre les représentations minutieuses de portraits comme écorchés vifs ou celle plus mignonne de ce champ de bataille de jouets ensanglantés faisant étrangement pensés à des instruments de tortures. Stella en ressortie un peu verte et nauséeuse. C'était surtout le ressenti des scènes qui la rendirent malade plus que leur représentations.

En voyant un tel échantillon de talents, la demoiselle se demandait si certains rejetons de la noblesse n'avait pas quelques comptes à régler ou de sérieux problèmes psychologiques. Mais elle ne s'étendit pas plus. Cyan n'était pas en reste avec ces dessins en partie brûlés ou déchirés sciemment par endroits. Ces dessins et gravures étaient belles et montraient sa maîtrise. Mais toutes étaient soit en partie détruites, soit d'une noirceur inquiétante ce qui était étrange. A côté de tous la Luciani se sentit presque nunuche avec ces croquis et ces dessins plus colorés, presque enfantins. Mais la jeune femme se sous estimait car peu après que le jury soit finit. Plusieurs d'entre eux vinrent lui demander ces croquis. Ainsi Adèle voulu absolument celui d'Elliot, alors qu'Alice se battit presque avec Gilbert pour avoir celui de Oz en magicien. Elle les départagea en donnant celui des deux amoureux à la petite brune et l'illustration au noiraud. Cyan lui prit celui d'Ada entrain de rêvasser sur un banc avec son chat.

C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva presque dépouiller d'une partie de ces dessins. Ce que Stella ne comprit pas tout de suite c'est pourquoi on vint lui piller ces esquisses. En échange elle eut plusieurs œuvres et se retrouva avec une peinture d'Ada, un pastel de Sharon, un chapeau de Break dont il ne voulait plus en échange d'un croquis en particulier. Un dessin inquiétant mais beau du noble bizarre qu'était Cyan, tout cela tourna au troc. En fait si ces croquis avaient autant de succès c'est parce qu'ils avaient réussis à saisir des moments rares. De Gil la jeune femme eut deux choses, une des ces aquarelles mais aussi un croquis d'elle la représentant en train de danser sous la neige.

 _-Toi aussi tu m'espionnes._ Le taquina t-elle.

 _-Ce n'est pas le seul que j'ai fait de toi, tu es un modèle intéressant._ Répondit nonchalamment le jeune homme avec un léger sourire. Ce qui désarçonna l'étudiante qui le dévisagea ahurie et tenta de camoufler ses rougeurs.

 _-Au moins je ne suis pas la seule à faire ça._ Déclara t-elle amusée tout en emportant son butin d'art et après avoir remercier Gilbert en l'embrassant sur la joue. Histoire de se venger un peu de la gêne qu'il lui causait.

Ce soir là, Stella vit sur le chemin menant à sa chambre, Xerxes et curieuse l'interpella pour lui demander :

 _-Pourquoi tu m'a offert un de tes chapeaux ?_

 _-Parce que grâce à toi, j'ai une pièce maîtresse pour ennuyer ou faire chanter Gil et Oz._ Expliqua ce dernier tout en mordillant le bâtonnet de ce qui avait du être une sucette.

 _-Quoi mais comment tu as eu ça ?! Rends moi tout de suite ce croquis !_ Lui cria après la jeune femme outrée de l'usage qu'il voulait en faire. Mais surtout qu'il ait réussi on ne sait comment à avoir le dessin de ce rêve si compromettant qu'était « _le mariage de Oz et Gilbert »._

 _-Tu n'avais qu'à pas dessiner ça_. Rétorqua l'albinos tout en fuyant fier de lui. La brunette abandonna la course fatiguée. Les deux garçons n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller. Elle n'y pouvait rien si leur amitié inspirait tout autre chose. Ça n'était pas les fans de leur hypothétique relation amoureuse secrète qui viendraient dire le contraire...

Arrivée dans sa chambre et comme la demoiselle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Celle-ci décida de faire l'inventaire de son butin. Il y avait l'embarras du choix pour redécorer ses murs et tenta de trouver où caser tout ça et y réussit à peu près. Ça faisait maintenant plus galerie d'art et cabinet de curiosité que chambre d'étudiante.

* * *

*Ce sont des sortes de bottines à lacets et à petits talons.

*Chaque oc à un nom en rapport avec sa personnalité, ici ça veut dire coup de foudre et Adélaïde Smithereens veut dire pièce ou morceau. J'ai repris ça à cause de la signification de Nightray.

*Ce fameux chat sans poil et à l'aspect un peu repoussant, perso je les trouve mignon malgré leur aspect étrange .

Pour infos mes oc sont inspirés de persos d'autres œuvres connues et le pire c'est que ça n'était pas voulu. Cyan pourrait être le jumeau caché de Ciel Phantomhive, Violette a des airs de ressemblance avec Luna Lovegood. Seule Adélaïde n'est pas inspirée d'un autre perso bien qu'elle ressemble un peu à Sharon par certains aspects.J'avoue m'être bien éclatée pour écrire ce chapitre et trouver à chaque perso un univers pictural représentatif c'est très amusant.*-*


	16. Une correspondance très étrange

Bonjour ou bonsoir, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ceci, chers lecteurs. Je poste ce chapitre tardif durant un moment de répit, vu que je suis un peu beaucoup malade.X_x C'est dans ces cas-là que je suis contente que mon histoire est presque complètement écrite. Voili voilou et bonne lecture tout de même après ce mini racontage de vie. Mon cerveau ayant déclaré forfait aussi c'est plus court.

* * *

Un certain brun à tête d'algue lisait avec attention une lettre qu'il venait de recevoir c'était la troisième qu'il recevait depuis la fin des examens et jury et ça l'intriguait. Ce dernier l'examina puis l'enveloppe violette qui l'accompagnait. Mais rien n'y fit il n'arrivait pas à être certain que c'était bien Stella qui avait écrit cette missive... Pourtant l'écriture ronde et enfantine de la jeune femme s'étendait bien sur le papier. Sauf que quelque chose clochait tout de même là dedans. Cela lui fit pousser un gros soupir et déposer la missive juste à côté de lui.

Elliot qui passait par là, vint discuter un peu avec lui et vit la dite lettre. Et sans même demander la permission la prit et lut son contenu. Chose qui n'offusqua pas plus que ça Gilbert qui semblait habitué.

 _-Qui est ce qui t'envoie pareille lettre ?_ Le questionna son frère adoptif intrigué.

 _-Je n'en suis pas sur, mais c'est peut-être Stella._

 _-C'est idiot pourquoi te le dire comme ça ?_

 _-Peut-être qu'elle est timide ou ça la gêne trop._ Répliqua Gil en se souvenant que la brunette était parfois aussi peureuse que lui.

 _-Tu es sur qu'on parle de la même personne, parce que ça voit à trente kilomètres qu'elle en pince pour toi. A ce stade une lettre ne sert à rien._ Rétorqua avec une pointe de sarcasme le blond cendré.

 _-Je n'ai pas envie de me tromper surtout qu'elle admire ce que je fais d'après Oz._

Un gros soupir de dépit échappa à Elly qui frappa le haut du crâne du plus âgé des deux, lasse.

 _-C'est un miracle qu'elle s'intéresse à toi..._ Déclara t-il blasé par un tel manque de discernement. Ce qui laissa ahuri son frère adoptif qui ne comprenait pas l'emportement soudain d'Elliot.

De son côté la concernée avait aussi reçue déjà plusieurs lettres qui étaient de plus en plus explicites quant aux sentiments de l'expéditeur qui semblait s'être amouracher d'elle. Ce qui la troublait et lui fit espérer secrètement que ça soit Gilbert et personne d'autre. Ce qu'aucun d'eux ne savaient c'est que Sharon et Adèle étaient les instigatrices de ces lettres et que la Rainsworth avait des aptitudes de faussaire très habiles. L'écriture ronde de Stella était facile à reproduire mais celle plus déliée et calligraphiée de Gil fut reproduite par la Smithereens qui connaissait bien son écriture. Toutes deux s'amusaient beaucoup à jouer les cupidons et les amoureux épistolaires aussi. Il faut dire qu'elles en avaient marre de voir ces deux-là se tourner autour sans oser rien tenter de plus. C'était d'un frustrant selon elles de rater une si belle occasion.

-oo000oo-

Depuis la fin janvier, la Luciani ainsi que le Nightray recevaient donc des missives anonymes... Qui avec le temps devinrent de plus en plus emplies de déclarations d'amour enflammées voir carrément licencieuses. En attestait la dernière en date, pour Gilbert ça donnait ceci :

 _Mon tendre amour,_

 _Je rêve d'être près de vous et me languit de ne pouvoir profiter de votre présence ainsi que de votre corps..._

 _Mes rêves sont emplis de votre personne et ils me permettent de pallier au manque de plus en plus pressant de vous._

 _Quant je pourrai enfin vous avoir pour moi. Je vous ferai prisonnier de mes bras et de mes baisers et rêve que vous me fassiez milles choses galantes..._

 _J'aimerai vous en donnez un aperçu léger en étant le moins indécente possible..._

 _Mais je crains que ces mots ne soient assez forts pour décrire l'amour et l'envie qui m'habite et me dévore._

 _Je rêve de vous ravager de baisers ainsi que de sentir les vôtres._

 _M'abreuver de vos soupirs,et vous laissez explorer ma peau tout en caressant le vôtre._

 _Attiser votre désir, m'unir à vous et sentir le feu de notre passion ardente faire brûler nos corps ..._

 _Mais par dessus tout sentir votre amour et désir pour moi, ainsi qu'éveiller vos sens et votre virilité._

 _J'espère vous voir répondre prestement à cette lettre_

 _Votre douce amoureuse._

Le pauvre devint rouge de gêne progressivement pour finir cramoisi et fourra la lettre dans une des poches de sa veste. Comme-ci quelqu'un pouvait le surprendre avec cette missive plus que suggestive en main ou que celle-ci pouvait brûler. Il tenta de se calmer en allant se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage et fuma une cigarette. Mais tout cela l'avait chamboulé et faisait travailler un peu trop son esprit et ses hormones. Déjà que la nuit ce dernier était parfois envahi de rêves peu catholiques à l'encontre de la Luciani si en plus quelqu'un se mettait à l'aguicher avec des lettres pareilles. Le noiraud n'était pas sur de pouvoir rester tranquille sans vouloir lui sauter dessus. Ce dernier espérait que ce soit elle et non une de ses groupies qui lui envoyait pareille lettre.

-oo000oo-

 _Ma douce fleur,_

 _Je rêve d'être près de vous et me languit de ne pouvoir vous toucher et profiter de votre présence._

 _Mes rêves sont emplis de votre personne et ils me permettent de pallier au manque de plus en plus pressant de vous._

 _Quant je pourrai enfin vous avoir pour moi. Je vous ferai prisonnière de mes bras et vous ferait milles choses galantes que vous ne pouvez imaginer. J'aimerai vous en donnez un aperçu léger et étant le moins indécent possible..._

 _Mais je crains que ces mots ne soient assez forts pour décrire le feu qui m'habite et me dévore._

 _Je rêve de vous ravager de baisers, goûter votre chair tendre._

 _Et m'abreuver de vos soupirs, vous butiner et taquiner votre bourgeon._

 _Lamper votre nectar, et m'ancrez au plus profond de vous._

 _Vous faire mienne à jamais et vous faire sentir le feu de mon amour ardent..._

 _J'espère vous voir répondre vite à cette lettre_

 _Votre amour secret._

Stella qui n'était pas en reste question missive gênante, devint progressivement rose puis écrevisse, rouge et enfin écarlate au fur et à mesure de la lecture. Déjà qu'elle avait été traumatisée et complètement pervertie par le livre si instructif qu'Alice lui avait offert pour Noël et les conseils avisées en perversité de Sharon. Mais là c'était le summum. Elle lâcha même la lettre pour s'en rendre compte et tenter de la rattraper car un coup de vent l'a fit voleter un peu plus loin. Au pieds de...

 _-Break! Qu'est ce que.. Non ne lis pas ça!_ S'exclama t-elle les joues en feu.

 _-Oh et pourquoi?_ Demanda ce dernier l'air innocent mais très amusé d'avoir enfin trouver quelqu'un à ennuyer.

- _Parce que c'est privé!_ Répondit Stella tout en se ruant sur lui pour reprendre cette foutue missive.

L'albinos parcourut quelques lignes et afficha un sourire féroce qui figea la pauvre brune.

- _Dis donc je ne savais pas que tu pouvais créer autant d'émoi. Qui est ce qui t'as écrit ça?_

 _-Je ne sais pas justement ça fait presque trois semaines que ça dure._

 _-Trois semaines et on t'écrit déjà ce genre de choses... Tu devrais peut-être te méfier parce que si vraiment c'est un potentiel parti. Il semble plus vouloir t'engrosser qu'autre chose._ Commenta ce dernier l'air détaché et un sourcil relevé.

 _-Ça me fait peur surtout en plus, je n'ai rien demandé._ Se défendit une Stella pâle et flageolante.

 _-Tu veux savoir qui s'est?_

 _-Oui pour que ça cesse, tout ça me mets mal à l'aise._

 _-Tu devrais regarder déjà l'écriture de chacun ça pourrait te mettre sur la voie pour trouver l'auteur._

D'abord étonnée, La brunette suivit le conseil sage et dépourvu de moquerie de Break et tenta d'abord de jauger les écritures des personnes de son entourage sauf que ça n'allait pas trop. Elle demanda donc les notes de cours successivement de Oz, Gil, Elliot, Léo, Vincent et même Cyan. Xerxes lui ayant déjà montrer son écriture qui était loin de celle de la lettre.

Deux jours plus tard et après avoir rendu à Léo et Elliot leur notes l'un ayant une écriture digne d'un médecin et peu lisible et l'autre une trop carré. Celle de Cyan était belle mais trop différente.

Restait Vincent, son frère et Oz. L'écriture du blond ressemblait à celle de Gil et était belle et bien lisible. Il semblait d'ailleurs que ces deux là avaient développer leur écriture ensemble car il y avait pas mal de ressemblance. Ce fut le Vessalius qui l'aiguilla sans le vouloir ce dernier était gaucher et certaines de ces lettres étaient formées d'une façon particulière. Ne restait plus que Gilbert dont l'écriture était la plus ressemblante avec celle des missives. Le frère cadet de ce dernier avait été évincé quand elle le vit entrain d'embrasser une jeune femme en plus de lui pincer les fesses, bien qu'il aurait pu être capable d'une telle blague... Mais le blond bizarre semblait avoir d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment.

 _-Alors tu as trouver qui s'était?_ S'enquit quelques jours plus tard l'albinos.

 _-Tu ne vas pas me croire si je te le dis._ Lui répondit la brunette comme choquée.

 _-Dis toujours._

 _-C'est Gilbert..._

Ce qui fit éclater d'un rire franc Break. Il faillit même en perdre Emilie jugée sur son épaule qui riait autant que lui.

 _-Ce n'est pas drôle!_ Protesta faiblement Stella qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle même l'air traumatisée.

 _-Je dois avouer que c'est surprenant en effet, je n'aurai jamais cru que cet idiot pouvait écrit ce genre de choses._ Admit le décoloré après s'être calmer de son fou rire.

 _-Au moins tu es certaine de ces intentions à ton égard ça peut expliquer la dernière lettre si ça fait plusieurs mois qu'il attend par exemple_.Rajouta-t-il tout en essuyant son unique œil parce qu'il avait pleurer de rire

 _-J'ai reçu une autre lettre ce matin en plus je me suis rendue compte qu'elle sentait son parfum..._

 _-Tu l'as ouverte?_

 _-Non je n'ai pas osé_. Avoua la demoiselle penaude.

 _-Tu l'as ici?_

Pour toute réponse celle-ci sortit la missive froissée d'une poche cachée de sa robe et la lui tendit.

- _Tu ne veux vraiment pas l'ouvrir toi même?_

Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un hochement de tête négatif.

 _-C'est un lieu de rendez vous..._ Commenta Xerxes tout en lui tendant la missive.

 _-Quoi?!_

Elle attrapa le bout de papier et le lut à son tour. C'était une simple carte bleuté où était écrit ces mots :

 _Dimanche minuit,_

 _A la serre_

 _-Au moins comme ça vous pourrez enfin être ensemble sans vous tournez autour comme des idiots pendant dix ans_. Rajouta l'albinos avec un grand sourire. Ce qui laissa Stella rouge et gênée. Ce que elle et Gil ne savaient pas c'est que Break jouait double jeu et savait aussi que le Nightray recevait le même genre de lettre. Pire il aidait Sharon et Adèle dans leur petit jeu.

-oo000oo-

La Luciani n'arrivait pas à croire que Gilbert pouvait réellement être l'auteur de ces lettres surtout la dernière. C'était trop explicite et indécent ou alors ce dernier avait un côté pervers qu'il cachait à l'image de son frère, lui ne se privait pas de le montrer... La brunette réfléchissait à tout ça alors qu'un peu plus loin le concerné était entrain de parler avec Alice et Oz le tout sans se disputer. Ils rigolaient même plutôt bien. Le Vessalius aperçut Stella et finit par attraper le brun par le bras et l'envoyer gentiment mais sûrement paître, tout en la désignant esseulée sur un muret un peu plus loin. Celle-ci entendit clairement _« Laisses nous un peu seuls et va t'occuper d'elle»_ de la part de la Baskerville _._ Ce qui fit soupirer discrètement la jeune femme qui enviait leur amitié sans trop oser se l'avouer. Le Nightray vint finalement près d'elle tout en sortant son étui à cigarettes et son briquet. L'instant d'après une odeur de vanille et de tabac lui envahit le nez et la fit éternuer.

 _-Ça te dérange la fumée ?_ Lui demanda ce dernier à côté d'elle.

 _-Non pas tout, j'aime bien cette odeur, elle te caractérise..._ Répondit-elle l'air rêveuse. Cela lui fit manquer l'air interloqué du noiraud. Ce dernier avait tiqué car il y avait une phrase de ce genre dans une de ces lettres...

 _-Tu dois bien être la seule alors..._ Murmura -t-il plus pour lui même qu'autre chose. Alors que son regard fixait un couple plutôt improbable formé par Ada et Cyan. Ces deux-là se fréquentaient depuis peu le tout sous l'œil circonspect du noiraud.

Un peu plus loin Elliot était entrain de parler avec Adèle, leur ombre et les froufrous verts émeraude de sa robe les trahissaient ainsi que la queue de pie bleu clair du blond. Depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient la belle rouquine s'était transformée en douce amie et confidente et non plus en prédatrice qui séduit tout ce qui lui plaît ou la complimente. Comme-ci l'influence du Nightray la rendait plus sage et rangée. Par contre le jeune noble démontrait une certaine jalousie et possessivité presque étouffante quand elle parlait ou riait avec d'autres mâles. Mais Adélaïde l'acceptait sans broncher, prétextant que c'était un début d 'amour de sa part.

- _Salut les amoureux._ Déclara une nouvelle venue qui n'était autre que Violette. Ce qui fit sursauter Stella qui semblait très loin dans ses songes voir rêvait éveillée. Gilbert en lâcha sa cigarette bien entamée.

 _-On est pas des amoureux juste amis._ Maugréa t-il tout en cherchant après son mégot pour ne pas enflammer l'école et être accusé de pyromanie.

 _-Oh vraiment pourtant on ne dirait pas, mais c'est vrai que la frontière est mince parfois entre les deux._ Répliqua la blanche en souriant doucement. Ses yeux s'étant étrécit et lui donnait un air félin.

Gil ne l'appréciait guère autant pour sa sombre parenté avec les chats que parce qu'elle lui disait souvent qu'il se mentait à lui même. Il n'était pas le seul épargné par ses remarques rares mais illuminées. Stella avait eut droit à imbécile heureuse et éponge émotive, Oz aussi en plus de cultivateur de faux semblant, Break aussi eu droit à cette mention avec solitaire patenté. La seule personne qui ne se voyait pas asséner ce genre de phrases était Léo. Plusieurs d'entre eux la soupçonnait d'en pincer pour lui. Le valet d'Elliot était impénétrable et le plus difficile à déchiffrer même la Luciani qui était une éponge sensitive selon Violette n'y arrivait pas. Par contre Sharon semblait lui faire un peu peur comme à la plupart en fait... La nouvelle avait aussi un faible pour Alice qu'elle aimait beaucoup à cause de sa spontanéité.

Il faut dire qu'en voyant la nouvelle élève, la Baskerville lui avait demandé si elle était vieille sûrement à cause de ces cheveux blancs, en plus d'avoir un lien de parenté avec le clown. Cela avait fait rire l'étudiante au lieu de l'offusquer.

-oo000oo-

Dimanche soir arriva bien trop vite au goût des deux potentiels amoureux. Chacun se rendit au lieu dit anxieux de découvrir l'auteur de telles missives. Pour se rendre compte que...

 _-Stella ?_

 _-Gilbert..._

Contrairement à lui qui était ahuri, la brune n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux et fixait le sol en plus de garder une distance de sécurité entre eux.

 _-C'est toi qui m'a envoyer toutes ces lettres?_ Lui demanda -t-il

 _-Non pas du tout et j'ose espérer que ce n'est pas toi qui à écrit celles que j'ai eues..._ Répondit la demoiselle tout à coup très rouge.

 _-Non ce n'est pas moi non plus. Qu'est ce que disait les tiennes?_

Pour toute réponse, celle-ci vira rouge pivoine et lui tendit l'avant dernière reçue.

Ce qui après lecture sembla choquer le noiraud à son tour. Mais donna des idées à Stella qui mourrait d'envie de faire quelque chose... L'air embarrassé du grand brun ainsi que la lumière de la lune lui enlevèrent ces dernières réticences... Elle s'approcha du Nightray et voulut l'embrasser ils étaient séparés d'à peine quelques centimètres. Quand à ce dernier en se rendant compte de ses intentions, lui prit les mains et la repoussa doucement.

 _-Stella, je suis désolé mais... Je ne peux pas._ Se confondit-il en excuse pour finir par partir en plantant là la demoiselle qui resta figée d'incompréhension et mortifiée par un tel rejet.

Le lendemain matin fut particulièrement difficile et pénible pour la pauvre amoureuse évincée. Elle se présenta aux cours encore plus en retard que d'habitude tel un automate.

Ces cheveux d'habitude si plats étaient ébouriffés avec quelques épis rebelles et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Sa tenue était on ne peut plus disparate entre un bas bleu nuit et un lavande et une robe rose à tartan ça faisait presque clownesque surtout avec l'énorme nœud rose à son col et ses chaussures aussi dépareillées.

Oz près de qui elle s'était assise lui demanda si tout allait bien :

 _-Tout va... Merveilleusement... Bien..._ Répondit celle-ci d'un ton monocorde en fixant droit devant elle. Ce qui fit s'entre regarder le petit groupe qui se demandait ce qu'elle avait.

 _-Gilbert n'est pas avec toi?_ La questionna-t-il, cette phrase la fit rire tristement

 _-Gilbert Nightray est... Un pauvre type!_ S'exclama celle-ci acerbe pour finir par fondre en larmes sur sa table et en effrayant le blond qui lança un appel à l'aide visuel aux autres.

 _-J'avais pourtant prévenu Sharon_. Soupira Break tout en tendant une mouchoir et des bonbons au Vessalius pour qu'il les donne à l'éplorée. Le concerné qui venait juste d'arriver en classe ce fit fusiller par l'unique œil de l'albinos et préféra aller voir près de son cadet.

La boite de bonbons du borgne y passa clairement c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il constata en la secouant, l'air morne.

 _-Elle me doit une boite de bonbons et pas n'importe lesquels._

L'excès soudain de sucre avait rendu la noiraude plus calme du moins en apparence car depuis qu'elle en avait manger. Cette dernière avait des réactions bizarres.

Comme fixée d'un air énamouré Gil pendant dix minutes qui n'était qu'à quelques bancs plus loin ou encore tenter de lui envoyer des missives à tel point qu'il avait finit par échanger de place avec Vincent.

Le pire fut à midi ou elle se rua sur les pâtisseries au chocolat en particulier et fit une orgie. Xerxes la ravitaillant même ce qui était étrange voir louche.

 _-Pourquoi tu donnes une de tes pâtisseries à Stella?_ Lui demanda méfiante Alice

 _-Pour la consoler la pauvre, elle en a bien besoin après avoir été évincée comme ça._ Répondit ce dernier avec un sourire innocent. Ce qui ne sembla pas la convaincre. Le résultat fut sans appel et à peine Gilbert franchit-il la cantine qu'il se fit attraper et traîner par une tornade multicolore qui n'était autre que la Luciani complètement shootée au sucre et au chocolat. . Même Vincent ne put arracher son aîné de la poigne de la jeune femme. Celle-ci était hermétique aux menaces de dissection et autres tortures du genre.

 _-Pitié lâches moi Stella!_ Tenta de se défaire de son étreinte en protestant ce dernier.

 _-Ah non pas question je ne te lâches plus maintenant que tu es là!_ Lui cria dessus de façon autoritaire la furie violette avec des yeux lançant des éclairs. ce qui fit céder docilement Gil.

Elle le fit asseoir presque de force et alla même lui chercher de quoi manger... Un plateau remplit de sucré. A côté de lui Break et Oz tentaient de rire discrètement alors qu'Alice avait finit par comprendre la stratégie de l'albinos. Tête d'algue allait avoir la demoiselle scotchée à lui toute la sainte journée.

 _-Stella lâches cette cuillère je sais me nourrir tout seul_! Protesta le noiraud gêné et cherchant un quelconque soutien de la part des autres voir échappatoire.

Il déglutit en croisant le regard et le sourire terrifiant de Sharon et celui démoniaque de la stupide lapine. Ces compatriotes masculins n'étaient pas mieux, son meilleur ami avait la tête enfuit dans ses bras pour calmer son fou rire alors que Break lui adressa un grand sourire sadique.

Cela le fit soupire et refuser l'énième cuillère de gâteau au citron que la brune voulait lui faire avaler.

 _-Je n'ai pas faim._ Déclina t-il en espérant avoir un moment pour lui échapper.

Elle partit et cela fit un très cours répit au Nigtray qui était affalé sur la table, l'air épuisé. Ce dernier tenta d'amorcer un repli stratégique vers la sortie mais les autres veillèrent à ce qu'il reste là à attendre Stella. La demoiselle revint et l'enlaça dans le dos en se collant à lui.

Ce qui le fit se plaindre faiblement mais aussi capituler.

Comme ils n'avaient plus cours pour cette journée et avaient quartier libre. La plupart d'entre eux s'en allèrent de leur côté Gilbert se retrouva avec Stella greffée à son bras,ainsi que Oz et Alice qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant la tête que tirait le jeune homme.

 _-Vous allez arrêtez de rire ce n'est pas drôle._ Râla-t-il l'air renfrogné.

 _-Rooh ce que tu es mignon quand tu boudes ainsi._ S'extasia la noiraude tout en l'enlaçant une seconde fois amoureusement ce qui le fit rougir violemment et tenter de se défaire de son étreinte.

 _-Je crois qu'on va vous laissez les amoureux._ Déclara Alice tout en entraînant le petit blond à sa suite.

 _-Hey non ne me laissez pas seul avec elle!_ S'écria Gil paniqué. Il semblait autant craindre la Luciani que les chats.

-oo000oo-

Des élèves qui étaient sagement entrain de discuter virent deux privilégiés passer en courant. Ils reconnurent Gilbert Nightray qui avait à ses trousses la dernière privilégiée

Stella Luciani. Celle-ci avait un sillage de cœurs la suivant ce qui était très étrange.

Elle réussit à le bloquer dans le fond du jardin près de leur dortoir et l'acculer contre un mur.

 _-Stella n'approches pas et laisses moi tranquilles bon sang!_

 _-Non pas tant que je n'aurai pas eu un baiser tu m'en dois un_.Décréta celle-ci tout en se rapprochant dangereusement et l'air décidé. Le pauvre en voyant ça déglutit et tenta de trouver une issue mais lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Stella sur son visage. Il abandonna en ayant marre de fuir et ferma les yeux. Sauf qu'au lieu de sentir qu'on l'embrassait ce fut plusieurs baisers papillons et aussi les fins doigts de la demoiselle qui caressait son visage sans jamais toucher ces lèvres. Jusqu"à ce que celle-ci s'aventure tout de même sur ce terrain dangereux...

Si Gilbert la fuyait depuis hier et l'avait repoussé c'est parce que Stella le mettait un peu trop en émoi, surtout ces hormones. Et que si il l'embrassait, il n'était pas certain d'en rester juste là. Les joies d'être amoureux et encore puceau...

La minute d'avant Stella embrassait le noiraud avec douceur... Mais celles d'après c'est lui qui lui ravagea la bouche en plus de se coller contre elle avec empressement. C'est quand elle tenta de repousser ce dernier parce qu'il devenait un peu trop pressant et entreprenant que celui-ci se reprit et la lâcha essoufflé. Cela eut le mérite de rendre ses esprits et un comportement plus normal à la demoiselle aussi.

 _-Gil... Pourquoi est ce que... Tu étais entrain de... M'embrasser sauvagement?_ Lui demanda cette dernière abasourdie, les joues en feu et aussi essoufflée que lui.

Le jeune noble soupira et entreprit de lui expliquer ce dont elle ne semblait pas se souvenir. Une fois cela fait la demoiselle s'excusa de son comportement mais lui aussi surtout pour l'avoir rejeter. Tout ça leur fit aborder le sujet mystérieux des lettres anonymes.

 _-Quoi tu veux dire que dans la dernière lettre que j'ai eu une partie est de toi?_

 _-J'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête..._ Tenta de se justifier le jeune homme cramoisi.

 _-C'était plutôt inspiré voir... Carrément enflammé._ Se moqua gentiment la Luciani pas plus choquée que ça par ses écrits pervers.

 _-J'ai écris ça en pensant à toi et ne songeais pas qu'on puisse me le voler..._ Avoua à mi voix et l'air contrarié Gil ce qui rendit aussi cramoisie Stella qui le trouvait adorable ainsi. Celle-ci n'arrivait pas vraiment à lui en vouloir malgré ceci et son rejet.

 _-Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu puises écrire ce genre de choses encore moins t'en inspirer de telles... Comment ça voler?_ Déclara celle-ci amusée mais curieuse.

 _-C'était dans un de mes carnets et je l'ai la plupart du temps sur moi. Je peux te le montrer si tu veux._ Tenta de se justifier ce dernier.

 _-Je te crois c'est pas le genre de chose qu'on montre. N'empêche je ne te savais pas comme ça..._ Le taquina la brunette en l'enlaçant et lui mordillant l'oreille.

 _-Stella!_ Protesta le brun en rougissant de plus belle.

Un peu plus loin et cachés par de gros buissons Sharon et Break semblaient satisfaits de la tournure des événements. Dont ils étaient les instigateurs avec Adélaïde.

 _-Finalement ils sont tout de même ensemble._

 _-A cause de toi, je vais être privée de bonbons... J'aurai pourtant cru qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais ces deux idiots._ Fit remarquer son valet

 _-Tu as mal jugé one-chan et la flamme de l'amour a triomphé._ S'emporta la Rainsworth l'air rêveuse, des petits cœurs dans les yeux et flottant autour d'elle. Ce qui n'impressionna pas plus que ça Break qui soupira et leva les yeux au ciel tout en chassant ceux qui venaient vers lui. Cela lui valut un léger coup d'éventail de la part de sa petite sœur de cœur.

* * *

Moah ahahaha "ris comme une démente" C'est un peu l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'étais quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre. Je suis aussi tordue que tarée, au moins j'en ai conscience;xp Perso à leur place je me demanderais quel dingue ou folle m'écrirait ce genre de missive et aurai un peu peur tout de même pas vous? C'est d'ailleurs la partie où je me suis le plus amusé pour trouver des textes "adéquats". Au moins ça justifie aussi le T du rating vu la poésie de ces fameuses lettres.x)


	17. Le chef d'oeuvre d'Oz

Voici venu... Non pas l'île aux enfants et ses rires et ses chants (référence vieillote bonjour.8D). Mais bien un nouveau chapitre, un de plus avec mes délires pas nets mais j'assume totalement ma folie débridée et parfois stupide. En espérant que ça plaise même aux lecteurs fantômes ou visiteurs de passages.

Et merci à Io de Scylla de m'avoir ajouter en favori.=) Sur ce bonne lecture et ne vous étouffez pas trop avec votre salive en lisant ou riant de trop. x)

* * *

Lorsque le lendemain matin Gilbert et Stella arrivèrent ensemble et la jeune femme lui tenait le bras. L'accueil fut aussi particulier que propre à chacun. Tous les gratifièrent différemment...

Alice d'une question qui montrait tout son intérêt pour la chose:

 _-Pourquoi vous vous tenez comme ça?_

 _-Pour te faire parler stupide lapin._

 _-Vous êtes enfin ensemble ! C'est pas trop tôt !_ S'exclama Oz tout en répondant à la question de sa bien aimée. Et en propageant des cœurs partout. Ce qui fit rougir les deux concernés vu la discrétion du blond.

 _-Je vous hais tous les deux._ Déclara d'un air sombre Break et en fusillant le Vessalius du regard. Ce dernier lui décocha un sourire éclatant et innocent. Alors que le Nightray et la Luciani n'avaient pas tout compris. Les deux comploteuses et marieuses leur tombèrent dessus et menacèrent Gil d'atroces souffrances si il ne se montrait pas à la hauteur. Tandis que Stella du essuyer les remontrances et conseils de son meilleur ami. Ou encore les menaces d'Elliot si elle osait délaisser son frère adoptif. Le pire furent les menaces de Vincent. La pauvre en revint très pâle et flageolante.

Elle autant que Gilbert furent heureux quant l'après midi vint et les délivra de l'emprise des autres.

Les deux tourtereaux s'entre regardèrent terrifiés mutuellement par leur entourage psychopathe. Ils les fuirent autant que possible le reste de la journée mais c'était compréhensible aussi...

- _Ton frère m'a menacer de me transformer en sculpture vivante et m'éviscérer aussi si j'ose te faire souffrir ou te délaisser._ Déclara platement la brunette épouvantée.

 _-Sharon veut que je sois le plus gentil possible et ne te délaisse pas sinon elle me punira et me dressera à coup d'éventail en métal._ Expliqua horrifié le Nightray.

 _-Elliot m'a promit de me faire tâter de son épée si je m'enfuis le jour de notre mariage._

 _-Ada de m'enfermer dans une vierge de fer pour me faire comprendre ce que ça fait d'avoir le cœur brisé..._

 _-Oz veut être le parrain d'un de nos enfants..._

 _-Elliot aussi..._

 _-Ils sont..._

 _-Timbrés. On vient à peine de commencer à se fréquenter et eux pensent déjà mariage, enfants et problèmes._

Gilbert se prit la tête entre les mains, l'air très lasse et déprimé. Stella n'était pas en reste et tenta de le réconforter autant qu'elle même. C'est en affichant une tête d'enterrement qu'ils arrivèrent à l'atelier de dessin. Les autres élèves le regardaient et chuchotaient entre eux aussi. La nouvelle récente de leur couple formé ayant été rapidement colportée.

-oo000oo-

Oz Vessalius était à la recherche de la personne qui l'aiderait pour interpréter une de ses dernières pièces écrites. Celle-ci était d'un genre tout à fait particulier et nouveau pour l'époque car elle devait autant être chantée que jouée. Il lui fallait donc trouver une chanteuse et bonne actrice chose difficile à dénicher. Mais ça n'était pas ça le plus embêtant...

La courte pièce en un acte et faite d'une chanson, était en réalité une satire sur la noblesse et plus particulièrement les mariages arrangés. Malgré cela Levi Baskerville l'avait encouragé à continuer cette œuvre en plus de donner le rôle principal à une femme. Ce qui doublait le risque de censure d'une tel écrit. A Reveil les femmes n'étaient pas autorisés à jouer dans des satires. On préférait employer des hommes trouvant ça plus drôle.*

Son choix finit par se porter sur Adèle qui fut ravie et avait une voix toute à fait charmante. Celle-ci rêvant de devenir chanteuse lyrique. Mais Elliot refusa ce choix car la jeune femme se ridiculisait et risquait le courroux autant de sa famille que celui des Nightray très à cheval sur le protocole et le respects des traditions. C'est comme ça qu'en cette matinée de février Stella et Gilbert, qui se trouvaient souvent ensemble maintenant. Trouvèrent une Adélaïde éplorée.

 _-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Adèle ?_ La questionna Gil intrigué car ça devait être la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer.

 _-C'est Elliot, il est fâché contre moi._ Tenta d'expliquer entre deux sanglots la rousse.

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-J'ai voulu aider Oz qui cherchait quelqu'un pour jouer dans sa nouvelle pièce mais en sachant de quoi ça parlait Elliot s'est disputé avec lui. Et m'a interdit d'y participer, ce que j'ai refusé depuis il ne veut plus me parler._

La jeune femme pleurait maintenant sur l'épaule de la Luciani qui malgré qu'elle la connaissait peu, avait du mal à rester insensible à ces pleurs. Secrètement elle admirait la Smithereens d'aimer quelqu'un d'aussi explosif que le blond.

 _-De quoi ça parlait pour que ça l'énerve autant ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle mais l'autre ne semblait plus avoir le force de répondre. Et les renvoya à Oz.

Les deux amoureux trouvèrent le petit blond entrain de parler avec le directeur ce qui était plutôt inhabituel. Gilbert soupira et soupçonnait le pire, s'attirant la curiosité de la brunette.

- _Quoi tu crois qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal ?_

 _-Une fois sur deux, quand Isla Yura vient parler en personne à un élève c'est soit à cause de son comportement incorrect, soit pour le féliciter. Ici je dirai la première hypothèse._

 _-Tu es encourageant dis donc._ Commenta amusée la demoiselle.

 _-Si tu avais supporter Oz aussi longtemps que moi tu saurais de quoi il est capable._ Admit l'air lasse le grand brun. Alors que le concerné les vit et les interpella très discrètement de sa voix claire et forte.

 _-Gil, Stella vous tomber bien, vous allez pouvoir m'aider !_ S'exclama l'hyperactif en brandissant des feuilles couvertes d'écrits et de ratures.

 _-Comment ça t'aider ?_ Demandèrent de concert les deux autres pas très assurés et paumés.

-oo000oo-

Le Nightray n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se trouvait là dans un tel accoutrement... Encore moins son frère, tous deux avaient une barbe pour le blond et une grosse moustache pour lui qui grattait en plus. Ils avaient du revêtir un costume faisant penser à ces aristocrates trop coincés dans leur vêtements. Mais ça n'était pas ça le pire, non ! Léo et Cyan avaient étés aussi réquisitionner pour jouer du piano et du violon. Puis Stella et Adèle devaient jouer les rôles principaux. Oz ayant réussit à convaincre la Luciani de chanter et jouer son personnage secondaire. Cette dernière n'avait d'abord pas mesuré l'ampleur d'un tel rôle puis en le comprenant voulu abandonner. Le Vessalius réussit à convaincre d'autres personnes de se joindre à eux notamment Gil. Ce dernier étant incapable de refuser un service au blond, en plus de servir de moyen de persuasion pour la brunette qui accepta finalement.

Ce qui dérangeait le noiraud, c'était autant sa tenue que son texte et son rôle. Gil était le mari trompé et Vincent l'amant d'où le costume et ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs proposé. Le Vessalius en était plutôt content vu sa difficulté à trouver des gens. En plus de tout ça Adélaïde devait chanter allègrement que ça l'amusait de tromper et faire payer son cher époux en toilettes et bijoux coûteux comme prix de ce mariage forcé. Même si elle devait finir sur l'échafaud et perdre la tête. De ce fait Oz se retrouva bien vite avec son ami sur le dos en plus de la brunette et Adèle qui trouvaient leur costume trop osé. Le pauvre fit quelques modifications qui incluaient d'autres vêtements pour les deux filles et quelque chose de moins sarcastique en paroles aussi. Mais tenta tout de même de garder son intégrité et le piquant de son texte.

\- _**«**_ ** _Marry me, he said, through his rotten teeth, bad breath, and then_** _  
_ ** _Marry me instead of that strapping young goatherd, but when I was in his bed, and my father had sold me I knew I hadn't any choice, hushed my voice, did what any girl would do and When I'm beheaded at least I was wedded And when I am buried at least I was married_**

 ** _I'll hide my behavior with wine as my savior_**

 **Refrain :**  
 _  
_ ** _But, oh, what beautiful things I'll wear  
What beautiful dresses and hair  
I'm lucky to share his bed*_** _» *_

Stella buta quelques instants sur le refrain et le couplet qu'elle devait chanter. Même si elle ne devait qu'accompagner la flamboyante rousse, elles formaient un duo principal composé ainsi : Adèle la noble et elle sa servante. C'était à la Smithereens que revenait le plus grand nombre de parties chantées mais la Luciani en avait autant et pas des moindres à chanter...

 _-Je dois vraiment chanter ça, c'est un peu gênant. Même si je ne suis pas noble c'est comme-ci je me moquais de vous._ Déplora cette dernière un peu mal à l'aise.

 _-Justement tu ne l'es pas et peux te permettre cela. Les gens plus pauvres pourront s'identifier à nous et en rire. On sera des sorte d'héroïnes en se moquant ainsi._ Tenta sa partenaire de galère.

 _-Ça ne fait jamais de mal de se moquer en plus ici, c'est d'une coutume en particulier qui persiste dans la noblesse. C'est plus une revendication sociale qu'une insulte envers nous._ Renchérit Léo de derrière le clavecin qu'on avait dénicher dans le fin fond de la salle de musique. Ce dernier avait réussit on ne sait comment à avoir l'aide d'Elliot pour mettre en musique la pièce et aider Oz.

 _-En attendant ce n'est pas très malin et en faisant ça vous mettez votre réputation en jeu et celle de vos familles Qu'en diraient-elles ?_ Coupa de sa voix grave et où transparaissait une irritation croissante, Elliot qui semblait râler ferme mais assistait aux répétions par curiosité. Histoire de voir ce que donnait ses compositions.

Étrangement au lieu de lui faire peur, cela fit rire Stella, ce qui étonna les deux Nightray qui se lancèrent un regard surpris.

- _Pourquoi tu ris, Elliot a raison._ Déclara à son tour Gil qui était mal à l'aise et gauche dans son costume et dont la moustache qui l'affublait lui donnait un air sévère .

 _-Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré, mon père ne va pas me renier tout simplement parce que je participe à une satire aussi féroce soit elle. Mes frères aînés ont fait pire surtout James. Alors pour une fois que c'est moi, ma famille n'en mourra pas._ Expliqua la demoiselle.

- _Quand à moi, je n'ai pas attendu ça pour me fiche de l'avis de ma famille et m'en passer._ Renchérit Adèle avec un regard de défi adressé au Nightray

 _-Si tu le dis mais ne viens pas te plaindre après._ Rétorqua le blond cendré pas content que personne ne proteste sur cette pièce. Qu'il jugeait offensante.

 _-Décoinces-toi un peu Nightray, ce n'est pas comme-ci on offensait toute la noblesse._ Déclara calmement Cyan qui tenait un violon, ce dernier avait été réquisitionner pour ses talents de violoniste. Il se fit fusiller du regard par Elly qui ne supportait décidément pas l'héritier Holmes.

-oo000oo-

La répétition reprit son cours et les costumes des deux filles étaient un peu moins osées. Sharon avec l'aide de Break, avait veillée à répondre à la demande du Vessalius. L'albinos avait créer un costume des plus beau et bariolé pour les deux jeune femmes qui consistait en une jupe mi longue trouée par endroit, laissant apparaître des bas dépareillés et rayé de bordeaux, noir et beige. Une crinoline transparente longue et un jupon déchiqueté ainsi qu'un corset complétait sa tenue. Celle-ci était osée mais flirtait avec la décence grâce à ses couches transparentes. Toutes deux avait la même tenue par souci de cohérence. Leur coiffure et maquillage ne furent pas en reste pour coller avec l'esprit burlesque. C'était fard à outrance et visage de poupée. Ada se chargea de cette tâche et rendit les deux apprenties actrices méconnaissables. Elles semblaient échappées d'un cirque le plus burlesque qui soit. Surtout avec leur cheveux crêpés et emmêles tels des toiles d'araignées. Les quelques mâles présent eurent un peu peur en particulier, Gilbert qui ne reconnaissait plus sa moitié. Quant à Elly, cela le scandalisait mais il ravala sa colère autant que possible.

Quant aux deux concernées, elles s'amusaient comme des folles et adoraient leur tenues. Et ne tarirent pas d'éloge autant pour Xerxes que Oz ainsi qu'Ada. Au final quasi tous les privilégiés participaient à ce projet et aidait le petit blond qui ne s'attendant pas à recevoir autant d'aide, était ravi. Ce dernier n'avait qu'une hâte : présenter sa pièce devant toute l'école et lors du festival des arts et des lettres qui avait lieu fin du mois dans toute la ville. Cela permettait à de jeunes auteurs de se frotter au public et se faire connaître aussi.

 _-Tu comptes vraiment nous faire jouer devant un public externe ?_ Lui demanda la Smithereens, inquiétée par cette perspective, il n'y avait pas qu'elle.

 _-Oui c'est le meilleur test possible et vu que c'est ma première pièce de ce genre, je saurai tout de suite si ça vaut quelque chose ou pas._

Cette évocation fit déglutir Stella qui malgré quelques réticences, aimait le projet du blond. C'était sarcastique, ça parlait d'amour mais de façon provocante et sous un angle inédit en plus de démonter violemment des préjugés. Ce projet était l'un des plus originaux du Vessalius mais qui pouvait aussi le pénalisé à cause du sujet abordé. Et la jeune femme l'avait bien comprit.

 _-Tant qu'on ne nous jette pas des tomates ou des verres à moitiés pleins._ Soupira-t-elle songeuse.

 _-J'ai déjà tester, c'est amusant._ Plaisanta le blond pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _-J'ai voulu tester un de mes poèmes et l'ai déclamer devant tout le monde. Résultat j'ai pris des projectiles inconnus, on m'a hurler de me taire et attraper pour me jeter dehors. Si Gil n'était pas intervenu, j'aurai sûrement eu pire. J'avais mal choisit aussi une taverne, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour de la poésie._ Déclara-t-il avec un sourire mi amusé, mi forcé comme-ci ça n'était rien.

- _Tu es fou..._ Déclara Stella en le dévisageant consternée.

 _-Je rajouterai inconscient aussi._ Rajouta Adèle l'air blasé.

 _-Je comprends mieux Elliot._

 _-Je comprends mieux Gilbert._

Soufflèrent de concert les deux filles pour s'entre regarder amusés par leur remarque similaire.

 _-Elliot si tu continues à froncer les sourcils aussi fort, ta peau va marquer et tu auras un air renfrogné à vie._ Se moqua gentiment Adèle qui malgré sa mine renfrognée le trouvait on ne peut plus mignon ainsi. Il faut dire que ce dernier n'était pas content que la grande rousse participe à cette satire indigne et insultante. Selon ces termes mais le pire c'est qu'il y avait collaboré indirectement et sans savoir ce que ça racontait exactement. Violette et Alice étaient les seules privilégiées à ne pas y participer. La Baskerville chantait trop faux et la blanche préférait regarder car n'ayant aucun talent pour la scène selon elle.

 _-Stupide Vessalius, il n'y a que dans une telle famille qu'on peut écrire des choses pareilles._

 _-Tu oublies que j'étais il y a peu sous ce genre de contrainte, Oz ne fait que décrier une pratique vieillotte et dangereuse qui ne devrait plus exister à notre époque._ Tenta de l'adoucir cette dernière. Chose qui semblait marcher car le jeune homme affichait un air moins renfrogné et juste boudeur. Adélaïde fit tout son possible pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ou l'embrasser. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup quatre ans...

Oz avait rajouté quelques annotations à sa pièce et se dit qu'ainsi elle était parfaite. La scène finale lui plaisait tout particulièrement et le rôle de bourreau avait été désigné naturellement à Vincent... Une fois de plus Gilbert n'appréciait pas et faillit même quitter tout, invoquant que ce rôle était humiliant et qu'il ne voulait pas ramasser des tomates ou autres projectiles. Sa nature trouillarde le mettant en garde. Mais les supplications groupés de son frère ( c'était bizarre qu'il insiste autant...), Oz et Stella finirent par le convaincre à contre cœur de revenir. Il était à peu près dans le même état d'esprit qu'Elliot.

 **I laugh as he drabs me in anticipation**  
 **Of sons who will run things when I'm under covers** _._  
 **But whose children are they ? Why, mine and my lover's !***

L'acte final représentait le procès et la décapitation pour adultère et autres soi disant crime envers son époux. Malgré cela Adélaïde devait chanter que les enfants qu'elle avait eut n'était pas de lui mais d'un de ses nombreux amants. Pied de nez et doigt d'honneur suprême malgré la mort qui l'attendait à son époux « adoré ».

-oo000oo-

C'était la fin et le verdict du public allait tomber peu de temps à près. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'avait donner la représentation devant les professeurs, le directeur et le reste de l'école qui fut très mitigée. Oswald Baskerville avait semblé tendu et abordé une expression figé et désapprobatrice. Jack Vessalius avait d'abord rit puis fondu en larmes à la fin. Rufus Barma n'avait d'abord rien dit, fixant de façon inquiétante le petit blond et sa troupe improvisée pour finir par dire : - _Ton insolence n'a donc aucune limite.._. Reim derrière lui n'osa rien ajouter de plus. Oscar l'avait regarder, gêné voir carrément mal à l'aise. Le reste du corps professoral fut plus enthousiaste, Sheryl Rainsworth trouvant ça très amusant, Alyss Baskerville avait applaudit à deux mains en plus de serrer trop fort le pauvre Vessalius qui dut son salut à sa lapine chérie. Alors qu'Isla Yura et Levi Baskerville s'auto congratulaient d'avoir un élève si insolent et génial. Même accueil mi figue mi raison chez les élèves, certains tout comme Elliot trouvaient ça injurieux ou indécent alors que d'autres criaient au génie.

Contrairement à eux, le public qui s'était d'abord montré timide, avait finit par grossir. Et la place où était dressée la petite scène improvisée, se retrouvait noire de monde. Le peuple fut plus perméable à cette satire et en rit bien plus. Et comme Gilbert l'avait craint, des tomates et autres projectiles plurent et il dut se cacher dans les coulisses. Son personnage n'était pas très apprécié au contraire du duo que formait la Luciani et la Smithereens, elles essuyèrent aussi des sifflets. C'était un véritable succès pour le Vessalius à tel point qu'on lui demanda de publier cette pièce quelques jours après. Les journaux et autres rumeurs ayant fait parler du succès populaire de son œuvre. Ce qu'il accepta sous un autre nom : Bezarius et dans une gazette spéciale réservé à la littérature et au théâtre.

* * *

*En réalité c'est au Japon et plus particulièrement dans le kabuki que les hommes jouaient aussi les rôles de femmes.

* Épousez _-moi, dit-il a travers ses dents pourries, sa mauvaise haleine, et plus encore_  
 _Épousez-moi au lieu de ce jeune chevrier attachant, mais quand J'étais dans son lit et mon père m'avait vendu._  
 _Je savais que je n'avais pas le choix, ça a clamé ma voix, j'ai fait ce que n'importe quelle fille ferait Quand on me décapitera je me dirai qu'au moins j'aurai été mariée._  
 _Quand on m'enterrera je me dirai qu'au moins j'aurai été mariée._  
 _Je masquerai mon comportement avec le vin comme mon sauveur._

 _ **Refrain :**_

 _Mais, oh, quelles belles choses je porterais_  
 _Quelles belles robes et quels beaux cheveux._  
 _J'ai de la chance de partager son lit._

Ce sont les paroles de cette chanson d'Emilie Autumn « Marry me » qui m'ont inspirées cette idée. On va dire que ça coïncide bien avec l'époque. Après on comprend mieux pourquoi plusieurs persos sont peu enclin à vouloir jouer ça voir refuse comme Elliot. XD Je vois bien Oz oser écrire un truc pareil vu qu'il est plutôt du genre à vouloir tout changer. Il a un esprit certain de rébellion et de justice( ceux qui connaissent le fin du manga peuvent confirmer). Donc c'était limite parfait pour lui.=p Truc con et qui sert à rien : au début le nom Bezarius j'avais pas capté que c'était la prononciation japonaise de Vessalius du coup j'étais larguée et me demandait mais pourquoi il a pas le même nom dans l'animée. Mouhahah je suis douée.°-°


	18. Psycho Teacher

Hello ou bonjour ( c'est plus poli) non je ne viens pas pour faire un spectacle de jongle, dommage... C'est juste un nouveau chapitre ça vaut toujours mieux que ma possible reconversion en artiste de rue.x) j'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous souhaites bonne lecture et amusement.

Sur ce je retourne écrire surtout que les derniers chapitres sont à peine ébauchés donc j'ai tout intérêt à me grouiller pour être dans les temps!T_T

* * *

Le mois de Février semblait de bonne augure. Les examens étaient derrière eux et les élèves de Wolfgang avaient un peu plus la paix du moins le croyaient-ils... Qui dit nouvelle année dit nouveau semestre et cours et enseignants aussi. Ils allaient avoir de nouvelles matières comme devoir choisir entre latin ou grec. Mais aussi de l'architecture et de la géométrie appliquée à celle-ci. Ou encore des cours dispensés par le directeur lui même notamment la philosophie. Mais ce qui intriguait le plus les élèves s'étaient de savoir qui serait le professeur qui leur donnerait le cours d'architecture.

 _-Pourquoi on a encore du latin ?_ Se plaignit Oz en scrutant le nouvel emploi du temps, l'air morne.

 _-Sûrement pour parfaire notre culture._ Répondit un Break ennuyé qui semblait ne pas aimer les langues étrangères.

 _-C'est pas plutôt parce que Noctis et toute cette région le parle ?_ Questionna Alice qui était plutôt perspicace cette fois-ci.

- _Ahah j'ai un avantage sur vous alors._ Se moqua Stella en percutant de quoi ils parlaient, cette dernière était entrain de tricoter. Son intervention lui valut d'attirer l'attention de tous.

 _-Pourquoi vous me fixez tous comme ça ?_ Demanda celle-ci inquiète du silence soudain du groupe.

 _-Tu connais le latin ?_ Lui demanda Gilbert en posant la question que la plupart se demandait.

 _-Ben oui je ne savais parler que ça avant d'arriver ici._

 _-Alors cours et vite._ Lui conseilla ce dernier alors que la brunette prit peur et se cacha derrière lui en voyant le reste du groupe lui jeter des regards de convoitise peu rassurants. Pour finir par suivre son conseil et déguerpir très vite, l'entraînement avec Bandy la sauvant...

 _-Comme ça, il n' y aura pas que moi qui connaîtra les joies de devoirs aider des fous._ Commenta le noiraud en soupirant et suivant des yeux, les dits fous qui lui servaient d'amis.

Léo qui était le seul à ne pas être parti à la poursuite de la pauvre Luciani, lui demanda :

 _-Tu as pris quoi comme cours ?_

 _-Latin, mais je n'ai pas besoin de courir après Stella pour qu'elle m'aide au moins._ Déclara -t-il avec un sourire amusé.

-oo000oo-

Une rumeur naissante mais qui enflait de plus en plus, relatait qu'un dirigeant d'une des plus vieille et grande famille ducale était souffrant. Voir en passe de finir dans l'autre monde... Certains parlaient de la duchesse de Rainsworth dont l'état semblait s'aggraver d'années en années. Mais d'autres pronostiquaient avec précaution sur l'état de Glen Baskerville. Sa possible recherche pour trouver quelqu'un digne de lui succéder faisant enfler les ragots sur ce fait. Il faut dire que ce dernier était très discret et l'un des ducs qui avaient le mieux conservé ses secrets de famille et autres choses du genre qui alimentaient les cancans de la noblesse et du peuple. Les Vessalius et les Nightray n'avaient pas eu cette chance, victime de chantages et autres procédés du genre. Ces derniers avaient révélés une partie de leur secrets juste assez pour avoir la paix et se prémunir. La dernière famille en date victime n'était autre que les Barma, la duchesse dont les dépenses grandiloquentes et les rituels étranges auquel elle s'adonnait. Faisait jaser en plus d'interpeller sur l'état mental de cette dernière. Et avait le don de rendre enragé le si calme et stoïque Rufus Barma.

Léo ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de courrier, ce jour là, en fait il n'en avait jamais ou alors c'était adressé à Elliot. Mais qu'une lettre lui soit adressée personnellement c'était une première. Il ne sut pas trop quoi faire et décida de l'ouvrir un autre moment. Ce qui le travaillait c'était le sceau qui la fermait un emblème reconnaissable et qu'il n'aurait jamais crut voir de sa vie. L'étudiant crut d'abord à une blague mais quand une semaine plus tard il en reçu une seconde et qu'Elliot s'en empara croyant que c'était pour lui. Il sut que c'était tout sauf une plaisanterie.

 _-Je croyais que c'était pour moi, qu'est ce que tu attends pour l'ouvrir ?_

 _-J'ai l'impression que c'est une blague ou une erreur et n'ose pas l'ouvrir à cause du sceau._ Avoua son ami stoïque. Ce qui étonna le blond car il était rare que le noiraud hésite ou ait des appréhension pour quelque chose.

 _-Ouvres là toujours comme ça tu seras fixé_. Insista le Nightray tout en lui tendant la missive.

Léo céda et l'ouvrir lentement comme-ci, il s'agissait d'un papier précieux. Après quelques minutes une exclamation étouffée échappa à ce dernier, qui d'un geste brusque et soudain, se releva du fauteuil ou il se trouvait. Puis tendit la missive et ordonna à Elliot de lire aussi.

 _-Lis la à voix haute._

 _-Pourquoi à voix haute, c'est stupide, si quelqu'un passe il va tout entendre._ Rétorqua son ami qui ne comprenait pas trop le comportement de son valet

 _-De toute façon ils le sauront bien assez tôt..._

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _-Lis bon sang et tu sauras !_ S'énerva tout à coup l'étudiant, ce qui fit s'exécuter en râlant le jeune noble.

 _-Si tu y tiens..._

Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, Elliot pâlit légèrement puis finit par cesser de lire et dévisagea ahuri le noiraud.

 _-C'est une blague ?_ Demanda ce dernier qui ne s'attendait pas à une chose pareille.

 _-Ah tu vois toi aussi tu le penses, tu comprends maintenant mes réticences..._

 _-Pourquoi maintenant !?_ S'énerva le Nightray qui se sentait largué.

 _-Glen Baskerville cherche un descendant, il devient vieux..._

 _-Il y a Oswald non, je ne comprends pas ce que tu viens faire dans cette histoire._ Maugréa Elly de plus en plus bougon.

 _-Il ne veut plus rien avoir affaire avec tout ça, surtout depuis ce qui c'est passé._

 _-Et bien moi je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un Baskerville et ils vont m'entendre !_ Explosa le blond tout en partant comme une tornade.

Sa réaction arracha un maigre sourire à Léo qui savait très bien que tout cela était illusoire. Il était le dernier descendant à avoir du sang de Baskerville dans les veines et un lointain lien de famille avec eux. Et même si ce dernier était un bâtard, la noblesse préférait ça. Car seul le lien du sang authentifiait l'appartenance à une famille ducale ou noble*.

-oo000oo-

Loin de cette agitation, Stella se demandait quoi offrir à son fraîchement nommé petit ami. Son anniversaire était passé depuis quelques jours et la demoiselle peinait à trouver quoi lui offrir, surtout par manque d'argent.

C'est comme ça qu'elle vit passer une tornade blonde et grise, ce qui l'intrigua :

 _-Elliot !_ Le héla t-elle en retenant de justesse le surnom dragon dont son cerveau l'avait affublé.

 _-Quoi, qu'est ce que tu veux !?_ Aboya ce dernier, ce qui fit se raidir la demoiselle qui n'osa plus rien dire pendant quelques minutes.

- _Euh, rien, ce n'est rien, je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre_. Finit-elle par lâcher à voix basse.

Elle se fit fusiller du regard par le blond qui continua son chemin, raide et tel un automate. Il y avait quelque chose dans son comportement qui clochait. Car le Nightray n'avait jamais l'air aussi rigide et pâle de colère. Celle-ci transparaissait voir le personnifiait. Il était connu pour avoir un tempérament sanguin, vif voir emporté mais là c'était une tornade de colère.

Le blond fit d'ailleurs quelques ravages et on pouvait le suivre à la trace. C'est comme ça que la Luciani tomba sur un Gilbert traumatisé, un Oz rouge de colère et débraillé, une Alice enragée et surtout une Adélaïde éplorée. Stella ne sut pas trop quoi faire et tenta de consoler la rousse comme elle pouvait et réussit en détournant son attention sur autre chose.

 _-Mais qu'est ce qui à bien put le rendre aussi enragé ?_ Se lamenta la jeune femme tout en se refaisant une beauté, son maquillage ayant été ravagé par les larmes.

 _-J'en sais rien en tout cas, il fait peur, si ces yeux avaient été des baïonnettes, tout le monde serait mort._ Soupira la brunette dont les yeux se posèrent sur le petit groupe un peu plus loin et une personne en particulier. Qui n'était autre que Gil dont les mains tremblaient tellement qu'il peinait à allumer sa cigarette. Alice vint l'aider en lui arrachant le briquet des mains avec toute la douceur dont elle était incapable. Le noiraud ne l'engueula même pas pour ça. Le Vessalius s'était rhabillé convenablement mais gardait quelques ecchymoses. Tous deux s'étant battus avec Elliot mais c'est la Baskerville qui les avaient séparés.

Le carillon sonnant la fin de la pause et le début des cours, les fit revenir à la réalité et c'est d'un pas morne et peu enthousiaste qu'ils allèrent en Latin...

-oo000oo-

Alyss Baskerville était réputée pour être une enseignante un peu spéciale, tellement... Qu'elle terrorisait ses élèves par ses méthodes d'enseignement peu conventionnelles. Certains disaient qu'elle au moins savait tenir ses élèves, d'autres qu'une telle prof tenait plus d'une psychotique dangereuse et devait être interdite de cours voir internée. Isla Yura semblait aimer le personnel peu conventionnel car en dehors d'exclusion temporaire, il n'avait jamais viré complètement la jeune femme. Si celle-ci ne pouvait plus exercer c'est parce qu'après une violente crise de démence, on avait du la faire interner et qu'elle représentait un danger autant pour autrui qu'elle même. En dehors de ce « _léger_ » incident, le directeur ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'elle enseigne, les résultats parlaient pour elle, car tous ou presque avait de bonnes notes en Latin.

Stella ne connaissait pas trop la réputation de cette professeure et quand elle la vit. Cette dernière était comme des jumelles avec sa sœur à un détail près, Alyss était aussi blonde voir blanche qu'Alice était brune. Cela lui donnait un aspect déjà pas super rassurant et spectral. Mais étant mignonne on pouvait outre passer ce détail, de plus son air avenant et doux trompait facilement sur sa véritable nature. Le pire était à venir et la Luciani allait en faire les frais... L'enseignante de latin était folle de poupées et de peluches et les collectionnait, c'était une véritable lubie chez elle.

- _Bonjour mes chers élèves, je ne vous ais pas trop manquer, j'espère ?_

 _-Si._ Répondirent en chœur la plupart hormis un téméraire voir suicidaire dans ce cas-ci.

 _-Qui à dit non ?!_ Vociféra brusquement la jeune femme avec une expression terrifiante qui figea toute la classe. C'était d'autant plus flippant que la minute d'avant celle-ci parlait d'une voix douce et posée. Ces changements d'humeur étaient aussi violents que soudains. Le fautif finit par se désigner et reçu comme châtiment une série de déclinaison sur le verbe manquer en plus d'une dissertation sur ce même terme.

 _-Oh mais que vois-je des nouvelles têtes. Qui es tu ?_ Questionna Alyss de nouveau d'une voix calme et douce en souriant. Elle désignait Violette qui ne comprit pas tout de suite :

 _-Qui ça moi ?_

 _-Oui toi._

 _-Euh..._

Mais l'étudiante n'eut pas le loisir d'en dire plus car la Baskerville lui ordonna ainsi qu'aux autres nouveaux de faire des petites fiches sur eux. Cela lui permettait de mieux connaître ses élèves selon elle. Une fois les fiches faites, celle-ci entreprit de les lire à haute voix. C'est en voyant les loisirs de la noiraude que cette dernière comprit mieux pourquoi tout le monde avait peur de ce cours, même Break. Il était celui qui détestait et redoutait le plus le latin mais le fait que l'enseignante lui court après devait jouer aussi.

 _-Alors comme ça tu aimes créer des peluches et des poupées ?_ Lui demanda tout à coup la blanche avec un regard fixe un peu comme un fauve qui a trouvé son dîner. La pauvre Luciani déglutit et finit par répondre un faible oui. Le regard rouge de l'enseignante et pénétrant tel un laser, n'était pas rassurant du tout...

 _-J'aimerai te parler à la fin du cours._ Déclara brusquement la jeune femme, ce qui fit souffler faiblement la brunette. C'était un répit maigre mais nécessaire. Le reste du cours se passa religieusement ou presque.. En dehors des changements d'humeur soudains et violents d'Alyss. Cela donna lieu à des punitions et des coups de règles comme rappel à l'ordre pour certains. Juste parce qu'ils avaient oublier leur déclinaison ou se trompaient de temps. Xerxes était sage et n'osait rien dire ou faire. Comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dans d'autres matières. La fin des deux heures arrivèrent trop vite au goût d'une élève en particulier. Pour les autres c'était la délivrance après ces heures de torture psychologique.

 _-Je t'attends dehors._ Lui souffla courageusement Gilbert qui n'osait pas rester avec Stella. Celle-ci acquiesça pour seule réponse. Environ une heure et demie après l'étudiante ressortie de la classe, l'air passablement épuisée.

 _-Stella..._

Le noiraud voulut savoir si tout allait bien mais fut couper par la demoiselle qui souffla ceci:

 _-Juste deux minutes de répit..._

Tout en se laissant glisser contre un mur et finir assise voir affalée par terre.

Alors que Oz et Alice qui avaient attendus aussi un peu plus loin, lui jetèrent un regard perplexe.

 _-Je me demande ce qu'elle a bien put lui dire ou faire..._ Commenta le blond interloqué.

 _-Ma sœur n'est pas si méchante et avec une fille aussi trouillarde, c'est facile de lui faire peur._ Éluda sa jumelle amusée.

Alice avait raison sa sœur n'était pas méchante mais vu son isolement et sa difficulté à communiquer normalement avec autrui. C'était souvent délicat, le fait que la Luciani sache faire des poupées lui donnait un avantage mais à cause de ça Alyss n'avait plus voulut la lâcher et en faire son amie à tout prix même en la menaçant. D'où l'état d'épuisement de l'étudiante

-oo000oo-

De son côté Elliot s'était calmé surtout après avoir parler ( se battre serait plus juste...) de ça avec Léo. Rendre visite aux Baskerville ne l'avait d'abord pas aidé. Ces derniers étaient peu liants encore moins sympathiques mais il fallait plus que ça pour faire peur au blond. Il n'apprit rien de plus si ce n'est que son valet deviendrait comme lui un noble. Ça ne calma pas sa colère bien au contraire car le Nightray le savait bien cela pouvait détruire l'amitié qui le liait au noiraud. Cette famille étant presque autarcique. Il avait alors défier ceux-ci de lui enlever son ami et était parti encore plus remonté. A cause des moqueries que lui valut sa tirade.

Le futur descendant Baskerville l'avait alors retrouver pour tenter de le calmer mais rien à faire. Finalement et tout aussi excédé, il avait attraper par le collet son maitre pour lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée et lui coller son poing en pleine face, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place. Cela eut le mérite de rendre ses esprits au Nightray qui le lui rendit. Au lieu de s'énerver Léo se mit à rire et l'autre l'imita. Ce qui attira les regards plus particulièrement ceux de Vincent et Gilbert.

 _-Elliot, Léo vous vous êtes battus ?_ Leur demanda ce dernier ahuri.

- _Juste un petit coup de poing, histoire de se remettre les idées en place._

 _-Ça ne serait pas à cause de ça ?_ Questionna à son tour Vincent tout en pointant la lettre qui gisait au sol pas loin d'eux. Gil la ramassa et la lut pour finir par pâlir.

- _C'est vrai ?! C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes tapés dessus !_ S'exclama-t-il abasourdi.

 _-Elliot ne veut pas que je devienne un Baskerville._

 _-Le futur duc Baskerville, c'est encore pire._ Râla le blond l'air renfrogné.

Vincent ne semblait pas très surpris comme-ci, il savait déjà mais pas son frère qui fixait stupéfait les deux plus jeunes. Finalement après quelques minutes d'hébétude il prit la parole :

 _-Tu sais ça ne changera rien enfin pas tant que ça..._

 _-Qu'est ce que tu en sais..._ Répliqua d'abord hargneusement Elliot mais sa phrase mourut en se rappelant que Gil avait été un Vessalius. Ce dernier lui adressa un de ces rares sourires, étant celui le plus à même de comprendre la colère d'Elly.

 _-Quand je suis devenu un Nightray, je n'ai pas perdu l'amitié de Oz, je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'en irait pas de même pour toi et Léo._

 _-C'est ce que je me tue à lui expliquer d'où le coup de poing._ Intervint Léo l'air tout aussi renfrogné que son futur ex maitre.

Lorsque que les jours suivants certains élèves remarquèrent les marques violettes sur la pommette droite de Léo et la joue gauche d'Elliot. Les commérages se firent plus forts encore. Stella qui n'était au courant de rien, leur demanda innocemment :

 _-Pourquoi vous avez des bleus au visage ?_

 _-Pour faire parler les idiots_. Répliqua amusé le Nightray alors qu'à côté Léo pouffa.

 _-Hey merci de ne pas m'inclure dedans, puis c'est pas moi qui doit essuyer des rumeurs douteuses de couple._ Râla la jeune femme. Ce qui fit d'abord rire les deux concernés alors que la Luciani n'avait pas tout compris et les regardait hébétée. Elle s'éloigna d'eux en haussant les épaules, pas plus avancée.

 _-Non mais je rêve ou elle a dit que les autres élèves nous croient en couple !_ S'exclama Elliot une fois remis de son fou rire.

 _-Alors ils sont vraiment aveugles puis je ne voudrais jamais de toi comme compagne. Surtout si c'est pour avoir Adèle sur le dos._ Répliqua Léo moqueur.

 _-... Léo !_ Lui cria après le Nightray en se rendant compte de ses propos mais surtout choqué par son geste. Le noiraud l'ayant embrassé sur la joue avant de s'enfuir.

* * *

*Les rangs de duc ou comte ne sont valables que si ils sont établit par le sang contrairement à celui de baron. D'où le fait qu'on ne peut pas acheter ce titre et que beaucoup se perdent. En Angleterre certains tentent cela mais c'est impossible.

J'imagine bien Elliot ne pas trop aimer que Léo devienne un Baskerville vu que ces deux familles ne s'aiment pas trop et puis c'est la plus zarb des cinq aussi.o_O La fin de ce chapitre est sans le vouloir un clin d'oeil au fan de ce pairing. =p Puis j'ai fait apparaitre la jumelle d'Alice, je l'aime bien même si elle est un peu flippante autant dans le manga que dans mon histoire.


	19. Les sorcières de Wolfgang

Et hop un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout frais et toujours aussi dingue.x) On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes voyons! Sinon je suis comblée en plus d'avoir un nouveau follower à ma fic, j'ai des reviews en retard à répondre. *-* Puis ma vie actuelle est une course perpétuelle contre la montre c'est un peu fatiguant et je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.T_T Mais soit après ce petit racontage de vie, je te laisse lire lecteur connecté ou fantôme.:)

* * *

Depuis que la rumeur comme quoi Léo était un Baskerville et le descendant choisit par Glen, avait enflée. Il y avait des paris ainsi que toute une effervescence que le concerné ne comprenait pas. En plus d'être la cible d'un fan club nouvellement crée. De derrière ces gros verres et ses cheveux indomptables, le jeune homme restait stoïque et semblait se fiche de toute l'attention qu'on lui portait. La seule chose qui lui importait vraiment c'était de garder l'amitié entre Elliot et lui intacte malgré tout ça.

Les Nightray et la famille la plus mystérieuse et obscure de Reveil n'étaient pas ennemis mais amis non plus. On avait taxé la première de lâche et la seconde d'instigatrice du mal lors de la tragédie de Sablier. Et aussi au début de la guerre avec une contrée voisine qui eut lieu, il y a des années, les Baskerville furent traités en héros alors que la maison Nightray de traîtresse pour avoir tenter d'acheter l'ennemi. Il se dit qu'il devait bien y avoir un moyen de s'entendre malgré tout et que lui devait le tenter.

Une personne semblait peu surprise de cette nouvelle : Vincent. Ce dernier étant toujours loyal aux Baskerville autant que son frère l'était à Oz. Et savait déjà ce qui se tramait, mais ça n'était pas ça qui le préoccupait le plus. Non c'était son frère adoré qui était l'objet de ses tourments actuels. Il y avait décidément trop de gens qui voulaient se l'accaparer, déjà le cadet avait tolérer ce petit blond énervant. Et voilà que s'ajoutait à cela une cruche amoureuse. C'était la personne de trop et Gilbert ne devait jamais se marier ou quelque chose du genre. Non il lui appartenait et personne à part lui n'était capable de l'aimer autant et comme lui. C'était à peu près la teneur des pensées malsaines du blond bizarre qui jaugeait la personne visée.

-oo000oo-

Ayant du temps libre la demoiselle en question, future cible et victime de Vincent, était seule. Celle-ci en profita pour aller se documenter à la bibliothèque de Reveil et notamment sur l'histoire de cette ville et des familles importantes nobles ou pas. Histoire de combler ses lacunes en généalogie. Cela lui apprit que Oz et compagnie descendaient d'une longue lignée de nobles et que les familles ducales étaient en place depuis deux cent ans maintenant. Ou encore que les Luciani étaient les artistes attitrés depuis deux générations pour la noblesse. Plongée dans cette littérature plutôt soporifique, elle n'entendit qu'après trois fois que quelqu'un l'interpellait :

 _-Stella, tu es parmi les vivants ?_ Lui demanda la personne qui n'était autre que ...

 _-Ada... Euh oui oui._

 _-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici et surtout avec... Un traité de généalogie sur la noblesse._ Lut celle-ci à voix haute.

 _-Ben je m'instruis, ma connaissance à ce sujet est médiocre, Gilbert et Oz ont faillit s'étouffer en découvrant l'étendue de mon ignorance._ Plaisanta la brune mais elle poursuivit avec une question :

 _-Et toi pourquoi tu es là ?_

 _-Pour ceci, à Wolfgang c'est interdit et même ici c'est classé comme livre sous surveillance._ Expliqua la blonde en resserrant sa prise sur un livre qui paraissait vieux au vu de son air mité et ses pages déchirés.

 _-C'est un livre de sorcellerie ?_

 _-Chut pas si fort._ Souffla la blonde en rougissant légèrement.

 _-C'est si indésirable que ça ?_

 _-C'est toléré mais beaucoup de gens voient ça comme dangereux et veulent l'interdire._

 _-Ils n'y connaissent rien aussi, vu qu'il y a magie noire et blanche._

- _Tu as l'air d'y connaitre quelque chose, mais si tu veux qu'on en parle plus librement, ça serait mieux dans ma chambre par exemple._ Conclue la Vessalius qui semblait pas très à l'aise et jetait des regards furtifs aux alentours.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la bibliothèque et se dirigèrent vers Wolfgang tout en continuant à discuter. Stella apprit ainsi que si Gilbert avait autant de groupies c'était en partie de la faute d'Ada. Son frère la sachant adepte de sorcellerie et magie, lui avait demander d'aider un peu Gil car il ne voulait pas le voir finir vieux garçon. Ce qu'elle avait fait en lui lançant un sort mais celui-ci s'avéra un peu trop fort. D'où son succès tout à coup si vif chez la gente féminine. Depuis la Vessalius ne savait pas comment défaire le sort jeté et tentait d'aider comme elle pouvait le pauvre Nightray.

-oo000oo-

 _-Vous n'êtes pas sérieuses vous deux !_ S'exclama vivement une certaine rouquine à la tignasse flamboyante. Après que deux sorcière en herbe lui ait proposer d'ensorceler celui qu'elle courtise.

 _-Bien sur que si et pourquoi pas._ Argua Stella qui venait de finir d'écrire une formule dont elle s'était souvenue. Tout cela semblait très obscur d'ailleurs...

 _-Ada rappelles moi comment Gilbert est devenu si populaire_. Répliqua sarcastique Adèle.

 _-Oui mais ici c'est différent et puis Elliot n'est pas comme lui et réagira à coup sur autrement._ Se défendit la sorcière blonde.

 _-Mwouais..._

Si la Smithereens était si réticente, c'était parce que la Vessalius et la Luciani lui avaient proposée une potion et une formule. Dans le but de l'aider un peu et donner un coup de pouce dans sa relation peu satisfaisante avec le Nightray. Sauf qu'au vu des résultats précédents avec d'autres personnes c'était plutôt risqué...

Pour finir de la convaincre Stella proposa de tester avec elle, une potion et formule censées annuler ceux jetés par Ada auparavant sur Gil.

 _-Pourquoi pas. Après tout je n'ai rien à perdre et si ça ne va pas tant pis._ Finit par céder la jeune femme résignée.

- _Ah ben voilà et merci de croire autant en nous._ Plaisanta la brunette amusée par la conviction peu assurée de la rouquine.

 _-Par contre il va me falloir quelque chose d'Elliot._ Expliqua une des deux sorcières en herbe tout en lisant son grimoire.

 _-Quel genre de chose ?_

 _-Une mèche de cheveux par exemple._

 _-Rien que ça ! Comment tu veux que je lui prenne une mèche de cheveux, je peux à peine le toucher._ S'exclama l'amoureuse dépitée.

 _-Je m'en charge ! Il m'en faut une de Gil de toute façon, ça sera une bonne excuse pour tenter d'en avoir une d'Elly._ Intervint Stella ce qui étonna la Smithereens.

 _-Je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu vas faire. A part ça il ne faut rien d'autre de particulier, j'espère pour vos mélanges douteux_. Déclara Adèle tout en jetant un œil circonspect à ce que contenait certaines fioles et bocaux sur la table.

Le stratagème de la brune était le suivant : entrer dans la chambre d'Elliot et trouver ne fusse qu'un cheveu. D'après la Vessalius avec un, ça avait très bien marché pour Gilbert. Adèle se chargerait de le garder loin du lieu, le temps qu'elle trouve. L'étudiante était donc en train de guetter la sortie de ce dernier, cachée derrière un pilier quand...

 _-Stella qu'est ce que tu..._

 _-Chut !_ Intima-t-elle au silence la personne qui l'avait interpellé.

 _-Tu es juste en train d'espionner Elliot, c'est plutôt intriguant tu ne crois pas._ Continua l'inconnu sans se soucier des protestations de la brune.

- _Mais tu vas te taire oui ! Léo..._ Souffla celle-ci en se retournant pour connaître l'identité de ce fauteur de troubles.

 _-Oui c'est bien moi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

Cela la fit soupirer et tenter de trouver comment se sortir de là. Car le brun à lunettes était la dernière personne sur qui elle voulait tomber.

 _-Je dois avoir des cheveux de lui._ Expliqua finalement la Luciani ennuyée.

 _-Pourquoi faire ? Une poupée vaudou ? Gilbert ne te suffit déjà plus ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas pour moi et je ne suis pas amoureuse d'un dragon contrairement à..._ Mais elle se tut horrifiée en ayant presque lâchée le nom de la concernée.

 _-C'est pour Adèle alors ? Il n'y a qu'Elliot pour ne rien remarquer. Je devrais lui prêter mes lunettes peut-être..._

 _-Ça ne te dérange pas ?_

 _-Pourquoi ça devrait ?_

 _-Tu sembles déjà tellement ennuyé par ton nouveau statut et ce que ça engendre alors je me disais..._ Tenta mal à l'aise la jeune femme mais elle fut coupée par le noiraud.

 _-Ça n'a rien avoir et puis je sais qu'Adèle n'est pas une ennemie._

C'est comme ça que se fit l'alliance entre Stella et Léo contre le blond et à son insu. Pour avoir quelques cheveux de lui. Le futur Baskerville l'aida même pour entrer dans leur chambre et laisser le moins de trace possible.

Mais Stella put aussi constater qu'Elly le dragon pouvait avoir des secrets honteux comme aimer lire... Des histoires romanesques destinés à la gente féminine.

-« _Autant en emporte le vent* », « La chartreuse de Parme_ » , « _Le rouge et le noir »_... Lut tout haut et du regard la Luciani étonnée et amusée aussi. Mais celle-ci ne s'attarda pas plus et au bout de longues minutes de recherches à la loupe. Réussit à trouver ce qu'il lui fallait. Lorsque la demoiselle sortit de là, c'était juste au moment où le futur couple revenait. Heureusement pour Stella, ils étaient en grande discussion et ne la virent pas filer dans le sens inverse.

-oo000oo-

 _-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais réussi à rentrer dans sa chambre et moi pas, ce n'est pas juste._ Se lamentait une Adèle à l'air renfrognée ce qui l'a faisait ressembler à celui qu'elle aimait. Cette dernière se trouvait sur le lit d'Ada et regardait faire les deux autres. La chambre de la blonde s'étant transformée en atelier de sorcière et QG de conspiratrices aussi.

 _-Léo l'a aidé aussi et puis bientôt tu pourras rentrer dans sa chambre voir même dormir avec lui_. Intervint la Vessalius qui était en train de créer le mélange destiné au blond.

- _C'est vrai ça serait génial..._ Lui répondit la rouquine l'air rêveuse et totalement ailleurs.

 _-Qu'est ce que tu fais Stella ?_ La questionna Ada en la voyant fermer avec application une fiole d'un violet clair l'air très concentré.

 _-Oh ça c'est pour Gilbert pour qu'il ait enfin la paix. Je suis certaine que ça va marcher._ Expliqua celle-ci tout en terminant d'annoter sa formule et de vérifier sur le grimoire si tout était juste.

A son tour et environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard la blonde finit son mélange mais il n'y avait pas de formule avec, juste des instructions pour la marche à suivre. Celle-ci le déposa pas très loin de celui de Stella, sa couleur étant similaire à ce détail près qu'elle était plus rosée...

 _-Je crois qu'on a perdu Adèle._ Déclara amusée Ada en avisant la jeune femme endormie sur son lit. Alors que la brunette relevait la tête d'un gros grimoire appartenant à la Vessalius.

 _-Est ce que je peux te l'emprunter ?_ Lui demanda Stella tout en le refermant. La soirée étant plutôt avancé, il leur fallait retourner à leur chambre respective sans se faire pincer. Couvre feu oblige.

 _-Oui bien sur et n'oublie pas la belle au bois dormant aussi._

La Luciani alla réveiller Adélaïde et attrapa sa fiole ainsi que la formule sans trop regarder., ni faire attention Et tendit l'autre à une rouquine à moitié dans le coltard.

 _-Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

 _-Ta potion magique pour qu'il devienne un prince charmant._ Plaisanta son vis à vis amusé.

 _-Hm, merc_ i. Remercia l'autre à moitié endormie.

Les deux étudiantes partirent de la chambre d'Ada et au moment de se séparer Stella fournis les instructions écrites pour qu'Adèle puise employée à bon escient sa fiole. Aucune des deux ne remarquèrent qu'elles avaient échangés de flacons...

-oo000oo-

Le plan était le suivant autant pour la Smihereens que pour la brune. Toutes deux avaient décidées de faire ingurgités à leur insu la potion à leur victime respective. C'est ce qu'elles firent chacune et c'est Léo qui se chargea d'apporter le plat contenant celle destiné à Elliot, Stella apportant celui pour Gilbert. Le premier étant plus méfiant que le second.

Gilbert était perplexe et se demandait pourquoi Stella le fixait si longuement. Autant que par le fait que ça soit elle qui ait insisté pour lui ramener un plateau. Mais ce dernier n'avait rien dit et était juste intrigué.

 _-J'ai quelque chose ?_ L'interpella-t-il ce qui la sortie de ces pensées.

- _Hein, comment ça quelque chose ?_

 _-Tu me fixes depuis cinq minutes au lieu de manger._ Lui fit remarquer l'étudiant.

 _-Oh pardon, non tu n'as rien, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées._ S'excusa la brunette gênée, tout en s'attaquant à son propre plateau.

Il n'était pas le seul à se poser des questions, quelques tables plus loin. Elliot se demandait aussi pourquoi Adèle le dévorait des yeux ainsi.

 _-J'ai quelque chose, une tache ou autre que tu me fixes comme ça ?_

 _-Hein ? Oh non pas du tout mais j'ai le droit de te regarder tout de même._ Plaisanta la Smithereens, ce qui fit rosir légèrement le concerné et manger sans trop faire attention.

L'après midi se passa tranquillement ainsi que la journée. Mais les jours suivants allaient révéler des surprises pour nos apprenties sorcières et pas des moindres...

Adélaïde avait l'habitude d'être réveillée par le réveil de sa voisine de chambre. Celle-ci n'était autre que Violette. Adèle eut donc une sacrée surprise quand au lieu de l'horrible sonnerie stridente du réveil ce fut... La voix d'Elliot qui la fit sortir de ses songes.

 _-Elliot ! Mais... Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches là ?!_ S'exclama la rousse ahurie autant qu'il soit là que parce que le blond la voyait sous son plus mauvais jour selon elle.

 _-Violette m'a laisser entrer, c'était ça ou je me faisais étouffer par un groupe de folles furieuses._ Expliqua légèrement énervé le Nightray qui semblait aussi de mauvais poil.

- _Quoi, qu'est que c'est que cette histoire ?_ Le questionna t-elle tout en tentant de se cacher avec ses couvertures et couette. Sa robe de chambre étant plutôt échancrée...

Étrangement Elliot ne semblait pas le remarquer et raconta l'air ronchon comment en sortant de sa chambre. Un groupe de filles qui s'était massé devant sa porte lui sauta dessus. Il eut beau les engueuler ou les menacer rien n'y fit, elles faillirent même le déshabiller. Adèle remarqua alors les endroits de son costume déchiré ou encore les coutures explosées.

 _-Et Léo n'était pas là ?_

 _-Il était déjà parti, d'habitude il ne m'attend pas et met moins de temps pour se préparer que moi._

Il n'y avait pas qu'Adélaïde qui découvrait que leur potion respective donnait un résultat étrange. Stella aussi. Elle aussi fut réveiller par un Gilbert des plus démonstratifs et pour cause...

Tout d'abord le grand brun lui avait offert un bouquet de fleurs en plus de l'embrasser comme dans un des ces romans à l'eau de rose. Sauf qu'il devint un peu trop câlin et la jeune femme dut battre en retraite dans sa salle de bains pour lui échapper.

De ce fait quand les deux étudiantes et leur partenaire respectifs se croisèrent en fin de journée. Stella attrapa Adèle et laissa Elliot et Gil ensemble.

 _-Hey pourquoi vous nous plantez là ?_ S'exclama Elly pas content tout en jetant des regards aux alentours.

- _On en a pour pas longtemps._ Le rassura Adèle alors que la brunette l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

 _-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?_ Demandèrent-elles de concert, ce fut la Luciani qui parla la première.

- _Gilbert est méconnaissable, on dirait Oz mais en dix fois pire._

 _-Tiens c'est marrant Elliot lui est poursuivit par une horde de fans._ Répliqua sarcastique la rousse.

 _-On a échangé..._ Réalisa Stella en pâlissant.

- _On dirait bien et comment on fait pour faire tout rentrer dans l'ordre maintenant ?_

 _-Ada... Il n'y a qu'elle qui peut annuler ou minimiser l'effet de sa potion._

-oo000oo-

C'est comme ça que les trois apprenties sorcières se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois réunies dans la chambre d'Ada. Cette dernière avait d'abord rit en entendant les récits respectifs de ces deux amies. Un peu moins lorsqu'elles leur avaient demander de les aider. Il s'avérait que l'effet de la potion pour Gilbert était temporaire pas pour Elliot. Ce qui fit blêmir autant Adèle que Stella. Celle-ci dut potasser dans un certains nombres de grimoires avec l'aide de la Vessalius pour trouver comment contrer ça. Cela leur prit presque dix jours durant lesquelles Adélaïde était malgré tout contente. Il s'avérait qu'Elly venait souvent se réfugier près d'elle car ces nouvelles fans n'osaient pas l'ennuyer. Il faut dire que la rousse pouvait faire peur et se transformer en tigresse quand il s'agissait de son potentiel amoureux. Grâce à cela la Smithereens put se rapprocher un peu plus de lui et enfin lui faire comprendre ces sentiments.

 _-Adèle qu'est ce que tu fais là de si bonne heure ?_ Lui demanda Stella l'air fatigué alors qu'un peu plus loin se trouvait Gilbert qui fumait et semblait avoir retrouver son état normal. Il n'était plus autant un amoureux transi voir collant qui l'embrassait à tout bout de champ. Alice et Oz ne l'avaient d'ailleurs pas épargné et s'amusaient à le taquiner là dessus.

 _-Je déprime..._ Répondit la pauvre les yeux dans le vague et rougis d'avoir pleurer.

 _-C'est à cause d'Elliot n'est ce pas ?_

 _-Qui d'autre hein..._ Répliqua t-elle presque d'une voix plaintive.

 _-Qu'est ce qu'il y a eu cette fois ?_

 _-Oh j'ai juste eu la brillante idée d'enfin lui dire ce que je ressens._

 _-Et ?_

Adèle ne répondit pas tout de suite et se mit même à ricaner mais cela semblait nerveux. Elle réussit quand même à répondre ceci :

 _-Il n'a rien dit ! Tu le crois ça ! Hahahaa._

Pour finir par se mettre à fondre en larmes sous les yeux médusés de Stella qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

 _-Il est parti presque en courant..._ Murmura l'amoureuse éconduite l'air fixe. Chose plutôt inquiétante.

La Luciani finit par aller chercher Ada et Sharon pour aider la pauvre rousse éplorée à se remettre.

* * *

Je suis un monstre de sadisme avec mes ocs, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime les faire souffrir. Un jour je vais finir trucider par l'un d'eux.x) Si je ne publie plus rien pendant un temps vous saurez la raison. xp Puis qui à dit que c'était facile d'attraper Elliot hein, sinon c'est pas drôle.

*C'est un best seller plutôt réservée aux filles et romantique. Idem pour les deux autres qui sont des histoires d'amour tragiques.


	20. Men maid day

Hellooww lecteurs et lectrices, et surtout un nouveau chapitre rempli... De conneries et de folies aussi. x) Et sinon Fanfic aime bouffer et voler mes reviews, my precious! (Gollum sort de ce corps!) mais il me les a finalement rendues! Ça explique pourquoi j'ai mis plus de temps pour répondre.^^ Voilà maintenant je vous laisse lire ce qui est plus intéressant ma fic.=)

* * *

En cette belle matinée de printemps, le temps était aux fleurs, papillon et petits oiseaux batifolant. Cette journée en particulier s'annonçait belle et douce mais surtout dépaysante... A cause d'une tradition propre à cet établissement et qui lui avait valut sa réputation d'école de fous.

Ce matin là aussi on toqua à la porte de Stella de bonne heure en l'occurrence sept heures. Celle-ci se demandait qui ça pouvait être surtout aussi tôt. s'est mal réveillé et dans le gaz qu'elle ouvrit pour voir :

 _-Gilbert, Elliot... Pourquoi vous êtes là?_

Les deux affichaient, un air on ne peut plus irrité pour le blond alors que le brun semblait gêné.

Il faut dire que leur tenue était comment dire... Folkloriques, car tous deux avaient une tenue de maid* noire et blanche avec robe longue, tablier et coiffe comprise. Cela fit éclater de rire la jeune femme qui croyait rêver et qui finit par se faire houspiller par un Elliot furax. Loin de la calmer, cela ne fit qu'accentuer son fou rire. Ce fut Gilbert qui réussit à peu près à la calmer. Mais cela s'avérait vraiment surréaliste et pour cause...

 _Tu veux bien de nous comme servants?_ Lui demanda le noiraud une fois qu'elle fut calmée.

 _-Pardon?!_ S'exclama celle-ci en étant pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

 _-Tu ne sais pas quel jour on est?_ La questionna à son tour le blond l'air blasé.

 _-Euh le 21 ou 20 mars je crois._

 _-Le 21 et c'est le jour des dames, chaque garçon dans cette école doit se trouver une fille à servir d'où la tenue_.Expliqua placide Elly

 _-C'est quoi ce délire tordu!?_ _Et pourquoi vous le demandez à moi d'abord_. Leur demanda étonnée la brunette.

 _-Parce qu'Adèle est déjà prise._ Rétorqua le blond rapidement et l'air pas très content.

 _-Je ne veux plus servir Alice, elle est insupportable._ Se plaignit Gilbert en se rappelant les deux années précédentes.

 _-Euh d'accord mais je suis censée faire quoi._

 _-Nous demander ce que tu veux en dehors de faveurs galantes ou de choses humiliantes_. Lui expliqua le blond cendré.

 _-Ça va de soi je ne demanderai jamais une chose pareille! déjà que je n'ai jamais eu de serviteur de ma vie!_ Protesta rouge la demoiselle en retournant dans sa chambre.

Ces deux nouveaux serviteurs la suivirent alors qu'elle passa devant eux plusieurs fois en pouffant pour finir par aller s'enfermer dans la pièce d'eau pour rire à nouveau.

Elliot jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et était plutôt étonné de l'ordre qui régnait mais aussi de certains objets comme des peluches bizarroïdes et bigarrées.

Il y en avait en forme de chien recousu, d'ours vampire, de chat squelette mais aussi plus inquiétante : en chauve souris zombifiée ou en souris momifiée. La seule normale étant un ourson en peluche noir. Gil du en bouger quelques une pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et jeta un regard peu assuré à cette collection un peu inquiétante. Qu'il voyait pour la première fois puisque celui-ci n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds dans la chambre de sa petite amie. Il put aussi constater ainsi que son frère que tous ces dessins ainsi que ceux reçus des autres étaient épinglés à son mur. En dehors des peluches, du violet et noir à outrance et quelques objets étranges comme un coffre en forme de cercueil, sa chambre était plutôt jolie et pas trop inquiétante.

- _Vous avez pris vos aises à ce que je vois._ Dit-elle lorsque celle-ci ressortit de là dix minutes plus tard.

 _-D'où viennent toutes ces peluches?_ Lui demanda le plus jeune des deux un sourcil relevé.

 _-C'est moi qui les ait faites. Comme les peluches sont toujours des ours et souvent hors de prix quand j'ai appris à coudre, je me suis faite les n' y a que celle-ci qui est un cadeau de Oz, Alice et Gilbert._ Expliqua t-elle tout en étreignant la peluche sous l'air affligé du blond et gêné du noiraud.

-oo000oo-

 _-Franchement c'est trop bizarre cette tradition._ marmonna Stella alors que derrière suivaient Elliot et Gilbert à qui elle n'avait encore rien demander. Ces derniers se dirigeaient vers la cantine pour déjeuner. Ils rencontrèrent Sharon qui avait Reim et Break avec elle ce qui ne la changeait pas tellement d'habitude. En dehors du fait que la tenue de maid leur donnaient l'air aussi ridicule que les autres. Elle se mordit la main pour rire le plus discrètement possible.

 _-Mon dieu c'est horrible cette tradition. On peut aussi demander ça aux profs ?_ Questionna celle-ci mi ahurie, mi amusée.

 _-Normalement non mais leur cas est particulier. Et Reim n'est pas tout à fait considérer comme professeur mais pion._ Lui répondit Elliot.

En arrivant à la cantine ils virent Alice commander à Oz de lui ramener fissa de la viande. Il était le seul garçon à ne pas avoir l'air trop cloche dans son uniforme voir le faisait confondre avec une fille.

 _-L'un d'entre vous n'a qu'à aller me chercher à manger._ S'adressa t-elle aux deux garçons. Ce fut le noiraud qui alla ce qui n'étonna même pas la brunette.

 _-Tu m'as voler une de mes servants, toi!_ Accusa la lapine en pointant Stella

 _-J'ai rien fait du tout c'est lui qui est venu me demander ce matin d'être le mien, j'y peux rien si tu le traites mal moi._ Répliqua la soi disant voleuse en haussant les épaules.

 _-C'est parce que tête d'algue à peur de moi!_ Rétorqua l'accusatrice d'un air sadique.

 _-Il y a de quoi aussi, même moi qui ne suis pas aussi trouillard, je ne voudrais jamais te servir._ Rajouta Elliot qui n'avait rien dit jusque là. Oz qui était revenu à son tour, vint défendre Alice et se disputa avec le blond. Alors que Gilbert revenait avec deux plateaux chargés et ne semblait pas plus étonné que ça de la tournure des événements. Le Nightray après avoir finit de chercher des noises au Vessalius, demanda à son frère adoptif d'aller aussi lui chercher à manger mais...

 _-Ah non ce n'est pas à lui d'y aller c'est mon servant pas le tien._

Ce qui fit grogner de mécontentement le jeune homme mais ne l'empêcha pas d'aller chercher de quoi se nourrir.

 _-Waow ça c'est du service_. S'extasia la Luciani pas habituée en voyant son plateau débordant de nourriture devant elle. Et ne sachant pas par où commencer.

 _-Au moins tu es facile à contenter pas comme Alice._ Soupira Gil Alors qu'Elliot revenait à son tour avec un plateau aussi débordant.

 _-Vous mangez comme des ogres à côté de moi._ S'amusa à remarquer Stella qui peinait à terminer ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette et son plateau compartimenté.

 _-Tu as un appétit de moineau surtout._ Rétorqua le blond en pointant tout ce qui restait dedans.

 _-Et les garçons mangent plus que les filles en dehors du stupide lapin._

 _-Il y a Break aussi pour la concurrencer ils devraient faire un concours._

 _-Ne leur donne pas d'idée stupide ils seraient capable de le faire._ Rétorqua l'air blasé Gilbert.

Alors qu'ils venaient de finir de manger. La Luciani faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson en voyant Cyan et Léo venir s'attabler en maid avec respectivement Ada et Adélaïde. En plus des deux garçons une horde les suivait et avait envahi la table où les deux jeunes femmes étaient.

 _-Dommage que Vincent ne se soit pas encore montré._ Ricana t-elle en l'imaginant habillé comme les autres.

 _-Je l'ai vu là tantôt, en fait il essayait d'échapper aux dizaine de filles qui voulaient l'avoir pour elles._ Expliqua son aîné amusé que pour une fois ça ne soit pas lui, la victime de la gente féminine.

Ce qui fit pleurer de rire Stella ainsi que finir la tête entre les bras sur la table tellement elle riait et fit se demander aux deux Nightray si ils ne venaient pas de la perdre.

 _-Mon dieu merci à toi de me faire vivre une telle journée._ Déclara t-elle en regardant le ciel avec reconnaissance, les mains jointes. Les deux garçons lui lancèrent un regard noir qu'elle fit semblant de ne pas voir pour leur demander :

 _-Comment ça se fait que tout le monde se plie à ça? Personne ne se rebelle?_

Les concernés la foudroyèrent du regard en même temps et Elliot répondit vivement :

 _-On est obligés où c'est l'exclusion temporaire !_

 _-Il n'est pas un peu timbré ce directeur quand même..._

 _-Ça a été crée pour faire prendre conscience à tous les hommes du rôle auquel les femmes sont cantonnées voir emprisonnées dans la société.Mais Isla Yura n'a juste qu'approuver l'idée._

Expliqua Gil comme ci il récitait un discours appris par cœur qui l'ennuyait ferme.

- _Qui est ce qui à crée ça alors?_

 _-Sheryl Rainsworth, il y a pas mal d'années._

 _-Quoi la prof d'illustration? Je croyais qu'elle était plus coincée que ça._

 _-Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences surtout dans cette famille._ Déclara Elliot

 _-Break pourrait témoigner de son excentricité, ça fait des années qu'il est à leur service. Et lady Rainsworth est assez féministe tout comme Sharon._ Renchérit Gilbert en se souvenant des coups d'éventail donné par cette dernière.

 _-Elle est vraiment bizarre, c'est quand même extrême comme idée_...Déclara Stella songeuse au souvenir de ces cours d'Illustration.

-oo000oo-

 _-On peut avoir jusqu'à combien de servants ?_ Demanda la Luciani rêveuse dont la tête reposait sur l'épaule de Gilbert.

 _-Autant que tu veux._ Répondit celui-ci tout en jouant avec la fumée de sa cigarette.

 _-Il y a même des listes et certaines filles s'amusent à faire des classements._

 _-Quel genre de classements ?_

 _-Celles qui ont les plus beaux garçons ou encore le plus grand nombre, des idioties du genre._ Expliqua le Nightray l'air ennuyé. Cela fit rire la brunette.

- _C'est idiot en effet._

 _-Le stupide lapin a été élue la maitresse la plus terrifiante avec Sharon par exemple. Ada la plus jolie._

 _-Ça serait pas séduisante plutôt, surtout Ada, elle a les arguments pour._ Plaisanta Stella

- _Je m'en fiche._ Maugréa Elly qui ne semblait pas plus intéressé que ça par cette conversation.

- _Me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais fantasmé sur elle._ Continua celle-ci.

- _Ça va pas non ! Ada est comme ma petite sœur !_ S'exclama Gil l'air embarrassé et un peu rouge.

-J _e préfère Adélaïde alors elle fait plus femme._ Avoua le blond

-C _'est pour ça que tu..._

Mais Stella n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, Gilbert l'ayant coupé en l'embrassant. Ce qui ne plut pas trop à Elliot qui le leur fit savoir :

 _-Dis donc, vous ne pourriez faire ça ailleurs. Gil, voilà que tu fais comme cet idiot de Vessalius._

 _-Rooh ça va c'est juste un baiser aussi..._ Tenta de se justifier la brunette, les joues rougies, une fois revenue sur terre.

- _C'est indécent, un Nightray ne se comporte pas ainsi._ Rétorqua ce dernier

- _Si c'est être aussi c ..._ Mais elle fut une nouvelle fois coupé, cette fois par la main du noiraud qui voulait vraiment la faire taire. Ce dernier ayant eu vent des déboires d'Adèle...

 _-Aie, mais ça va pas de me mordre comme ça !_ S'exclama t-il ahuri en reprenant sa main et en enlevant son gant pour examiner les dégâts.

\- _Voilà que tu deviens comme Alice. Et je ne suis pas coincé moi mais bien élevé pas comme certains._ Assena Elly catégorique.

- _Hey je suis pas aussi brusque et sauvage moi._ Râla la jeune femme.

- _Peut-être mais tu m'as quand même pas raté, heureusement que j'ai des gants._ Maugréa Gilbert l'air mécontent. Stella soupira lourdement en ayant marre et maugréa à son tour:

 _-Tu n'avais pas besoin de me couper comme ça._

 _-Ce que tu voulais dire est un secret de polichinelle de toute façon..._ Termina le blond cendré l'air lointain ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui. La Luciani vit rouge en entendant cela et en se rappelant que la pauvre Adélaïde en déprimait depuis. S'étant même juré de faire une croix sur une possible histoire entre elle et le Nightray.

- _Si c'est aussi évident pourquoi t'es pas foutu de lui dire idiot !_ S'énerva celle-ci. Mais sa colère retomba aussi tôt quand Elliot lui répondit :

 _-Je n'ose plus lui parler, je me suis conduit comme un lâche et un idiot et ne sais pas comment... Réparer ça._

Elle resta les bras ballants pendant de longues secondes à le dévisager et ne fut pas la seule. A côté de lui Gil n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

 _-Quoi, qu'est ce que vous avez à me dévisager comme ça ?I_ ntervint Elly mi irrité, mi intrigué et retrouvant une humeur plus normale.

- _Ce jour est à marqué d'une pierre blanche._ Rétorqua son frère adoptif amusé et une fois remis du choc.

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que c'est rare que tu admettes d'avoir tord._ Pointa Gilbert nonchalamment. Ce qui plongea son frère adoptif dans un silence méditatif qui fut couper par Stella :

 _-Tu devrais aller lui parler et t'excuser c'est la moindre des choses car là Adèle ne comprend pas trop pourquoi tu as fuis. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes._

 _-Non c'est plutôt engueuler à tout va._ Intervint Gil qui semblait ne pas avoir sa langue dans sa poche pour une fois.

 _-Gilbert..._ Marmonna Stella mi étonnée, mi affligée par les sarcasmes du noiraud vis à vis d'Ellly.

Encore plus si ce dernier voulait se faire pardonner et réparer sa faute. Après avoir menacer Gilbert de le priver de tabac à force de se moquer de lui. Elliot suivit le conseil de Stella et prit tout son courage pour aller parler à Adélaïde et avoir son pardon.

-oo000oo-

Le blond n'avait pas peur d'énormément de choses voir très peu. Mais étrangement et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait peu assuré. Et se traita mentalement de crétin peureux. Un Nightray n'avait peur de rien ! En dehors de Gilbert mais il était un cas à part... De plus il s'était comporté en goujat comme un certain Vessalius fuyant et trahit Adèle, il se devait de réparer l'honneur de son nom et sa réputation. Ainsi que rétablir la vérité !

Adélaïde ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer Elliot comme ça. Il n'était pas du genre à fuir et encore moins reconnaître ses erreurs ou très difficilement.

 _-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

 _-Je viens me faire pardonner et réparer l'affront que j'ai causer._

 _-Tiens j'aurai cru que Léo viendrait le faire à ta place. C'est comme ça d'habitude..._

Elly encaissa la remarque acerbe de la jeune femme. Depuis qu'il fréquentait Oz et compagnie, le Nightray avait prit un peu plus conscience de son manque de tact. Et faisait son possible pour corriger ce défaut. Le mot grande gueule était un qualificatif qui lui allait bien voir un peu trop.

 _-C'est à moi de le faire j'ai agit comme un lâche._

 _-Elliot tu es sur que ça va ?_ Lui demanda Adèle surprise de ce revirement étrange.

 _-Parfaitement bien. C'est si inédit que ça de venir m'excuser ?_

 _-Plutôt tu es du genre à faire des déclarations fracassantes et ne jamais voir les dommages que ça cause. Mais c'est vrai que déjà ta fuite m'a parut suspecte.._.Lui fit-elle remarquer.

 _-Je sais..._ Soupira le blond qui tout à coup n'en menait plus trop large et se sentait idiot.

 _-Alors pourquoi venir cette fois-ci et pas les autres ?_

 _-Parce que j'ai bien vu que ça t'a fait mal. Puis je me suis senti... Idiot._ Marmonna l'air bougon Elliot.

 _-Senti quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu la fin de ta phrase._

 _-Idiot, je me suis comporté comme tel. Ça te va ?!_ Explosa le Nightray qui avait très peu de patience et n'aimait pas reconnaitre ses tords.

 _-Je me disais aussi ça n'était pas pour moi ses excuses... Juste pour ton honneur !Y a que ça qui compte chez toi !_ Explosa à son tour la jeune femme.

 _-Quoi mais non, tu n'as vraiment rien compris !_ S'énerva un peu plus le blond tout en attrapant sèchement le bras d'Adèle qui venait de lui tourner le dos et semblait vouloir le fuir.

 _-Lâches moi ! Encore plus si c'est pour me faire engueuler ou traiter d..._

Mais elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase car il l'avait embrasser autant pour la faire taire que la calmer et aussi exprimer ce qu'il était incapable de dire. Et cela sembla marcher car à peine l'eut-il relâcher qu'Adélaïde l'attrapa et l'embrassa passionnément ce qui fit un peu rougir Elliot mais ne lui déplut pas au contraire.

-oo000oo-

En dehors de cet incident le reste de la journée se passa plutôt calmement pour la plus grande satisfaction des deux Nightray. L'un parce qu'il ne devait pas supporter une certaine stupide lapine, l'autre parce qu'il avait la paix et que Stella en dehors de sa maladresse était une fille pas trop énervante ou presque... Puis surtout il était enfin casé avec Adèle à la plus grande joie de celle-ci. La Luciani ne manqua pas d'immortaliser ce jour mémorable en le croquant mais elle ne fut pas la seule. Oz eut la même idée ce qui lui valut de se faire courser par un Elliot furieux de s'être fait tiré le portrait ainsi. Être un amoureux transi pouvant nuire à sa réputation, il ne voulait pas que toute l'école le sache. Encore plus si le Vessalius en possédait la preuve.

* * *

Ce chapitre aurait du s'intituler la vengeance de Stella vu ce que subisse les pauvres mâles de PH. xD Puis je suis certaine que mes lectrices aimeraient les voir dans une telle tenue. °-° Oui j'ai oser mais y a pas que moi, j'avais déjà vu un dessin d'eux en maid du coup j'ai étendue l'idée à ça. Oui mon cerveau est en parfait état, je vais bien Puis imaginer Elliot amoureux c'est épique et qui s'excuse aussi, d'où la réaction de Stella.x) Je me marre encore rien qu'en l'imaginant c'est dire! Puis pour celles qui sont fan d'Elly ça y est il est casé mais les déboires d'Adèle ne sont pas encore finis.x)


	21. La fête de l'amouuuur!

Bien le bonjour lectrice ou lecteur! A force je ne sais plus quoi dire en intro de mon chapitre donc... Je me tais ou presque. Et ne racontes plus ma vie promis ainsi que vous laisse lire tranquillement sans intro hyper .^- ^ Donc lisez et bonne lecture de mes idioties et délires cérébraux. Je ne garantis d'ailleurs pas que vous ne ressortiez indemne aussi.x)

* * *

Le mois d'Avril se passa sans trop d'encombres à Wolfgang. Le temps devenait plus doux et clément surtout vers la dernière semaine de ce mois. C'était d'ailleurs propice à l'événement qui allait avoir lieu dans quelques jours. Un bal et surtout une fête attendue par beaucoup : celle de l'amour.

Pour certains s'étaient l'occasion pour trouver l'âme sœur, pour d'autres d'officialiser relation et fiançailles en tout genre. Ou juste batifoler et s'amuser. Cinq jours avant la soirée attendue, garçons et filles devaient rester séparés et n'avaient le droit de se voir que le soir et lors du bal. La plupart des élèves ne parlaient que de ça durant la semaine qui précédait l'événement.

 _-Et toi Stella-chan tu sais déjà ce que tu vas mettre ?_ Questionna Sharon qui semblait vouloir savoir les futures tenues de tout le monde. Histoire de les passer au crible de son jugement en matière de mode infaillible. Et corriger les fautes de goût vertement.

- _Hein de quoi ?_ Répondit l'autre à l'ouest et pas plus concernée que ça.

 _-Ta tenue pour le bal, tu sais déjà ce que tu vas mettre ?_ Vint à son secours Ada.

 _-Oh je pensais à une robe noire._ Fut la réponse de la demoiselle. Et là ce fut le drame... Moment de consternation muette. Puis plusieurs acclamations fusèrent de deux personnes en particulier.

- _Le noir est réservé aux garçons, les filles ne peuvent mettre que du bleu et du blanc normalement._ _Sinon c'est mal vu._ Rappelèrent Adèle et Sharon de concert qui semblaient trouver ces règles primordiales.

- _Quoi mais pourquoi c'est laid comme ensemble de couleurs._ S'offusqua la brunette qui trouvait ça hideux. Alice à côté d'elle semblait mourir d'ennui et proche de l'inanition. Les diverses exclamations la réveillèrent et l'opposition de Stella lui permit de se divertir un peu. Voir semer aussi un peu plus le bordel dans cette discussion chiffonporifique*.

- _Elle a raison le bleu et blanc c'est moche et ne va pas ensemble. Puis vu que je ne mets pas de robe, tu n'as qu'à mettre du noir._ L'encouragea la petite brune comme acte de rébellion envers ces fétichistes vestimentaires. Cela provoqua un nouveau moment de consternation et de protestation. Mais Stella coupa court en déclarant l'air morne :

- _De toute façon je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer d'autre robe et n'ai que ça. La question est réglée comme ça..._

Ce qui fit soupirer de dépit les autres.

-oo000oo-

De leur côté les garçons avaient un tout autre genre de discussion. Du genre philosophique et en quête de sens... En particulier Gilbert qui en fit part aux autres.

C'est en voyant Oz en train de se chamailler avec Elliot qu'il se dit qu'un deux pourrait l'éclairer sur cette chose mystérieuse qu'était les règles. Car c'était cette question physiologique éminemment féminine qui le tourmentait.

- _Ça vous arrive aussi d'être déroutez par Alice et Adèle quand elles ont leurs règles?_

Il s'attendait soit à se faire moquer ou rabrouer mais au lieu de ça les deux blonds réagirent de façon éloquente. D'abord ahuris l'un lui jeta un regard compatissant et l'autre soupira l'air lasse.

 _-Adèle est assommante comme pas possible et me pose toute sorte de questions existentielles, on dirait qu'elle a mangée Kant et Nietzsche* ou je ne sais quel philosophe, j'en ai mal de tête rien que d'y penser._ Répondit laconique Elly qui était aussi novice que son frère adoptif dans les joies du couple.

- _Alice est intenable et se transforme en tyran boulimique. Elle me fait peur quand les anglais débarquent* on dirait une ogresse._ Avoua Oz les yeux agrandis de crainte.

- _Apparemment ça les rendent bizarres, Stella s'est transformée en marmotte taciturne en plus de faire une fixation sur le chocolat ._ Expliqua l'air lasse Gil.

 _-Comme ça toi aussi tu connais enfin le supplice des ragnagnas qui transforme une fille en monstre inquiétant comme Frankenstein._ Se moqua le Vessalius.

- _Ça doit quand même faire mal, vu qu'elles perdent du sang._ Répondit Gilbert songeur et n'ayant pas plus fait attention que ça à la boutade de Oz.

- _Quelque chose d'aussi douloureux doit expliquer leur comportement si étrange.J'ai lu des livres là dessus, il parle de dérèglement hormonal._ Intervint Elliot l'air docte

 _-Mais et pourquoi elles ont ça et pas nous?_ Demanda son frère adoptif intrigué

- _Parce que ce sont elles qui portent les enfants._ Déclara nonchalamment Léo qui venait de s'asseoir près de son maitre.

 _-Et ce qu'elles perdent c'est quoi?_ Questionna à son tour Oz qui ne semblait pas plus au courant que ça de la biologie et anatomie féminine.

- _Le placenta qui doit accueillir un futur bébé._

Un erk de concert de la part du Vessalius et du Nightray se fit entendre.

-J _e vois pas ce qu'il y a de dégoûtant surtout quand on sait qu'on est engendré de cette façon._ Énonça Léo étonné par les réactions des deux blonds.

 _-C'est juste du sang._ Renchérit Gil qui pour l'avoir vu savait de quoi il parlait. Ce dernier avait eut la chance d'assister à ce phénomène ce matin même.

 _Flash back_

Depuis deux semaines environ, Gilbert avait prit l'habitude de venir dormir de temps à autre chez Stella. Encore plus à cause du fait que Vincent ramenait ses conquêtes parfois dans leur chambre et cela le gênait. Étant loin d'être discret... Du coup le Nightray trouvait refuge chez sa bien aimée ce qui au final n'était pas plus mal et l'arrangeait.

Cette nuit-là une odeur métallique ainsi que les brusques mouvements de celle qui dormait à côté de lui réveillèrent Gil. C'est en voyant Stella se précipitée vers la salle d'eau qu'il s'inquiéta. Il resta quelques minutes hébété d'avoir été réveillé si soudainement puis finit par se lever pour savoir ce qui arrivait à la jeune femme. Et voir une tache de sang sur l'un des draps. Ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus.

Il vit la porte de la salle d'eau fermée et sa robe de nuit qui gisait à terre, tachée aussi ainsi que son bloomer. De plus cette odeur métallique l'agressa à nouveau bien plus forte et régnait dans la pièce.

Dérouté le pauvre noiraud toqua nerveusement à la porte pour savoir ce qui se passait.

- _Stella pourquoi tu saignes autant, tu es blessée?_

 _-J'ai mes règles et c'est vraiment gênant que tu assistes à ça._ Lui expliqua de façon étouffée jeune femme.

- _Tes quoi?_ Demanda t-il ahuri et pas très au courant mais surtout n'ayant pas tout saisi à cause de la porte les séparant.

- _Une chose que seule une fille peut connaitre et qui te fait saigner ainsi que souffrir chaque trente-six du mois._ _Plus communément appelé règle ou menstruations._ Récita d'une voix monocorde une Stella fatiguée et à moitié cachée par la porte maintenant entrouverte.

- _Ça à l'air horrible._ Commenta de façon très encourageante le Nigtray que la chose semblait effrayée.

 _-Ça fait mal en plus. Tu veux bien me donner mon bloomer s'il te plait._

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et le lui tendit en essayant de ne pas trop la regarder. Il put quand même voir qu'une traînée rouge sillonnait sa cuisse et jambe gauche.

 _-Euh c'est normal ça?_ Lui demanda t-il incertain et pâle tout à coup en pointant l'endroit.

 _-Non._ Souffla la demoiselle l'air épuisée en retournant s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau

Il lui fallut encore de longues minutes pour revenir enfin dans la chambre habillée d'une de ses chemises et plus aucune traces de sang sur elle.

Elle partit se recoucher comme-ci de rien n'était ce qui laissa perplexe Gilbert qui avait l'impression de ne pas avoir tout saisit. Plus tard dans la matinée et depuis ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit. Le Nightray restait songeur et trouvait Stella bizarre comme maussade voir déprimée.

Celle-ci lui avait à peine parler et restait taiseuse voir s'isolait. Pire que ça elle dormait en cours ou un peu partout ce qui inquiéta le noiraud. D'où sa question aux autres.

 _Fin du flash back_

-oo000oo-

Le jour du bal était enfin arrivé pour les élèves. Une personne en particulier se trouvait bien désemparée car celui avec lequel elle devait y aller, était introuvable. En parcourant l'école, Stella car c'était elle. rencontra plein de couples qui s'aimaient ou s'exploraient mutuellement les amygdales dans n'importe quel recoin sombre de l'établissement. Il fallait aussi éviter les cœurs qui voletaient un peu partout et les chansons d'amour chantés voir dénaturés par des amoureux épris et pas toujours doués aussi. Le pire ou le mieux étant peut-être cette idée atroce de bal pour fêter dignement ce jour. C'était surtout ce que redoutait la jeune femme car elle ne savait pas danser. Mais celle-ci continua à chercher son amoureux disparu on ne sait où

En arrivant dans la salle de bal elle constata que le bleu nuit, le noir et le blanc était de mise. La décoration de la pièce la laissa rêveuse. Des roses et pivoines blanches décoraient de nombreuses vases bleus assortis aux nappes et autres draperies qui décoraient l'endroit. C'était le salon bleu voilà pourquoi on ne l'employait que pour ce bal. L'orchestre était en blanc même leurs instruments ce qui contrastait avec le reste. Celui-ci jouait des airs de valse qu'elle sembla reconnaître. Il y avait déjà pas mal de gens entrain de danser et rien que de regarder cela lui donnait légèrement le tournis et mal au crâne.

En avisant les danseurs tous ou presque avaient suivis cette gamme et une marée de noir, bleu et blanc virevoltait sous ses yeux. Cela la fit déglutir car elle allait devoir danser avec Gilbert.

Trop occupée à regarder les danseurs aux tenues toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Les filles autant que les garçons s'étaient mis sur leur trente un, fête de l'amour oblige. Elle ne sentit pas qu'on la fixait. L'étudiante avait l'impression d'être dans de ces contes de fées dont les livres de Sharon regorgeaient... Cela lui donna des idées pour un futur dessin même.

 _-Eh bien tu as perdu ton cavalier et en plus tu es en noir._ Déclara d'une voix grave quelqu'un qu'elle reconnut.

 _-Elliot et... Adèle moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir._ Rétorqua Stella en reconnaissant le couple fraîchement crée.

 _-Pourquoi tu es toute seule ici, Gilbert n'est pas avec toi ?_ Questionna la grande rousse curieuse.

- _En fait je le cherche, il est introuvable surtout qu'il devait venir me chercher. C'est bizarre quand même._

 _-Il est peut-être en retard ou quelque chose l'a retenu. Ça lui arrive encore bien_. La rassura Elly

 _-J'espère qu'il va arriver bientôt en tout cas._

 _-Ça serait dommage que tu restes seule pour cette fête surtout que c'est une bonne occasion pour conclure._ Dériva Adèle avec un petit clin d'œil qui fit rougir et gêna la brunette qui voyait à quoi elle faisait allusion.

 _-Ne lui donnes pas d'idées pareilles_. Intervint Elliot qui lui aussi avait un peu rosit. Il finit par attraper la rousse par le bras et l'obligea à le suivre pour qu'elle arrête d'ennuyer la Luciani avec ces allusions grivoises. Ce qui dérouta Stella ne s'attendant pas à un départ si précipité. Elle resta plantée quelques minutes sans bouger pour finir par revenir sur terre car percuté par un couple de danseurs.

Il s'avérait qu'il y avait de l'amour dans l'air peut-être un peu trop même. Vu que certains couples étant passés à la phase plotage ou exploration buccale déjà. C'est ce que put constater la demoiselle alors qu'elle attendait proche d'une des entrées du salon.

-oo000oo-

Lassée d'attendre et aussi pour échapper à tout cela, la jeune femme décida de retrouver Gilbert toujours aux abonnés absents. Elle ne voulait pas vomir des arcs en ciel ou pire des cœurs à son tour aussi d'où son repli stratégique. La tour de l'horloge lui fut dictée par un Break des plus moqueurs rencontrés en chemin, accompagné de Sharon et Reim. Il y avait juste que le nombre de marches était repoussant mais c'était ça ou finir en valentine lobotomisée et seule surtout.

Il lui fallut plus d'une grosse demie heure pour arriver au dessus.

 _-88 marches! Raaah c'est haut ce truc et pour te tuer!_ S'exclama-t-elle élégamment.

La noiraude se laissa tomber par terre sans aucune grâce, fatiguée par cette séance de sport improvisée. Mais un bruit la fit se remettre debout aux aguets.

 _-Y a quelqu'un?_

Seul un croassement lui répondit.

 _-Raven..._

Le corbeau se montra et voleta dans sa direction pour venir se poser sur son épaule ce qui lui arracha une grimace. Contrairement à son maitre, Stella n'avait pas de renforts dans ses vêtements et les serres du volatile se faisaient bien sentir sur sa peau fine.

 _-Si toi tu es là alors ton propriétaire n'est peut-être pas bien loin..._ Murmura la brunette plus pour elle même.

La tour était circulaire mais différents renfoncements permettaient aisément de s'y cacher. les poutres qui soutenaient le toit voir le mécanisme de l'horloge géante aussi. C'était un vrai paradis pour se planquer ou jouer à cache-cache. Les seuls bruits qui venaient perturber le silence à intervalles réguliers étaient le tic tac qui résonnait ainsi que le déplacement des aiguilles. Qui elles mêmes faisaient s'ébranler le mécanisme en un concert de cliquetis métalliques.

Alors qu'elle parcourait la pièce des yeux, une forme noire recroquevillée dans un coin plus sombre attira son attention. Lui faisant plisser les yeux pour mieux voir si c'était humain ou pas.

 _-Je ne suis pas seule, qui êtes vous?_ La personne releva la tête et ses yeux le trahirent. N'étant autre que..

 _-Gilbert qu'est ce que tu fais là, je te cherchais !_

 _-J'ai fuis cette fête stupide._ Fut la joyeuse réponse de Gil qui semblait de mauvais poil. Son corbeau délaissa Stella pour aller voleter ailleurs et se poser pas très loin de son maitre.

 _-Pourquoi tu fuis la fête de l'amour, tu n'aimes pas non plus ?_

Hochement positif de la part du brun. Stella en profita pour s'asseoir près de lui. Ce qui fit reculer le jeune homme dans la lumière et lui fit comprendre pourquoi le Nightray avait fuit.

 _-Il t'es arrivé quoi? On dirait que... Tu t'es fait attaquer par des chats!_ S'exclama l'étudiante en voyant l'état plutôt lamentable des habits du Nightray. Celui-ci avait des boutons en moins à sa chemise qui ne tenait plus très bien et laissait voir sa peau ou des griffes se voyaient. Son jabot avait disparu et des plastrons manquaient à sa veste noire ainsi que des boutons. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et pour terminer une griffe lui barrait la joue droite.

- _C'est à cause de cet idiot de Break, il n'a rien trouver de mieux que de clamer un peu partout que j'avais perdu ma cavalière pour le bal. Et pire que tout que j'en cherchais une._

 _-Quoi mais et tu ne veux pas y aller avec moi ?!_ S'offusqua Stella pour finir par rougir de sa réaction un peu brusque.

 _-Si bien sur. ! Mais je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. Plusieurs filles se sont portées volontaires et ça à dégénéré en bagarre ou j'ai voulus leur expliquer que j'étais déjà pris et les séparées aussi. J'ai fini dans cet état._

Stella lui jeta un regard aussi surpris que perplexe, s'abstenant de rajouter quelque chose. L'absurdité des mésaventures de Gilbert la laissait souvent songeuse mais elle commençait à s'y faire. N'étant pas en reste de son côté.

 _-C'est dangereux et devrait être interdit cette stupide fête en plus du bal !_ Râla le survivant à ses côtés.

 _-C'est certain..._ Renchérit la brune tout en se relevant et époussetant sa robe.

 _-Qu'est ce que tu fais?_ Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle venait d'enlever son gilet et le lui tendait.

 _-Je pensais que ça pourrait te couvrir un peu mieux. Tu ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment. Il va bien falloir que tu redescendes._ Expliqua la demoiselle en pointant sa chemise ou ce qu'il en restait grande ouverte.

 _-Et puis j'ai pas envie que tes groupies profitent de la vue aussi._ Rajouta celle-ci l'air contrariée.

Phrase qui fit rougir le concerné et attraper rapidement le vêtement pour se couvrir plus décemment.

 _-Comme quoi ça sert d'être frileuse dans certains cas._ Lui répondit -elle tout en s'essayant près de lui

Un silence confortable se fit, briser seulement par les bruits environnants jusqu'à ce que Gil le rompt après quelques minutes :

 _-J'aurai vraiment voulu aller à ce bal avec toi. Désolé..._

 _-Ce n'est pas grave. Puis... c'était la première fois que j'assistais à un bal de ce genre et c'est bizarre je trouve._ Lui répondit la jeune femme en l'embrassant, légèrement rouge.

 _-C'est vrai, ça ne te dérange vraiment pas de l'avoir rater alors ?_ Lui demanda le noiraud étonné par sa réponse.

Stella hocha la tête négativement et eu droit à un sourire de la part de Gilbert.

 _-En plus de ça ici au moins on est tranquille._ Rajouta celle-ci avec un sourire malicieux.

-oo000oo-

Finalement ils redescendirent de cette tour alors que la soirée était bien entamée Cela permit au Nigthray de ne pas être trop aperçu dans cet état. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent Elliot seul qui les dévisageait suspicieusement. Il faut dire que la tenue débraillée de son frère adoptif portait à confusion...

 _-Elliot... Euh c'est pas ce que tu crois._ Se justifia la brunette en voyant le regard bleu perçant à peine accusateur.

 _\- Gilbert, je n'aurai jamais cru ça de toi !_ Répliqua le blond.

 _-De quoi vous parlez vous deux ?_ Intervint le noiraud qui n'avait pas saisi de quoi l'accusait Elly.

- _Ne fais pas l'innocent puis si on a des chambres c'est fait pour ça non ? Je vous croyais plus adultes que ça._

 _Mais on a rien..._ Voulut se défendre Stella

Le salut leur vint d'Adélaïde qui interrompit cette conversation gênante en débarquant de nulle part et pour finir par taquiner le Nightray sur son esprit mal tourné :

 _-Leur vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas, puis si ça les amuse c'est leur droit._ Intervint la rouquine ce qui gêna deux fois plus les deux concernés et fit se renfrogner Elliot et répondre ceci :

 _-Ça ne se fait quand même pas..._

 _-On en reparlera quand on aura essayer._ Répliqua la Smithereens qui ressemblait à une lutine farceuse, ce qui fit rougir un peu le blond et maugréer des choses incompréhensibles sur la morale et l'honneur.

Gilbert et Stella en profitèrent pour filer en douce et éviter d'autres allusions perverses . Les deux amoureux marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Stella. Où Gil s'effondra épuisé de s'être fait avoir par Break et engueuler en prime sans avoir tout saisi.

 _-Elliot va nous prendre pour des pervers maintenant._

 _-En l'occurrence c'est surtout moi, il te pense trop doux et pur pour ça_. Plaisanta la Luciani tout en s'asseyant sur le lit où il reposait. Elle eut pour seule réponse un soupir lasse.

 _-Désolé pour cette soirée désastreuse..._ S'excusa le noiraud l'air contrarié.

- _C'est pas grave tu sais puis je n'avais pas trop envie de danser..._ Répliqua-t-elle tout en s'approchant de lui telle une tigresse. Il ne l'a vit pas toute suite faire, vu qu'un de ses bras couvrait ses yeux. C'est en sentant un poids sur ses hanches qu'il vit la demoiselle à deux centimètres de son visage, sur le point de l'embrasser.

 _-Stella qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

 _-J'ai bien envie de donner raison à Elliot là..._

* * *

*Mot valise que je viens d'inventer qui combine chiffon et soporifique.

*Je n'ai rien contre Nietzsche mais sa philosophie n'est pas la plus facile et abordable on va dire, en plus d'être pessimiste et nihiliste aussi. -

*Cette expression m'a toujours fait marrer c'est aussi drôle que de dire j'ai mes ragnagnas.x)

Mouahaha Stella et Gilbert le couple de pas doués voué à la malchance. J'aime bien imaginer toutes sortes de conneries qui leur arrivent. °-° Je suis sadique avec eux mais ça serait pas drôle sinon.:^p J'ai du mal à choisir ce que je préfère comme moment celui existentiel entre mecs ( j'ai bien ris en imaginant ça! ) ou celui avec le malentendu avec Elliot. Et toi cher lecteur ? Dis moi tout en review. =)


	22. Rame, rame la galère!

"Surgis d'un trou noir" Mais que voilà donc un nouveau chapitre! Oui j'ai voulus faire une intro différente pour changer. xp Sinon il faut vraiment que je me grouille à finir mes trois derniers chapitres, d'ailleurs il y en aura finalement 27 à peu près épilogue compris. J'espère aussi qu'il va faire moins moche car ça me déprime et me freine pour écrire.T_T Sur ce je vous laisse lire, ami lecteur (trice) et fantômes aussi. =)

* * *

Mai montrait le bout de son nez avec un événement d'un autre genre qui concernaient en premier lieu les privilégiés de Wolfgang cette fois. C'était la course d'aviron. Celle-ci se déroulait début mai et voyait s'affronter les meilleurs élèves de Ludwige contre ceux de Wolfgang.

Pour le moment les concernés semblaient préoccupés par autre chose notamment Elliot qui avait un comportement plutôt étrange. Depuis qu'il était avec Adélaïde, ce dernier se transformait par moment en sorte de Docteur Elly et Mister Nigthray. C'est du moins comme ça que l'avait surnommé Oz et Léo pour l'ennuyer un peu mais toute l'école avait reprit ce surnom. Au grand dam du concerné qui n'appréciait pas du tout.

C'était surtout qu'il pouvait vraiment être gentil avec sa nouvelle bien aimée mais n'aimait pas le montrer en public. Sauf que parfois Adèle l'embrassait soudainement ou voulait lui tenir la main. Le blond changeait alors de comportement en la repoussant ainsi que ses marques d'affection dès que quelqu'un approchait le couple même si c'était Léo. Allant même jusqu'à garder une distance entre lui et la jeune femme ou restreindre toute attention gentille envers elle. Il est vrai que c'était mal vu et peu de personne osaient s'embrasser ou se tenir la main en public. L'époque se voulait exemplaire et bannissait toute marque d'affection publique, surtout dans la noblesse où c'était doublement et extrêmement mal perçu.

Voilà pourquoi Elliot avait un comportement si étrange car il n'arrivait pas encore bien à conjuguer élan amoureux et bonnes manières. Il commençait à mieux comprendre aussi pourquoi Oz envoyait valdinguer ce genre de conventions. Et l'aurait presque envié mais c'était oublier qu'Adélaïde ne se laissait pas abattre facilement et comptait bien le décoincé...

-oo000oo-

En attendant tout ce petit monde avait cours et c'est dans celui de scénario où l'on retrouve Elliot, Stella et Oz. La jeune femme devant souvent faire l'arbitre, était étonnée du calme régnant.

 _-Vous êtes malades?_ Les questionna t-elle.

 _-Non pourquoi ?_ Lui demanda Oz étonné, Ellliot se murant dans un lourd silence.

- _Parce toi et Elliot qui ne vous disputez pas c'est rare._

 _-C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre ces temps-ci._ Rajouta le Vessalius.

 _-L'amour ça monte au cerveau on dirait surtout chez lui._ Chuchota comme réponse la Luciani.

 _-Je ne suis pas sourd et vous entends bandes d'imbéciles._

 _-Ah je me disais aussi._ P _l_ aisanta Oz amusé d'avoir enfin une réaction du blond.

A la sortie du cours, les trois eurent leur attention attirés par Alice et Gilbert. La petite brune tenait dans les mains un papier et Gil tentait de lui reprendre.

 _-C'est à moi de lui donner !_ S'exclama ce dernier

 _-Tu n'es plus son toutou depuis longtemps c'est à moi de lui donner !_

 _-Stupide lapin hargneux !_

 _-Tête d'algue soumise !_

 _-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?_ Intervint le sujet de dispute des deux, qui n'était autre que Oz.

 _-On doit te remettre ceci !_ Dirent de concert la Baskerville et le noiraud tout en se jetant des regards noirs.

 _-Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

 _-Le règlement pour la course d'aviron*._ Déclara Léo qui venait d'arriver.

 _-D'aviron ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?_ Le questionna Violette qui sortait dont ne sait où et faisait souvent peur à Stella, Elliot ou Gilbert notamment.

 _-C'est un sport où vont s'affronter notre école et celle de Ludwige. Il faut savoir ramer vite._

 _-Les années précédentes, j'étais encore dans leur équipe même._ Soupira Oz en se souvenant de leur victoire.

 _-Cette année on a intérêt à gagner ça va faire trois ans qu'ils sont invaincus, c'est une honte pour Wolfgang._ Intervint Elly

 _-Il n'y a que les garçons qui y participent ?_ Demanda Stella qui n'avait jamais fait d'aviron.

- _Non les filles aussi, tous les privilégiés doivent ramer._

 _-Sauf moi !_ Intervint Elliot l'air fier

 _-Et pourquoi ce n'est pas juste._ S'offusqua la brunette.

 _-Parce que je suis celui qui doit motiver cette bande de feignants. Il en va de l'honneur de notre école! Je vais vous faire ramez et vite moi !V_ ociféra le blond tout en pointant le reste du groupe avec un air inquiétant et un porte voix sorti de nulle part.

 _-On va souffrir, avec toi comme capitaine ça va être horrible!_ Pleurnicha Stella qui n'aimait pas trop l'eau, mais elle n'était pas la seule. Violette semblait novice dans ce sport et peu encline à vouloir apprendre.

 _-Je comprends mieux pourquoi on t'a choisit comme capitaine._ Déclara-t-elle l'air blasé.

-oo000oo-

Durant les deux semaines qui précédaient l'événement où tout Reveil était convié à assister. Nos chers privilégiés s'entraînèrent entre un cours ou leur temps libre. Elliot était leur capitaine et meneur et tout le monde semblait le supporter. Leurs oreilles étaient mises à rude épreuve, Elly passant pas mal de temps à les engueuler quand ça n'allait pas ou les sermonner voir les deux ensemble.

Pour le moment et en ce dimanche matin tous étaient groupés en binômes et devaient travailler sa vitesse de rame. Alors que pour certains ça allait à merveille comme Break et Sharon, Gilbert et Stella ou encore Ada et Cyan. D'autres ramaient beaucoup. Léo tentait d'apprendre à Violette comment tenir correctement ses rames et prendre de la vitesse. Cela lui valut de finir trois fois dans l'eau. Alice s'amusait à tenter de déstabiliser Oz, les deux finirent par faire un combat de rame qui leur valurent à leur tour une baignade. Mais le pire c'était pour Adèle et Vincent. Elliot trouvant que des duo mixtes était mieux. Sa dulcinée n'aimait pas le cabotage et ne savait pas nager. Vincent comprit très vite sa peur quand elle s'agrippa à lui et ne voulut plus le lâcher et accessoirement l'étrangler aussi. Son frère vint à son secours en plus d'Elly pour que la jeune femme cesse d'étouffer le pauvre blond qui n'en demandait pas tant.

Cela fit beaucoup ricaner Alice, Stella et Break qui détestaient le frère de Gilbert. Alors que ce dernier craignait plus pour lui qu'Adélaide qui était aussi prompte à s'énerver et sabrer qu'Elly. Vincent se prit pas mal de coup de talons, de pieds ou de rame. Ainsi que des menaces de duels en bonne et due forme. Car avec son air angélique le blond bizarre semblait tout faire pour apeurer la pauvre rousse voir la faire tomber à l'eau.

 _-Espèce de sale malade tu l'as fait express de faire chavirer la barque !_ S'exclama cette dernière, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

 _-Pas du tout, je n'y peux rien si ça tangue un peu._ S'excusa faussement Vincent avec un sourire si faux que ça énerva encore plus sa partenaire de galère qui vit rouge.

 _-Je vais te faire manger les rames si tu continues comme ça !_

 _-Tu veux ramer alors ?_

 _-Oui bonne idée comme ça au moindre geste suspect je peux te surveiller._

La plupart du temps Adèle devait ramer et donner des coups au Nightray avec les rames. Ce qui inquiétait son aîné mais aussi Elliot qui se demandait pourquoi Vincent finissait avec des bosses ou bleus l'entraînement.

 _-Je te parie dix boites de bonbons et le double de gâteaux qu'il va finir noyer par elle_. Paria Break qui semblait jubiler du sort réservé à Vincent.

- _Je te suis le clown et rajoute même dix steaks en plus_.Renchérit Alice qu'on pouvait facilement soudoyer dès qu'il s'agissait de nourriture.

 _-Si j'avais autant je parierai bien qu'il finit à l'infirmerie même._ Sourit Stella amusée que pour une fois ça ne soit pas elle la victime.

 _-Tu peux jouer pour rien aussi ça marche en plus tu n'auras rien à perdre._ Assura Emilie de sa voix de crécelle.

 _Pour une fois que ta moche poupée dit quelque chose de gentil._ Se moqua la brunette.

 _-C'est parce qu'elle est aussi contente que moi de ce qui arrive au rat d'égout._ Renchérit l'albinos avec un sourire carnassier.

 _-Vince ça va, tu as encore plus de bosses qu'hier._ S'exclama Gilbert en voyant l'état de son cadet après avoir encore subit les coups d'Adèle. Cette dernière était entrait de se disputer avec Elliot un peu plus loin à grands renforts de gestes et en pointant du doigt le concerné.

 _-Ça va et puis ce n'est pas quelques coups de rames qui vont me tuer. Elle a peu de force Adèle._

 _-Tout de même, tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?_

 _-Ça ira, je vais demander à Echo de me soigner._ Déclina Vincent, même si intérieurement il était plutôt content que son frangin se préoccupe de lui. Depuis que l'entraînement avait commencer Gil venait souvent lui parler et avait même demander si il ne voulait pas changer de binôme. Ce que le blond avait refuser.

Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait changer de partenaire contrairement à Stella qui le détestait mais se fichait de lui. Adélaïde n'avait à la base pas d'à priori contre lui mais sa peur de l'eau la rendait vulnérable Rien n'amusait plus le blond bizarre que de la terroriser et ainsi se prendre des coups de sa part. La grande rousse était aussi caractérielle qu'Elliot et facilement irritée. Il enviait son frère adoptif d'avoir trouver une femme aussi amusante.

-oo000oo-

 _-C'est moi ou ton frère a un sérieux problème._ Déclara Stella tout en regardant incrédule Vincent se faire frapper sans broncher par Adèle alors qu'Elliot tentait de les séparer.

 _-Je me pose la question en fait..._

 _-C'est un masochiste surtout qui l'eut cru. Je le pensais plutôt sado maso comme quoi._

 _-Maintenant que tu le dis, il a toujours chercher des femmes plus agées et flippantes._ Répondit Gilbert en se souvenant de certaines conquêtes de son frangin.

- _Si ça tombe c'est toi qui aime dominé._ Se rendit compte la Luciani tout en dévisageant le grand brun.

 _-Hey ce n'est pas vrai d'abord !_ S'offusqua ce dernier en rosisant, ce qui fit rire la brunette et se moquer un peu plus de lui.

Le grand jour arriva enfin et avec lui un temps plutôt doux et ensolleilé. Ce qui sembla ravire autant les participants que les supporters. Un mini festival était organisé en plus de la course et proposait diverses activités autour du thème de l'eau et du cabotage.

L'équipe de Ludwige était en bleu et blanc alors que celle de Wolfgang abordait du rouge et noir. Seul le doré des badges et écussons des deux écoles était commun. Tous avaient une tenue spéciale pour l'occasion short pour les garçons et jupes pour les filles. Seul la chemise, les chausettes et le canotiers étaient communs. Elliot et Oz s'étaient d'ailleurs bien chercher et vanner sur leur tenues en particulier les chausettes mi hautes. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls, Gilbert, Vincent ou encore Léo et même Break avaient provoquer l'hilarité des filles de leur groupe.

L'équipe de Ludwige ne manqua pas de les chambrer aussi et de les provoquer. Ce à quoi répondirent Oz, Alice ou encore Elliot mais aussi Adélaïde. Personne n'avait prévu qu'elle connaisse autant de noms d'oiseaux elle et la Baskerville finirent même par faire un concours d'insultes à celles qui trouvaient les plus inventives. Cela rendit incrédule et fit taire leurs adversaires mais aussi Oz et Elly qui auraient voulus se cacher sous terre.

La course entre les deux équipes débuta plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que l'un des rameurs de l'école adverse tente de déstabiliser un élève de Wolfgang. Ce qui fit hurler Elliot et balancer toutes les injures qu'il connaissait. Ainsi que montrer un nouveau visage aux autres privilégiés qui n'en croyaient pas leur oreilles. Mais il faut dire que l'incident avec les deux filles avait eu de quoi l'informer...

La bataille fut rude et plusieurs rameurs se prirent des coups et faillirent se noyer. Léo ainsi que Violette étaient particulièrement efficaces et dangereux dans le maniement de rames, le camp de Ludwige trop agressif l'apprit à ses dépends. Stella faillit fnir par dessus bord ainsi qu'Alice mais fut sauver de justesse l'une par son chevalier servant l'autre par la rame d'Adèle. Le résultat final fut assez particulier. Ludwige et Wolfgang étant à égalité dans le nombre de pénalités et fautes Ce n'est que quand les deux bateaux menacèrent de couler à force de se rapprocher de trop que la course fut suspendue et le résultat un ex-aquo. Une autre épreuve finale réussit à les départager les deux meneurs durent s'affronter en combat d'escrime et ce fut le Nightray qui s'imposa.

Et se fit féliciter pour cet exploit par toute l'école de Wolfgang et même Oz. Ce qui fit plaisir à Elliot qui pour une fois accepta cela sans trop le défier. Et fut heureux d'avoir réussi gagner pour cette année.

 _-Pour une fois qu'on gagne, il faut fêter ça !_ S'exclama Oz en sortant une bouteille d'alcool dont ne sait où.

 _-D'où tu sors ça ?_ Lui demanda Gilbert étonné.

 _-C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé._ Répondit Break l'air amusé. Ce dernier l'ayant tout simplement piquer sur un stand.

- _Euh je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit une bonne idée de boire ça Oz._ Tenta Stella l'air inquiète car tout ce qui venait de l'albinos était soit piégé soit promettait de vous mettre dans des états bizarres.

 _-Vous ne voulez pas fêter ma victoire ?_ Intervint Elliot qui ne semblait pas contre le faire de boire pour une fois et tenait un peu mieux l'alcool que les autres. Un concours entre lui et Oz n'avaient jamais pu les départager et avait surtout rendus malade Gil, Alice et même Sharon. Et les deux concernés bien sur !

-oo000oo-

La fin de journée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur surtout grâce à l'alcool donné par Break. Tous les privilégiés ou presque avaient bu au moins un verre bien que certains en avaient eu plus. Comme Alice ou encore Gil qui avait été entrainé par elle. Ce qui déplut à Stella qui devait jouer les baby sitters. Oz et Elliot un peu éméchés avaient voulus faire un combat d'escrime pour départager leur rivalité mais une Sharon pompette les avait empêcher avec des coups d'éventails violents. Ceux-ci étaient ko d'ailleurs. Finalement Break et Stella ainsi que Reim durent ramener tous ce beau monde. Léo, Violette et Adélaïde ayant disparus mystérieusement quand la course d'aviron était finie. Et quand ils arrivèrent il était tard à Reveil et l'heure d'aller dormir ou cuver pour certains.

* * *

Vincent est un soumis mouahahaha. Et ce n'est pas moi qui le dis c'est lui, j'ai vu ça dans un des tomes dans les bonus à la fin, il y en a un ou il se plaint à Gilbert du fait qu'il veut être soumis et en à marre d'être vu comme gentil par Puis aussi imaginer Elly ou encore Gil voir Vincent avec un short et des chaussettes hautes comment dire c'est poilant. Oz ça passe il est plus mignon mais les autres... J'ai des délires chelous mais j'assume hein!XD


	23. Laudanum et jalousie psychotique

Yo amis lectrices et lecteurs voici un nouveau chapitre qui plus est le jour de mon annif. Si c'est pas généreux de ma part je vous fais une faveur ce jour là.xp Bon j'arrête de raconter n'importe quoi et vous laisse lire tranquille et vous souhaite un joyeux non anniversaire. =)

* * *

En cette nouvelle journée de cours, Stella dormait paisiblement sur son lit, en apparence du moins... Car en voyant la porte entrouverte de sa chambre, ainsi que les couvertures pas défaites. Gilbert se dit que quelque chose n'allait pas trop ce matin là... Et qu'il aurait mieux fait de dormir avec elle aussi. Pour la seule fois où il ne dormait pas près de la Luciani, celle-ci avait été la cible d'une agression plutôt bizarre.

C'est en avisant le placard grand ouvert et vide qu'il comprit. On avait substituer le peu de vêtements que possédait la jeune femme. Mise à part quelques sous vêtements et ce qu'elle portait, il ne lui restait plus rien. Il étouffa un juron et craignait le pire pour la pauvre Luciani. Il l'examina et put constater la puissance du produit qu'on lui avait donner. Même en la secouant Stella ne se réveilla pas. Rassuré qu'elle n'ait aucune trace de violence quelconque et ses vêtements intacts. Le Nightray tenta de la réveiller et du s'y prendre à plusieurs fois voir carrément lui passer de l'eau froide sur le visage ce qui finit par marcher.

La pauvre émergea difficilement et reconnut le jeune homme :

 _-Gil, qu'est ce que tu fais là ... Et pourquoi je suis mouillée?_

 _-Parce que tu ne te réveillais pas, en plus de ça tu n'as plus de vêtements._

 _-Hein... C'est une blague?_ Demanda-t-elle après plusieurs minutes pour assimiler l'information.

 _-J'aimerai bien mais non._ Déclara t-il tout en lui montrant son armoire vide.

La jeune femme hallucina et voulut se lever mais retomba sur son lit en se tenant la tête en grimaçant. Elle avait glisser en se prenant les pieds dans ses couvertures. De plus une violente migraine et nausée l'a prit à cause de la substance avec laquelle on l'avait droguée.

 _-Qu'est ce que tu as?_

 _-Je crois qu'on m'a drogué, je me sens mal..._

 _-..._

Gil ne dit rien mais le teint livide de la jeune femme l'inquiétait ainsi que ces pupilles trop dilatées.

 _-Y a des gens timbrés c'est quoi cette idée. On interne pour moins que ça!_ S'horrifia -t-elle dépassée par tout ça et s'asseyant péniblement sur le bord de son lit.

- _En attendant il faut trouver de quoi te mettre et aller à l'infirmerie._ Déclara le Nightray tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

 _-Et mais tu vas où! Attends!_ S'exclama Stella très pâle et paniquée à cause de ce qui s'était passé.

 _-Ne t'en fais pas je vais bien trouver quelque chose, je reviens vite._

 _-Mais..._

La pauvre ne put même pas en placer une qu'il avait disparut. Lorsque ce dernier revint avec divers vêtements masculins il ne trouva pas tout de suite la brune.

 _-Stella?!_ L'appella t-il inquiet.

 _-Je suis ici..._ Répondit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Elle s'était cachée dans son armoire et étreignait nerveusement son homonyme en peluche. Au vu de son air terrifié, Gil tenta de la persuader de sortir de là et réussit après plusieurs minutes de pourparlers. Une fois enfin sortie, la demoiselle avisa ce qu'avait récolter le noiraud et c'était plutôt disparate. Entre un short en tartan qui ne devait pas être à lui, un gilet sans manche à son frère, une chemise à lui et un pull.

- _C'est vraiment à toi ce short?_

 _-Non, il était à Oz, mais j'ai oublier de le réparer et il ne me l'a jamais redemander._

Ce qui lui valut un regard amusé et une remarque aussi :

 _-Dommage tu es mignon en short._ Plaisanta la brunette qui malgré tout n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour.

 _-J'ai passé l'âge de porter ça. Mais si tu y tiens vraiment..._ S'en amusa le noiraud.

Chose qui fit faire un maigre sourire à sa bien aimée qui finissait d'enfiler son ensemble pendant qu'il lui avait tourner le dos. Gilbert remarqua en se retournant que la chemise était bien trop grande et mal boutonnée et l'aida.

Stella en profita pour se blottir contre lui comme pour se rassurer. Ce à quoi le brun ne rechigna pas après ce qui venait de lui arriver.

-oo000oo-

Le carillon annonçant les premières de cours pour le matin se fit entendre ainsi que déverser le lot d'étudiants qui allaient et venaient pour s'y rendre. C'est dans ce flot qu'un duo tentait de se frayer un chemin et se faisait remarquer. Il faut dire que le teint fort pale et la tenue inadéquate d'une des personne était voyant. Mais ce qui l'était encore plus c'est qu'un jeune homme portait une jeune fille sur son dos.

 _-Gil... S'il te plait.. Poses moi._ Protesta faiblement Stella en tentant de ne pas le lâcher.

Celui-ci refusa ayant déjà eu du mal à la convaincre d'être porter. La brunette s'obstinant à vouloir marcher mais menaçait de se prendre un obstacle presque tous les deux mètres. Mais Gilbert dut céder à ses supplications car Stella finit par être malade. Et la perspective d'avoir une substance aussi dégeue sur son manteau, lui fit vite lâcher son fardeau.

C'est avec plus d'une heure de retard que le Nightray se rendit à ses cours l'air perturbé et une Stella complètement dans les vapes. Ce qui surprit les autres qui se demandaient ce qui leur était arrivé.

Et pourquoi elle était affublé d'un pull et d'une chemise trop grande et d'un short. Le tout lui donnait une allure fragile.

 _-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?_ Lui demanda Oz ahuri en avisant la dégaine de la brune.

 _-Il y a eu un problème et j'ai du emmener Stella à l'infirmerie._

 _-Quoi mais pourquoi?_

Il expliqua l'incident de ce matin, ce qui choqua certains surtout Oz et Ada mais moins Sharon ou encore Break. Alors qu'à côté de lui la brune s'était endormie à cause de ce qu'on lui avait fait ingérer à son insu. Il s'avérait que c'était du Laudanaum*, Gil avait même retrouver une partie de la fiole brisée dans le couloir proche de leur dortoir, l'odeur acide étant la même que celle régnant dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Et l'infirmière lui avait confirmer les effets que la substance provoquait.

 _-Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié les autres élèves privilégiés avant elle ont subit des choses du même genre et pas qu'eux.._.Appuya l'albinos.

 _-Oui mais de là à la rendre malade ainsi. C'est de ma faute si elle est dans cet état._ Se lamenta le noiraud mais un coup de Oz le fit cesser et grogner Stella qui dormait sur l'épaule de Gilbert.

 _-Ça n'a rien avoir, idiot! Même sans ça elle peut en être victime, tu ne peux pas la protéger de tout_!L'engueula le petit blond.

 _-Oz a raison, en attendant je veux bien lui prêter quelque chose. Elle ne peut pas rester avec une telle tenue._ Proposa Sharon qui n'avait rien dit jusque là.

-oo000oo-

 _-Hii, hi, hi, hi, hiii._

Le ricanement qui échappa à Stella semblait contre nature. En réalité la pauvre était en proie à des hallucinations et Break avec sa poupée semblait être sa cible.

A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, un fou rire la prenait pour des raisons obscures.

 _-C'est bien parce qu'elle n'est pas dans son état normal, sinon je lui aurai déjà fait passer son envie de rire_. Menaça ce dernier l'air peu amène tout en la fixant ce qui ne fit que redoubler le rire de la Luciani.

 _-Ne te plains pas elle est terrorisée quand Elliot ou Léo sont tout près.J'ai du la rattraper parce qu'elle s'est enfuie et leur expliquer bien sur._ Soupira lasse le Nightray qui s'était transformé en nounou.

 _-Puis moi elle me prend pour un lapin ou un ourson et veut tout le temps me caliner._ Râla Oz qui se tenait à une distance respectable de la brune. Après avoir subit un de ces calins trop étouffants et du son salut à Gil et Alice qui avaient réussit à le soustraire à la poigne de la Luciani.

 _-Comme par hasard avec toi elle est normale?_ Railla Break à l'intention de Gilbert.

 _-Non pas vraiment..._

 _-Ça veut dire quoi pas vraiment?_ Le questionna son ami blond intrigué ce qui fit rougir le noiraud.

 _-Elle est devenu perverse et n'arrête pas de vouloir m'embrasser ou m'aguicher._ Avoua à t-il à mi voix embarassé au possible.

Ce qui fit ricaner Xerxes et être dévisager ahuri par Oz.

-oo000oo-

Il fallut trois jours à la brune pour se remettre, les effets du laudanaum se dissipant enfin, elle fut remise sur pied et plus sujette à des hallucinations ou un comportement bizarre. A la cantine Gil devait l'engueuler pour manger mais la brunette refusait obstinément de peur d'être à nouveau empoisonnée par une substance quelconque. Finalement il céda et alla lui chercher à manger et voulu goûter mais Vincent lui arracha des mains ce qu'il allait avaler. Le tout sous le regard ahuri de toute la table des privilégiés.

- _Vince qu'est ce que tu fais là et pourquoi tu as fais ça?_

 _-Si on l'a empoisonnée elle, tu peux aussi bien être ciblé_. Rétorqua son cadet

- _Comme par hasard tu interviens juste quand c'est ton frère qui doit manger..._ Intervint Break perspicace et habitué aux coups tordus de Vincent.

 _-Je ne veux plus rien manger de ce qui vient d'ici, n'importe qui peut l'empoisonner._ S'exclama Stella tout en repoussant son plateau et fixant le blond bizarre.

 _-Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai empoisonnée, quel intérêt j'aurai à le faire, en plus ça fait de la peine à Gilbert._

 _-Tu en serais capable, Echo a déjà été ta cible ainsi que Sharon !_ L'accusa Oz tout en mettant la nourriture hors de porté d'Alice qui louchait dessus.

 _-Le contexte était différent et j'avais un contre poison. De plus je n'emploie pas de narcotique de ce genre c'est trop doux..._ Lâcha Vincent tout en s'éloignant de la tablée des privilégiés.

 _-Pourquoi tu as un œil rouge ?_ Demanda soudainement Alice après un moment tout en pointant Stella qui tressaillit à ces propos. Ce qui lui valut l'attention de tous les privilégiés.

- _Euh je ne sais pas peut-être que c'est à cause du Laudanum._ Risqua-t-elle tout en tâtant son œil droit nerveusement.

Finalement mal à l'aise à cause de ce drôle d'incident, Stella prétexta être mal et partie aussi vite qu'elle put de la cantine en quête d'un endroit plus calme. Ses pas l'amenèrent dans un des nombreux jardins intérieurs du campus. Un petit point d'eau s'y trouvait ainsi que plusieurs bancs et taillis. Elle jeta un regard aux alentours et remarqua sa solitude ce qui l'arrangeait. Prudemment celle-ci se reprocha près de la pièce d'eau et s'y pencha pour voir ce fameux œil.

 _\- Si tu veux te suicider avec 20 com d'eau, ce n'est pas très efficace._ L'interpella la voix d'une personne qu'elle connaissait bien et qui la fit hurler de peur ainsi que manquer de finir la tête dans l'étang.

 _-Break, cesses d'apparaitre sans bruit c'est flippant !_

 _-C'est ça qui est drôle justement._ Rétorqua l'albinos amusé. La Luciani ne prit même pas la peine de répondre trop perdue dans ses pensées. Un tic nerveux qui consistait à tâter son œil attira l'attention de Break.

- _Tiens toi aussi tu es maudite..._

Mais contrairement à d'habitude il n'y avait pas d'ironie dans sa phrase. Stella lâcha un long soupir et continua à fixer le bassin plus exactement son reflet. Maintenant pourvu d'une belle teinte rouge bordeaux.

 _-Pourquoi dit-on que ceux qui ont un œil rouge sont maudits ?_

 _-Il faut demander ça à Pandora..._

 _-Là d'où je viens, les enfants qui naissent avec ces yeux sont bénis, ont leur prêtent même des dons ou qualités divines. Ainsi que la capacité de voir le monde invisible et le lier au notre..._

 _-J'aurai du naitre à Noctis alors, j'aurai été un dieu viv_ ant. Rétorqua l'albinos malicieusement.

 _-J'espère que les autres ne vont rien dire._ Soupira une seconde fois la Luciani.

 _-Oh eux non, ils s'en fichent par contre les autres élèves c'est une autre paire de manches._

 _-C'est rassurant ce que tu dis, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point._ Rétorqua-t-elle en s'asseyant dans l'herbe et rapprochant ses jambes contre elle comme pour se protéger. Break se rapprocha de la demoiselle et lui tapota le haut du crâne.

 _-J'y ai bien survécu, donc toi aussi surtout avec la réputation que tu as maintenant._

 _-Je ne suis pas un petit chien._ Grogna la brunette en lui lançant un regard noir alors qu'il agitait un bonbon devant elle.

- _J'essayais juste de te consoler..._

La jeune femme voulut rétorquer une réplique bien sentie mais Break avait déjà disparu de son champ visuel et à l'endroit où il se tenait, une sucette rayée s'y trouvait.

-oo000oo-

Gilbert, Oz et Alice cherchaient après leur camarade qui avait disparu un peu bizarrement. En réalité le Nightray avait réussi à joindre les deux autres à ces recherches. Il s'inquiétait de l'état de sa bien aimée et de son départ précipité. Après deux bonne heures à avoir chercher ils la trouvèrent grâce à Elliot le chat qui lui aussi cherchait sa maitresse.

 _-Elliot qu'est ce que tu fais là... Oh vous êtes aussi là._

La façon dont se tenait la brunette était bizarre puisqu'elle se cachait un œil avec la main. Et semblait gênée au possible vu qu'elle n'osait pas lever la tête vers eux.

 _-Stella qu'est ce qui t'arrive, tu es blessé à l'œil ?_ Lui demanda Gil inquiet alors qu'il amorçait un pas dans sa direction.

 _-Restes où tu es, s'il te plait !_ Le somma la jeune femme d'une voix autoritaire. Elle ne daignait toujours pas relever ses yeux vers eux. Et fixait l'herbe comme-ci c'était la chose la plus intéressante qui soit.

Cela fit s'entre-regarder Oz et le grand brun qui ne comprenait rien et s'était figé sous son ordre.

 _-Tu pourrais nous regarder au moins quand on te parle et ne pas te cacher ainsi._ Lança Alice qui trouvait ça plus ennuyeux qu'autre chose. Après plusieurs minutes la Baskerville la menaça de venir voir elle même pourquoi elle se cachait ainsi. Stella céda et dévoila son regard à moitié rouge en relevant la tête, fuyant celui des trois autres.

 _-Oh ! Alors, c'est pour ça que ma soeur te colle._ S'exclama la lapine surprise.

 _-Ton œil, il est..._ Commença Oz

 _-Rouge._ Le coupa la Luciani en le fixant cette fois.

- _Tu es comme Vincent..._ Souffla le Nightray tristement.

 _\- Une enfant de l'Infortune qui porte malheur à sa famille ou quiconque l'approche et doit mourir_. Finit amèrement la brunette en serrant les poings et se retenant de pleurer.

 _-C'est une croyance vieillotte et stupide_. Tenta le noiraud alors qu'elle les fixait l'air peu amène.

Gilbert réussit à approcher Stella finalement. Oz et Alice décidèrent de les laisser ensemble malgré les protestations de celle-ci qui voulait voir comment s'enfoncerait tête d'algue voir se ferait jeter. Les deux tourtereaux trouvèrent un endroit moins fréquenté voir désert, en allant dans l'aile C réservée aux Baskerville.

 _-Comment ça se fait que ça ne se voyait pas ?_ Lui demanda le noiraud une fois qu'ils furent dans un petit salon plus calme et à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes.

- _Mon œil a changé de couleur à cause d'un coup reçu._

 _-Qui t'a frappé ?_

 _-Mon père._

A cette mention Gil dévisagea la Luciani et continua pour en savoir un peu plus :

- _Tu veux m'expliquer ou pas ?_

Un énième soupir lasse cette fois, échappa à Stella qui était fatiguée par tout ça. Mais elle daigna expliquer au moins à son bien aimé.

- _Il faisait partie de Pandora et je suppose que la couleur des mes yeux vient de lui. C'était une sorte de scientifique avant sa disparition mystérieuse, il m'a blessé à l'œil et fait en sorte que ça ne m'handicape pas de trop. Juste assez pour que ça couvre ou modifie la couleur de ma pupille. Le Laudanum a du modifié ça._

 _-Quoi attends mais et ton père actuel qui est ce ?_ Le questionna Gilbert qui semblait un peu paumé.

 _-Luciani est mon père adoptif, mon père biologique s'appelle Peter Bezarius. Mais pour nous éviter des ennuis ma mère a préféré me donner son nom de famille à elle puis après j'ai été reconnue par le patriarche Lu..._

A la mention du nom Bezarius*, le jeune homme devint pâle, ayant été un Vessalius il connaissait une bonne partie de leur histoire familiale.

 _-Stella ça veut dire que tu as un lien de parenté avec Oz_. L'interrompit-il alors qu'elle continuait de lui expliquer

 _-Hein mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?_ Demanda -t-elle ahurie.

 _-Bezarius c'est une branche de la famille Vessalius, elle est moins importante mais existe._

A cette mention, la demoiselle dévisagea Gil ébahie et tomba dans les pommes. Ce dernier la rattrapa de justesse et l'emmena à l'infirmerie une nouvelle fois.

* * *

*Teinture safrané d'opium. A l'époque ( ère romantique et victorienne surtout) on employait le laudanum comme anti douleur notamment mais pas que et pour beaucoup de maladies. Cela faisait dormir et provoquait des hallucinations. Son usage sera aussi dérivé comme drogue à cause de l'opium qu'il contient et le fait que c'était moins cher que l'alcool. On peut donc facilement droguer quelqu'un avec surtout que ce médicament n'était que sous forme liquide.

*Bezarius est en fait la prononciation japonaise de Vessalius. J'ai pris ce nom déformé pour faire de Stella une lointaine cousine de Oz.

Eh oui Stella est vaguement apparenté aux Vessalius à cause de son mystérieux père. Bon après vais pas pondre un truc de fou avec ça. Mais je trouvais ça marrant de le faire. Après dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si ce n'est pas de trop.

Par contre vu que je suis pas hyper avancée ( et qu'après ça y a que deux chapitres d'écrits) eh bien vous risque d'attendre un petit peu plus pour les derniers chapitres de ma fic. Mais ne vous en faites pas ils seront là et je la termine surtout si proche du but!


	24. So evil and wicked

Bonjour ou bonsoir lecteurs habituels, perdus d'un soir ou d'un jour et autre. "Regarde la date" J'ai seulement quelques jours de retard sur le temps de publication, je gère pas trop mal au final.^-^ Voici donc un nouveau chapitre que je vous laisse lire. Je n'ai rien à raconter de passionnant dommage... Sur ce bonne lecture! " s'enfuis sur son balai volant"

* * *

Depuis que l'on savait que Stella avait un œil rouge et en plus un lointain lien de parenté avec Oz. Sa vie était devenu un enfer comme-ci la fameuse malédiction causée par celui-ci la rattrapait.

Il y avait les messes basses douteux, des missives anonymes et injurieuses, qu'on lui lançait ou glissait sous sa porte, parfois des insultes quand elle se trouvait seule. Mais le pire était à venir...

Gilbert et les autres faisaient comme ils pouvaient pour l'aider à ne pas prêter attention à ça. Voir répondait violemment pour Alice qui s'amusait beaucoup et avait un prétexte pour se battre. De plus et pour ne pas arranger les choses Vincent avait été démasqué par son frère pour l'histoire du Laudanum. Depuis les deux étaient en froids et Gil soupçonnait fort que toute cette soudaine agitation soit de sa faute.

Stella froissa la missive qu'elle venait de recevoir sans même la lire et la jeta au loin en soupirant.

 _-Allez tiens bon, la fin de l'année est proche._ L'encouragea Oz avec un sourire. Ce dernier n'avait pas changer plus que ça de comportement malgré qu'il sache pour leur vague lien familial.

 _-C'est ce que j'essaye de me répéter en boucle mais c'est dur._

 _-Ils attendent toujours la fin de l'année pour frapper fort histoire de voir si tu oseras revenir l'année prochaine._ Déclara Break en s'asseyant à leur table.

 _-C'est très encourageant ce que tu dis là._ Relava sarcastique Gilbert s'appropriant sans le vouloir une des répliques favorites de la brunette.

 _-Si tu disais au rat d'égout qui te sert de frère de faire cesser ça, Stella aurait la paix..._ Répliqua l'albinos l'air de rien. Ce qui fit se renfrogner et serrer les poings au Nightray qui supportait mal ce qu'il avait découvert.

 _-Je ne crois pas que Vincent soit la cause de tout ça..._ Tenta de le défendre la Luciani mais elle fut couper par son bien aimé.

 _-Si il t'a fait avaler du Laudanum alors il peut aussi bien être le déclencheur de ces intimidations._ Répliqua Gil l'air ronchon en élevant la voix ce qui surprit la jeune femme. Malgré qu'elle n'aimait pas trop Vincent, l'accuser ainsi ne lui plaisait pas. Un pressentiment lui soufflait que tout ça ne pouvait pas être juste le fait du blond bizarre. C'était trop soudain et violent puis le frère de Gil préférait des moyens plus vicieux pour ennuyer quelqu'un.

L'ambiance dans le groupe de privilégiés s'était considérablement dégradée depuis. Le harcelement soudain et violent dont était victime la Luciani faisait des autres, des victimes collatérales. Et même si Elliot l'exortait à ne pas rester seule. Stella s'isolait peu à peu du groupe pour éloigner tout ça d'eux. Vu que tous les autres n'avaient rien fait.

-oo000oo-

 _-Tiens tu n'es pas avec mon frère ?_ L'interpella tout à coup une voix que la brunette n'entendait pas souvent. Cette dernière était assise sur un banc proche de l'aile où se terraient les Baskervilles. Beaucoup d'élèves n'osaient pas trop venir ici par peur d'en rencontrer un. Stella préférait encore rencontrer un membre de cette famille spéciale que de se faire harceler. Même Bandy était plus gentil qu'eux !

 _-Vincent qu'est ce que tu fais là..._ Soupira son interlocutrice l'air lasse.

 _-Ce n'est pas très poli de..._

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase coupée par une autre question posée l'étudiante, d'une voix sèche :

 _-Est ce que c'est à cause de toi que tout à coup tous les élèves non privilégiés me harcèlent ?_

Un rire léger lui répondit d'abord mais en voyant son oeil rouge le fusiller méchamment, il mourrut.

 _-Non ce n'est pas moi même si ça ne m'aurait pas déplut._ Plaisanta le frère de Gilbert avec un léger sourire qui le rendait horripilant selon Stella.

 _-Et pour le Laudanum ?_

Cette fois un soupir échappa à Vincent , son sourire disparu et son ton était nettement moins amusé ou joyeux.

 _-Gilbert m'a bien assez engueuler pour ça, je retiens la leçon..._ Lâcha-t-il à contre coeur.

La jeune femme le dévisagea un instant incrédule, on aurait dit un gamin qui s'était fait gronder un peu trop et en souffrait. Il est vrai que l'aîné était revenu furax même Elliot et Oz ne l'avaient pas vu aussi faché depuis longtemps. Les colères de Gil étant très rares.

 _-Tu sais je ne vais pas t'enlever ton frère parce que je suis avec lui. Il le restera toujours._

 _-Je devrais te détester mais tu ressembles trop à mon frère, c'est énervant._ Lâcha le Nightray tout en déchiquetant les feuilles d'un pauvre buisson qui n'aurait pas du trainer là.

 _-Ca ne t'empêche de me détester quand même sauf que si tu veux arrêter d'ennuyer voir blesser Gil, il va falloir temporiser ton énervement ou ta jalousie._ Lui conseilla Stella.

 _-Je ne garantis rien. Quand à ce qu'il t'arrive mon frère et moi sommes passés par là. L'année prochaine, on te laissera tranquille parce qu'ils se lassent au bout d'un moment._ Répliqua Vincent tout en partant vers l'aile B.

Laissant la Luciani plutôt perplexe au vu de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir. C'est l'esprit ailleurs qu'elle se rendit à son cours de dessin. Et ne fit pas trop attention à ce que lui dit Gilbert. A cause de cela elle n'entendit pas ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avec Oz le week end.

-oo000oo-

Ces deux jours de repos arrivèrent comme une bénédiction pour tous les élèves et en particulier pour les privilégiés. Pas mal d'entre eux en profitaient pour sortir de l'école et s'amuser un peu en ville. C'était le cas d'un petit groupe constitué de Oz, Alice, Gilbert et Stella.

En plus de ces soucis avec les élèves un autre problème persistait pour cette dernière ; la pauvre n'avait plus rien à se mettre sur le dos. Seule une de ces robes avaient été retrouvée pendue à un arbre et déchirée, ainsi que son uniforme intact par contre, quelques sous vêtements et une robe de nuit finissait sa maigre garde robe. Le reste s'était volatilisé. De plus les vêtements que Sharon lui avait prêtés, était trop petits pour elle et courts surtout. Stella était la plus grande en taille avec Adèle parmi les filles. Ce n'est pas tant qu'elle était matérialiste mais les quelques habits en sa possession était héritée de sa mère et avait une valeur sentimentale certaine.

Gilbert lui proposa alors de lui payer de quoi se rhabiller et essuya un refus jusqu'à ce que Oz ne s'en mêle et les deux réussirent par la convaincre. Il faut dire que se balader le reste de l'année avec des habits de garçon n'était pas très encourageant. C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva à essayer différentes robes, un samedi après midi en compagnie des deux garçons et Alice.

 _-Non tu ne me rembourseras pas, je te les offre!_ Protesta le Nightray qui voulait lui faire plaisir avant tout.

 _-Mais c'est trop cher._ Répliqua penaude la brune, pour toute réponse il lui fourra dans les bras une robe noire brodée de fines spirales pourpres.

 _-Si tu ne l'essayes pas, je te l'enfiles moi même._ La menaca-t-il ce qui la fit rougir et protester vaguement mais essayer tout de même l'habit et demander une première fois l'aide du noiraud aussi pour l'enfiler.

Contrairement à ses anciennes robes la plupart demandaient l'aide d'une tiers personne pour l'enfiler et la fermer. C'était un signe d'un rang social plus élévé que le sien, c'est aussi pour ça que la jeune femme était si réticente et refusa un certain nombres de robes sous l'air désespéré du brun. Alice et Oz s'amusaient à essayer des chapeaux et autres choses dans la partie réservé aux accessoires. Et venaient voir de temps à autre ou donner leur avis. Lorsqu'ils revinrent près des cabines, ils purent voir Stella habillée de la robe noire.

 _-Oh c'est joli ta robe!_ S'exclama le blond enthousiaste.

 _-Ah tu vois même Oz le dit._

 _-Moi aussi je veux une robe comme ça mais rouge!_ Renchérit Alice.

- _Il y a celle-ci si tu veux._ Lui proposa la brunette en tendant une robe aux motifs baroques bordeaux. Ce qui fit miroiter d'envie les yeux de l'autre brune.

 _-Je la veux!_ S'exclama cette dernière en lui arrachant des mains et partant l'essayer.

Le Vessalius la regarda s'engouffrer dans la cabine voisine et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil pas très loin.

 _-Dis Gil tu veux bien m'aider à l'enlever, s'il te plait?_ Demanda la demoiselle en passant la tête par le rideau de sa cabine l'air gênée. Ce qui aussi rougir un peu le noiraud mais répondre positivement à sa demande. Ce que n'avait pas prévu le brun s'est de voir sa bien aimée en très petite tenue et sans corset, une fois la robe défaite...

On entendit un" _Enlèves tes mains de là_ " puis _"Non Gil pas là!"_ et aussi un _"retournes-toi s'il te plait''_ ou encore _''Ce n'est pas le moment, ni l'endroit !"_ puis plus rien pendant quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il en sortit Gilbert semblait un peu chamboulé et son teint rouge n'aidait pas.

 _-Pourquoi tu saignes du nez?_ Le questionna son ami blond en le fixant amusé.

 _-Hein?_ Demanda l'autre perdu puis en portant sa main ganté de blanc à son visage, il put constaster que c'était vrai.

 _-C'est parce qu'il m'a vu en sous vêtements et en a profité._ Répondit Stella en sortant enfin de la cabine, les joues en feu.

 _-Hey mais ce n'est pas vrai._ Protesta le Nightray pas très content et encore plus rouge si c'était possible, qu'elle le dénonce ainsi. Heureusement Alice n'avait rien entendu et Gil échappa à ses remarques mais pas à celles de Oz.

-oo000oo-

Après avoir fait de longues emplettes le quatuor parti en quête de quoi se restaurer ce qui plut beaucoup à Alice pour qui manger revenait presque à respirer.

 _-Comment tu fais pour manger autant sans rien prendre?_ Lui demanda Stella curieuse et aussi étonnée de la quantité de nourriture ingurgitée par elle.

Pour toute réponse la lapine haussa les épaules en marmonnant un « _je sais pas »_ et continua à engouffrer le plat géant devant elle remplit de viande et autres victuailles.

 _-C'est un trou noir comme Break, il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre._ Intervint Gil moqueur tout en piochant dans le dessert que sa moitié avait du mal à finir.

 _-Hey Alice a juste bon appétit elle n'est pas comme lui !_ Répondit avec un faux air outré Oz, son léger sourire moqueur le trahit et cela lui valut de se faire frapper par la sympathique lapine. Le tout sous le regard furieux du Nightray et inquiet de la Luciani.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes au pauvre blond pour revenir à lui après le coup prit et l'aide de Gilbert aussi qui supportait mal la délicatesse de la Baskerville.

 _-Espèce de lapin sauvage et stupide ! Ca ne va pas de faire ça !_

 _-Il n'avait pas besoin de se moquer de moi et surtout me comparer au clown._ Râla le dit lapin.

 _-Ce n'est pas une raison pour le frapper ainsi!_ Continua à l'engueuler le brun pas content du tout, alors que le Vessalius intervint :

 _-T'en fais pas Gil, j'ai l'habitude à force ma tête est solide._

 _-C'est vrai qu'à force tu dois avoir l'habitude puis c'est une preuve d'amour comme une autre._ Plaisanta la brune pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère orageuse qui régnait entre son bien aîmé et Alice. Mais leur dispute leur valut de se faire gentiment mais surement sortir de l'établissement où ils étaient car ce genre d'étalages faisait mauvais genre.

Cela fit beaucoup rire Oz, moins Gilbert et Alice tous deux râlaient aussi bien l'un sur l'autre que sur le personnel coincé et stupide. Cet incident ainsi que l'après midi passé avec eux permit à Stella d'oublier un peu sa semaine désastreuse. Mais celle-ci ne le savait pas encore quelque chose était proche de lui tomber dessus...

-oo000oo-

Un cri aigu retentit dans la salle de dessin, ce qui fit se demander à Oswald si on n'avait pas égorger quelqu'un. Ce qu'il vit en arrivant dans sa classe n'était pas une scène de crime mais c'était tout de même triste. Une de ces élèves, plus particulièrement la seule privilégiée à avoir été reçue par concours. Etait à terre et tout autour d'elle gisait des morceaux de papiers brûlés, certains volaient même encore dans la pièce. Gilbert qui était là aussi, semblait comme figé par ce qu'il voyait. Alors que la pauvre Luciani pleurait agenouillée par terre et la tête cachée dans ses mains. Et il y avait de quoi ! Les morceaux volants n'étaient autre que ces dessins, tout ce qu'elle avait fait sur l'année venait d'être réduit en cendres. Une flaque d'eau parfaisait la scène et finissait de noyer certains dessins déjà roussis au sol.

 _-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici ?_ Demanda le Baskerville après s'être reprit

 _-Je crois qu'on a brûler tous les travaux de Stella._ Expliqua d'une voix blanche Gil tout en fixant la silhouette proche de lui.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce, ce qui était étrange et une odeur de fumée l'avait emplie. Oswald en profita pour aller ouvrir une des fenêtres de la classe et put constater les dégâts. Stella n'était pas la seule visée, certains travaux de Gil avaient aussi été brûlés ainsi que tous ceux des élèves qui avaient eut la mauvaise idée de les laisser ici. Il ne restait plus de l'armoire où était entreposé les œuvres qu'un morceau crâmé et noirci ainsi que des cendres et morceaux de papier. Les flammes causées par ce mini incendie avait noircies une partie du mur et certains bancs aussi. Mais la pièce était intacte d'autres actes de vandalisme. Même la porte n'avait aucune trace de force ou d'essai d'effraction. Cela ne pouvait que confirmer que c'était prémédité et ceux qui avaient fait cela , avait attendu qu'on ouvre voir voler les clefs de l'apprenti. Voir les siennes...

Le professeur de dessin fixa quelques instants ces deux élèves puis se repris en voyant ceux restants qui attendaient timidement devant la porte et n'osaient pas rentrer. Intimidés par la scène qui se passait.

 _-Gilbert emmenez Stella à l'infirmerie, vous reviendrez quand le cours sera terminé._ Ordonna le Baskerville le visage fermé. Le noiraud s'exécuta et attrapa la Luciani qui pleurait toujours et qui se laissa prendre sans résistance. Gil la portant comme une princesse.

Les deux concernés étaient non pas à l'infirmerie. Mais dans la chambre de la brune où un silence de mort régnait depuis plus d'une bonne heure. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs prostrée sur le lit où le Nightray l'avait posé, et n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils y étaient.

Le grand brun fumait l'air pensif à la fenêtre pour éviter d'enfumer la pièce et jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œils furtifs à sa bien aimée. Ils avaient pour le coup plus de quatre heures de temps libre mais ça n'était pas ce qui les préoccupait le plus. Le problème était comment recréer une année de travaux perdue en moins de quelques minutes en fumée.

 _-Comment je vais faire..._ Murmura finalement Stella faiblement et sortant enfin de son mutisme. Ce qui attira l'attention du Nightray qui se tourna vers elle. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et pour cause. Même si elle et lui s'y mettaient à deux. Ils n'avaient que deux jours pour refaire plus d'une soixantaine de dessins. Finalement ayant peut-être une idée même vague ce dernier voulut ouvrir la bouche mais fut couper par le fait que quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

Gilbert alla ouvrir et fut surpris d'y voir quasi tous les privilégiés en dehors de Cyan et Vincent.

 _-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?_

 _-Les nouvelles vont vite ici tu sais._ Rétorqua Elliot l'air encore plus renfrogné qu'habituellement.

Faire rentrer tout le monde dans la chambre de Stella était un peu dur. De ce fait il fut décidé qu'ils se rejoindraient tous dans un petit salon de l'aile B. Ce ne fut que le soir qu'ils purent le faire car l'après midi Gilbert et Stella allèrent aux deux derniers cours qui étaient donnés, malgré l'état semi dépressif de la jeune femme.

-oo000oo-

 _-Alors comme ça ils ont décidés de frapper maintenant, c'est quasi toujours pareil, ils ne sont vraiment pas créatifs._ Débuta Break nonchalement ce qui lui valut un regard courroucé de la part de la concernée.

 _-Ça n'empêche qu'ils ont brûlés tous mes travaux, mon année est foutue..._ Répliqua celle-ci amèrement.

 _-Pas tant que ça..._ Intervint Léo

- _Léo a raison, si on s'y met tous, il doit y avoir moyen de les remplacer._ Renchérit Oz l'air nettement moins morose voir excité par cette idée.

- _Si moi, mademoiselle Ada et Gilbert, t'aidons, c'est tout à fait possible._ Proposa Sharon avec un sourire bienveillant et sans arrière pensée dangereuse pour une fois.

 _-Puis même si tu n'as pas tous tes travaux, le principal c'est que tu ais quelque chose à montrer car sans tu seras renvoyée et n'aura aucun recours._ Déclara Elliot ce qui lui valut de se faire dévisager par Stella avec des yeux larmoyants et de se faire étouffer par un calin de reconnaissance.

- _Lâches moi bon sang tu m'étouffes, Gilbert aides moi et dégages la !_ S'exclama le blond cendré aussi énervé que géné, les contacts physiques étant toujours aussi peu apprécié par lui. Après avoir réussi à délivrer le Nightray de la poigne de la Luciani, celle-ci leur posa une question :

 _-Pourquoi vous tenez tant à m'aider ?_

 _-Parce qu'on est amis._ Répondit en premier le Vessalius

- _Tu dois à être l'une des rares nouvelles privilégiées qui à réussi à nous supporter._ Dit avec un amusement évident Break

 _-T'es pas tellement mauviette que ça et t'es plus amusante que tête d'alpaga._ Renchérit Alice, étrangement la personne visée ne broncha même pas, trop préoccupé semble-t-il.

 _-Tu es dans la même situation que nous quand on est arrivé ici. Alors autant t'aider._ Intervint Elly qui malgré qu'il ait failli être étouffé, faisait parler son côté chevaleresque.

- _Quoi vous aussi on vous à brûler vos dessins ou fait des misères de ce genre ?!_ Répliqua la brunette ahurie.

 _-Disons que ça n'a pas toujours été aussi rose pour nous ici. Nos noms ont plus été un fardeau qu'une aide au départ. Contrairement à Ludwige où c'est plus stricte et sélectif et où seul des nobles peuvent y être. Ici même la bourgeoisie peut s'y inscrire ce qui créer des tensions sociales. Puis Wolfgang est plus permisif sauf que ça donne des conséquences plutôt désastreuses. En arrivant j'eu la joie d'être surnommé le dégénéré ou maudit aussi. Gilbert et Vincent étaient les incestueux et Ada et Oz les consanguins. Les Baskervilles étaient trop craint pour qu'on les ennuie. Sharon m'a vivement défendue et quand certains membres de nos familles sont devenus enseignants ça à un peu contrebalancer la donne_. Expliqua l'albinos sarcastique.

Ce qui laissa Stella abasourdie. Savoir que malgré qu'ils appartenaient tous à ses cinq familles si craintes, ils avaient souffert malgré tout d'intimidations comme elle.

- _C'est aussi à cause du directeur qu'il y a un tel climat, Isla Yura semble en avoir après nous et ça doit l'amuser de jouer un peu avec nous autres._ Intervint Léo qui n'avait pas dit grand chose.

- _C'est vrai que j'oublie que vous faites partie des familles ducales..._ Marmonna la brune en réalisant et dévisageant Gil en face d'elle ahurie.

 _-Et la plupart d'entre nous devrait logiquement finir à leur tête._ Soupira Oz à qui cette idée semblait pesante

 _-Mais pourquoi vous êtes ici alors? Ludwige devrait plus vous convenir._

 _-Parce que là bas à part un peu de musique tu n'as pas le droit de faire de l'art. C'est plus centré sur les sciences et les maths_.Expliqua Ada

 _-Plusieurs d'entre nous ont du passer deux années là bas comme Elliot, Léo, Ada ou encore moi._ Rajouta son frère.

 _-Mais d'autres ont préféré directement y entrer comme moi ou Sharon-chan ou Gilbert._ Termina Break

 _-Cela devait parfaire notre connaissance du monde et surtout du fonctionnement de la noblesse... Tu parles d'une découverte on a vite déchantés surtout avec de telles pratiques._ Intervint Gilbert ce qui surprit sa bien aimée qui lui demanda :

 _-Ca explique pourquoi Vincent est si protecteur avec toi ?_

 _-Gil et lui ont étés le plus intimidés avec moi et encore je suis vite devenu terrifiant pour pas mal d'élèves. Le rat d'égout aussi d'ailleurs._ Répondit à sa place l'albinos l'air sérieux ce qui faisait bizarre.

- _En attendant on devrait peut-être s'organiser pour refaire ces travaux perdus non ?_ Intervint Violette que personne n'avait remarquer jusque là. Et qui ramena la conversation et l'attention de tout le monde sur l'objectif présent : aider Stella à passer le jury de fin d'année pour qu'elle puisse rester.

* * *

Je devrais rebaptisée cette fic « les malheurs de Stella Wolfgang » ou « comment faire de votre OC un punching ball en 20 leçons »XD Je me demande si y a un nom pour ce genre de perso souffre douleur... Après ce chapitre-ci toujours pas hyper marrant, mais les autres seront plus drôles promis! Car après tout j'ai écris cette fic pour rire un peu et dévier du côté fort dramatique du manga.


	25. Marathon d'examens et de dessins

Herm bonjour en direct de la planète X888TZ oui j'ai décider de m'exiler pour ne pas être tuer par mes lecteurs. Trois mois de retard ou presque c'est beaucoup et non ce n'est pas parce que les personnages de cette fic ont voulu me tuer. J'ai juste eu une panne d'inspiration et un emploi du temps chargé aussi.x_X Mais vu que j'ai enfin un peu de temps libre et envie de finir ma fic, me revoilà! =) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

La fin de l'année approchait à grand pas et avec elle sa cohorte d'événements plus ou moins intéressants ou barbants. Beaucoup avaient hâte d'en finir pour rentrer chez eux aussi ou encore pour le bal qui aurait lieu une semaine après les examens.

Ce constat rendait anxieuse Stella car si pour ceux écrits elle pouvait y arriver, pour ceux artistiques rien n'était moins sur. La peur de rater son année et se faire exclure était telle que la Luciani en faisait des cauchemars dont Gilbert en patissait ce dernier ayant des cernes lui donnant l'air d'un zombie halluciné. Il tentait comme il le pouvait de la calmer mais elle semblait comme montée sur ressort. Un Oz numéro deux c'était dur à supporter, heureusement soit Elliot l'enguirlandait pour qu'elle se calme soit la fatigue avait raison de son hyperactivité. Sharon s'y mettait aussi de temps en temps et les coups d'éventail avaient raison de la pauvre demoiselle pour qu'elle se discipline.

Le pire était qu'à cause de tout ce bordel ( élèves qui la harcelaient, ces travaux brûlés et les examens). La feuille blanche était son lot et son inspiration était partie en vacances au galop et bien trop tôt ! Elle tentait d'ailleurs de la trouver auprès des autres privilégiés. La musique que composait Léo ou jouait Elly, les écrits de Oz, les peintures d'Ada, les pastels de Sharon ou encore les dessins de Gil. Mais rien n'y faisait ça ne venait pas. Violette lui avait alors suggérer un jeu pour l'aider un peu mais il fallait que d'autres personnes l'aident pour se faire et c'était précisément ce qu'ils faisaient.

 _-Pourquoi pas une girafe c'est marrant non._ Tenta Oz qui en matière de suggestion saugrenue était fort...

 _-C'est nul c'est mieux un tigre._ Contredit Alice qui semblait faire un concours avec lui.

- _Ce n'est pas vraiment le thème voir en est loin..._ Intervint Stella qui désespérait au vu du thème original proposé par Gilbert : les cinq éléments.

 _-Pas tant que ça tu peux faire un tigre de glace ou une girafe qui crache du feu._ Suggéra le blond qui avait des idées délirantes. Cela fit rire la brunette qui jeta un regard au noiraud qui dessinait plus loin. Finalement les propositions de la Baskerville et du Vessalius l'inspirèrent mais surtout un certain Nightray.

 _-Pourquoi tu as dessiné tête d'algue avec un tigre blanc et une girafe bizarre à rayures ?_

 _-Je ne suis pas une tête d'algue, lapin stupide._ Grogna le concerné.

 _-Non tu es un saltimbanque..._ Déclara son meilleur ami intrigué par « l'oeuvre » bizarre que venait de finir la Luciani. Cela lui valut un regard interrogateur de la part de son modèle improvisé qui n'avait pas tout saisi. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui montre.

 _-Finalement ton inspiration est revenue..._

Le dessin tout en noir et blanc le représentait en monsieur loyal tout de noir vêtu, une girafe en forme de chapiteau formait le cirque derrière lui et un tigre blanc ainsi qu'un éléphant à pois parfaisait le tout.

 _-Je crois bien._ Lui répondit Stella en souriant.

-oo000oo-

 _-Pourquoi tu gardes toujours tes lunettes ?_

 _-Parce que mes yeux sont effrayants parait-il._ Répliqua l'air blasé Léo. Ce dernier avait accepté de poser pour la Luciani qui ayant retrouver l'inspiration pour dessiner, s'était mise en tête de croquer tous les privilégiés. Elle avait déjà fait Gilbert, Oz et Alice ainsi que Violette. Le Baskerville était son cinquième modèle, ça l'avait d'ailleurs étonné qu'il accepte.

 _-Ah bon pourtant ils sont vraiment beaux et rares, tu devrais plus les montrer._ _Je suis certaine que tu pourras plaire plus facilement ainsi._ Dit la demoiselle tout en s'appliquant sur son dessin, elle ne vit pas le noiraud qui rougissait légèrement à cause de sa remarque et marmonnant :

 _-Je ne crois pas..._

Son sixième modèle n'était autre qu'Elliot et ce dernier semblait ailleurs en plus d'avoir l'air préoccupé.

 _-Elliot ?_ Appela pour la troisième fois Stella essayant désespérément d'attirer l'attention de son modèle improvisé.

 _-Hein quoi ?_ Demande celui-ci l'air un peu perdu et comme-ci on le sortait de réflexions profondes.

 _-Tu voudrais bien un peu moins froncé les sourcils, ça te donne l'air peu amène et puis ce n'est pas facile à refaire._ Expliqua gentiment la Luciani pour le ménager et éviter ces foudres.

 _-Hm désolé._ Marmonna le blond cendré toujours aussi lointain à tel point que la jeune femme finit par lui demander ce qui semblait tant le pertuber.

 _-Ça ne serait pas en rapport avec une certaine Adèle ?_

 _-Non pas elle ?_

 _-Qui ça alors ?_ Persévera la brunette plutôt curieuse.

 _-Ada..._ Répondit faiblement Elly ce qui étonna grandement son interlocutrice qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cela eut pour effet de lui faire oublier son but premier et tenter d'en savoir un peu plus vu l'étrangeté de la situation.

 _-J'en connais un à qui ça ne plairait pas trop._

 _-Dis tu ne devrais pas finir ton dessin plutôt._ Proposa Elliot pour détourner la conversation et revenir à son but initial. Cela arracha un soupir à Stella mais elle n'en rajouta pas et se remit à son croquis. Vu son air renfrogné il n'était pas près de parler.

Au final sa moisson de croquis s'éleva à 10 plus une série d'autres dessins que vint compléter Gilbert et Sharon ainsi qu'Ada.

 _-Wow tout ça !_ S'exclama la jeune femme ahurie mais contente aussi.

 _-Eh bien il fallait te donner un coup de main._ Lui répondit Ada

- _Il te faudra bien ça pour présenter ton jury._ Renchérit Gil.

 _-Au fait c'est quand ?_ Demanda Oz qui ne semblait pas très au fait vu que son épreuve était différente.

- _Mercredi donc il reste deux jours pour te préparer et savoir quoi dire pour ta défense._ Rajouta Break qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'alors.

- _Ma défense, c'est déjà tout vu avec ces dingues qui ont cramés tout ce que j'ai fais..._ Maugréa la Luciani pas contente du tout, et serrant les poings.

 _-Puis vu que Gil en a perdu aussi et d'autres élèves, tu auras plus de poids._ Rajouta le Vessalius pour la calmer. Le carillon indiquant l'heure du midi coupa cours à la discussion, Alice partit en courant suivit du blond qui voulait la rattraper, au final il ne restait plus que la Luciani, le Nightray et l'albinos. Ce dernier se rapprocha de la brunette pour lui dire ceci :

 _-D'ailleurs à ce propos j'aimerai bien te parler de quelque chose en privé._ Le tout dit avec un sourire on ne peut plus moqueur, qui fit se demander à Stella ce qu'il lui voulait .

 _-Stella tu ne viens pas ?_ La rappela sur terre Gilbert qui semblait l'attendre.

 _-J'arrive tout suite, vas-y déjà je vous rejoins à la cantine._ Expliqua-t-elle au noiraud qui partit laissant en tête à tête les deux derniers privilégiés du groupe.

 _-C'est quoi dont tu veux me parler sans les autres ?_ Demanda la jeune femme intriguée par le comportement de conspirateur du blanc.

-oo000oo-

Si l'on pouvait mourir de stress alors c'était certain elle allait mourir d'ici moins d'une heure, ça n'était pas possible autrement...

Le jury artistique étant aujourd'hui, c'était arrivé beaucoup trop vite pour elle. De plus et pour couronner le tout il fallait ajouter les épreuves écrites les jours suivants et le plan diabolique de Break et Sharon. La Luciani n'était pas certaine d'avoir eu envie de faire ce genre de choses mais ça n'était pas que pour la venger elle, c'était pour tous les privilégiés qu avaient souffert et abandonner à cause de ces stupides élèves.

C'était ce qu'elle tentait de se répéter en boucle et comprenait mieux pourquoi, ni Oz, ni Gilbert ne pouvait être au courant encore moins Elliot, Léo aussi n'apprécierait pas trop ce genre de procédé. Alice étant plus vicieuse pouvait encore le cautionner mais ne savait garder aucun secret c'était donc exclu.

La jeune femme souffla un bon coup et serra contre elle les preuves de son forfait et se mit à courir aussi vite que possible au lieu de rendez vous convenu par ses deux complices.

 _-Eh bien ce n'est pas trop tôt on croyait que tu allais te dégonfler._ La charria ouvertement Break

Pour toute réponse la voleuse s'effondra contre le mur le plus proche et tenta de reprendre une respiration plus normale.

 _-Stella-chan ça ne va pas ?_ La questionna gentiment Sharon tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

 _-Je... Ne sais pas... Si vous faites ça souvent mais... jarrrivepasàrestercalme._ Débita la brunette l'air paniquée.

 _-Tu as malgré tout réussi._ Répondit l'albinos tout en pointant ce que la demoiselle tenait entre ses bras.

 _-Oui et j'en suis pas fière..._ Répliqua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

 _-Contrairement à toi, eux les auront après. C'est encore gentil comparé à ce qu'ils t'ont fait._ Rétorqua d'un air limite malveillant la Rainsworth. Ce qui fit déglutir la pauvre Luciani qui se dit qu'il valait mieux être avec elle que contre.

 _-Allons viens te détendre un peu avant le clou du spectacle._ Ironisa le blanc tout en l'aidant à se relever et l'amenant à une table dressée où tronait du thé, des tasses et des petits gâteaux colorés.

-oo000oo-

 _-Dis tu n'aurais pas vu Stella ?_

Oz répondit par la négative, ce qui laissa perplexe Gilbert. Depuis qu'il était réveillé pas de traces d'elle, celle-ci demeurait introuvable, ce qui l'inquiétait surtout après ce qu'il'était passé. Mais un semblant de réponse lui vint de la lapine :

- _Je l'ai vu passer en courant tout à l'heure, elle semblait aller vers l'aile C_. Enonça Alice tout en jouant avec un couteau suisse sorti dont ne sait où.

Cela lui valut un regard perplexe puis le brun finit par lui répondre :

 _-Merci Alice._

Le seul à remarquer qu'aucun des deux n'avaient employés leurs surnoms favoris était le blond qui se demandait si c'était normal. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir un comportement bizarre.

La Luciani était entrain de mettre en place son maigre butin que constituait ces dessins. Quand Gilbert la trouva enfin :

 _-Tu es là, ce n'est pas trop tôt, je me demandais si tu ne te cachais pas de moi._

La phrase fit tiquer la jeune femme qui sentit l'accusation à plein nez et la culpabilité sur son forfait lui revenir. Mais se reprit bien vite pour lui répondre :

 _-Désolé je ne voulais pas te stresser encore plus ou t'ennuyer avec tout ça._

 _-C'est pour ça que tu m'évites, ce n'est pas très grave, j'ai supporter bien pire._

 _-Tu ressembles à un mort vivant à cause de moi..._

 _-On ne peut pas dire que tu ais une meilleure mine._

Ce qui fit soupirer la brunette, le Nightray en profita pour lui faire un câlin mais du bien vite la laisser car les autres élèves arrivaient. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné.

C'est à contre-cœur qu'elle laissa partir Gilbert et son aura si rassurante pour se retrouver confronter aux trois autres concurrents ainsi qu'aux professeurs et juges. Stella eut d'ailleurs la surprise d'entendre Oswald Baskerville prendre presque sa défense en expliquant l'incident qui avait lieu quelques jours plus tôt. Après avoir eut droit à quelques questions et devoir expliquer le pourquoi de tout ça, on la laissa tranquille. Le stress était à son comble.

 _-Est ce vraiment un dessin à vous ? Je m'attendais à mieux même beaucoup mieux._ Argua Oscar Vessalius en jaugeant différentes œuvres dans celles exposées.

 _-C'est vrai que tu nous as habituer à mieux._ Vient appuyer Sheryl Rainsworth l'air étonné.

Deux des quatre élèves présents eurent ce genre de remarques et discours. Ils devaient être au moins six à subir ça. Le plan de Break et Sharon étant le suivant : voler les dessins de façon aléatoire et en nombre défini pour ne pas trop alerter la victime. Puis les substituer avec d'autres plus moches et mal réalisés. Histoire de faire gentiment mais surement baisser leur moyenne et les faire chanter si ils osaient réclamer.

En réalité dans ces six élèves qui sont du même cours que la Luciani, seul la moitié sont réellement fautifs car connus pour avoir déjà intimidés et ennuyés d'autres élèves non privilégiés. L'autre partie de ce groupe d'idiots étant fait d'élèves d'autres disciplines qui jalousent ou veulent tout simplement nuire. Et ayant avec ces éléments perturbateurs un bon prétexte pour décourager et faire fuir ceux qu'ils jugeaient indésirables.

Et si l'albinos et sa maitresse sont aussi au courant c'est à cause de sa grand mère qui leur raconte tout ce qui se passe dans les conseils de professeurs et disciplinaires aussi. De ce fait leur cible était facile à trouver et pour se venger aussi.

-oo000oo-

 _-Raaah enfin finit c'est pas trop tôt ! C'est toujours barbant ces jurys !_ S'exclama peu gracieusement et en baillant avec force d'étirements Alice. Mais son interlocuteur semblait ne pas lui prêter attention.

 _-Oz t'es là ?_

 _-Hein ? Oui, désolé je n'avais pas fait attention._ Lui répondit le Vessalius.

 _-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dis pas que tête d'alpaga te manque._

 _-Non mais je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec Stella et lui._

 _-Leur vie de couple t'intéresse maintenant ?_ Rétorqua moqueusement la lapine amusée.

 _-Pas vraiment mais je trouvais qu'elle était distante depuis quelques jours et Gil se demande pourquoi._ Continua le blond

 _-Elle est trop émotive..._ Bailla la Baskerville pour qui le sujet semblait clos et vraiment inintéressant.

 _-Tiens en parlant d'eux..._ Constata à voix haute le blond intrigué.

Gilbert et la Luciani étaient proche du dortoir... Et surtout entrain de se disputer. Enfin plutôt le noiraud semblait s'énerver tout seul sur la pauvre demoiselle qui fixait le sol et semblait vouloir disparaitre.

 _-Bon sang Stella pourquoi tu as fais ça, tu pourrais te faire virer définitivement !?_

 _-Disons que ce n'est pas que moi qui l'ai fait... T_ enta faiblement de se défendre cette dernière.

 _-Qui t'as aider à faire un truc pareil ?!_

Pour toute réponse elle rougit et vit son salut en Oz et Alice pas très loin qui assistaient à cette scène plutôt étonnés.

 _-Euh quelque chose ne va pas ?_ Osa demander son meilleur ami.

 _-C'est bien peu de le dire._ Grogna le Nightray l'air peu amène, chose qui intriguait vraiment le blondinet.

- _Qu'est ce que tu as fais pour t'énerver ainsi ?_ Nargua la Baskerville

- _Je n'ai rien fait du tout, c'est plutôt à Stella d'expliquer comment elle a truqué le jury._

- _Quoi ?!C'est pour que c'était pas comme d'habitude !_ S'exclamèrent les deux nouveaux intervenants.

La concernée tentait comme elle pouvait de se faire oublier et la plus petite possible. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Gil avait réussi à rapprocher l'étrange phénomène de la baisse de niveau de leurs partenaires de classe avec sa personne.

Alice la félicita pour son audace alors que Oz se demandait qui avait put l'aider, bien qu'il avait une petite idée de qui.

-J _ustement c'est ça que je cherche à savoir depuis toute à l'heure._

 _-Le clown, je le vois bien faire un truc aussi tordu, elle est trop gentille pour faire quelque chose d'aussi fourbe._ L'éclaira la lapine ce qui lui valu de se faire foudroyer du regard par le Nightray ainsi qu'avoir un regard implorant de la Luciani. Alors que la conversation se transformait en dispute plus habituelle entre Gil et son ennemie jurée. Les deux complices du méfait passèrent par là ce qui n'échappa pas à un certain regard doré.

 _-BREAK ! C'est toi qui a foutu une idée aussi tordue et débile dans la tête de Stella !_ S'exclama le Nightray en se dirigeant vers lui à grandes enjambés.

 _-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._ Se défendit l'intéressé l'air amusé.

 _-Stella est incapable de faire ça toute seule, il n'y a que toi qui a put l'aider._ Vint appuyer le Vessalius.

 _-Je crois que nous sommes démasqués._ Intervint une voix douce et claire ce qui choqua tout le monde.

 _-Sharon-sama !_ S'exclamèrent le trio étonné en dehors de Stella qui souffla de soulagement.

 _-Et si tu pouvais crier moins fort Gilbert, ça serait bien. Sinon tout le monde va finir par le savoir et ça serait fâcheux._ Commenta le valet de la rouquine ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du concerné qui ne dit plus rien.

Et c'est sur cette fin de discussion plutôt houleuse que la culpabilité de la Luciani fut enterrée. Quand aux professeurs et au conseil ils n'eurent jamais connaissance de ce fait et attribuèrent les mauvaises notes de ces élèves à leur comportement non exemplaire voir déplacé. Certains d'entre eux eurent même la joie de devoir écourter leurs vacances pour des cours de rattrapges et des examens à repasser sous peine d'être exclu ou redoubler ce qui aurait été impensable. D'une certaine façon ce n'était que justice rendue.

 _-Tout de même tu ne crois pas qu'on a été trop gentils one san ?_ Questionna l'air pensif Sharon.

 _-C'est déjà bien qu'elle ait acceptée, Stella est vraiment trop gentille et n'aurait pas voulu faire pire._ Répondit nonchalement Break tout en dégustant des petis gâteaux.

 _-On devrait la rendre plus retord, tu ne crois pas ?_

 _-Gilbert m'a menacé de ne plus l'approcher et ne plus tenter de la dévergondée, sinon j'aurai affaire à lui._ Répliqua avec un sourire amusé son fidèle valet qui avait largement de quoi s'amuser maintenant.

 _-Oh dommage Stella chan aurait fait une bonne élève_. Soupira l'air abattue la Rainsworth

* * *

Mouahahha il fallait bien qu'elle se venge Stella sauf qu'elle est un peu trop gentille donc Sharon et Break se sont charger de « l'aider » . Je garde dans un coin de ma tête l'idée de cours de fourberie et de sales tours à jouer préconisé et conseillé par Break et sa chère maitresse.x) Sont flippants ces deux là quand ils veulent! Sinon le prochain chapitre sera plus drôle et aussi parlera plus d'Elliot j'ai eu quelques idées le concernant.


	26. Encore un bal!

"Checke la date "Herm ça fait longtemps hein... Oui j'avoue que ce chapitre m'a donner du fil à retordre surtout la fin ! Je l'ai réécrite plusieurs fois, laisser tomber et décanter et surtout ne savais pas comment le tourner qu'est ce que ça m'a frustrer ! Du coup j'espère que ça vous plaira ainsi que ce nouveau pairing. Voili voilou sinon bonne lecture tout de même.=) Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture ainsi que celui final. Car oui je finirai cette fic ( ça serait bête si près du but et avec toutes les idées débiles que j'ai encore non exploitées).X)

* * *

Après le jury qui fut éprouvant et les examens, les vacances étaient proches ainsi que la délivrance du moins presque... Il ne restait plus qu'aux élèves de Wolfgang à supporter : le bal organisé pour la fête de fin d'année qui aurait lieu dans moins de deux jours. C'était avec celui d'Halloween et de la fête de l'amour, un des plus attendus et importants pour les élèves de Wolfgang.

Stella ne connaissait pas grand chose à ce genre de mondanités, en dehors des deux premiers bals qu'elle avait connu, et n'osa pas demander à son futur cavalier de lui éclairer sa lanterne. Il faut dire aussi qu'après l'histoire du jury truqué, le Nightray la boudait quelque peu et lui adressait à peine la parole depuis quelques jours.

C'est donc à quelqu'un de plus enjoué et qui pourrait l'aider qu'elle alla demander de l'aide : Oz. Ce dernier était connu pour savoir bien danser et étant habitué des bals et autres choses du genre, il pouvait la renseigner et l'aider sans trop se moquer d'elle ou la tyranniser.

 _-Quoi il va vraiment falloir danser!?_ S'exclama t-elle horrifiée

 _-Ben oui c'est normal, on doit montrer l'exemple en plus la plupart d'entre nous savent danser excepté..._ Rétorqua le petit blond étonné _._

 _-Break je sais mais lui s'en fiche, il n'est avec personne._ Le coupa la Luciani dépitée.

 _-Pourquoi ça t'étonne autant c'est un bal ça serait bizarre de ne pas danser encore plus si tu es avec Gil._

 _-Ne me dis pas qu'il excelle en danse ou je cours me cacher dans mon placard._ Déclara stressé la pauvre. Sa remarque fit rire le blond et la rassura :

 _-Je crois qu'il s'en sort à peu près. Mais ça reste moi le meilleur._ Se vanta un peu le Vessalius.

Ce qui fit germer une idée plutôt salvatrice dans l'esprit de Stella.

 _-Oz est ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre?_ Osa demander la jeune femme embarrasée.

Ce qui étonna le jeune noble qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça.

 _-Tu ne sais pas danser?_

Le hôchement de la brunette le lui confirma.

 _-Oh ce n'est pas grave je veux bien t'apprendre alors._ Déclara ce dernier enchanté de pouvoir montrer ces capacités et les enseigner.

 _-Merci comme ça je ne ferai pas honte à Gilbert au bal ainsi. Enfin si il veut bien y aller avec moi_ Soupira la demoiselle dont la perspective de participer à un tel événèment la rendait anxieuse.

 _-T'en fais pas il va bouder encore un peu et finira par revenir te parler. Tu va finir par lui manquer._ Lui assura le petit blond clin d'oeil et sourire éblouissant à l'appui.

-oo000oo-

S'ensuivit pour la demoiselle une séance intense de cours de danse et de valse plus particulièrement, ce qui rendait verte cette dernière. Il faut dire que son cavalier ne la ménageait pas en la faisant valser et tournoyer bien trop.

 _-On peut arrêter deux minutes s'il te plait..._ Supplia celle-ci dont le teint pâle inquiéta son cavalier improvisé.

Il faut dire que tourner cinq fois de suite sur eux même n'était pas la tasse de thé de Stella qui avait facilement le mal de mer et la tête qui tournait avec un tel traitement.

Celle-ci alla s'asseoir sur une des banquettes du petit salon dans lesquel ils étaient, voir s'y affaisée en soufflant.

 _-C'est déjà bien et tu ne me marches plus sur les pieds._ Plaisanta Oz pour la rassurer.

L'heure de cours de danse improvisé se finit pour Stella la tête dans un bac à fleurs en vomissant à force de tourner autant. La pauvre avait finit par rendre son repas de midi.

Elle et Oz rejoingirent Alice et tête d'algue qui se chamaillaient pour savoir lequel avait raison sur la disparition soudaine des deux autres.

 _-Vous étiez où?_ Leur demanda Gilbert intrigué

 _-C'est top secret._ Répondit Oz en faisant un clin d'oeil à Stella qui était encore fort pâle. Ce qui interloqua la lapine qui n'aimait pas ce genre de cachoteries.

La Luciani avait fait promettre au blond de ne rien dire autant à Gil qu'à Alice. Cela semblait la gêner beaucoup de ne pas savoir danser.

La pauvre alla s'effondrer près du noiraud qui se demandait pourquoi elle était si palote et l'air malade.

Ces leçons secrètes de danse lui valurent de perdre quelques kilos à force de presque chaque fois vomir après avoir trop valser. Mais aussi la méfiance d'Alice qui lui jetait des coups d'oeil circonspects. Bien que son prince charmant lui avait affirmer qu'une fois cela finit il lui expliquerait. Le Nightray lui ne s'inquiétait pas trop de la proximité des deux mais plutôt de la paleur de celle-ci chaque fois qu'elle revenait.

Au bout d'une semaine la jeune femme sut danser et être une cavalière correcte grâce à Oz.

Après cette semaine de torture, elle mit un terme à ces cours particuliers car ça la rendait trop mal en point. En gage de son apprentissage celle-ci offrit une peluche en forme de lapin faite de ces mains à l'effigie de B-rabbit à son prof improvisé.

Ce qui lui valut une boutade d'Alice qui les grillèrent tous les deux :

 _-Alors ça y est tu sais enfin danser sans vomir aux pieds de Oz ou t'évanouir._

 _-Alice..._ Souffla dépité son bien aimé affligé ce dernier avait préféré cracher le morceau du pourquoi il restait avec Stella chaque après midi depuis quelques semaines.

 _flash back_

La petite brune curieuse, était venue les voir et avait surprit la pauvre brunette embarassée et blème au possible et le Vessalius penché près d'elle avec un verre d'eau. La pauvre ne supportait tellement pas de valser et tournoyer autant qu'elle finissait par avoir des sueurs froides et des évanouissements.

Mais avec l'insistance du blond à continuer, celle-ci avait obéit avec pour résultat de s'effondrer en plus de rendre le peu que son estomac arrivait à ingugiter.

 _-Je n'y arriverai jamais._ Se lamenta cette dernière aux bords des larmes.

- _Mais si voyons tu te défends bien en dehors de ce problème._ La rassura Oz

 _-C'est parce que tu la fais tourner beaucoup trop aussi, même moi j'ai le mal de mer à vous regarder._ Commenta Alice blasée.

 _-Tu trouves? Pourtant quand on danse tu ne t'en plains pas._

 _-Parce que moi je n'ai pas le tournis mais elle oui._

Le petit blond suivit les conseils de sa bien aimée et Stella semblait moins mal en point et termina la leçon sans vomir cette fois-ci. Elle en fut tellement contente que la brunette promit d'offrir à la lapine un jamboneau. Ce qui ravit celle-ci en bonne carnivore.

 _fin du flashback_

 _-Ca explique pourquoi tu revenais malade alors._ Commenta Gil ne semblant pas plus capter que ça de quoi on parlait. Ce dernier n'osait pas avouer qu'il était piètre danseur et avait eut à peu près la même idée. Ayant même demander à Vincent de l'aider. Chose qui avait autant surpris son frère qu'enchanter ce dernier. Il faut dire que demander à Oz revenait à se faire moquer et Break aussi en plus du fait que l'albinos ne savait pas danser et donc d'aucune aide.

Stella soupira faiblement et de soulagement mais stressait tout de même pour le jour du bal qui arrivait à grands pas.

-oo000oo-

Il n'y avait pas que la Luciani qui en bavait Adélaïde venait d'essuyer un refus d'Elliot pour être son cavalier en plus de se faire poliment mais surement largué. La pauvre était d'ailleurs dans un des jardins intérieurs de l'école, l'air absent et seule sur un banc.

 _-Eh bien, eh bien mon frère n'a pas été tendre avec toi._

Entendit la Smithereens, intriguée qui se tourna vers la source de la voix qui venait de prononcer cette phrase.

 _-Vincent qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle un peu sur la défensive. Il faut dire que depuis l'épisode de la course d'aviron et l'entrainement qui allait avec. Le blond et elle avaient une relation houleuse.

 _-Je cherchais Gilbert mais il est prit._ Déclara avec un léger sourire le Nightray tout en fixant de façon trop insistante la rousse.

 _-Tu devrais le laisser respirer tu ne crois pas ?_ Lui conseilla-t-elle

 _-Et c'est la fille qui collait Elliot tout le temps qui me dit ça._ Ricana le jeune homme amusé.

Cela lui valut un regard foudroyant et noir de son interlocutrice.

 _-De toute façon c'est fini, il ne veut plus de moi._

 _-Eh bien ce n'est pas plus mal, il n'est même pas amoureux de toi._

 _-Ca j'avais remarqué merci d'enfoncer encore plus le clou !_ Rétorqua vivement la jeune femme dont les nerfs étaient à vifs.

 _-On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à nous aimer, dommage d'ailleurs._ Lui répondit le blond bizarre l'air rêveur

 _-Ne va pas plus loin dans ta pensées, je ne veux même pas savoir ce que ta cervelle dérangée imagine !_

 _-Eh bien... Aie !_ Un coup léger mais efficace lui coupa la parole mais ne le découragea pas à exprimer le fond de sa pensée et continuer à énerver Adélaïde. Cela semblait beaucoup amuser Vincent au vu du sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage et qui semblait vrai cette fois...

-oo000oo-

Le soir du bal Stella était nerveuse au possible et le corset qu'elle portait la contraignait à respirer le moins fort possible. La brunette avait revêtue la robe noire brodée de bordeaux que Gil avait tenu à lui offrir c'était la première fois qu'elle la revêtait. Ada lui avait montrer comment se coiffer et du coup la jeune femme avait réussit à faire un joli chignon.

C'est en arrivant dans la salle qu'elle constata que le noir, bordeaux et doré était de mise. La décoration de la pièce la laissa rêveuse. Des roses et pivoines rouges décoraient de nombreuses vases noirs assortis aux nappes et autres draperies qui décoraient l'endroit. C'était le salon rouge voilà pourquoi on ne l'employait que pour ce bal. L'orchestre était en rouge bordeau sauf leurs instruments ce qui contrastait avec le reste. Celui-ci jouait des airs de valse qu'elle semblait reconnaitre. Il y avait déjà pas mal de gens entrain de danser et rien que de regarder ça lui donnait légèrement le tournis et mal au crâne.

En avisant les danseurs tous ou presque avaient suivis cette gamme et une marée de noir, bordeaux et doré virvoletant sous ses yeux. Cela la fit déglutir car elle allait devoir danser avec Gilbert. Trop occupé à regarder les danseurs aux tenues toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Les filles autant que les garçons s'étaient mis sur leur trente un, dernier bal de l'année oblige.

Elle avait l'impression d'être dans de ces contes de fées dont les livres de Sharon regorgaient... Cela lui donna des idées pour un futur dessin même.

La demoiselle ne vit pas le Nightray s'approcher d'elle encore moins les regards qu'on leur lancère. Ce n'est que quand une main ganté de blanc entra dans son champ de vision qu'elle le vit. Et ne put s'empêcher de rougir et rester un peu béate tout en prenant sa main.

 _-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre mais j'avais oublier ceci._ Lui expliqua ce dernier tout en sortant d'une poche de sa veste noire, une broche dorée et rouge en forme de pivoines stylisée.

Il lui accrocha sur sa robe plus exactement sur le bord de son décoletté comme gage de son amour. C'était ce qu'il aurait du faire au bal précédent. L'endroit ou le cavalier l'accrochait importait aussi...

 _-Pourquoi tu m'as accroché ça là?_ Demanda étonnée la noiraude en tâtant le bijou, qui ne semblait pas se remettre de l'entrée façon prince charmant de Gil.

Il faut dire que le noir et le rouge lui seyaient à merveille avec ces cheveux attachés, et habillé ainsi Stella semblait fascinée par lui.

 _-J'aurai du le faire durant la fête de l'amour, alors je me rattrape aujourd' il est proche du coeur. Plus ça veut dire que l'on est certain de ces sentiments._ Déclara Gilbert en lui souriant tout en l'amenant vers un petit groupe.

 _-C'est... vraiment joli..._ Déclara la brunette déroutée par la franchise inhabituelle de Gil, elle lui attrapa le bras et se laissa guider par lui. L'impression d'être dans un rêve la titilla mais pourtant tout ça était bien réel.

Ils parcoururent la masse de danseurs et Stella évita soigneusement de les regarder et fixa même un point devant elle. Le petit couple s'arrêta près du buffet ou Break dévalisait la partie sucré, ayant déjà manger plus de huit pâtisseries différentes.

 _-Oh que vois-je un si joli couple, dis donc._

 _-Et toi tu es seul et tenant compagnie au buffet comme à chaque bal._ Répliqua Gilbert qui s'attendait à une autre remarque acide de sa part.

 _-Pas tant que ça les sucreries et l'alcool me tiennent compagnie._

 _-Quelle compagnie. Tu n'en voudrais pas d'autre._ Railla le noiraud sarcastique.

 _-Non pour rien au monde._ S'extasia l'albinos

Mais à peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase qu'Alyss sortit presque de nulle part et sauta au cou de l'albinos tout à coup horrifié.

 _-Break!_ S'exclama une demoiselle amoureusement tout en lui serrant le bras.

 _-Alyss, lâches moi._ Déclara ce dernier placide et d'une froideur proche de l'arctique tout en secouant son et sa cavalière pouffèrent discrètement jusqu'à ce que le couple improvisé s'en aille. Ou plutôt Xerxes fuit la jumelle d'Alice. Qui alla jeter son dévolu sur Jack Vessalius. l'enseignant passait par là justement. Sharon et Reim qui avaient assistés à toute la scène, eurent chacun une réaction différente.

 _-Qui est cette folle qui colle ainsi Break?_

 _-Le professeur de Latin._ Déclara la rouquine qui ne semblait pas s'en inquieter outre mesure. Voir s'en amusait...

De leur côté la Luciani et le noiraud laissèrent l'albinos avec sa charmante compagnie et

se servirent, de gateau pour elle et d'une coupe de champagne pour lui, histoire de se donner du courage.

Le moment tant redouté de danser arriva et Stella était tellement stressée qu'elle ne vit pas que le Nigtray l'était tout autant. Ce dernier ayant très peu l'habitude de danser et n'aimant pas particulièrement se plier à ça. Etant piètre danseur.

La valse débuta et la soirée qui avait commencer de façon idylique devint un cauchemar pour la Luciani qui en plus d'avoir le tournis, se faisait marcher de temps à autre sur les pieds.

Pour finir et en plein milieu de la danse, la jeune femme demanda à Gil de la lâcher et s'enfuit comme une voleuse sous le regard ahuri de son cavalier. Qui se demandait si c'était parce qu'il dansait si mal que sa cavalière s'enfuyait.

Finalement et après être partie à sa suite, il la retrouva sur un banc l'air mal en point, elle tenait même un mouchoir devant sa bouche.

 _-Stella ça ne va pas?_ Lui demanda t-il inquiet.

 _-Non pas trop, je déteste danser et valser c'est la pire chose qu'on ait pu inventer._ Râla celle-ci.

 _-Pourquoi?_

 _-Parce que ça me rend malade que je danse avec toi ou Oz ne change rien, je finis toujours par vomir._ Expliqua celle-ci dépitée, ce qui n'était pas très glamour...

 _-Tu as danser avec Oz?_ Gil semblait étonné et ne comprenait pas trop ce venait faire son meilleur ami dans la conversation.

 _-Je ne savais pas danser et ai appris avec lui, si je te fréquente il faut bien que j'apprenne les bonnes manières non._

 _-C'est pour ça que tu disparaissais avec lui et qu'Alice a fait cette remarque?_ Tilta enfin le Nightray

 _-Oui._

Le jeune homme l'attrapa par la taille et la ramena contre lui. Ce qui surprit Stella :

 _-Qu'est ce que..._

Sa protestation resta en suspens alors que Gil venait de l'embrasser sur le front ce qui la fit sourire et rougir un peu.

-oo000oo-

De leurs côtés Elliot et Ada ainsi que Violet et Léo arrivèrent eux aussi dans la salle, ce fut Sharon qui les vit et les félicitèrent avec des étoiles dans les yeux et en envoyant des coeurs un peu partout. Ce qui amuse les deux filles, moins les garçons qui se jetèrent un regard du genre « _qu'est ce qu'on fait là_ ». Finalement la Rainsworth les lâcha et chaque couple parti de son côté. Elliot et la Vessalius enntrèrent dans la foule de danseurs tandis que l'autre couple préféra se diriger vers le buffet. Tout se passa sans encombrement jusqu'à ce qu'Oz ne remarque le nouveau couple à cause d'Alice.

 _-Tiens le dragon s'est trouver une nouvelle partenaire._ Se moqua cette dernière.

 _-Où ça ?_ Demanda innocemment le petit blond pour tout à coup changer d'expression.

 _-Qu'est ce qu'Ada fait avec lui ?!_ S'exclama la minute d'après ce dernier. Il fonça direct vers le couple qui ne se doutait de rien et dansait tranquillement.

La minute d'avant Ada valsait avec le cadet des Nightray mais celle d'après on la tira en arrière sous le regard ahuri de ce dernier. En se retournant pour savoir qui était à l'origine de tout ça, la blonde reconnut son frère.

 _-Non mais ça ne va pas de kidnapper ma cavalière comme ça, le nain ?_ Râla Elliot

 _-Je croyais que tu ne supportais pas les Vessalius ?_ Répliqua Oz d'un ton froid ce qui surpris son vis à vis.

 _-On devrait peut-être régler ça ailleurs qu'ici._ Osa enfin intervenir Ada qui semblait gênée au possible, il faut dire que faire ce genre de scène en public n'était pas très bien vu.

C'est dans une pièce adjacente qu'Ada, Oz, Elliot, Gilbert ainsi que Stella étaient, Alice avait préférer voir si il n'y avait rien à manger ce genre d'histoire l'intéressait peu. Il fau dire que l'ambiance était tendue et les deux blonds ne cessaient de se disputer de façon encore plus violente que d'habitude.

- _Depuis quand tu es avec ma sœur toi ?_

 _-Ça ne te regarde pas, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre._

 _-Bien sur que si d'ailleurs, t'as pas intérêt à la faire souffrir..._

 _-Parce que tu me fais peur peut-être un nabot comme toi !_

 _-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit..._

Et ainsi de suite, les autres occupants assistaient à la scène dubitatifs ou ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Mais finalement Gil ainsi qu'Ada décidèrent en même temps de séparer les deux camps qui étaient sur le point d'en venir aux mains. La cadette Vessalius tenta de raisonner son aîné mais celui-ci semblait peu enclin à l'entendre.

 _-Je ne suis pas Vincent moi ! Je ne batifoles pas n'importe où et sais ce que ça veut dire s'engager !_ S'emporta Elly excédé par le côté trop protecteur du Vessalius. Tout en disant cela, il attrapa sa cavalière et retourna vers le bal. Oz ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins au vu de sa mine renfrognée. C'est ce moment-là que choisit le Nightray pour essayer de lui parler :

 _-Ce n'est pas son genre de prendre les choses à la légère..._ Plaida Gilbert

 _-Tu disais ça aussi avec ton frère et tu as vu le résultat._ Contra son meilleur ami l'air contrit.

- _Je voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais Ada est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veut et qui elle fréquente. Puis tu ne peux pas toujours être là pour la protéger Oz._ Osa intervenir Stella qui n'avait rien dit jusque là. Ce dernier ne répondit pas et partit à son tour, laissant seul le dernier couple.

 _-Je me demandais quand il allait le découvrir ._ Soupira le noiraud lasse.

 _-Quoi ça fait longtemps qu'ils se fréquentent ?_ La questionna surprise la Luciani.

 _-Plusieurs mois, Léo et moi on les couvrait._

 _-Tant que ça..._ Assimila ahurie la jeune femme.

- _C'est pour ça qu'il est en colère, il a comprit que ce n'est pas d'hier._

 _-Pourquoi c'est si difficile pour lui à accepter ?_

 _-Parce que Vincent et Ada ont été ensemble pendant un cours laps de temps. Le problème c'est qu'elle était amoureuse mais pas lui. Lorsqu'il lui a fait comprendre, j'ai cru que Oz allait tuer mon frère mais vu l'état de sa sœur c'était compréhensible. Même moi je lui en ai voulu et me suis éloigné de Vince._

 _-Oh je comprends mieux alors... Je ne savais pas que Oz pouvait se mettre autant en rogne ça fait bizarre._

* * *

Si je devais résumer ce chapitre ça serait : Stella et Gilbert le couple d'amoureux mignons mais un peu foireux. Vincent aime se faire dominer et frapper et va trouver sa maitresse quand à Elliot fréquenter Ada n'est pas sans risques, Oz apprécie moyennement voir pas du tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais si dans le manga Oz semblait trouver bien que sa soeur puise finir avec Vincent au lieu de Gil, je l'aurai bien imaginer se foutre en rogne et vouloir lui faire bouffer sa chain si il avait apprit comment le blond bizarre l'avait rejeté.


End file.
